A Kiss To Build A Dream On
by thrgirl19
Summary: Sequel to House Call. This has 3 parts. 1st part is a recap of House Call through Cameron's eyes.
1. Part One Chapter 1

A Kiss to Build a Dream On

Sequel to House Call (H/OC & Ham)

Part One-Harrington

Chapter One

It was another day at the "salt mines". For the past 25 minutes or so they have sat around the conference table arguing about the diagnosis and treatment of their current patient. Cameron thought that it was a bit ironic that the sun should shine so brightly on them when each of them was in such dark moods that day. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye near the door and knew someone was there but didn't acknowledge whoever it was because she was so caught up in the argument with the others.

A few minutes passed and then she noticed that everyone was looking toward the door. She turned to the door as the others had and saw Cuddy standing there with another woman. The other woman was dressed smartly, though her clothes were bit loose. Her hair was pulled back, giving her a severe look. She seemed that she could be quite attractive if she didn't have that severe and no nonsense air about her. That distracted one from noticing her potentially good looks. House and Cuddy had started to exchange snide remark and House made a remark about the woman being Cuddy's "special friend". The woman looked House up and down and retorted,

"Not even if you paid top dollar."

_Oh my God!_ Cameron thought to herself. _That was great!_ It took all of Cameron's will not to burst out laughed.

Chase and Foreman seemed to be having the same reaction. Cuddy then went on and shocked her by saying that the woman, Dr. Samantha Harrington, was going to be part of their team. Cameron couldn't grasp the information for a moment. She then got worried and asked Cuddy when she had decided to hire someone else for the team. Cuddy reassured her that no one was being replaced and Cameron sighed in relief. House did not take this news well. But his reaction to that news was nowhere near the one that he had when Cuddy dropped the bomb that Dr. Harrington was actually going to be co-director of the department with House.

_Oh this is definitely not a good thing!_ House argued with Cuddy for a bit and then Cuddy stopped him and said that it was all final. She and Dr. Harrington headed for the door. Dr. Harrington then turned back to them and leaned into the door frame and stated that with the symptoms that they were discussing earlier, the patient may have a simple staph infection. House and she then exchanged some more snide remarks and she turned to them.

"I'm looking forward to sitting down with you and getting to know you."

"Oh, Show and tell. I'll show you mine if you show me yours" House quipped. Dr. Harrington briefly looked at him and said, "I may have to work with you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you or put up with your crap. So watch it."

With that she turned and walked confidently toward the waiting Cuddy. Cameron exchanged looks with Chase and Foreman and House just looked at the door. For what seemed to be lack of anything better to say, Chase said, "So staph infection."

"Why didn't we think of that before? It seems so simple now" Cameron responded.

"Yeah, she only figured it out after we loosened the top of the jar for her." House stated with a sniff. The others just looked at him and each other and then quickly gathered up their files and walked out the door, leaving House standing in the middle of the room.

As they walked down the hall, Cameron asked,

"So what do you two think of all this?"

"I think that it's going to be interesting to see how House deals with Dr. Harrington. She seems to be able to hold her own so far with him. I'm also think that she may be a lot like him, so that may not be to or advantage." Foreman told her.

"She definitely knew how to respond to his remarks. I think I'm going to start a pool to see which one of them breaks first." Chase said.

"What is it with you and these pools? You're acting like House." Cameron said, looking in aggravation at Chase.

"Hey it makes things more interesting and passes the time."

They then arrived at the patient's room and checked her over and got the samples that they needed. They went to run the tests and soon found out that Dr. Harrington had been right.

"House isn't going to like this." Cameron said.

"I have to see the look on his face when he hears the news. This is going to be great!" Chase responded in glee. Cameron rolled her eyes and Foreman said,

"Well, I'm into self preservation, so I'm not going to be there. I'll start the treatment."

"Fine. Chase let's go and get this over with."

They all walked out and Foreman headed back to the patient while Cameron and Chase headed back to the conference room to tell House the diagnosis. Along the way they met Cuddy and Dr. Harrington.

"Dr. Chase, I have to attend to something that just came up. Would you please show Dr. Harrington to the labs and show her all the equipment? Thank you."

Cuddy then turned and went the way she came as did Chase, after giving Cameron a look that she knew said, _now I'm going to miss all the fun_. Cameron just smiled slightly at him and watched and he and Dr. Harrington went to the labs. She continued on her way back to House. When she arrived back at the conference room, she took a deep breathe and said to herself,_ he can't kill the messenger._

"The test came back. Dr. Harrington was correct. We found localized skin infection that formed into boils. Forman is draining the access fluid and starting her on 500mg of dicloxacillin." Cameron said as she walked into House's office. She saw him sitting at his desk, throwing his ball up and down, deep in thought.

"House?"

"Where is Chase?"

"Cuddy asked him to show Dr. Harrington around the labs and where all the equipment is."

"What do you think about Cuddys new minion?" _Uh oh._

"She seems to be quite competent so far and knows it. She definitely doesn't seem to care for you."

"Well the feeling is very much mutual. I want to know as much about her as I possibly can. I want you find where she lives and search her apartment. See if the she-devil will give you any of her background info. I am not going to let this just go."

Cameron started to protest when a voice cut her off.

"All you have to do is ask. What would you like to know?" Dr. Harrington was standing in the doorway looking at House intently.

"Well where's the fun in that?" House countered.

"Stop being a snooping house wife and ask your questions."

They glared at each other for a moment. Cameron watched. _Maybe I should get out of the line of fire. _She thought to herself.

Just then Cuddy and Wilson walked into to the room.

"Dr. House, Wilson and I am going to have to steal Dr. Harrington away for you for a little bit."

House smirked and replied, "You can take her for as long as you want. As a matter of fact, take her away for good."

"House, don't even start." Cuddy replied starting to turn toward the door.

"Wait, what does Wilson have to do with this?"

"As I mentioned earlier, Dr. Harrington is an exceptional pediatric oncologist. She will also be assisting Dr. Wilson on some of his cases besides being co-director in your department." Cameron saw the flash of surprise that crossed House's face before he responded.

"I wouldn't want Wilson to not have the best at his disposal; he can have her all to himself."

"That is not an option. Now, we'll be back soon so that you and your team can initiate Dr. Harrington into the department."

Cameron watched as Cuddy, Wilson and Dr. Harrington turned and walked out the door with Wilson asking Dr. Harrington about some of her past cases. House mumbled to himself that he would initiate her alright. Cameron heard him and said

"You better not be planning anything House. Cuddy doesn't seem like she'll put up with any antics over this."

House's only response was to snap at her to do as he asked and start researching the new doctor. Exasperated, Cameron sighed heavily and walked out, not to research her new boss but to find Chase and Foreman to see what their take of this situation was.

_Yeah he thinks I'm going to do his bidding just like that. I can face his wrath later; I'm used to it by now. I have to go and discuss this with Chase and Foreman now. _

She then headed to where she figured the boys would be hiding out.


	2. Part One Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was the next day and she was sitting in the conference room with Chase and Foreman, awaiting the arrival of House and Harrington. They were discussing how old they thought that Harrington was. They all turned when they heard House's cranky voice.

"The coffee better be ready."

They all looked surprised as a grumpy House limped into the room.

"It's 8:50am. What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"I missed your sunny face so much I couldn't wait to get here to see it again." House quipped.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Forman asked.

"He's here so that he can check out the competition. Isn't that right Dr. House?"

Dr. Harrington strolled into the room with a confident air. She wore a suit as she did yesterday; the only difference was that the shirt was a royal blue as was her stiletto shoes. She walked to the table, set her black leather briefcase on it along with her handbag. She pulled a mug out of the bag that looked like a young child painted it and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself some. She took a couple sips before turning to the team and stating,

"This mug is mine. No one touches it." She eyed House as she said this.

House replied, "Don't look at me. I don't want girl cooties." _Oh House, that was so mature. You could have done better than that!_

Dr. Harrington ignored him and turned to the others.

"I hope you all had a good night. I appreciate that you are all on time. Now before we start on the new case, are there any questions that you have for me."

Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase uncertainly before Chase spoke up.

"Well, there was one thing that we were wondering about. How can you be so accomplished in your field and look so young?"

"Come on Chase, you know its taboo for women to give their age." House smirked.

Dr. Harrington ignored House again as she looked at the team and answered the question.

"I know that I look really young. And in normal circumstances I would be too young to have these accomplishments. I have a high IQ and good work ethic. I skipped a lot of grades while I was growing up. I graduated high school when I was 16 and I had taken all but one semester of college at the same time. I finished college that summer and in the fall I was in med school and by the time I was 24 I was a full-fledged doctor. I have been practicing medicine for almost 6 years now and I'm one of the best in my field."

"You're 29?" said an astonished Chase.

_She's 29?Harrington was younger than her? This was not fair._

"I will be 30 in a few months. Does that make you feel better?"

"Actually it does." Chase replied. Cameron rolled her as and saw that Foreman had done the same thing and she heard House snicker.

"Now can we get on with the case? Someone is dying while we're sitting here hashing out my qualifications in respect to my age."

"All right. Chickpeas. Neither chick nor pea. Discuss." House said standing up and walking to the whiteboard.

Cameron sighed to herself, thinking, _I wonder if it's possible for him to just get to the work? Oh who am I kidding? Of course not. It's been three years, I should know that by now!_

She noticed that Forman and Harrington rolled their eyes and Chase laughed at what House had said. _Why are you always laughing at what he says? House isn't going to favor you just because you laugh at his antics. _

Cameron saw that House was looking at them, waiting for an answer.

"I take it, that that means you want us to start diagnosis?" Harrington stated dryly.

"Ding, ding, ding. Rod tell her what she's won!" House rudely said.

"Stop being an ass." Snapped back Harrington.

_All right Harrington. Point to you!_

"I don't think that is humanly possible." Forman put forth. Cameron looked at him and smiled.

Cameron was then startled when Harrington raised her voice and stood up. She watched as Harrington walked to the whiteboard and said,

"Stop! Let's just get on with our work." Harrington picked up a dry erase marker and started to take off the cap when House grabbed her hand and pried the marker from her. She looked at him in surprise. _Umm yeah this doesn't seem good._

"Let's get a few things straight. Only _I_ get to use the whiteboard. Also, their job and now yours, is to make suggestions on the diagnosis that I will mock, dismiss and then tell you the correct one."

Harrington replied, "Seeing as your memory seems to be fading, grandpa, let me refresh it. I am co-director now. So I can write on the damn whiteboard all I want. Second, these are very talented and intelligent doctors on this team. Their input is valuable. Maybe they'd learn to do their job even better if they didn't have you shooting them down all the time. Now I am done talking about this. Let's get on with the diagnosis."

Cameron smiled and thought _She sure did put him in his place!_

Cameron could tell that House was about to retort something that was most likely going to extremely rude but then Wilson came into the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need Dr. Harrington on a consult. It shouldn't take to long."

"I will be right with you." Harrington turned to them and said,

"Chase I want you to see if she has been to the tropics, Africa or Asia within the past 60 days. Cameron and Forman I want you to take a stool sample. Due to the inflammation, enlarged liver and her having gotten over pneumonia recently, I believe that she may have Ascariasis. It's worth looking into. And House, you can stay here and fiddle around with your precious whiteboard."

With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door with Wilson following after her. Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase and saw that they were thinking the same thing that she was; _this was no time to stick around! _She got up and headed out the door with the others.

--

It was the end of the week and the ducklings were out for dinner. They had gotten out of work an hour earlier. As they sat eating the rest of their dinner, they discussed Harrington.

"She is definitely giving House a run for his money." Foreman said.

"I find it amusing to see House's reaction to her. He really doesn't like Harrington and the feeling is quite mutual."

"Chase, why do you find such glee in seeing House and Harrington go at it? I thought that you were trying to get on House's good side. How can you do that when it's obvious that you find it amusing to see House get matched?"

"Ah it's not that bad. House does the same thing."

"Yeah, but that doesn't personally involve him. I'd watch out. House may not look favorably on you if you continue."

"Well, thanks for the advice but I'm sure that House is too caught up with Harrington to be concerned about me."

"I'd take heed Chase, if I were you. He probably won't find it amusing when he finds out that you're making bets against him."

"Nah I think he'd understand."

"Well, it's your job."

They finished their meal and each ordered a dessert. When they were done they paid the bill and started out of the restaurant.

"Goodnight Forman, see you tomorrow."

"Night Cameron, Chase." Foreman walked off to his car. Cameron and Chase watched him and then Chase turned to Cameron,

"So want some company tonight?"

"Chase, you know the answer to that. No."

"Hey, can't blame me for trying." He smiled at her.

"No, I can't I guess. I'll see you tomorrow Chase." She then got into her car and drove to her apartment. After locking the door behind her and hanging up her jacket, she turned on the lights and the TV. She settled down to watch the news but didn't pay attention. She couldn't help but think about Harrington and House. They sure didn't seem to like each other that much. Harrington was nice enough to the rest of them. Cameron hoped that House would accept Harrington soon. It would make work a lot more bearable. She felt a loyalty to House but Harrington was a great doctor. It was hard to know who to listen to the most. Cameron sighed to herself, clicked off the TV and then headed for bed. After she had gotten settled in, she lay on her side, hugging her pillow and thinking about House. As much as she tried, she couldn't help caring about him. As it was every other night, she made the wish that if they can't be together, then she could stop caring so much for him. But she knew deep down in her heart that just wasn't going to happen.


	3. Part One Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was a few months since Dr. Harrington had first come to PPHT. Cameron got to the office early that day and was thinking back on all that had happened since the doctor's arrival. House and Harrington seemed to get on a little bit better but he still tried to annoy her to the best of his ability and he was definitely good at it. As Cameron was getting the file together for the day, she remembered when House had sung "I like Big Butts" to Harrington and Cuddy. She heard about it from one of the nurses. She hated to admit it but it was a little funny hearing about it. Then there was the time that they had gone to Harrington's office and House was there listening and dancing to "I'm too sexy". Seeing House shaking his tooshie was priceless! It had mad her heart flutter seeing him shaking and dancing to the music. _He is one sexy man. _Cameron thought to herself. She was a bit surprised to see House doing that. She remembered looking at Chase and he looked as she felt. Harrington and Foreman didn't look amused at all. Then she had felt even more surprised. Harrington got a small smile one her lips and started to dance. Cameron was even more taken aback when Harrington went to her and started to dance and tried to get her to join in. Cameron laughed quietly to herself, remembering. She had shrugged and thought to herself _What the h3l, why not have some fun _and started to dance with her. Oh it was great to see the look on House's face! He stopped and stared! It was great.

"Good morning Cameron."

"Oh hi Foreman. Have a good night?"

"Yeah. Had a date with that new nurse in pediatrics."

"Oh how did that go?"

"I think that I wooed her efficiently if I do say so myself." Cameron laughed and Chase walked into the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. How was your night?"

"It was fine. Yours?"

"Yeah, I relaxed got to catch up with some reading. It was nice."

"You two ready for today?" Foreman asked.

"I know I am. Oh, I got the gift." Cameron replied.

Just then Harrington walked into the conference room.

Cameron got up and grabbed the gift and approached Harrington. Harrington looked up at her and then looked at the gift bag she was holding out to her. "Happy Birthday Dr. Harrington."

Cameron saw the look of surprise and started to feel a little uncomfortable. _I hope that I didn't overstep any boundaries._ She then cleared her throat and said,

"It's a little something from all of us." She said, looking at Foreman and Chase and then back at Harrington.

Harrington gave her a slight smile and reached for the gift saying, "Well, this is a surprise, you really didn't have to."

Harrington sat at the table and opened the bag. She pulled out a laptop lock. She looked up at the team with a confused look on her face. Cameron said, "Well we figured that this may be something useful so that you don't have to have House taking your laptop and looking through the files."

Harrington laughed and said, "Thank you. That was very thoughtful. Hopefully it works! Maybe if he can't take it with him, he won't log onto it. I don't know how he is able to hack in. One time, he even changed the screen saver. I had to leave my office for a consult with Wilson and when I came back the screensaver was on. Imagine my surprise when instead of seeing the aquarium on my screen, I have a picture of House lounging on a hospital bed, with the words 'oh you know you want me!' written on the picture. I don't even want to know who he got to take the picture. I definitely thanked god that he was fully dressed!" The team laughed started laughing when a light rap at the door and Wilson came in carrying a small gift bag of his own. He looked at the laughing team questioningly before turning to Harrington.

"Happy Birthday Samantha."

"Wilson, not you too!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Wilson said smiling.

"Well I hope that you didn't go to a lot of trouble."

"No, not at all."

Cameron watched with the others as Harrington opened the bag pulled out a CD of Vivaldi classics. "I remember you mentioning that you loved Vivaldi but had lost your copy."

Harrington smiled in response and assured him that she would definitely enjoy it.

"Thank you all for being so thoughtful. Now onto business. Is everything going as planned?"

"I got some of the nurses and orderlies on the cancer floor ready." Wilson told her.

"And we got some of the students all decked out also." Chase said flashing a smile.

"Good. I am glad for the help! I know that it's nothing compared to House pranks but I think it would be amusing to see his reaction."

They all nodded in agreement. Wilson made his exit and Cameron sat down with the others to look busy for when House arrived. They didn't have to wait too long before he limped into the room and growled in form of a greeting and headed for the coffee. He turned to the table and sipped his coffee while eyeing the team bent over files, seemingly engrossed in their work. Cameron looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself.

_He looks good even when he's all grumpy. _

She saw House look out door at some students who had stopped to talk in front of it. He almost choked on his coffee in surprise. She knew that it was time for some students to walk by with the t-shirts on. One was supposed to have one that said "What would House do?" She could tell that House had looked at them but willed herself to remain looking at the work in front of herself and not back at him. She could tell that he looked back out the door but knew that the students would be gone already.

_So far so good_, she thought to herself. House sat down at the table. "So is someone trying to bribe you?"

"Yes, these are bribes for me to lace your coffee with some arsenic. Seeing as I still have the gifts, must mean that I took the bribes." Harrington responded, eyeing his mug.

_Oh good one Harrington! _Cameron caught Harrington's eye quickly and smiled at her.

House looked momentarily surprised at her response but quickly recovered and said, "You can't get rid of me that easily. With the amount of drugs and booze in my system, nothing could hurt me; not even arsenic."

"Hmmm…maybe I'll try iocaine powder next time." Harrington said, looking down at her papers and writing a note on them. She then looked up and said that they needed to start on their work. House groaned like a child and the rest settled into their chairs. As Harrington started to inform them of the case, House looked out the door again at some nurses going by. One of them had a t-shirt that said, "Everybody Lies" on it while another said "Cranky Doctor Groupie".

House stared for a moment and then said,

"Did you see that?"

"House would you please pay attention? Here, it's your turn at the board." Harrington handed the marker to House and went to sit down. He looked confused as he turned from the door and looked at the team. Harrington started to tell them the facts and then waited for House to put in his say. Cameron saw Harrington smile slightly at herself and noticed that House was unusually quiet. _Today was definitely going to be a great one!_

_--_

After their differential time, the team went to lunch. They got there to save a table for when Wilson brought House in. They got their food and settled into one that would give them a view of the door so that they could see when Wilson and House walked in. They began to eat and after only a few minutes Cameron looked up at the door and saw Wilson and House walk in and approach the line.

"Show time guys." She said to the others at the table.

"So what shirts will he be seeing here?" Chase asked.

"There's no 'I' in team. There's a 'me' though if you jumble it up, is one of them." As she finished saying this Wilson and House got to the table. Wilson raised his eyebrows at them and smiled and sat down. House just stood in front of the table lost in thought. They all looked up at him and she said smartly,

"You going to sit down or stand there looking like our own personal statue?"

House just grumbled to himself at sat down next to her.

"What's your problem?" Foreman asked House.

House looked at him distractedly but said nothing. Everyone else at the table just looked at each other with amused looks on their faces that went unnoticed by House. House started to eat absentmindedly, looking deep in thought. While he wasn't paying attention to them, they started to talk to each other about the case and other menial things all the while watching House. House was eating his fries and looking around the room. His hand froze near his mouth and he starred at a group of students coming into the cafeteria, his fry forgotten in his hand. Each one sported a t-shirt like the ones he'd seen earlier that day. One of the guys had one that said, "Drugs don't make me high, they make me neutral" and a girl had one that said, "Cynicism, Stubble and Vicodin? I'm so there!" Cameron noticed as did the others, and they all smiled to each other. She then continued with their conversation pretending to still not notice what was going on. They soon finished their food and started to stand up. She turned to House and said,

"Umm House are you okay? You look really preoccupied?"

He barely acknowledged her when he replied still semi deep in thought, "hmm. Just thinking about tonight's hooker."

She rolled her eyes and walked out with Harrington, Chase and Foreman, leaving Wilson with House.

As Cameron walked down the hall with Foreman and Chase she said,

"So I think that this is going well! Did you see the look on his face? I wish that I had a camera."

"I know what you mean." Chase replied. They got to the conference room and quickly changed into t-shirt themselves and then sat down at the table. Wilson came in then and changed into a t-shirt also before taking a seat. They started to pretend that they were doing some work. The phone rang and Foreman answered it and then promptly hung up and turned to the team.

"That was Cuddy. He's on his way."

About eight minutes later House walked in and stopped short. It was taking all of Cameron's will not to laugh as she saw the look on House's face. She knew that he was reading their shirts. Foreman had one that said, "Reality is almost always wrong."

Chase had one that that had the tally of House vs. God with a tie of three marked. Her own read, "Perseverance doesn't equal worthiness. Next time you want to get my attention, wear something fun. Low-riding jeans are hot." Wilson's said, "Thank you. It was either that or get my hair highlighted. Smugness is easiest to maintain." And Harrington sported one that asked, "Got Vicodin?"

House starred for a brief moment and then demanded, "What the h3ll is going on here? They all laughed and House just gave them all angry looks.

"I wish that you could see your face." Cameron told him amusingly.

Wilson informed him, "It was Dr. Harrington's idea. She got tired of your pranks and childish behavior and decided to fight fire with fire. She got us all in on it and as you saw, some of the staff and students. It was just for a little fun to see what your reaction would be." Cameron then stood up and walked over to the corner while Wilson was talking to House and then approached House and held up a folded shirt for him.

"We even made a "Got Vicodin?" shirt for you." She handed it to him. As he took it, their hands briefly brushed against each others and she inhaled a sharp intake of breath. House didn't seem to notice as he looked down at the shirt. Then a slight smile played on his lips as he looked up at Harrington and stated,

"Touché. Let the games begin."

"Oh they already are." Harrington said, smiling as everyone else laughed.

Cameron sat down trying to forget the feel of his hand. Chase looked over at her and she could tell from the look on his face that he had noticed her reaction. He leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"Don't you think that it's about time to stop acting like a school girl? He's not interested in you like that. Get over it." She glared back at him for a moment before looking down at her work. Wilson took his leave then and Harrington brought them all back to their work. Cameron tried her best to concentrate but it was hard. She knew that Chase was right but she couldn't quite help it yet though she did hope that she'd get over him soon.

It was later that evening and Foreman and Chase were walking out of the hospital with her.

"So the reservations are all set. We can all meet there for a drink and wait for Harrington's arrival."

"Good. Want to drive over together?" Chase asked.

"No I don't think so. It would be too much of a hassle to have to drive back here afterward to pick up my care. Thanks anyway." Cameron said.

"So Wilson is going to put the note and directions on her car?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah. It's all set." They continued to their cars and then headed to the restaurant with Cameron leading the way. When they got there, they got a table that would accommodate them all and then ordered drinks. They were there several minutes before Wilson arrived and they all got back to chatting and laughing. Soon 7 o'clock arrived as did Harrington. Wilson had looked up and said,

"Oh here she is" as he stood up and motioned so that Harrington would noticed them. They watched as she approached the table.

Wilson said, "Glad that you found us." They gave each other a quick peck on the cheek and they both sat down. "I can't believe that you did this."

"I can't take all the credit. I mentioned to Cameron that you had told me that your close friends were unfortunately going to be out of town this week. I thought it was a shame that you wouldn't have anyone in the area to celebrate with so Cameron said that she'd talk to everyone and find a place to go. And so here we are."

"Well, thank you. I do have to admit that I wasn't looking forward to going home. I don't really put a lot into my birthday but it did feel weird to not have anyone around tonight."

"You're welcome." Cameron smiled at her. The others raised their glasses and smiled. Harrington reached for the glass in front of her and raised it in response before taking a sip.

"So what is good here?"

"Oh, well none of us have been here before. I've heard of it and thought that tonight would be as good a time as any to check it out. But I did here that the fettuccini alfredo and the steak pizzaiola both got great reviews." Cameron answered.

"Mmmm, those both sound good. It's going to be hard to decide."

"Well, get what ever you want, this is on me." Wilson informed her. Before anyone could say anything they all heard a familiar voice say,

"Always the boy scout Jimmy boy. Thanks for the offer of a free meal." They all looked up and saw House leaning on his cane and looking at them. Foreman grumbled to himself, Chase and Wilson looked annoyed, Cameron sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Harrington just looked at him.

"Okay, scoot." House said to Harrington motioning with his cane. They all scooted over to make for House. No one looked as upbeat as before.

"Oh, come on, don't look so glum. I bet Foremen will perform for us if we ply him with some liquor."

"How did you know that we'd be here?" Chase asked House.

"I saw some notes that Cameron left out about tonight and we all know it's not a party without me. Now when are we going to eat?" He picked up a menu and started reading it while Cameron mouthed a "really sorry" to everyone else and she thought _Oh Sht! _Harrington indicated that it was okay and picked up a menu along with everyone else. A waitress came over and they all ordered food. Everyone was a bit ill at ease and not really talking since House was there. Wilson then asked Harrington about their case and she and the underlings started to talk to him about it. Cameron watched as House just leaned back and nursed his drink and observed them interact. When their food came they quieted down again for a bit enjoying what they ordered. _I can't believe that he came. I kind of hoped that he'd see the plans I left and come but I didn't think he'd actually come. I don't know what to feel. _The conversation started up again and moved onto birthdays and teasing Harrington about reaching the big 3-0. She took the ribbing good naturedly. During all this, House remained silent, eating and observing everyone else. As they finished their meal, each waving off the offer of dessert because of being full but each excepting the offer of coffee.

"So you want to check out the karaoke?" Wilson asked Harrington.

"I think that would be interesting to see. Are all you game?"

Cameron said that she was as did the others and followed then to find a table in the bar area of the restaurant. After they all settled into their seats, Foreman turned to Harrington and asked, "So have you ever done karaoke?"

She laughed and answered, "I never had time for things like that."

"Well, you should try it tonight."

She smiled at him and said, "Yeah, maybe I will."

At that point the lights dimmed some and the MC introduced the first person to perform. Cameron and everyone settled back to watch the show, all but House that is. He watched the others but Harrington the most. His inspection wasn't lost on Cameron. After a few singers performed Cameron watched as House leaned over to Harrington and asked if she had decided to perform herself. "I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"Hey, you and Foreman can do a duet. Maybe a Boyz to Men number, though that man part would be a stretch for him." House quipped. Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes as the others did. Then Harrington said, "You know what, I think I will go up. At least I can get away from House for 3 minutes." She said dryly as the others laughed. House didn't re-act other then rolling his eyes this time.

"So how bout it Harrington, want to do a duet?" Foreman asked.

"Sure, but if I'm doing this, then it has to be a really corny song!"

"Deal." And they got up and walked to the table where the signup and book of songs were. They looked through a few pages of songs and then started to laugh and nod. They then went back to the table.

"So what did you find?" Cameron asked.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Foreman told her with an amused look on his face.

"Oh this should be good." House said.

"So Cameron, you going to give it a go?" Wilson asked.

"Oh I don't think so."

"If we ply her with enough alcohol we may even get her to strip too. We did get Foreman to agree to perform." House stated with an eyebrow wiggle.

"House." Wilson said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"Behave." _Hold on there Wilson, Maybe I don't want him to behave._

"Oh, alright dad." House replied with an exaggerated sigh. _Dang!_

Just then the MC went back to the microphone.

"We are in for a treat tonight folks. We have two newbies here tonight. They hail from PPTH. Please give a warm welcome to Eric and Samantha."

Foreman and Harrington got up and started for the stage to the clapping and cheers from Chase, Cameron and Wilson.

They got up on the stage and took the microphones handed to them and then turned to the TV. The music started and Wilson let out a laugh as he recognized the song. "I guess they were serious on doing a corny duet song."

Harrington started the singing first.

"_Thinkin' back in time, when love was only in my mind I realize ain't no second change. You've got to hold onto romance. Don't let it slide. There's a special kind of magic in the air when you find another heart that needs to share." _

Then Foreman joined her in the chorus and put an arm around her waist.

"_Baby, come to me. Let me put my arms around you this was meant to be. And I'm oh so glad I found you. Need you ev'ry day, gotta have your love around me. Baby, always stay 'cause I can't go back to living without you."_

It was Foreman's turn to solo and Cameron gave a loud whistle of encouragement. _"Spendin' every dime to keep you talkin' on the line. That's how it was and all those walks together out in any kind of weather just because. There's a brand-new was of looking at your life when you know that love is standing by your side."_

As she was laughing with the others, Cameron noticed that House looked at them and then back at Harrington. She saw a look in her eyes that made her stomach turn. She hoped that she was just imagining things. Soon the song ended and Foreman and Harrington came back to the table, laughing.

"That was great you two! I didn't know you could sing like that Foreman!" Cameron exclaimed, pushing the feeling in her stomach away.

"Yeah, he's a regular Marvin Gaye." House huffed.

"I'd like to see you do better House." Foreman dared.

"How much?"

"You want to bet?"

"Why not, may as well make it interesting."

Wilson cut in and said, "We don't need your games tonight House. Just sit there and don't say anything because we know you can't say anything nice or get up there and sing just for fun. No bets."

"Well then that's no fun. Rather sit here and get my drink on." He motioned for the waitress to bring another drink.

"Fine." Wilson replied.

Harrington turned to Cameron and asked, "So why don't you go up and give it a go?"

"Oh, no I don't think so."

"Oh come on, I did it!"

"Fine, but only if one of you go with me."

"Not it." House said touching his pointer finger to his nose. The others ignored him.

"You definitely don't want me up there with you." Wilson said.

"I just sang so I'm out." Foreman told her.

Chase shook his head and said that he was content at sitting and watching for the time being. Cameron gave a pleading look to Harrington who said, "Okay I'll go back up."

They got up and went to look through the book. "So do you think that they have "Girls just want to have fun"_?" _ Harrington asked.

"I hope so. That would be a great choice." They then found the song and told their choice to the MC, who nodded his head and motioned that they stay where they were. The guy who performed after Foreman and Harrington just finished and everyone was clapping. The MC announced that Cameron and Harrington were next. They went up on stage and smiled back at their table as the music started. They started to sing and dance slightly to "Girls just want to have fun". People started to cheer, clap and some guys started to catcall as the song progressed. Cameron and Harrington finished the song and started off the stage. They were met by a group of guys from one table and were asked if they wanted a drink.

"No thank you. We're here with some friends." Cameron said, motioning her head toward their table.

"Ah come on, just one little drink? I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind." Said the blonde one, taking a step closer to Cameron. She took a step back and replied, "No thank you" more firmly.

The guys looked disappointed but let them continue on their way.

The women sat down and reached for their drinks.

"I think that you should have taken the tall blonde up on his offer to buy you a drink Cameron. He was really into you."

Cameron slightly blushed and quietly stated, "He's not my type," while looking quickly at House. _Not my type at all._ Cameron heard Foreman huff to himself and felt him shake his head. _Be all disapproving Foreman, it's not your problem. It's mine. _Just then Harrington's cell rang.

"Excuse me." She said as she answered it. She got up and walked to the back of the room. She was gone for a few minutes and they just drank their drinks and watched a couple sing "I've got you babe" very badly. Harrington got back to the table as the song was ending.

She was smiling when she sat down. Wilson raised an eyebrow at her and she offered, "That was a call from my friends, Rose and Alex. They're the ones who weren't able to be in town this week." She told the others.

"Oh that was nice that they called" Cameron said.

"Yeah." Harrington reached for her drink and took a sip, looking a little preoccupied. Wilson noticed and said, "Well, I think that it's time for me to hit the sack. I'll see you all tomorrow." He stood up and Harrington stood also to give him a quick hug.

"Well, Jimmy boy, you have the honors of dropping me off at home." House said.

"Didn't you bring your car or bike?" Wilson said exasperated.

"Nah, didn't feel like it."

"Fine, I'll drop you off. Come on." Wilson said in defeat while throwing some money down on the table. He waved good bye to the others and started for the door. House grabbed some of the money off the table and put it in his pocket before limping out after Wilson.

They looked at each other in disbelief and then laughed softly. Foreman said, "I don't know why we still are surprised at his rudeness."

"I know. You'd think we'd be used to it by now." Chase said.

"Well, I better get home also. I'll see you all tomorrow. Sleep well." Cameron wished the others. She started out of the restaurant and a few seconds later, Chase caught up with her.

"Want to go out for a night cap?"

"Chase, I'm really tired. I just want to go home to bed. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Fine. But you're messing out on a good thing here. House can't give you what I can."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just leave it alone. Goodnight, _Robert."_

She walked off and got into her car and quickly drove out of the parking lot, leaving Chase to watch her leave.


	4. Part One Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Five weeks after the birthday party Cameron was reading over House's mail for him. She was deep into it, and didn't hear the familiar sound of him and his cane. She startled when he spun her chair around.

"House! What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get your attention."

"You could have just said my name."

"And then I would've missed the look on your face just now."

Cameron rolled her eyes, took off her reading glasses and said, "What do you need?"

"I need you to help me set up some things in the cancer wards playroom."

"What? Wait, isn't today the party for the kids. What are you up to?"

"I'm just helping Wilson out and entertaining the kids." Cameron gave him a "get real" look and he said, "What? I like kids. I'm good with them. I'm Uncle Greg."

"House."

"I just want to set up a band for them. That's all."

"Right. What is the real reason?"

"Oh alright. I am going to crash the party and set up a band for the kids. But I do want to annoy Harrington. Wilson also for that matter."

"Well at least you're honest."

"So come help."

"Yeah, about that. I think not."

"I am still your boss. You have to do what I tell you to do."

"This isn't in my job description."

"And breaking into people's houses isn't either and you do that."

"Well that is usually life and death. I do it to find clues for a patient's illness."

"And if you help me with this, then it's helping to bring joy into the lives of dying kids. Don't you want to help with that?" he made puppy dog eyes at her.

Cameron sighed and said, "If I help does that mean that you'll be out of my hair for a while today?"

"Yes _mom_."

"Ok then. What do you need help with?"

"Just carry that box of instruments over there and that guitar and amp."

"What are you carrying?"

"Nothing, I'm a cripple. I could hurt myself carrying that stuff. Now let's go. Time is a'wasting."

Cameron huffed as she picked up the box and balanced it so that she could also carry the guitar and amp. She went to catch up to House and almost dropped the box. They finally made it to the playroom and Cameron happily set the stuff she carried on a table.

"There you go House." Cameron started to walk out but House stopped her.

"I also need help getting the stuff set up. Duh."

Cameron sighed again and went back to where he was standing.

"What do you want me to do?" House wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a mischievous look before saying,

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"House." she said in a warning tone.

"I know I know. Not in front of the munchkins. But later, there's so a janitors closet with our name on it kid."

Cameron gave him another warning look before starting to take the instruments out of the box. When she was done setting them up she got some of the kids who had gathered to watch to pick out an instrument each. House during this had set up his amp and guitar and started to play some music. Once Cameron got the kids settled she sat down and watched House talk to the kids.

"Alright nose miners, I'm going to teach you a song today. Then we'll going to perform it for Dr. Wilson and Dr. Harrington."

"Yea!" The kids cheered. Cameron smiled. Whatever House's motivation, he was making the kids day and it was nice to see.

"Okay. We're going to start by listening to me play the song. Then you will play your instruments to it. And that is pretty much it." A little girl raised her hand and House said, "Yes little blonde sick kid what do you want?" The girl put her hands on her hips and gave him an annoyed look. "My name is Lucy. And I wanted to know the name of the song."

Cameron put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh. _Oh this is definitely worth it! I'm so glad that I stayed._

House replied with, "Well aren't you little miss thang."

"That's right." Lucy replied with a snap of her fingers. House raised an eyebrow at her and Cameron noticed that his lips twitched some as though he were fighting a smile. He then snapped his fingers like Lucy had and said, "Whateva." Lucy giggled and said, "You're funny."

"Tell me something I don't know. Okay, enough chitchat, more rockin'. We're going to do "Jeremiah was a bullfrog". And if you all pay attention and are good, we may even get to do "Rockin' Robin".

Lucy nodded her head and picked up her instrument and said,

"We're ready. Let's get a move on."

House just gave her a look and then played through the first song. Then the kids played with him.

"Okay. Not bad. Now we need to talk about the bands name. I'm thinking House and the bald sick dying kids. It's got a ring to it." He said with a smirk.

Lucy and the other kids looked at each other and then she spoke up.

"Yeah we don't think so. Too much of a mouth full. Something shorter would have to do."

Cameron held in another laugh and looked at House for his reaction. He just stared back at Lucy and seemed like he was thinking.

"Alright then. House and the munchkins. That's going to have to be it. I won't negotiate."

Lucy and the others looked at each other. They nodded and she turned back to House and said, "Deal."

"Okay, let's practice some more."

House and the Munchkins started the song again and half way through Cameron's beeper went off. She checked the number and then went to the phone and called Harrington.

"Hi Harrington. You paged me? Uh huh. Okay. I'll be right there." Cameron hung up the phone and got back to "the band" as they were finishing the song.

"House, Harrington just paged me. She needs me in with the patient because she and Wilson will be here soon."

"Okay." He nodded at Cameron and then turned to the kids again.

_Well I guess that it is too much to get a thank you from him. _Cameron thought to herself as she started to leave. She got to the doors and heard House call to her. She turned around to face him and he said,

"Thanks for the warning about Harrington and Wilson. And bringing the stuff up."

She looked at him in surprise and then smiled and said,

"You're welcome House."

His only response was to say, "Now get to work."

She just smiled and headed out of the door.


	5. Part One Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You should have seen the dress that she was wearing. The woman was hot! What am I going to do?" Cameron said into the phone. It was 11:57pm and she was on the phone with her best friend, Jenn the RN, as she was called. Normally if she was on the phone with a friend this late, she would have been hung up on. But Jenn lived and worked in LA. She was an ER nurse and Cameron had known her since high school, so Jenn was the one to call for late night chats. It was a month after Cameron had helped House set up the "band" for the kids ward. Work had been going okay. She liked Harrington more and more each day. She was getting more and more used to House and more and more annoyed with Chase and his not taking no for an answer. Everything was going fine until that night. She had been asked by Harrington to bring the report of their current case to Cuddy. Then Cuddy had asked if it was possible that she stay to help with some other paperwork. Normally Cuddy wouldn't have asked but she was swamped and Cameron's plans had fallen through. She was supposed to have gone out with a another friend, Sydney who was in town on some business but Sydney had to take care of some things for work and couldn't make it to dinner. So Cameron stayed and helped. When they were about through, a nurse had come in and told her that her patient was having some trouble. That was when the sht hit the fan. She and Cuddy got the patient stable and she called the team. Harrington was the last one in, which had been a surprise. But even more of a surprise was when Harrington arrived in a dance outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination. It was a great dress, looked great on Harrington also. What wasn't so great was the look that House got when he saw Harrington in it. The others may not have noticed it but she did. By know she knew most of the looks that would flash across his face before he could hide them.

"Listen Al, I know that we can't choose who our hearts tend to beat for. Believe me I know. But it doesn't seem like you are going to get your hearts desire here. You know that I am not one to suggest giving up but I think in this case, it may be the best thing for you. I don't think that he can take you seriously in a romantic way. Don't get me wrong here; I don't think that you have totally thrown yourself at House. But I do think that you need to try to move on."

"I know. It's just hard. There have been times that I thought that I was. And then I'd look into those blue eyes of his or he'd get that smile on his face. Heck when he has his leather jacket on or scrubs for that matter, I melt all over again. It's not just his looks. His is an amazing doctor and yeah, he's arrogant, rude, crude and down right irritable. But that's oddly enough, part of his charm."

"Al, I think that you need to find someone else and quick girl! Just go out there and find a boy toy. Have fun with it! What about that Australian you work with? Australians are pretty good if you know what I mean!"

"Jenn you know how I feel about him."

"So what if he's a pretty boy. So what if he probably spends more time fixing his hair than you do. Just make sure that you get into the bathroom before he does in the morning to get ready and it'll all work out fine."

"Jenn, why is it that all you think about is sex?"

"It is the healthy way of life and natural. And besides, I am offended that you think that little of me. I do not spend all my time thinking about sex. I also think about my tan and surfing. And that hot new life guard down the beach from my condo." Cameron laughed at her friend. It was always a good idea to call Jenn when she was feeling down. She always knew how to make Cameron laugh. Cameron reached into the bag of Almond M&M's and found that it was almost empty.

"Oh my gosh. I almost ate a whole pound of M&M's. Why didn't you stop me Jenn?"

"Uh, helloooooo. How was I to do that? We're on totally separate ends of the country from each other."

"You're my best friend. You're supposed to know by now to make sure that I'm not eating my weight in candy. And didn't you hear me chewing? It's not like I was eating cotton candy here."

"Yeah, well I wasn't paying that much attention. I was doing my nails."

"Gee thanks. I'm pouring my heart over here and you do your nails. Wow what a friend."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to think that highly of yourself. We know it's all about me after all." This got Cameron to laugh again.

"So what are you up to tonight? I know that you don't start partying for another couple hours."

"Ah there's a new club that I want to check out. I also heard that new lifeguard I told you about, will be there tonight."

"Well good luck with that."

"Thank you."

"I better get to bed. Got work tomorrow and I might as well be as refreshed for it as I can."

"Okay. Good night Al. And don't forget my advice about turning pretty boy into a boy toy. I think it would do you a lot of good!"

"Yeah, I don't think so but I'm in no mood to argue with you. Night Jenn. Have fun tonight."

"Night Al."

Cameron heard the click of her friend hanging up the phone and put hers back on the night stand. She then put the remaining M&Ms away, brushed her teeth and her hair and then got into bed. It had been a long day and morning would soon be greeting her. She still couldn't get over the look that she saw in House's eyes. He was interested in Harrington. She just knew that he was. She wished that she could have gotten that full look from him and not just the glimmers in the past.

It took a little while but finally Cameron fell asleep. She tossed and turned throughout the night, dreaming about House being with Harrington.


	6. Part One Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"No I don't think that she could have that. It seems too simple. We need to do some more tests." Foreman said to Harrington, Chase and Cameron the next morning. They were discussing their patient, Anne and the troubles that they had last night with her.

House limped into the room then. Cameron watched as he went and refilled a huge travel mug with more coffee and then came to the table and sat with a huff. She didn't miss the look that passed between House and Harrington. She ignored it with the best of her ability.

Foreman asked,

"Where have you been? Cameron beeped you almost an hour ago."

"Had a late night. Needed to make sure my hooker got off to a good start today."

Everyone ignored House's comment as Harrington spoke up.

"The patient has suffered from a stroke, lost sight in her left eye and complains of pain in her arms and hips. We're pretty sure that she has giant cell arteritis. I want to start her on corticosteroids but before I give the go on the medicine I would like to get your opinion." House responded, "That makes sense. Go ahead."

Cameron was sure that her look of confusion mirrored that of Foreman and Chase's. But she got up with them anyway to follow Harrington to see the patient and start the meds.

It was a couple hours later and Cameron rushed into the cafeteria to find House. She looked around quickly and finally spotted him with Wilson. She approached their table and he looked up at her. She knew that he saw the look on her face and had realized that something was wrong with the patient. He sighed and got up.

"What's the problem?" They started walking and Cameron answered, "We went to check on Anne and she started to tell us that her head was hurting more, when she started having speech difficulties. We tried asking her some questions when she said that she couldn't remember why she was here." By the time that Cameron was done filling him in, they had reached the patients room. House limped toward the bed and noticed that the patient wasn't very alert and seemed a lot weaker than a few hours earlier. He started to talk to her and noticed that she didn't give any indication that she heard him. He yelled in her ear and got no response. He then ordered the team to get an MRI done on her.

Cameron was looking at the X-ray with Foreman and Chase when House and Harrington walked in. They had just gotten the results back. Foreman handed the X-Ray to House and stated,

"Brain tumor"

Cameron saw that Harrington jerked back slightly upon hearing the diagnosis. She looked confusingly at the other woman but Harrington was looking at House. Cameron noticed that House seemed to convey something to Harrington in the look that he gave her because she took a deep breath and then said,

"I want Wilson to come in and help with this."

Cameron spoke up and said, "I have already paged him. He should be here any minute now."

Just then Wilson walked into the room.

Wilson walked up to them and asked, "What can I help you with?"

House handed the X-Ray over and they all waited for Wilson's take on the situation.

He examined the film and then asked for the symptoms. Cameron, Foreman and Chase filled him in.

"I want to examine her but I am pretty sure that it's Glioblastomas. Harrington, would you please come with me to examine her." Harrington looked at House, who nodded and she said quietly, "Sure."

An hour later Wilson and Harrington walked into the conference room and Wilson delivered the news. "I was correct. There isn't much we can do besides helping with the pain. I give her 6 months tops."

Foreman and Chase looked at each other and then Cameron at hearing the news. They had been right. They then focused their attention on Harrington. She had a look of shock on her face that quickly changed to anger. _What is wrong with her?_

Harrington suddenly grabbed her things and stormed out of the room which surprised and confused Cameron along with the others. Then without looking at them, House left the office as fast as he could to follow Harrington.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked.

"Dmned if I know. Let's just get on with our work."

"Foreman is right. Let's go talk to your patient." Wilson said.

Cameron stood for a moment still looking out the door. She may not know what that had been about exactly but she did know the sinking feeling in her stomach and it wasn't a good thing.

--

It was a couple hours later that night and Cameron was just getting home. She locked her front door, dropped her bag and coat by it and then went to her couch and sat down. She tried to get interested in a show but couldn't find anything that could distract her from her gut feeling. The gut feeling that House and Harrington were getting together.


	7. Part One Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning Cameron got into work at her usual time. Set her stuff down, went and made coffee and then checked to see if there was any mail that she needed to get ready for House. There wasn't so she got some paperwork out and started to read it over. Foreman and Chase came in together ten minutes later. They both took one look at her and knew that she hadn't slept well the night before. She had bags under her eyes and she wasn't made up as she usually was.

Cameron could feel their eyes on her and thought to herself, _What the h3ll is your problem? _She was in a bad mood and wanted to relish it. She usually didn't let herself get that way, but she couldn't help it this morning. She had a couple hours of combined sleep and didn't feel like trying to put on an act. But she knew that she'd have to or they would all know just how pathetic she was, though she was pretty sure that they already felt that she was to some degree.

"Cameron, you alright?" Foreman said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Wasn't able to get much sleep last night. I'll be fine though once my coffee kicks in."

"Too concerned about the patient to sleep, huh?" asked Chase.

"Umm, yeah."

She settled back into her work and the two men feel quiet also. At a quarter to 9, Harrington came in with House limping in behind her. Harrington looked her usual self. House on the other hand had a special gleam in his eyes that Cameron noticed. Yep he was in a good mood. She'd seen that when House had gotten back with his ex Stacy for a little while.

_Dmn!_ _That's it. I can't do this to myself any longer. I'm going to take Jenn's advice and find someone to take his place. _Cameron sat up taller, determined to not notice House's good mood any longer. Okay, so he couldn't love her. Maybe he would find some happiness with Harrington at least. He deserved it, everyone did. Her thoughts were interrupted by House.

"Earth to Cameron. You there?"

"Huh."

"I said good coffee."

Cameron blinked a few times, surprised at the compliment. After a minute she was able to respond.

"Oh. Um, thanks."

House just looked at her and then turned to the white board.

"Okay. So our patient is dying of cancer. She is now Wilson's concern. We have a new case to get on to. Harrington?"

"Thank you House. Here is the file. Read it over and then we can start hashing out the details and get down to business."

Cameron settled back into her chair and took a copy of the file to read over. She was resigned to a long day at work but had decided that she'd see if Foreman and Chase would like to get a bite to eat that night.


	8. Part One Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"He's probably had a drunken spree last night and is passed out on the floor sleeping it off." Foreman said to Cameron as they approached House's apartment. It was late morning and their current patient had crashed. They got him stable but needed House who was MIA. Oddly enough, so was Harrington.

"We still need to check on him and get him into see the patient." She was about to knock on the door when it opened. Foreman and Cameron looked surprised at what they saw.

_No f'n way! I was right! _Cameron thought to herself as she looked in front of her. There stood Harrington and House. She had on what was obviously one of his shirts and a pair of his pajama pants.

"Okay, lets be adults here. House and I are together. It doesn't change anything at work. Now why are you two here?"

"We couldn't get a hold of either of you and decided to come and see if House was here. There is a problem with the patient."

"Okay. I'll run home quickly and get changed. You two and House, get back to the hospital."

"Yes Ma'am." House said and gave her a salute.

"Smartass." Harrington replied but also with a laugh.

Cameron and Foreman turned around and started back to her car. They knew that House and Harrington were "saying" goodbye and didn't want to stick around and see it.

As they got into Cameron's car, Foreman said,

"Well, I was right."

"Me too." Foreman raised an eyebrow at her and she went on to say, "I had a feeling back that night two months ago when she left in a hurry and then House followed her."

"Ah. Same here."

She started to drive off, trying to get her emotions in check. Though she had resolved to get over House and move on with her life, seeing Harrington with House just now did bother her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to let it show and give into the sadness she felt now but when she got home she was resolved to have a good cry and then finally, once and for all move on.

--

True to her word to herself, Cameron got home later that night and let herself experience some self pity. She knew she was acting like a school girl and hated herself for it but she had experienced feelings for House and she wasn't quite ready to let that go just yet as she thought she had been. _Just tonight_ she told herself. _That's it._ She settled down on her couch with a beer, and took the remote to her stereo and turned it on. She had mood music. Since high school and college and even more recently, her and her friends would make CD's that had mood music on it. They had ones for happy, sad, angry, silly, dark moods. They started making the CD's when Jenn went through her first big break up and would listen to songs that were about love lost or angry chick music to help her through the ordeal. Since then they made the tapes and CD's for each other. The "sad" ones helped them to wallow in self pity for the length of the CD and then they moved on with their live. This was what Cameron was about to do. She searched for one song in particular which was on the newest "sad" CD that one of her friends sent out to the group. She took a sip of her beer and then sat back on the couch. As the first cords of the song started, Cameron let the tears that she held in all day, start to flow. Replacing Drew with Greg along with a couple other words, she sang along to the lyrics of "Teardrops on my guitar".

"Greg looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Greg talks to me, I laugh cause it's so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

_Greg limps_ by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful _blue _eyes and know she's lucky cause

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_Greg_ looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

"Yeah that is it. I am done." Cameron wiped her eyes and then stood up. She went to the bathroom washed her face and then reapplied her make up. She then went and changed her shirt into a dressier one. As she was walking back into the living to get her purse, her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Al what's up?"

"I am getting ready to go out."

"What? Wait. You're taking my advice aren't you."

"Yep"

"Sad CD?"

"Yep"

"Does wonders doesn't. Now, you go and have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh, wait, that isn't much. Just have fun okay girl. You deserve it! It's been to long."

Cameron laughed and told her friend goodnight and hung up the phone. She decided that going to the bar down the block would be a good choice. It was close and the bartender was a hunk. Cameron picked up her purse and put her jacket on and walked out the door planning on having a fun night.

--

"Hello?" came Cameron's groggy and husky voice as she picked up her phone the next morning.

"Are you still in bed? Are you sick?"

"What? Who is this?"

"Whoa. You are out of it. It's Foreman. What did you do last night?"

"Foreman can this wait till later. I want to go back to sleep."

"Yeah about that. It's late. Almost noon and House has been cranky all morning because you weren't here to make his coffee the way he likes. You need to get to work."

Cameron shot up in bed.

"Work! Oh my gosh. I'll be in as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and got up. She swayed a bit and almost fell back down onto her bed. She grabbed her throbbing head and felt like she was going to die. She sat back down on her bed to wait for the throbbing and dizziness to subside some.

She thought back to the previous night. She had arrived at the bar and found that it was packed. There was a live rock band performing and there were many men ripe for the picking. She had approached the bar and along the way she saw that she got some appreciative looks. After she ordered her drink, a guy approached her and used some lame line about getting into her pants. She turned him down and he'd gotten defensive. That was when Brian had come to her rescue. He got the offensive guy to leave her alone and paid for the drink that she had ordered. They chatted for a bit and hit it off. Then his friends came and asked if he was still going to play pool. Brian asked if she'd like to join them and she had said yes. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. She remembered playing pool with them, drinking her beer and then six of those vials of whatever that one usually got at night clubs. And that was on top of the beer she had before going out. _Oye Vay indeed!_

Cameron finally felt that she could make it to the bathroom to get ready for work. She slowly made her way in and then stopped when she saw the sink counter. She saw a glass of water, two aspirin and a note. She put fresh water in the glass, took the aspirin before reading the note. It read, "Allison, I had fun last night. Hope to see you again soon. Call me! 475-7545. Brian Wright"

Cameron smiled again and then looked at her bathroom clock and saw that she really needed to get ready. She quickly showered and dressed and then called for a taxi. There was no way she was driving with the headache she had. She could just get a ride from Foreman or even Wilson that evening or call another taxi.

Cameron was greeted by curious looks from Foreman and Chase, a grouchy one from House and a stern one from Harrington. House was the first to speak.

"Finally. Now make my coffee. You're the only one around here who can make it decent." She just nodded in response and went to make the coffee. She needed some herself to be able to make it through the day. As she started to make it, Harrington went to stand by her.

"Cameron, you have a great work ethic and are on time if not early and help out above and beyond. That is why I am not going to make a big deal about this. But, that does not mean that I am going to just ignore it. You have a responsibility and you kept us waiting until we decided to go on with out you. I'm going to have you cover some more clinic hours."

"I understand. Thank you."

Then Harrington took a step closer to Cameron and lowered her voice.

"So did you have fun last night? Meet anyone?" Cameron smiled back at her and said yes.

"Let's have lunch together and you can tell me all about it! If you want to that is."

Cameron looked at the woman smiling at her and couldn't help but smile back and like the woman.

"Okay."

"I'll say that it's a working lunch so the guys won't bother us." Harrington said and then returned to the table. Cameron finished making the coffee and poured House and herself a cup and carried them to the table. She handed House's to him and he nodded back. She then took her seat and Foreman and Chase looked over at her.

"So hot date last night?" Foreman asked.

"Just went out to the local."

"Ah, so have a hot date this weekend?"

"I will when I call Brian back."

"You meant someone at the bar and going to go out with him?" Chase asked.

"That is usually what happens when one goes out, Chase." Foreman said.

"Yes, Chase I am going to call him. He was nice."

"Do you really think that it's wise? You don't really know him."

"That's how it is until you start dating and getting to know the person. I intend to do that. Brian was really nice. I know enough about him to know that I want to get to know him better. Now drop it."

During their exchange House had looked surprised at Cameron and sat staring at her. She noticed this and said, "What is your problem."

He just huffed in response and drank more of his coffee. Harrington then brought them all to order and they got on with their day.

--

Later that afternoon on her way to the clinic, Cameron stopped by Wilson's office. She wanted to ask if it was possible for him to give her a lift home. As she walked into his office she saw that he was not alone. House was there also.

"Hi Wilson, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Hi Cameron. Sure what is it?"

"I had a late night last night and decided it was best to take a taxi in today. I was hoping that you may be able to give me a ride home."

"I wish that I could help but I'm going to have a late night."

"Oh okay. That's fine. I'll just grab a taxi."

Cameron turned to go when House's voice stopped her. He had sat in his chair looking down in front of him and bouncing his cane during the brief exchange between Wilson and Cameron. He continued to look down when he said to her,

"I'll take you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll take you home. Might as well save your money. May need it when you're out with your new boy toy."

"That's okay House. You don't have to. I'm sure that you have plans with Harrington."

"Harrington will be here helping Wilson so I'll have nothing better to do. May as well give you a lift home."

She stared at him in confusion and surprise at his niceness. He looked back at her and she realized that he was serious.

"Okay. Thank you House." With that she turned and walked out the door.

It was later that evening and Cameron was just finishing up the last of her clinic patients. She sighed in relief and started to make her way back to the conference room to get her things and find House. As she was making her way to the elevators, she saw House limp off one. He was all ready to go and was carrying her jacket and bag. He approached her, handed her stuff to her and then kept walking to the doors. Cameron stood watching him and then he turned to her.

"You coming?"

"Oh, yeah." She put her jacket on, slung her bag over her shoulder and then followed House to his bike. They got on and mad their way to Cameron's apartment. When they got there, House sat back on the bike when Cameron got off. She turned to look at him and said,

"Thank you for the lift. I really do appreciate it."

"Yeah, well like I said earlier, I had nothing better to do."

"Wow, House, you have such a way with words. You really know how to make a woman swoon!" Cameron said in amusement.

House smiled slightly in response. "Ah you know me, Mr. Romantic." Cameron snorted in response.

"Well, thank you again for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Be on time. You late with my coffee again and you're fired." Cameron laughed lightly and nodded. She watched House ride away before continuing into her apartment. As she walked in she thought to herself, _Well, I guess that it's a good thing that House found Harrington. He is becoming more considerate. Not much but some. _


	9. Part One Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cameron unlocked her door and stepped in to the sound of her phone ringing. She rushed over to get it.

"Hello"

"Hey girl. So dish. How was last night?" Jenn asked.

"Hi Jenn. It was good. I met a guy. He taught me pool. I drank way too much and don't remember him bringing me home and getting me to bed. He must've looked in my wallet for my address. I doubt I was in the right mind to tell him where I lived if I can't' even remember him bringing me home. And no, he didn't stay the night. But he did set up water, aspirin and a note for me to find in the morning. He gave me his number and wants me to call so we can get together again sometime soon."

"Alright! I knew you could do it! So what is he like?"

"He's nice and considerate. Great sense of humor. Tall, broad shouldered, black hair and green eyes. Strong jaw. Nice hands."

"Yummy! So what does he do for a living?"

"He's a fireman. He belongs to the house that is a few blocks from here. He just transferred here a few weeks ago."

"Oh yeah! A fireman. Nice job Al!"

Cameron laughed at her friend as she started to go through her frig looking for something to make for dinner. She settled on making some garlic pasta with parm and broccoli. She got the water on to boil for her pasta and started to chop up the broccoli and steam it while Jenn told her about her night at the club she went to and the lifeguard. They chatted during the time it took Cameron to make her dinner and said good night when it was ready to be eaten.

"Well, my dinner is ready so I'm going to let you go. Have a great night and I hope that Mick calls you."

"Thanks. Enjoy your dinner and when you're done, call Brian! No sense in waiting."

"I think that I'm going to wait till tomorrow night. I need to get to bed tonight and not arrive to work almost four hours late!"

"Well, just as long as you call him soon!"

"Don't worry, I will. Night Jenn."

"Night Hun." With that they hung up and Cameron proceeded to eat her dinner and then watch some tv before going to bed. As she settled under the covers, she thought about Brian and what she'd say to him tomorrow. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	10. Part One Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day, Cameron was checking on the team's current patient with Chase. As they were checking the patients vitals, Chase asked,

"So who's this guy that you were out with the other night?"

"I believe that is none of your business."

"I just want to look out for you."

"You really don't have to." Cameron said, not looking at him.

"Come on Cameron. Someone has to look after you and make sure you aren't rushing into things with this guy. It may as well be me." Her head snapped to look at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"You think that someone has to be you? How do you figure that you are worthy of that job? I think that I can take care of myself, thank you. I'm a big girl, Chase. And anyway, all I did was have drinks with Brian and play pool. Nothing else. I just met him for gods sake. I think that it's about time that I have some fun without getting harassed."

With that, she quickly left the room leaving Chase watching her go.

--

House was sitting at his desk when Cameron came into the conference room in a huff. He watched her go to the coffee maker only to find it empty.

"ARG!! Why is this always empty!"

"What's your problem?" House asked, approaching her.

"My problem is that no one else around here bothers to make coffee. Or leave some for anyone else."

"What crawled up you're a and died?"

"Don't start with me House."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Chase just got on my case about the guy I met the other night. He thinks that he can give me advice."

"Hey, he wants to get in your pants."

"House"

"It's the truth. He probable doesn't like it that you didn't give him a chance."

"I know." She started making more coffee and then sat down at the table to wait for it to brew. House sat down next to her and they sat in silence. Cameron was deep in thought and House had an urge to help her out of her mad mood. He chalked it up to the influence of Samantha in his life.

"So want to have a thumb war?" House asked Cameron. She turned to him with a look of surprise, confusion and amusement on her face.

"What?"

"You heard me. Want to have a thumb war? It can get your mind off things."

"Sure why not." With that, they grabbed hands and starting saying,

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." They started and Cameron won the first round. She smiled and House said,

"Best two out of three." They kept playing, forgetting about the coffee and not noticing that Foreman and Chase had walked into the room. They stood watching them. Cameron cheered after winning another round.

"oh yeah! I rock!"

"I let you win."

"Yeah, sure old man. I got skills and you know it!" Cameron said, laughing.

"Hey it worked. Your bad mood is gone."

"It is. Thanks."

They saw Foreman and Chase watching them and laughed.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't expect to see you playing thumb wrestling with House." Foreman said.

"We were bored. Decided to pass the time." Cameron said dismissingly. Harrington walked in then and addressed them all.

"So how is the current patient doing?"

"Good. We took her vitals and she's doing a lot better. I think that she'll be able to go home in the next few days." Chase answered.

"Good."

"How is that one patient you and Wilson have? He doing any better?" Cameron asked.

"We switched treatments and hope to see results soon."

"That's good to hear."

"Okay gang, we have a knew file for a patient and I was hoping we could go over it before leaving for the night. So please take a seat and we can get on with this." Harrington said. Everyone one took seats and Harrington passed around the file for all to read. They all got to their work and were quickly absorbed in the symptoms of the patient.

After a couple hours, they decided that they discussed it all they could for the night and that it was time to go home.

"I'll tell Cuddy to have him transferred here." Harrington said.

"Sounds good." House responded. Foreman and Chase started to get their things together and Cameron took off her glasses and stretched in her chair. She brought her hands down when her cell started to ring. She riffled through her bag and finally found it and bringing it out.

"Hello? Oh hi! Yeah I'm fine. Thank you. How did you get my number? Oh really. I see. Hmmm…that sounds nice. Uh huh. Yeah, sure. I'll see you at 7:30. Bye Brian."

The others watched Cameron talking and watched her face light up. She had a huge grin on her face when she hung up.

"Was that _him_?" Harrington asked her with a smile.

"Yes it was. He wants to take me to dinner tonight."

"Nice! Have fun."

"Thank you."

Chase just gave her a look and turned and walked out the door. Foreman said goodnight to everyone else and told Cameron to have fun before leaving. House just sat looking at Cameron. He broke out of his thoughts when Harrington called his name.

"Greg."

"Hmmm?"

"You there? I asked if you were ready to leave."

"Oh yeah, sure." He got up and then turned to Cameron.

"Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"And we all know that isn't much." Harrington said.

"I agree." Cameron said.

"Great I'm being ganged up on here."

"Oh you know you like it." Harrington said and Cameron laughed.

"That's besides the point. I was just trying to be nice. I knew I shouldn't have tried that. Never works for me."

The two women laughed and Cameron said,

"Ah, it's okay House. At least you weren't acting like Chase. Don't worry, I'll have fun tonight but not too much. I have to be here to make the coffee remember? I really don't want to be fired." She smiled at House.

"That's my girl."

Harrington just laughed at them and grabbed her stuff and House's.

"Well, I'm hungry and I'm sure that Cameron would like to leave so that she can get ready for her date. Let's go Greg."

"Fine. You're paying for dinner."

"Don't I always?" Harrington laughed as they walked out the door after waving good bye to Cameron.

Cameron laughed to herself as she watched them go. She then grabbed her own things and left, looking forward to seeing Brian later that night.

--

Cameron approached her car and saw Chase standing by it. _Dmmit. What does he want now?_

"Chase…"

"Cameron, just listen. I'm sorry for earlier today. I just care for you and was upset that you don't share my feelings. I won't bother you anymore about this guy. Can we still be friends?"

Cameron sighed and said, "Sure. I'm sorry too."

"Well, I better let you go. I'll see you Monday."

"Thanks Chase. See you Monday."

She got in her car and started it, giving Chase a good bye wave before pulling away.


	11. Part One Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When she got home, Cameron hurriedly changed and touched up her makeup. As she was putting the finishing touches on her hair, she heard a knock at her door. She gave herself one more look in the mirror and went to answer the door. She opened the door and said,

"Hi Brian."

He held out a bouquet of tiger lilies to her and said,

"Hi Allison. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Please come in."

He walked in and she shut the door. When she turned back to him, he held out the flowers.

"This are obviously for you. They don't compare to your beauty but I figured you might like them anyway." Cameron smiled as she took them.

"Thank you. I'll go out these in water. I'll be right back. Please, make yourself comfortable."

She walked into the kitchen, got a vase and filled it with water before arranging the flowers in it. She walked back into the living room and saw Brian looking at a medical journal. Cameron set the vase of flowers on her coffee table and turned to Brian.

"So how was your day Brian?"

"Not that good."

"Oh. Why?"

"I had to wait all day till I saw you." Cameron smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.

"You don't have to say that."

"It's true, so why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Your welcome. So, ready to go?"

"Definitely." They left her apartment and Cameron asked,

"So where are we going?"

"There's a little Indian place I know over on Madison. That okay with you?"

"Yes. That sounds good. I love Chicken Tikka Masala and Naan!"

"Good!"

They got to his car and he held the passenger side door open for her before getting in himself. They drove about 15 minutes and got to the restaurant. They walked in and were shown a table right away. Since they both knew what they wanted, they ordered and sat back to wait for their food.

"So how was your day at work?" Brian asked.

"It was good. Our current patient is doing a lot better and should be released home in a few days. We got a new baffling case to work on. We're going to get the patient moved to PPTH so we can start treatment asap."

"So what is wrong with the patient? Or can't you talk about that?"

"I think at this point, it is best not to discuss it. Anyway, I really don't want to think about work."

"Okay sounds good to me. So what are some of your favorite down time activities, besides pool and getting drunk and hitting on unsuspecting firemen?" He said teasingly.

She laughed and responded, "Well, other than that, reading, hanging out with friends, dancing, hiking, concerts and so forth. A coworker a while back got me into monster trucks."

"Monster trucks huh. Interesting. Never would have guessed that."

"Yeah, well I really wasn't into it till I went to see them. I kind of kept up with it since. It's really interesting and fun."

"A buddy of mine has a few extra tickets because his brother and nephews can't make it into town after all next weekend. Want to see if I can get the extras?"

Cameron thought for a moment and the first thing that popped in her head was that monster trucks were for her and House. She shook her head slightly and said,

"Sure. That sounds great."

"I'll talk to Ethan about it tomorrow."

"So what do you like to do in your downtime?"

"Sports, hiking, camping, concerts, reading, wood working."

"Oh, what do you like to make?"

"I make furniture. My father did it as a living and I picked it up as a kid. I helped him with his business when I was a teenager and through college."

"That's nice. Do you sell your pieces?"

"Some. Mostly I give them as gifts to family and friends."

"Are you working on anything now?"

"Yes actually. I just started a Chuppa for a college buddy of mine who is getting married in five months. I'm also making their bed frame."

"What's a Chuppa?"

"It's an archway that the bride and groom stand under during the wedding ceremony. From what Steve told me, it symbolizes the new life and home that the couple will share along with the consummation of the marriage."

"Interesting. So what does the Chuppa look like?"

"I'm going to have in a cherry finish. It's going to have flower and ivy engravings."

"Wow sounds like a lot of work. How long will it take to make?"

"It is a lot of work. I am hoping to have it done a couple weeks before the wedding. It's not the only piece that I'm working on and I have some requests from other family members so I have to space out all my work."

Their food came and they started to eat and continued talking between bites. Soon they were done and Brian was paying the check. As they were walking out of the restaurant he asked,

"So Allison, would you like to take a walk through the park?"

"That would be nice." As they walked, they saw other couples walking, families playing Frisbee, dogs being walked and a couple guys playing a sax and a guitar. Cameron and Brian stopped in front of the musicians and listened to them play "Moonlight". Brian turned to Cameron, put a hand out and asked,

"Care to dance Milady?"

She smiled in return and said, "It would be my pleasure Sir." She took his hand and he twirled her and then took her in his arms and they danced to the music. Other couples around them joined in and soon there was a crowd of dancers. When the music stopped, everyone clapped and Brian went and put money in the guitar case. The musicians nodded their thanks and Brian held out his arm to Cameron and they went on their way.

"You're a good dancer."

"Thank you Allison. I'm the youngest of 4 kids and the only boy. I had to help my sisters with their dance practices. I don't mind it anymore like I used to because I found out in high school that I could use it to woo the ladies."

Cameron laughed and responded, "Which I'm sure you used to your advantage every chance you could get."

"Oh definitely." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Cameron laughed again and they fell into a comfortable silence as they continued walking.

After they walked for awhile Brian asked,

"So would you like to go for coffee or dessert or both?"

"Both sound good actually."

"Okay Milady. I know a coffee house that is near the firehouse that is pretty good. Want to check it out?"

"Sure."

They walked to Brian's car and went to the coffee house. When they walked up to the door and Brian opened it for Cameron, they saw that it was crowded. They made their way to the counter and ordered. They both got caramel lattes and the house's special, chocolate layer cake with hazelnuts. When they got their order, they were able to find two chairs near one of the big windows.

"This cake looks absolutely amazing." Cameron said.

"I know. I can't wait to dig in." And he did to Cameron's amusement. She ate hers in a more lady like fashion. Brian was done with his when Cameron was half way through hers.

"You must think I'm a pig."

Cameron laughed and responded, "Of course not. It's really good cake. I totally understand. And by the way, you have a little of the frosting on the corner of your mouth."

"Oh. Thanks." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and asked, "Did I get it all?"

"Yes."

"Oh, there's a band setting up." Brian said looking over her shoulder. Cameron turned in her seat to see where he was looking.

"Nice. I wonder what type of music they perform."

"They get a lot of different types here. Ethan said last week they had heavy metal and the week before that was a 50's tribute band."

The man at a table next to them leaned toward them.

"I couldn't help but hear you say that you wondered what genre of music this band plays. They are an 80's tribute band."

"Oh thanks man." Brian said.

"No problem." The man turned back to his date and Cameron smiled at them.

"So do you want to stay to listen for a bit?" Brian asked.

"Oh why not. It's only 10pm. Night's still young!"

Before Brian could answer the band started playing and it was too loud for talking so Cameron and Brian settled in to enjoy the music. Cameron turned her chair around and moved it next to Brian's. He put an arm around the back of her chair and she leaned back slightly, enjoying the feel of his arm. 'I am so glad that I agreed to come out tonight. This has been a great night. I'm definitely going to agree to another date!' Cameron thought to herself. She then turned her attention to the band. They started with the best of David Bowie and went on to Aero Smith, Poison, Wham and the female keyboardist even did a solo of a Bangles song before the first set was over. The band took a break an hour into the show.

"That was good. They're talented." Cameron said.

"Yeah, I was impressed with their choices. I hate to cut the night short but I have to go on duty tomorrow afternoon. Is it alright if we leave now?"

"Of course. I don't want you to be too tired."

They got up and made their way out to Brian's car. When they got to her apartment, Brian opened her car door for her again and helped her out. He held her hand as they made it to her front door. He even took her key and opened her door for her.

"I had a really great time tonight. Thank you."

"You made it a great night Allison. Can I call you again?"

"Definitely."

They looked at each other for a moment, both smiling. Brian started to slowly bend down for a kiss and Cameron reached up and put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her body to his. They kissed a deep kiss and explored each others mouths with their tongues. Cameron started to think of another kiss that involved a certain McCrabby pants and pushed the thought away as fast as it had come. She was not going to think about him, this was her time to forget him. She deepened the kiss and Brian held her even closer which didn't seem possible at first. It took several minutes before they parted to get some air.

"Mmmm, chocolate." Brian said and Cameron laughed.

"Should've known you only wanted to get another taste of that cake."

"Oh, no. Totally wanted to kiss you. The chocolate was just a perk."

"Good." Cameron then went in for another kiss. When they reluctantly pulled away from each other for a second time, they stood looking at each other.

"I wish that tonight didn't have to end. I had a lot of fun Allison."

"Me too Brian. I'm really glad that you called."

"I'm glad you said yes. I'll call you this weekend. And I'll try to get those tickets for the monster trucks. Still interested right?"

"Yes, that would be great."

He put a hand out and gently ran his thumb down her cheek.

"Good night Allison."

"Night Brian. Drive safe."

"Thanks, I will. Sweet dreams."

"You too." They kissed one last time and Cameron watched him walk away. She then went into her apartment and shut and locked the door. She leaned against it with a huge smile on her face. After a few minutes she went and checked her answering machine. She saw the familiar red blinking light and went to press the button. She heard the familiar voice of Jenn.

"Hey girl. Wanted to see how everything was and if you heard from the smokin' fireman. And seeing that you aren't home, you did. Way to go! Call me tomorrow and fill me in on the details. All of them! Bye."

Cameron smiled and started to walk away from the machine as it beeped and another message started.

"Hey Allie. Sorry to have missed you. Just wanted to check in on you and tell you that I have some time off coming up next month. I was hoping to come for a visit. So how about it, want to see your favorite brother? Okay, so I'm your only brother. Anyway, call me back as soon as you can. Have a good night sis."

Cameron looked at the machine. It had been a couple months since she last heard from Gary. He was a travel journalist. The last time she knew, he was in Egypt. She decided to try to get a hold of him tomorrow afternoon. The machine beeped one last time and another familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Al! Where are you? From what Jenn has said, you're out getting some. All I can say is that it's about time girl!! You better call me tomorrow and fill me in! Anyway, just wanted you to know that I've decided that Seattle is so over. Too much rain!! So I'm taking a job at the Princeton University. It's time that I get to experience Jersey and I've missed you! I hope to come next week to look around for an apartment. So call me and let me know if you have time to help! Later girl!"

Cameron laughed. The message was from one of her college roommates and best friends, Yvonne O'Hara.

"Well, looks like my free time is going to be all taken up the next couple months."

She smiled to herself and went to get ready for bed. She got under the covers and reached over to turn out the light. As she was getting comfortable, her cell beeped. She grabbed it and saw that she had a text message and it was from Brian. Cameron read,

"Got hm safe. Had a gr8 time 2nite. Can't wait 2 talk 2 u this wkend. Sweet dreams."

She texted back, "Thx 4 letting me know u got hm. Ditto. Nite."

She put her cell back on her nightstand and with a smile that stayed on her face the rest of the night, she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Part One Chapter 12

Part One-Chapter 12

Cameron was curled up on a chair by one of her living room windows the next morning. She was looking out, watching passersby's as she enjoyed a second cup of coffee. As she sat people watching, she thought of the night before with Brian. It had been a great night and they had clicked. She couldn't wait until he called this weekend. Hopefully it would be sooner than later. Cameron startled a bit when the sound of her ringing phone came through her thoughts. She uncurled her legs from under her and went to get the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey girl! So tell me about last night. I know that you went out with Mr. Smokin'. So dish."

"Good morning to you Jenn. Nice to hear from you. Lovely day isn't it? How have you been?" She replied smartly.

"Yeah enough of the politeness. I want juicy details!"

"There's no getting around it is there?"

"I can't believe you even felt the need to ask. Of course there isn't!"

"Okay then. It was great. We really clicked. He took me for curry. We walked through the park, danced in the park, went for 'a coffee and'. A band performed at the coffee house also. They did tribute 80's music. It was really good."

"You danced in the park?"

"We happened upon a sax and a guitar player. They played 'Moondance'. Brian asked me to dance and we did. All the other couples around us joined in also. It was romantic."

"Ah, good for him. And you of course. So what is the 'and' part for the coffee? Anything good?"

"Chocolate layer cake with hazelnuts. It was amazing! I'm taking you there to get some the next time that you visit."

"Nice! Definitely coming for a visit soon. More to check out Brian though. Just a warning."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"So did you two kiss? Did you jump him like a good girl!"

Cameron laughed and said, "Only you would think a good girl means jumping a guy."

"Oh you know it's true. Why you try to deny it is beyond me. So go on."

"Yes we kissed. It was pretty steamy. I think it may have gone on longer if he didn't have to leave. He is on duty this weekend. He promised to call though."

"Maybe you can fake a fire to get him there? Then once he's there, you two can make a real fire! Wink wink."

"You really are incorrigible."

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

"No, I guess not."

"So have you two discussed going out again?"

"Yes actually. I mentioned that I liked monster trucks and a work buddy of his has some tickets that are available now, so Brian is hoping that he'll be able to get them for us for next weekend."

"Monster trucks? Allie"

"I know I know. I almost didn't agree because I always thought of it as something that House and I did. Then I pushed that thought away and said that I would like to go with him. I would like to have someone else to associate monster trucks with. Brian is a good choice."

"Okay, just as long as you don't spend the whole time thinking of McCrabby Pants."

"Oh no way in that happening! Brian is too good for that."

"Good. Wait. Allie, what if McCrabby is also at the rally next weekend?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. You know, it's a big place. I'm sure that we won't run into each other."

"Well for your sake I hope not."

"It will be fine. So when do you think that you will come for a visit?"

"Well I'm not sure when. I was hoping it would be soon but the boss man is making everyone take some class that is going to last a couple months. So after that sometime."

"Two months? Man! I wish that it could be sooner."

"I know. But with your own personal calendar layout, you'll be busy!"

"Jenn, Jenn, Jenn. What am I going to do with you? Oh. I was wondering, how did it go with Mick?"

"He's the beautiful but brainless kind. It was fun for the first half hour but he didn't get anything I said. Dumb as a brick! I am starting to wonder how he was hired to save lives. I'm surprised that he even knows how's to swim."

"Jenn that's so mean."

"It's true! I am not going to go into the water when he's on duty."

"Well, I'm sorry that it didn't work out. Maybe you'll meet brawny and brainy soon."

"From your lips to the gods' ears!"

Cameron laughed and said, "No worries girl. Well, I better get going. I'm still in my PJ's and I need to get some chores and errands done. I also need to call Vonny back and my brother."

"Whoa, your bro called? When was this? How long has it been?"

"It's been two months. He called last night when I was out. Same as Vonny."

"Yeah, I know that. She and I talked last night. So what do you think of her moving there?"

"I don't know yet. She doesn't settle down that long in one place so I guess it isn't that much of a surprise. It will be nice to have one of the gang here though."

"Yeah and she'll be able to keep an eye on you and Brian and bring the gossip back to the rest of us!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of!"

"Ah, it won't be that bad. We're just noisy women who pretend to be looking out for your best interest. You know that!"

Cameron laughed again. "Well, as long as you realize that about yourselves. I was beginning to wonder. But I really should let you go. I'll probably be online later tonight. So if you're around, let's chat!"

"Sure thing. Hopefully the other ladies will be around and we all can get a chat room together."

That would be great, it's been a while since we were able to. Well, hopefully we'll chat later. Bye."

"Bye Allie. Later."

They hung up and Cameron went to shower and get ready for the day. As she was getting her laundry together to wash, her phone rang again.

"Hello, laundry mistress at your service."

"Allie? That you?"

"Oh Gary, hi!"

"Hey sis. Sorry it's been so long. Did you get my message?"

"I did. I was going to call you after I got my laundry started. How have you been? Where are you?"

"I'm in Cairo. I am going to be finishing up here in a few days and then going on a Nile run then should be in the states in two weeks. I was hoping to stop by for a visit. It's been too long."

"Sure that would be great. We haven't seen each other in almost a year. It would be nice to catch up. How long will you have to visit?"

"I requested a couple months off. I may only get a month though."

"Well it would be great to see you. Keep me up to date of your plans."

"I will. So what have you been up to?"

"Work as usual. Vonny called me yesterday. She has accepted a job offer for the university. She's coming next week to look for a place."

"Cool. It would be nice for you to have one of your gang close by."

Cameron heard her call waiting beep then.

"Hey Gare, I'm getting another call. I'll talk you later, okay?"

"Yeah I got to get going anyway. Talk to you later Allie. Bye."

"Bye." Cameron said and then took the other call.

"Hi Allison."

"Hi, Vonny. Sorry I haven't gotten back to your call yet. Was going to get to it after some errands today."

"No problem. I am just excited about the move and that you had a date and couldn't wait for you to call back. So what do you think about me moving there?"

"It would be nice to have you here. Are you sure that you want to though?"

"Hey, it's cheaper than living in NYC but close enough for girl's weekends! It's going to be awesome!"

"It would be nice to have girl's weekends in the city! Good point. We'll have to definitely go when Jenn comes in for a visit. We should try to get Kate and Kookie to come also. It would be so nice to get everyone together again."

"Totally agree! So, now catch me up. Jenn told be about the fireman. How's that going?"

"Good so far seeing as I just met him a few nights ago. We went out last night. We clicked. I haven't felt that way in awhile. He is on duty this weekend but hopes to be able to call to talk and finalize plans for next weekend."

"Good! So you going to start baking and bringing the goodies to the fire house? Can I join you in that? I'd like to get me a fireman!"

"You don't bake."

"You do though. And we can say that I helped. We don't have to be specific and say that the only help I could provide would be carrying the goodies. They don't need to know that. Remember, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"I thought it was through his chest cavity."

"Only if you need to kill him."

"So speaking of killing, it didn't work out with Tristan?"

"No, the loser. He was married! Had two point five kids. And a dog and cat. He actually thought that I'd continue going out with him after I found out. And we both know that I gave up dating married men for lent last year. And it stuck!"

Cameron laughed at her friend and shook her head.

"I thought that you had given up cigarette's?"

"Yeah, that didn't stick. I'd rather have my cigs then dumbss men. And speaking of men, part of next week is not only apartment hunting but man hunting as well. Does your man have any single friends that you know of?"

"No. But I'm sure that you will find someone. The bartender at my local is quite nice. I'll take you there next week so you can check him out."

"Good girl. So I'll be in Tuesday night and staying till Friday late afternoon. That okay with you?"

"Sure. Are you planning on another week to come incase you don't find a place this week?"

"Probably in two weeks. Don't know. I've been looking on line and have a few places that I want to check out. Made appointments already for them. Two are a couple blocks from you and other is about nine away from you. I'm hoping to get one of the two that are near you."

"That would be great."

"Listen girl. Got to go. I'm doing a little packing each day and want to finish the bit that I planned to get done today. I have some work I need to get done before the transfer. I'll talk to you Sunday or Monday about what time I'll be there Tuesday. Bye Allison."

"Talk to you later. Bye Vonny."

Cameron hung up the phone and smiled to herself as she went to get her laundry. It was going to be interesting having her vivacious friend in the area.


	13. Part One Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So then what happened?" Cameron asked.

"I had to throw him over my shoulder and carry him out after the others cleared the way for us. He wouldn't have left any other way."

"Wow. I know how much pets mean to a person, but I can't imagine wanting to stay in my house that is burning all around me because I couldn't find my dog."

"Animals become one of the family. It's like having a child. Luckily when we got outside, the dog came running up to the guy. The dog had gone out the dog door without him knowing."

"Oh that's good. Is the house completely gone?"

"Pretty much. There were a few rooms that weren't too bad and some of his possessions from those rooms were salvageable. Other than that, he is going to need to find a new place to live. It is pretty amazing that he was able to have anything saved. It was a really bad fire."

"I'm so glad that you are okay."

"Me too or else I wouldn't have been able to talk to you tonight. I'm glad that I was able to call. I've missed you. Is that too weird to say after only one official date?"

"No. I feel the same way. I've missed you."

It was Sunday night and Cameron finally received the long anticipated call from Brian. She had been waiting all day. She kept looking at the phone during house cleaning, reading, cooking and watching tv. Finally at 6:45 the phone rang and it was him.

"Good. So does that mean that we might be able to get together before next weekend?"

"I would like that. Oh, wait. My friend Vonny is coming into town to look at apartments. She's moving here."

"Vonny?"

"It's short for Yvonne. She has a nickname from high school that is Bonny Vonny but she didn't really like it. Though she did like everyone saying how good looking she was, still is. She just didn't like a rhyming nick name so we dropped the Bonny back in college. Vonny stuck though."

"Ah. Hey if you're up to it, I don't mind having her come out with you and I. I know it's still a bit early for the whole 'met our friend's' stage but why not? I know that I'd like to see you this week and you said the same about me. But I also know how it is to have a friend coming into town and wanting to spend time with them. We can do it all together some night. When is she coming?"

"Tuesday night. She's planning on leaving Friday afternoon. So we could go out Thursday night if that works for you."

"I'd hate to wait that long but that's fine."

"I can see if she'll want to go out Wednesday night then. I'm pretty sure that she'll want to catch up and then crash when she gets in Tuesday. I'm sure that if you provide a little enticement of the male persuasion, she'll agree to going on Wednesday."

"Done! I think that Ethan would agree."

"Good. So where do you want to go?"

"How about the local? We can play pool and then if we get bored we can go to the coffee house and see who's performing."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, Allison. I don't know if you've noticed but it's almost 10pm and I'm zonked. As much as I hate to, I have to let you go."

"Oh I'm sorry to have kept you on so long."

"No need to apologize. I've enjoyed talking with you. Is it alright if I call tomorrow night, say around 7?"

"I should be home by then. Good night Brian."

"Good night Allison. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

They both hung up and Cameron settled back on the couch. She couldn't wait to hear from Brian tomorrow night. It was going to be a long day at work tomorrow.


	14. Part One Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Glad to see you here. Now where's my coffee?"

House limped into the conference room Monday morning and addressed Cameron.

"Good morning to you to House. Glad that you appreciate me for something. Here's your coffee." Cameron said as she handed his coffee to him.

"You're in a good mood. I take it you saw the boy toy this weekend?"

"Besides Friday night, I only got to talk to him last night because he went on duty Saturday and gets off Wednesday."

"So you had fun Friday?" Chase asked.

"Yes, he's a very nice guy. I'm going out with him again Wednesday night. Oh, House, I was hoping that it would be okay to bring a friend of mine in Wednesday. She's going to be in town for most of this week, looking at some apartments but I think that she'd like to get a tour and see how we work. Would that be alright?"

"Like I care. Wait, is she hot?"

"Why are asking if someone is hot?" Harrington asked, walking into the room. House sunk down in his chair and looked away, whistling and pretending that he hadn't heard Harrington. Harrington laughed and said, "Hey, I don't care if you look at other women. Just as you don't touch."

"Really? Oh nice. Can you tell Cuddy that so I don't have to do clinic duty anymore?"

"Examining someone isn't the same as _touching_. So that isn't going to work. Nice try though."

"Hey, it's me. Of course it's the same."

Harrington just raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Cameron.

"So who are you talking about?"

"I was asking if it would be alright for me to bring a friend in Wednesday. She's going to be in town this week and I know that she'd like to see how we work."

"That would be fine. If there are any problems with the patient, she'll just have to leave."

"That's fine."

"Okay everyone, get settled in. We need to discuss the case. The patient is being transferred in later this morning and we need to get started."

Everyone did as Harrington said and got to work.

--

It was 6:15pm and Cameron was finally able to get her things together to go home. Harrington was off with Wilson in the cancer ward, House was playing guitar in his office, Chase had quickly grabbed his things and left already and Foreman was starting to walk out the door.

"Bye Foreman. Have a good night."

"See you tomorrow Cameron."

She turned back to her things and looked at her watch yet again. House limped into the room.

"I don't think that time is going to change that much every few seconds. What are you in such a hurry for? Boy toy waiting?"

Cameron blushed a little and in an agitated tone replied, "Could you please stop calling him that? His name is _Brian._ Say it with me House, B-R-I-A-N."

His only response was a huff before limping back into his office and picking up his guitar again. Cameron shook her head and finished getting all her stuff together before heading to the door. As she was starting to walk out she heard House call out to her,

"And don't forget. You're fired if my coffee is late. So tell Bryant that he can't keep you on the phone all night."

Without turning around she raised her hand in a wave and said, "Good night House" before continuing on her way.

Her phone rang just after she had locked the door and taken her jacket off. She rushed over to pick up the phone before the answering machine got it.

"Right on time." Cameron said.

"Hi. You sound a little out of breath."

"I just came in."

"Ah. So how was your day?"

"It was good. I'll be glad when I get off shift Wednesday! Besides being able to see you again, I'll be glad to not have to clean the house and all the other stuff we have to do when we're not putting out fires, et cetera. We do have a first grade class coming in tomorrow. I love that. So that's something to look forward to."

"Oh, nice. I remember going to the local firehouse when I was a kid. We got to honk the horn on the truck and got those honorary badges."

"Yeah, the kids really like that. I'll be showing them around and letting them try on my jacket and helmet. Our dog loves kids so we are going to let them pet Jake."

"Jake. Not a name I would think a fire dog would have."

"Jake is actually New England slang for firefighter. The dog the house had before Jake was named Cinder and the two before that was Ember and Ashes."

"Oh cool about the slang. I didn't know that. The names of the previous dogs are cute. Different from the typical 'Sparky'. That's the name of the dogs at my hometown firehouse. Either that or Spot."

"The guys are trying to convince the Chief to get another dog. I've suggested Flare and Flames. I even suggested Chief to get an extra vote from the Chief but then one of the guys said that would be too confusing. So far another dog is a no go but we're working on it."

"Why do you want another dog?"

"We think it would be good for Jake to have a playmate."

"Oh I bet that he'd like that."

"Yeah. Hey, I talked to Ethan and he still was still looking for someone to take those extra tickets so I got them. So we're on for monster trucks Saturday. You still want to go right?"

"Oh definitely. It's been awhile since I saw them live so it would be nice to go again."

"Good! It starts at 8 so I thought that I could pick you up at around 6:30 and that should give us enough time to get there, get through the line and then get some food. That sound good?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Great. So now that we've talked about me and our plans for the weekend, on to you.How was your Monday?"

"It was a Monday. It dragged by the last couple hours. Was busy most of the day though with the patient and some clinic duty so it wasn't too bad."

"So how is working the clinic? Do you get a lot of interesting people in?"

"Oh yeah! Though I think that my boss gets the most. He hates clinic duty and I think that all the crazy's somehow know to come in when he's there. It's like the universe likes to mess with him! It's really funny!"

"Sounds like it. So what is your boss like?"

"He's rude, crude, cranky and a genius at what he does. He really is great at his job so that makes up for his rough exterior."

"Sounds like an interesting guy."

"I wouldn't put it exactly that way but it is nice working with him most of the time. I've gotten used to him. But enough talk of work."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Umm. How about, read any good books lately?"

Brian laughed and then answered, "Yes actually. I'm finishing up 1776. That's pretty good if you like historical novels."

"I do like them. I read one about Abe Lincoln last month that was really good."

Before Brian could answer, Cameron heard the sharp twill of the alarm going off.

"Sorry Allison, we got a fire. Talk to you later, bye." With that he hung up not waiting for a response from Cameron. She wasn't upset though. He had his job to do and she understood. She leaned back for a moment, too comfortable on the couch to get up but when her stomach started to grumble some more from hunger she finally got up to fix some supper.


	15. Part One Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was Tuesday afternoon, 5:30 to be exact and Cameron had just gotten home. She had asked House and Harrington if she could leave early because Vonny was to arrive in a couple hours and she wanted to make sure she had things ready. House didn't care and Harrington had said it was alright. Their patient was stable and there wasn't much more to do that day. So there was Cameron making sure she had everything for dinner and had the guest bedroom ready for her friend. She went to the stereo and put on her Ray Gelato CD and found her favorite song, Mambo Gelato. As the music started she danced around the apartment and decluttered a little bit before going into the kitchen again to do a little prep work. As she was getting a salad ready for later, she heard a knock on the door. Puzzled as to who it could be, Vonny wasn't supposed to arrive till around 7, she answered the door. She opened the door and heard a loud "Surprise!!" She jumped a bit and then got excited.

"Vonny! Jenn?! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you and Yvonne have all the fun could I?" Jenn replied.

"We planned this after that night that you found out about McCrabby Pants and Harrington. We wanted to come and give you a girl's cheer up night. But then you met Brian. So we decided that we'd come to check him out." Yvonne informed Cameron.

Cameron ushered them into her apartment as she asked, "Von, does that mean that you really aren't moving here? Was that just a ruse to get here?"

"Oh, no. I'm really moving here. Jenn here lied and said that she couldn't come for a visit anytime soon so that you'd be surprised when she came with me."

"Ah. Well I'm glad that you two are here but I'm starting to feel bad for Brian. He doesn't know what he's getting into for Wednesday now."

"So we're definitely meeting him tomorrow?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. That okay?"

"Sure it is. We are having our catch up night tonight. I've brought the snacks." Jenn held up a bag bursting with goodies.

"And I brought the movies." Vonny said, patting her bag.

"Okay! Well I was just starting to make a salad to go with dinner. Do you two want chicken kabobs like I planned or just order take out?"

"Seeing as I've brought almost all junk food known to man kind, let's not break the streak and order pizza." Jenn said.

Vonny and Cameron laughed and nodded yes. Cameron ordered the two regular pizzas that they always have, a ham, green pepper and onion and a mushroom and black olive. As they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, they got the living room ready for maximum comfort for during girl talk and movie time. When ever they had a "Catch Up" night together, they put on old favorites that they knew by heart so that if they weren't paying attention to the movies, they weren't missing anything.

"So did you bring the regulars?" Cameron asked.

"I sure did! Some Kind of Wonderful, Pretty in Pink, Pretty Woman, and our new fave, The Holiday."

"Great!"

"Hey let's play Some Kind of Wonderful first. I need my Eric Stoltz fix." Jenn said.

The other two ladies laughed and Vonny said, "You always do. Let's let Allie pick the first one."

"Oh I don't care. We can do that one first. Just as long as we definitely put on The Holiday! That is hilarious. I love that part when Jude's character is crying. Oh and the part where Jack's character is in the video place with Kate's character and he's singing all the scores from the movies. That's also a great scene!"

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Y'all want to start Wonderful now?"

Cameron and Jenn both said yes and Vonny started the movie. They all settled in and started to pass the snacks around that Jenn brought.

"Did you bring the almond M&Ms and twizzlers?" Cameron asked.

"Of course I did. They are your fave's after all."

"Good."

Jenn passed the candy to Cameron and she took a few twizzlers and started munching on them. About 25 minutes later the door bell rang and Cameron got up off the floor and went to answer. She came back a few minutes later with the pizza. The ladies all helped them selves and settled back into watching the movie again.

"Cameron! Oh my gosh this movie is your life. Well almost. You're Watts, House is Keith and Harrington is Amanda Jones." Jenn said smartly.

Vonny laughed and said, "Well that may have been true last week, but now our dear Allie has found Brian. She doesn't need or want "Keith" anymore."

"Dmn straight!" Cameron and Jenn said and all three ladies clinked their bottled of Woodchuck draft cider together before taking sips.

The three women continued watching the movie, eating and talking about the movie and catching up. They were a third of the way through The Holiday when Cameron's phone rang.

"Ohhhh. Maybe it's lover boy!" Jenn teased as she paused the DVD. Cameron laughed and got up to answer her phone.

"Hello"

"You sound like you're in a good mood. What are you up to?"

"Oh hi Gare. Jenn and Yvonne are visiting this week. They got in today and we're having our normal catch up night."

"Ah I see. Well I won't keep you then. Just wanted to let you know that I have the date that I'll be in. It's going to be Thursday, August 23. I'll probably get in that night so you don't have to worry about getting out of work early. I'll get a taxi to your place. That okay?"

"Sure that's fine."

"Hey, is that your brother? Let me talk to him." Vonny said coming over to the phone.

Cameron just shook her head amusingly and handed the phone over to her friend.

"Hey there stud. Been awhile. What you been up to? Uh huh. Oh yeah. Sounds like fun. So you going to be a good big brother and check out this new guy your sis is now seeing? Yeah. He seems nice from what Allie has said. Yeah, we're checking him out tomorrow night but I think that you need to also. Yeah. Okay. Talk to you later stud. Here's Allie."

Cameron rolled her eyes but also smiled as she took the phone back.

"Hey, don't worry. After Brian meets double trouble, he'll probably not be around for you to have to interrogate next month."

"Ah, he'd be crazy not to stay."

"Thanks bro."

"Well, I better let you get back to girls night. See you next month. Tell the ladies night for me." Cameron turned to her friends and said, "Gare says night." The two other women yelled out a goodnight back and then Cameron turned back to the phone.

"There you go. Bye Gary."

They hung up and she went back to the living room and the movie.

"So how's your brother?" Jenn asked.

"He's good. He's coming next month for a visit."

"That's good. How long has it been since you saw him?"

"Two months. I'm just glad that he likes this job and is doing well."

"How long has he been at this job now?"

"A few years. That is definitely the longest of any job. Before this one, the longest was 8 months at any given job if even that long. So this is a big accomplishment for him."

"Yeah." With that, they all settled in to watch the movie and add their comments. After it was over and all the food was eaten and drinks drunk, they called it a night.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It's after midnight and I need to get up in 6 hours to get ready for work. House said that if I was late with his coffee again I'd get fired. And I really wouldn't put that past him."

"Why do you stay there?" Jenn asked and Vonny nodded her head indicating that she'd like to know also.

"Like I've told you millions of time already, it's a good job. I'm learning a lot from being on his team. Now, I'm going to bed. Night girls."

They all hugged and went to bed. Each were looking forward to the next day, all for the same reason. They'd see Brian. Jenn and Yvonne couldn't wait to meet him and Cameron was happy that Wednesday had come so she would see him again.


	16. Part One Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was 9:30 am Wednesday morning and Cameron was helping Harrington with some paperwork. Foreman and Chase were off in the clinic and House was just walking through the door. He looked around and said,

"I thought you were bringing a friend in today."

"Not that you really care, I got a surprise and my friend, Jenn came in with Yvonne so their off looking at apartments and catching up. They're going to come for lunch only."

"Good then I don't have to behave."

"Oh please, when do you ever behave?" Harrington said and Cameron laughed. House feigned a look of hurt and said,

"Hey that hurts. I behave."

Harrington and Cameron laughed even harder and House dryly said,

"Har har. Oh the humor."

"Oh of course you behave House. When you're asleep." Harrington said.

Cameron threw her head back in a loud laugh and tears formed in her eyes. She held up her fist to Harrington and they hit them together like they've seen Wilson and House do numerous times. House just crossed his arms and squinted at the two women, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

"Oh my stomach hurts from laughing so much." Cameron said.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Chase said as he walked into the room.

"Oh we were just razing on House." Cameron said.

"Ah, okay."

"I was hoping to get you on a consult Harrington."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right with you." Harrington finished writing something the file before her. She closed the file, straightened it with a few others and put them on her bag. Then she stood up and turned to House.

"Behave while I'm away. I was going to ask you to do some work but that's asking too much."

Cameron and Chase laughed and House put his fingers in a "W" and said, "Whateva."

Harrington shook her head and smiled before walking out the door with Chase.

"So where's my coffee?"

"Over there were it's always been." Cameron answered smartly.

House huffed in response before limping over to the coffee maker and pouring himself some. He then sat down at the table and watched Cameron continue with her work. He couldn't help but notice that she was smiling like she'd been doing more often the past couple weeks. He continued to drink his coffee and stare at her for the next 15 minutes. Finally Cameron looked at him and asked,

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"House, you've been staring at me for the past 15 minutes. So I repeat, what is it?"

"I just noticed that your ears are uneven."

"They are not!"

"Be in denial then."

Cameron just rolled her eyes and went back to her work. They sat that way for the next 45 minutes before Chase and Harrington came back into the room.

"Did he behave Cameron?" Harrington asked.

"I basically ignored him and left him to his own devices."

"Good. Well our current patient needs to be checked on. I would like you to check and see how he is doing on the current medication."

"Alright. Right on it." Cameron said, taking off her glasses and standing up. She stretched and then went out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Cameron was back in the conference room and told Harrington what she had found.

"He's doing a lot better. I think that this medicine is going to do the trick."

"Good."

Before anything else could be said about the patient, there was a ruckus at the door.

"Allie girl! You have got to see the place that we checked out today! It's great." Jenn said.

"Yeah, the only reason you like it is because of that guy in the apartment across the hall from it." Yvonne said.

"Oh admit it. He was on fi-a!"

Cameron laughed and went to her friends.

"What are you two doing here? I thought we were meeting at 12:30?"

"Yeah, well we decided to see if you could leave a little early. We wanted to show you the apartment."

"Is it that nice? Where is it?"

"It's the one that is only a few blocks from your place."

"Oh nice. You think that you're going to take it?"

"I think so. It's awesome. You definitely have to see it."

"Alright."

Cameron turned to Harrington then and said,

"Oh. I'd like you to meet my two friends, Jenn and Yvonne. And that is Harrington, House and Chase. Foreman isn't here right now, he's on clinic duty. Hopefully you'll get to meet him later."

"Nice to meet you." Harrington said shaking Jenn and Yvonne's hands. House just gave a slight nod and Chase came forward to shake their hands also. He flashed them his smile and said,

"Nice to meet you. So what are your plans for your stay?"

"Well, mainly we're looking at some places for Yvonne, she's moving here. Tonight we're going out with Brian and Allie." Jenn informed him. Chase's smile faded some as he said, "Oh that's nice." He then went and sat at the conference table.

"Is it alright if I take an early lunch?" Cameron asked looking at House and Harrington.

"Sure. We're still slow. Just keep your beeper with you and your phone on incase we need you."

Cameron and her friends left after saying good bye. House and Chase watched the three women walk out of the room, laughing and talking. Chase and House both let out huff and then looked at each other in surprise before going on to do their own things. Chase refilled his coffee cup before going back to the clinic and House turned to Harrington.

"So want to go back to your office and make out?"

"Hmmm let me see. Um yeah, no. Why don't we get an early lunch. My treat."

"As usual. Why not. We can make out later."

Harrington shook her head and said, "Let's just go."

House stood up and limped out the door with Harrington following.


	17. Part One Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What are you two going to wear tonight?" Jenn asked Yvonne and Cameron. They had all just arrived back at Cameron's. They had two hours before they were meeting the guys at the bar.

"Not really sure yet. I was thinking that shiny teal tank and jeans with the black stilettos." Cameron answered.

Yvonne answered, "I'm going to wear my scarlet top, black mini and stiletto boots."

"Ok. Good. I was thinking of my silver top, jeans and silver stilettos."

Cameron's cell phone rang then. She recognized the number as Brian's.

"Hi Brian!"

"Hi Sweets. So ready for tonight?"

"Sure am. We were just discussing our outfits."

"Then it's a good thing that I called. Ethan just told me that tonight is Honky Tonk Night at the bar. We're wearing our typical cowboy wear."

"Oh okay. We can do the same. Oh, my friend Jenn came into town with Yvonne. I figured it might be best to warn you."

"That works out actually. Another buddy is going out with us, Justin."

"Oh, that's fine."

"Good. Well I'll let you get back to beautifying yourself with the ladies. Though, you won't have to work too hard at it. You're beautiful as it is."

Cameron laughed and said, "Wow. That is kinda lame."

"Ah you know you like it."

"Yeah. Whatever you want to believe." Cameron said in amusement.

"Ah that hurts. Just trying to tell you that you don't need to work at being beautiful and you just cut me down like that?"

"Oh I'm sorry. What can I do to make you feel better?" She said coyly.

"I'll let you know later tonight. Wink wink."

Cameron laughed aloud again and got inquiring looks from her friends.

"You do that. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Allison." After she hung up she turned to her friends and said,

"Well, Jenn you don't have to worry. Another one of Brian's friends, Justin, is coming out with us tonight."

"Oh good."

"So it's Honky Tonk Night at the bar."

"Really? Oh that's great! Now I know what we're wearing" Jenn said.

The three ladies then got ready, ate a quick dinner and went on their way to the bar to meet the guys. Once they got there, they went in and looked around for the guys. Cameron looked around the crowded room and finally saw three guys standing at the bar, in cowboy shirts, boots and two of the three wearing Stetsons which were well worn. Brian's shirt was a check white and green that matched his eyes, semi worn jeans that were snug in all the right places, dark brown Stetson with matching cowboy boots. One of the guys next to him was just as tall at 6'1, had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples. He wore a shirt in the same style as Brian's though this one had purple flowers on it. On any other guy, he would've looked sissified on anyone one else but with him, he actually looked more manly. The other guy with Brian was the one without a Stetson. He was of average height, shorter than the two others by just a few inches. He had a solid black button down shirt, dark blue jeans and work boots on. They were laughing and joking and having a generally good time and swinging back beers. As Brian tipped his head back in a laugh, he glanced to the left and saw Cameron. He lifted his hand to beckon her and her friends over.

"Brian is over there." Cameron told her two friends as she started to walk toward the bar. They went over and Brian stepped forward to give Cameron a kiss. When they parted Cameron introduced Jenn and Yvonne and Brian did the like with Ethan and Justin before they went to find a table to sit at. After they sat and ordered a round of beers, they started to chat.

"So Ethan," Jenn said addressing the tall blonde, "from your accent you're from the south. So how did a nice country boy like you come to be in the land of the yanks?"

"Well, Daddy and my two older brothers, Jimmy two and Bobby Ray, are cops like our granddaddy Francis was. My little brother and I are firefighters like our great uncle Jimmy, Granddaddy's brother. When 9/11 happened my father and brothers wanted to come and help. So we came and did just that. I really liked it and decided to stay. My Brother Bobby Ray also stayed. He joined the NYPD. I decided that I didn't like the city that much and looked for a job near enough to visit my brother and that is how I ended up here."

"Cool. But one thing. _Daddy?_ I don't think that I've ever heard a grown man call his father daddy before."

The others laughed and Ethan smiled good naturedly and responded,

"It's a Southern thing darlin'. Granddaddy is more often called Big Daddy."

"Interesting."

Yvonne then spoke up and said, "So four boys. Your poor mother!"

Everyone laughed again and Ethan said, "Mama faired well with us. We were good boys. It's our little sister that was the trouble maker. Mike had to prove that she was as tough as us boys."

"Wow. Five kids. Ouch." Cameron said and laughter resounded around the table.

"How old is your sister? And what is Mike short for?" Cameron asked.

"She's 20. Will be 21 on May 12th. Mike is short for Michaela. Mama wanted her to have a lady like name. But with four brothers, she turned out to be a tomboy and insisted that her nickname be Mike."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"So is Mike going to school?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. She took a year off after high school o find herself. She traveled around with a band for about half a year and then came back home and tended bar at the local. Then about two years ago she started college. She's really smart, finished high school a year early."

"What band did she travel with?" Justin wanted to know.

"Oh it was a local country rock band."

"What is Mike studying?" Yvonne asked.

"She's going to Bishop State Community College to be a firefighter."

"Wow. So it stays in the family. What does your mother do?" Yvonne asked.

"She was a high school teacher, English. She retired last year. She also co-coached the football team. Football is a big thing back home. All of us kids were on the team."

"Even your sister?" Jenn asked in surprise.

"Yes, ma'am. She was on the defense. Was really good at it. She did have the best players after all at home to teach her." Ethan responded with a wink.

"That's amazing. It's good that she can hold her own then. That will come in handy when she's a fire fighter. So where is home exactly?" Cameron asked.

"It will come in handy. And home is Mobile, Alabama. Where else?" He answered with a smile and the others laughed.

Cameron took another swig of her beer. She looked over at Brian who was sitting next to her and had put his arm across the back of her chair.

"Did you ladies know that Brian here is also a Southern boy?" Ethan said, looking at Yvonne and Jenn.

"Oh yeah. He's from Tennessee." Cameron said to her friends.

"Well, now I know how you feel about me. Didn't even talk to your friends about me I see. I'm hurt." Brian said trying to look sad. Cameron laughed and said, "I couldn't do justice to you. I figured that they could find out for themselves how you are. Though, I did tell them that you're a smokin' firefighter." Cameron said giving Brian a wink.

Yvonne spoke up then and asked, "So when did you move here? I don't hear that much of an accent from you."

"My family moved here when I was 16. My father was a carpenter and had his own business for awhile. It started not to do well and a cousin who lived in Albany had a construction business and needed some help and offered my father a job. We've been in the area the past 19 years."

"How did you get to be in Princeton?" Jenn asked.

"I was at a convention and met the chief and he said he was looking for some new members for his team. I was looking to find a new firehouse and decided to take the job."

Justin looked at the women and said, "What is it about you Southern boys that always gets the ladies attention? I don't see what's so special about you." He said in a mock huff.

"You know you wish that you were a Southern boy!" Ethan said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nope. I'm a Northerner through and through!"

"We'll convert you eventually, Yankee. After all, chicks dig cowboys." Ethan said back.

"Darn tootin'!" Jenn and Yvonne said and everyone erupted into laughter once again. Once it died down, Yvonne asked everyone, "So anyone up to another round of beer and some pool?"

There was a mutual "Yes!" from everyone at the table and they all got up and headed for the pool tables. On the way over Brian put his arm around Cameron's waist and spoke into her ear.

"So where did you get those clothes?"

"Oh, we've gone out to country nights before."

"Well, you look dmn good. You would look even better though in just my shirt." He said, smiling suggestively. Cameron laughed and said,

"Mmmm. Maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that."

They then got to a vacant table. Yvonne turned to everyone and asked,

"So how bout it? Girls against boys?"

"Sure why not." Justin said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

They all got pool sticks and started to play. They laughed and had "Ticks" started to play. Brian sided up behind Cameron and started to sing to it in her ear. After a few lines he said, "So how about it? Want to go parking?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and laughed. "Maybe if you're a good boy."

"Oh darlin' I'm always _good."_

Cameron laughed again. "What has gotten into you tonight? You are being really playful."

"I can't help it. You're so tempting and like I said before, you look dmn good!"

"Thanks. You do too!"

"Helloooo. You two playing or what?" Jenn asked.

Cameron blushed and nodded to her friend before going back to the game. They played three games at the request of the guys for best out of three. The girls won two of the three. After the third one, the guys accepted defeat and they went to find a vacant table and get more drinks. They sat for a bit and then the guys asked the ladies to dance. They dance for a bit, and Ethan and Brian taught the others some country dances. After teaching them a couple dances, the song "Prop me up against the jukebox" came on. All three guys cheer and went up to sing to the music up on the stage. They stood and put their arms around each other and sang into the mic. The ladies watched and enjoyed the show.

"Well, Brian seems really nice." Jenn said.

"He is. So how do you like Ethan?"

"I'm enjoying his company."

"How about you Von, like Justin?"

"Definitely! I'm glad that I'm moving here!"

"Me too. It's going to be so nice having you here."

"Well now I'm feeling left out. Maybe I should move here also." Jenn said.

"Oh. New Jersey wouldn't know what hit it!" Cameron said and the other two laughed with her.

"Oh it wouldn't be that bad." Von said. Before anyone said anything else the boys came back and sat down.

"So you ladies miss us?" Ethan asked.

"Yes we did." Jenn told him.

"So what did you three think of the performance?" Justin said.

"Oh it was very amusing!" Vonny said.

"You ladies should go up and do a song." Brian said.

"Oh not tonight. Another time." Cameron said.

"Oh come on!" The guys said.

"Yeah, Allie, come on!" Vonny and Jenn said in unison.

"Fine." They got up and went on stage and talked to the band. Then the song "Man I feel like a woman" started and the ladies sang and danced to it. The guys cheered them on throughout the song. When it was over they came back to the table and the guys toasted them. They continued to talk and danced some over the next hour. Then they saw that it was after midnight and decided to call it a night because Cameron had work the next day. They all said goodnight in the parking lot and Brian took Cameron aside.

"I had fun tonight. It was nice meeting your friends but I admit that I can't wait till Saturday night when it's just you and me."

"I had a good time too. Thanks for setting this all up. I also have to be honest and say that I can't wait till it's just us this weekend."

"Good" Brian then pulled her into a deep kiss and after a few minutes they reluctantly broke away from each other and returned to the others.

"It was nice meeting you two." Cameron said.

"And it was a pleasure meeting you and your lovely friends." Ethan said with a bow.

"Show off." Justin said and everyone laughed.

They all said good bye and Cameron and the ladies went back to her apartment.

"Well, girl, you do know how to pick 'em!" Jenn said.

"Yeah, you are pretty lucky!" chimed in Vonny.

"Well I'm glad that you two approve. Did you two really like Justin and Ethan?"

"Yes! We have to go out with them again!" Vonny said.

"I gave Ethan my number so we can keep in touch. I'm thinking that my next vacay is going to be here instead of Australia like I had originally planned." Jenn told her friends.

"Oh, you really must like him!"

"Darn tootin'!" came her response and her friends broke out into laughter again.

"Well as much as I don't want tonight to end, I need to get some sleep so I can function at work tomorrow."

They all said goodnight and got ready for bed. Cameron went to bed humming "Man I feel like a woman".


	18. Part One Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was Saturday evening and Cameron was getting ready for her date with Brian. Her week had gone by fast due to her two friends being in town. The three of them enjoyed their time together and were sad when Friday rolled around and Jenn and Yvonne had to leave. Cameron thought back on when she was saying good bye to them.

"_Call me when you get in, both of you."_

"_We will, right Jenn?"_

"_Yeppers. And you have to call us Sunday and tell us how monster trucks go with Brian!"_

_Cameron smiled and said,_

"_I will because I know that I will be nagged continuously if I don't."_

"_That's true." Jenn said._

"_Vonny, when are you going to start moving in to the apartment?"_

_Yvonne had shown Cameron the apartment that was a few blocks from her and Cameron agreed that is was a deal and shouldn't be passed up. _

"_I'll be back here in two weeks to move in."_

"_Gary will be in the area then. I'll get him to help settle you in."_

"_That would be great! Thanks."_

"_Well, we better get going. Our planes leave in an hour and half." Jenn said. They all hugged and promised again that they would call Cameron when they each got back home. _

_Before following Yvonne out to their waiting taxi Jenn turned to Cameron._

"_Brian is a really nice guy. I'm glad that you found him. I know that it's still early but I think that he's going to be really good for you and that this might be it. I know how you felt after David died but I think that you could make it work with Brian."_

"_Thanks. I appreciate the support. I think that Brian is good for me also. I don't know if this could be 'it' but I think that I really want to give it a try."_

"_He'd be crazy not to want that also. And from the way that he looked at you the other night I really believe that he does like you a lot!"_

_They hugged one last time and Cameron waved to her friends as their taxi pulled away from the curb and headed down the street. _

A knock at her door brought Cameron back to the present and she went to let Brian in.

"Hi, come in."

"Hi, Sweets." Brian came in and gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when their kiss stopped, Cameron didn't want to pull away from him. she kept her arms around him and Brian chuckled.

"You're going to have to let go so that we can leave. Unless, you want to stay in tonight."

"Tempting but we do have the tickets and I would like to see the trucks. It's been awhile since I saw them live."

"Okay. We can pick this up later then." Brian said and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed in response and grabbed her jacket before following him out the door to his car.

They got to the rally and got some food and ate before it started. After eating, they got some more beers and went to find seats. They watched and cheered and had a great time. When it was done, they started to walk to the parking lot though they took their time because of the crowd. They knew that it would take awhile to get out so they stopped along the way to look at some of the vendors selling merchandise.

"Hey want a suovinir?" Brian asked.

"Oh that's okay."

"No, I'd like to get you something to remember tonight. How about a tshirt?"

"Ummm, sure why not?"

They got in line and stood talking and sipped the beers that they still had. They finally got to the table and Brian paid for the tshirt that Cameron picked out and got one for himself also. They then turned and continued to make their way out. They got to a cotton candy stand and Brian nodded his head toward the stand and said,

"Hey let's get some. I haven't had any in a long time."

"Oh, okay." Cameron said, thinking back on the last time she was at monster trucks and had cotton candy. She pushed the thought away not wanting to ruin the night by thinking about House. Brian paid for the cotton candy and they started walking through the crowd once again. They were laughing and Brian fed some of the cotton candy to Cameron. She was laughing and didn't notice right way that someone had approached her and Brian until she heard the familiar voice. She startled and looked to where the voice came from and saw House and Wilson standing be her.

"Cameron."

She looked over and saw House staring at her and at Brian.

"Oh House. Hi. Hey Wilson."

"Hi Cameron. So you like the rally?"

"Oh yeah, we had a lot of fun." She eyed House uncomfortable and saw that he was still staring at Brian.

"Oh, Brian this is my boss, Dr. House and his friend Wilson. Wilson is an oncologist at PPTH."

"Oh hey. Nice to meet you." Brian said and held out his hand to House, who just glanced at it before mumbling a 'hey' and looking away. Brian took it in stride and Wilson shook his hand and said Hi. Nice to meet you."

They stood awkwardly for a moment and Cameron spoke up.

"So did you have fun Wilson?" She asked before taking a big gulp from her cup of beer.

"I did. You?"

"Yes. I haven't been to one in awhile so it was nice to come here tonight and see it live again. People sure do get into it."

"They sure do. We had a fight break out near us over some kind of disagreement."

"Oh was anyone hurt?"

"No. The security guards broke it up before it got bad."

"That's good."

They stood in silence again and after a moment Brian said, "Well, it was nice meeting you two. The crowd is thinning out and I think that we'll be able to get to my car. Seeya around." He looked at Cameron and she nodded and said goodbye to Wilson and House and took the arm that Brian offered her and started walking off with him.

Wilson and House watched them walk away.

"Well that was a surprise." Wilson said.

"Yeah." House replied, watching Cameron walking with Brian and laughing at something he had said. He couldn't help but notice the glow she had.

"You could have been polite and shaken his hand."

House just gave Wilson a look and Wilson said,

"Yeah, you're right. Politeness isn't in your ability." House grunted and started to limp away. Wilson sighed and followed his friend, wondering why House seemed upset.

--

Cameron unlocked her front door and Brian followed her inside.

"Care for anything to drink? Coffee?"

Brian's response was to pull her to him and give her a sound kiss on the lips. When they broke apart she said, "I take it that is a no for a drink." Brian nodded and started kissing her again. Their hands roamed each other's torsos. Brian started to unbutton her shirt. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. She nodded and he continued o undo her shirt and take it off from he. His fingers gently roamed her stomach and back. Cameron then started to unbutton his shirt. She slowly pushed it off from him, letting her hands trace his arms. She then looked up at him again and said,

"My room?"

"You sure?"

Cameron nodded and gave him another kiss before taking his hand and leading him into her bedroom.

--

Wilson was driving House back to his place after the monster truck rally.

"Why did you have problem seeing Cameron with that guy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"House"

"What?"

"You had a problem. Do you like her? I was right all along wasn't I?"

"No you weren't. I have Harrington."

"Yes, you have Harrington. Remember that. You don't want to do something to mess that up."

"Oh that's rich coming from the guy who made marrying his night job."

"I know what can happen and that is why I'm warning you."

"Well I don't need a warning."

"I hope not."

With that Wilson let the subject drop and they drove in silence. He pulled up in front of House's place.

"Remember what I said."

"Whatever."

House got out of the car and Wilson watched as he limped to his front door. Wilson sighed and drove off hoping that his friend wasn't going to end up making a mistake.


	19. Part One Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cameron slowly woke up on Sunday morning. She opened her eyes and felt an arm across her stomach. She looked to her right at the sleeping Brian. She smiled to herself as she watched him. She reached a hand out and gently brushed his cheek with her fingers. She then slowly removed his arm from across her stomach and quietly got out of bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. She usually slept in longer but was awake and figured she may as well get up and get breakfast together for when Brian got up. She grabbed his shirt and put it on before going into the bathroom to wash up some. Cameron then made her way to the kitchen to get some coffee on and breakfast started. After the coffee had brewed she poured herself a cup and drank some before getting back to making a fruit salad to go with the eggs and pancakes she was going to make. As she was tossing the fruit together with some fresh mint, lemon juice, cinnamon and nutmeg, strong arms went around her waist and she felt a kiss on her neck.

"I was right. You do look dmn good in my shirt." Cameron laughed softly and turned around. She looked him up and down and saw that he just had his boxers on.

"And you look good standing half naked in my kitchen."

Brian laughed and wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. They stood that way for a few minutes before he asked,

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs and fruit salad. There's coffee ready. So pour yourself a mug and breakfast should be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Okay." He went and did just that. He leaned against the counter and watched her for a minute.

"Is it okay if I take this with me and use your shower while you're finishing breakfast?"

"Oh sure. Go ahead."

She watched him walk away before going back to mixing up the batter for the pancakes. She put blueberries in them and cooked a stack before getting the syrup heated and the eggs scrambled. She was just finishing getting the table set when Brian came back from his shower. He was dressed in his jeans and his hair was wet. She liked the look!

"Mmmm this looks good." He said sitting down at the table. Cameron sat down and said,

"Thanks. Dig in."

They fixed their plates and ate in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"So want to do anything today?" Brian asked.

"Sure. Have anything in mind?"

"I usually go for a run in the park and then relax. There was a book that I wanted to see is at the bookstore yet. We could go and see and then get some coffee. Whatever."

"Sounds good to me."

They finished their breakfast and as Cameron went to do the dishes, Brian stopped her.

"You cooked, I clean. No grab yourself another mug of coffee and relax."

"Can't argue with that! I guess I'll go and shower then and get ready."

"Okay. When you get back the dishes and kitchen will be clean."

Cameron smiled and went to take her shower. Brian heard the shower turn on and some music from the radio in the bathroom start. After about ten minutes, Cameron was still in the shower and he was drying his hands after getting the dishes and pans washed. He was just turning to the table to wash that also when the phone rang. He looked over at the phone and considering if it was okay to answer it. He figured that it would probably be okay and went to pick it up.

"Hello, Allison's place." Brian didn't hear anything.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Brian then heard a gruff voice say,

"Where's Cameron?"

"Who is this?"

"Her boss."

"Oh, Dr. House right? Allison is in the shower right now. I'll tell her that you called."

"I need to talk to her right now. It's about work."

"Oh ok. Hold on." Brian took the cordless phone and walked to the bathroom and tapped on the door before opening it and peeking in.

"Allison." She brought her head out of the shower and asked,

"Yes?"

"Your boss is on the phone." He handed her the phone and turned her radio off for her.

"What is it House?"

"Complications with the patient. I need you here stat."

"What…." Before she could answer, Cameron heard the dial tone from House hanging up on her. She looked at the phone and shook her head.

"So what did your boss want?"

"He said that there are complications with our patient and needs me to go in."

"Ah." Cameron saw the disappointed look on his face.

"I don't know how long it will take but you can stay here if you want."

"Thanks but I might as well get some errands done. Why don't you finish your shower and go in and then call me when you get out. Maybe we'll be able to have the afternoon together."

"Okay." She went back into the shower and Brian went to get fully dressed. After a few minutes Cameron entered her bedroom and got dressed before going to the living room where Brian was.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Hey you're a doctor, you get called in. I understand. The same thing happens to me."

"Thank you for understanding." She leaned in to give him a kiss and he pulled her to him.

"Oh I really don't want to go in. Don't make me." Brian laughed.

"I don't want to get you into trouble with your boss. He doesn't sound like the type to cross."

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going. I will call you when I'm done."

"Okay." They went out of her apartment together and Brian followed her to her car. He gave her another sound kiss and watched her drive away before going on his way. Cameron looked in her rear view mirror at him and smiled, hoping that it wasn't going to be a long time at the hospital.


	20. Part One Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cameron walked into the conference room found no one else there. She looked into House's office and it too was empty. She was about to page House when he limped through the door.

"Finally you're here."

"What's wrong with the patient?"

"He had an allergic reaction to the medication and went into cardiac arrest. Go to the labs and get caught up with Foreman and Chase."

"Okay. Are you coming?"

"I think that you three have it covered for now. Just bring back results."

"Fine."

She walked out the door to go to the labs and House watched her go before going to his computer and opening up a search engine.

--

"Hi there handsome." House looked up and saw Harrington standing before him. A small smile spread on his lips when he saw her.

"Couldn't live with out me for one afternoon huh?"

"What can I say, you can be addicting." She replied with a wink. House chuckled before looking pointedly at the cup of coffee in her hand.

"That for me?"

"Yes it is. I also got you a snack, crullers." She said as she handed him the coffee and a bakery bag from her purse. House opened the bag and took a cruller out and took a big bite. Harrington smiled at him and asked, "So how is it going with the patient?"

"Not sure yet. Bad still. The ducklings are running tests."

"You sure that you don't want me to stay and help?"

"No, you've been busy with all those cancer kids and need a break. I did run this team before you came along. I think I can handle it."

"Was just making sure. So what are you working on?"

"Nothing" House responded and clicked out of the web page that he was on."

"Think that you will still be able to make dinner tonight at Rose and Alex's?"

"Not really sure. I'll try. I have to try and redeem myself against Jonathan and win a few games." Harrington laughed. House has had a tourney with her friend's son, Jonathan for months now, ever since Jonathan was in the hospital for kidney and diabetes problems.

"Well, if you can't make it, they will understand and I'm sure that Jonathan would reschedule your defeat for another night." she said smiling.

"Oh there will be a defeat but it will be me defeating him."

"Hey if you keep saying that, maybe you'll get lucky and it will happen."

"Hey where's the faith in my abilities?"

"I'm just rooting for the side that has better odds is all."

"I don't have to take this abuse. You can leave now."

Harrington laughed and shook his head at him said "Fine" and then turned to leave. He stopped her by taking her hand and pulling her to him.

"Come here." House kissed her hard and she responded in like. They finally broke away and she said, "Even if you don't make it to dinner, I'm definitely going to see you tonight!"

"My place or yours?"

"Your choice."

"Mine then."

"Okay. See you later handsome." She gave House one more kiss and turned to leave. She startled when she saw Cameron standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi, Cameron."

"Hi Harrington." Harrington couldn't help but notice the way that House and Cameron were staring at each other.

"Well I'll see you later Greg. See you tomorrow Cameron."

"Oh yeah, see you tomorrow. Have a good night Harrington."

Cameron watched as Harrington walked out of the office and then turned back to House.

"Umm. Here's the test results." Cameron handed the papers to House. He scanned the information and then grabbed his cane and limped out of the office.

--

"Yeah that's what House believes that it is. So we started the patient on some more medication and are monitoring him. House didn't say anything about when he'll let us go, but I don't think that it will be much longer. A couple hours tops. So I should be out by 4."

"That's good. Call me when you know for sure."

"I will. Hey I better go. Talk to you later Brian."

"Later Allison."

She hung up the phone and then went back to the patient to check on his vitals. When she was done, Cameron went back to the office to report back to House. Foreman and Chase were there with him when she walked in. She noticed that Foreman and Chase were getting their things together. She looked questioning with them and asked, "Are we able to go now?"

"I'm letting them go. No need to have all three of you here just to monitor."

"Why do they get to go? Maybe I have plans for today." She said aggravated

"You weren't here so I let them go."

Cameron huffed and tried to control her anger. Chase looked at her and set his bag back down. "I really don't have to go now. I can take Cameron's place."

"Oh thank you!"

"Well, you'll have to make it up to me."

"Oh. What do you have in mind?" Cameron asked cautiously.

"Cover my clinic hours next week."

"Sure. That work for you House?"

House stared at her for a moment and then huffed and waved his hand.

"Whatever. Now what's the update on the patient?"

Cameron told him and then went to get her things together. As she was packing her things up, her cell rang.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm actually able to leave now. Sure, I'll meet you there. See you soon Brian."

She hung up smiling and said a quick good bye to House and Chase before leaving.


	21. Part One Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was a month later, August 23 to be exact and Cameron was picking up takeout before going home and wait for her brother's arrival. She picked up her order at a Thai place near PPTH and then headed home. She put the food in oven to keep it warm and then went to change. When she was coming out of her bedroom, there was a knock at her front door.

"Gare bear!" Cameron said, pulling her brother into a big hug which he reciprocated.

"Bali Allie. How you been?"

"Good. Come in. Drop your stuff by the couch. I have Thai in the kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen and her brother followed after her. She dished out the food and they sat at the table, eating and catching up. Cameron noticed that her brothers brown hair now had blonde streaks in it from being out in the sun and he had a tan. He looked more fit and muscular then he'd ever been but he also looked worn out.

"So really, how are you?" She asked her brother.

"Other than tired I'm fine. The traveling can take its toll but I love it. I've seen so much these past three years. I'm also really good at my job. I have a real knack for photography. I'm even up for an award."

"Oh wow! That's so great." Cameron got up and gave her brother a hug.

"Thank you. Enough about me. Now tell me how you've been. How's work? And what is this about a guy?"

"Work is good. Same as always which in this case is good. It's still as interesting and invigorating as when I first started. As for the _guy_ his names is Brian Wright and it's going well so far. He's really nice. He's a fireman at the house that is a few blocks from here. His family moved from Tennessee when he was 16 to Albany, NY and then a few months ago he transferred here."

"Okay. Does he treat you well?"

"Yes, I told you that he was really nice."

"Well, I know that this is a little too early to say, but I do hope that this works out for you. You really haven't liked someone this much since David died. And I'm not going to count your boss."

"Be nice. House isn't really _that_ bad. Deep down he cares about his work and others, he just doesn't want to show it. But enough with House. Brian is a really great guy and I'm happy to have met him. I don't know if this is _it_ but I do know that I'm going to enjoy this."

"Just as you're happy I'm supportive. So when am I going to meet Brian?"

Cameron laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you promise not to tell embarrassing stories about me, then I'll let you meet him. I was thinking of having a dinner party and inviting Brian, Vonny, and a couple of my co-workers whom I want you to meet also. I can't believe that you haven't met any of my co-workers yet. You need to visit more often!"

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I do plan on being around more often. I'm going to be finishing off this piece that I'm working on and then I'm going to be doing one that is across America. At least I'd be in the same country as you."

"Nice! So want to have dessert here or you want to go out and get some ice cream?"

"Let's go get some ice cream."

"Let me clean up some and then we can go."

"I'll clean up, you got dinner." He got and started to clean up and Cameron sat back in her chair and finished her drink while watching her brother.

"When is Vonny coming into the area again?" Gary asked.

"She gets in tomorrow afternoon. I told her that you'd be able to help us get her settled in. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I don't know anyone else in the area and don't really have anything planned other than catching up with you and meeting Brian. Might as well help Von. She's fun to hang out with."

"Yes she is. It'll probably take a few days to get her settled in and with Brian on duty I was thinking that maybe Monday or Tuesday night we can do the dinner. That sound good?"

"That's fine. I really don't have a preference."

"So you work tomorrow?"

"No, I got it off. I figured having a three day weekend would be good with you in town and helping Von move in.

Gary finished cleanup and Cameron went to get a light jacket and her wallet before they set out. They walked to an ice cream parlor that was near the park and each got a double scoop of rocky road. They then walked through the park. They walked, eating their ice cream in a comfortable silence. After they finished they continued walking and people watching. They then decided to go back to Cameron's place to watch movies. When they got there, Cameron settled herself on the couch while Gary went in his bag to get some DVD's out that he had brought with him. Though Cameron wasn't the biggest fan of action films, she had a lot of people in her life who were and she grew to appreciate the films for their sake. And it had also become somewhat of a tradition to watch action films with her brother when he visited.

"So what did you bring this time?"

"I brought The Transporter movies."

"Oh, good choice."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it has Jason Statham in it. I was roped into seeing Jet Li's War last spring with Vonny and Jenn when they came for a visit and Statham was in it. He's hot. So yeah, good choice."

"Oh boy, now I'm gong to have to put up with you drooling next to me."

"Oh hahaha." Cameron said drying and throwing a pillow at him. Gary ducked the pillow and sat down, grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

"Hey want a drink?" Cameron asked getting up.

"Sure. Whatever you have."

Cameron went to the kitchen and grabbed a big mixing bowl and put some ice in it and then put cans of soda and bottles of beer and water in it before carrying it out to the living room. She settled back down in her spot and pulled a pillow to her after getting a beer. Brother and sister got absorbed in the movies and lost track of time. It was close to midnight and near the end of the second movie when Gary looked over and saw that

Cameron had fallen asleep. He went and got a pillow and throw from her bed and got Cameron settled on the couch comfortably. He then turned off the TV and DVD player before going off to bed in the guest room.

--

Cameron woke to the warmth of late morning sun on her face and the sound of laughter in the kitchen. She stretched and got up and walked to the kitchen. As she walked into the room she saw her brother and Vonny. Gary was at the stove making omelets and home fries while Vonny was sitting and enjoying coffee while laughing at whatever Gary had said.

"Von, what are you doing here already?"

"Well, I thought that it would take longer to drive here but I made some good time and drove a lot at night the past few days. So I got here this morning, about 30 minutes ago. You were really out of it!"

"I guess I needed my sleep. Gare, those omelets smell great!"

"Thank you my dear. And they are ready." Gary plated the food and put the plates down on the table and poured coffee for himself and Cameron along with some orange juice for all of them. They ate, chatted and caught up. They then spent the rest of the day moving Yvonne into her apartment and helping her to unpack. It was 11pm when they were done.

"I thought this would take all weekend. I'm glad that it got done."

"I'm with you there Allie. Thank you guys for helping."

"No problem. Glad to do it."

"Hey is there any pizza left?" Gary asked.

"Yeah there are a few slices. I'll open some wine and we can have the leftovers and a glass of wine to toast to a job well done."

"Sounds good to me!" Gary said.

They had their food and wine and then Gary and Cameron said good night.

"Well I'm definitely sleeping in tomorrow!" Yvonne said.

"I'm with you there girl! Let's go out for a late lunch. We'll pick you up around 1:30. That sound okay?" asked Cameron.

The others agreed and Cameron and Gary went on their way. It was a good day and Cameron was excited that her friend was now officially in the area. It was going to be nice having Yvonne there.


	22. Part One Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was Monday night and Cameron was putting the finishing touches on the dinner that she was having for her co-workers, brother, Brian and Yvonne. She ended up not only inviting Foreman and Chase, but also Wilson, Cuddy, House and Harrington. Cuddy, House and Harrington were all unable to make it. Cuddy had a late meeting and Harrington and House had other plans. Cameron was a bit relieved that House wouldn't be there. He had been acting strange lately and she didn't want to have to deal with his antics.

Gary was setting up the table and getting the drinks besides getting the music together. Cameron had gotten all the prep work done on the dinner the night before so all she really had to do was get it put all together and get the main course cooked. She was starting off with salad and Zuppa Toscana followed by the main course of Chicken Marsala with roast vegetables. She was going to serve grilled peaches with mascarpone cheese for dessert.

"Mmmmm…the smells from in here are driving me wild! Do you need an official quality tester?" Gary said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nice try bro but it's not going to happen. I know you; you'd end up eating it all before everyone arrives! Now shoo."

"Oh come on Allie, there has to be something that I can snack on!"

"There is the crudité and dip platter and the cheese and cracker plate. You can put those out in the living room. Just don't eat all of it. Anyway it is almost time for everyone to start arriving so you don't have that much longer to wait."

Her brother went to the frig and took out the platters and brought them out to the living room. She heard Gary turn on the stereo and start the music that he got together for the night. She smiled as she heard the first notes of "Oceano" sung by Josh Groban. Her brother liked a myriad of music like she did and he was really good at paring music for events. She had no doubt that Groban would turn into Vivaldi by the time they sat down to dinner and then pick up to Scott Joplin and Louis Armstrong. He always liked to have classical for before and during dinner and light jazz for afterward. If it was an all out party he would break out everything from Billy Idol, Wham and Aerosmith to James Blunt, Rihanna, Jack Johnson and so forth. He even liked to add music from around the world also. He enjoyed that the most and was surprised that he hadn't added that to the play list for that evening.

Cameron got the ingredients together for the chicken marsala. The vegetables had just gone into the oven to roast and the zuppa was simmering on the stove. After everyone arrived and she greeted them, she was going to get the marsala started.

There was a knock at the door and she went out to answer the door.

"Hi Wilson! Come in."

"Hi Allison. These are for you." Wilson handed her a bouquet of tiger lilies.

"Oh thank you Wilson, you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

"Please come in." Cameron ushered him in and as she was starting to close the door she heard Chase call out, "Hold the door."

"Oh hi you two." Cameron said when she looked into the hall and saw Foreman and Chase walking toward her.

"Hey Cameron thanks for the invite." Foreman said.

"Your welcome. Glad that you could come. You too Chase."

She showed them into her apartment and introduced them to her brother. She then went to check on the soup. Cameron then walked back out to the living room where the guys were chatting. Before she could join in the conversation, there was another knock at her door. She answered it and found Brian and Yvonne.

"Hi Sweets." Brian greeted her and gave her a kiss. Yvonne just smiled and walked past them into the apartment. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss before stepping back and saying, "So you ready for this?"

"Sure. If I can make it through meeting your two best friends, I will live through meeting your brother and co-workers. Piece of cake! By the way, this is for you." He pulled a small bag of almond M&M's from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She smiled and asked, "How did you know these were my fave's?"

"I have my ways."

Cameron smiled and shook her head at him and then took his hand and led him into her apartment. She introduced him to her brother first and then to Wilson, Chase and Foreman. They all shook hands and said that it was a pleasure to meet each other. Gary then took drink orders and proceeded to make them. He handed a hazelnut martini to Cameron after serving everyone else and whispered to her, "Well, Brian does seem like a nice guy. He sure is enthusiastic when he talks about his work. That's a good sign that he enjoys it."

"So you really do like him?"

"Sure. But Allie, it's not my opinion that counts. It's yours. You don't need my permission."

"I know that I don't but I still like to have your input."

"Well you don't have to worry. He's great. I'm happy for you." Her brother gave her a side hug. Cameron smiled and then went back to where everyone was chatting. She joined in the conversation for a few minutes before excusing herself to go and finish getting the dinner ready. Within 15 minutes she had all the food on the table and called everyone to eat. They all sat and started to dig in. They laughed and chatted and had a good time.

"Cameron you out did yourself. I didn't know you were such a good cook." Wilson said.

"Yeah I didn't know you were either. So where did you get this catered from sis?" Gary said.

"Oh is it from that Italian place down the street Allie?" Yvonne said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh very funny. You know I can cook."

"Oh yeah. Like that time that you caught that roast on fire? Or the time that you read the fry bread recipe wrong and the balls of dough ended up exploding out of the pan and all over the kitchen? I still call them cannonballs." Gary said.

"Oh remember the time she forgot the sugar in the rhubarb pie? I thought I was going to suck my eyeballs into my head it was so sour!" Yvonne laughed.

"Oh that's nothing like when she exploded that chocolate cake in the oven and then it caught on fire." Gary laughed.

"Oh there was this one time when she wanted to give a go at grilling steaks and they turned to leather. I swear! And then there was the time that she was making some kind of orange dessert and it turned out more like marmalade. That was a few months before "Bridget Jones Diary" came out in theaters. We went to see it when the scene came on when Bridget messes up her birthday dinner, we started laughing so hard! Now I and the rest of us call her Bridget. Mostly behind her back though." Yvonne told everyone with a smile.

"Well, I see how it is. I'm not that bad by the way. So I've had a few kitchen mishaps. Who hasn't?"

"Yeah, whateva Bridget." Yvonne said laughing with everyone else. Cameron gave them a hard look but it soon faded to a smile and she started laughing herself.

"Okay, maybe I have been that bad but it's been a long time since I had a mishap and tonight's dinner was good. You all said so."

"It was good. We just like to tease you sis."

"Don't worry Cameron, it was a great dinner." Wilson said again and Foreman and Chase nodded their heads in agreement. Brian then lifted his glass of wine and said, "To Allison" and everyone joined their glasses with his. Cameron smiled at Brian as she took a sip of her wine and he winked back at her. As she put her glass down, she said,

"Well I better go and get dessert ready." She stood up and started to collect everyone's dishes with Gary's help. He put all the dishes into the dishwasher as she cut the peaches in half and put them on her heated grill pan. Cameron then finished getting the dessert ready and plated and Gary helped her to carry them out. Everyone oh-ed and ah-ed and dug in. After they were done, they retired to the living room with coffee and chatted for another hour before calling it a night. As everyone was leaving, they thanked Cameron and again, hugged her and shook Gary's hand. Yvonne was the second to last to leave. She turned to Gary and Cameron and said, "Call me tomorrow so we can set up a night when we can get together."

"Okay. Bye Von."

"Night Allie. Night Gary." Cameron and Gary took turns hugging Yvonne and then she waved and left. Brian was the last to leave.

"Nice meeting you Gary." Brian said, holding out his hand. Gary took it in a firm handshake and replied, "Same here. Well I'm tired. I'm going to hit the sack. You two have fun." Gary winked at Cameron who just rolled her eyes and smiled back. Brian and Cameron watched Gary walk into the guest room and close the door. Brian turned to Cameron and said, "Alone at last."

"Mmmm I know what you mean." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrarpped his arms around her waist. They shared a slow kiss before separating.

"So when will I be able to see you again?" Brian asked.

"When are you free this week?"

"I'll be free Thursday to Saturday."

"Any of those days is fine with me. What's your pick?"

"Any one as long as I get to see you."

"okay. How about we do something just the two of us Thursday night and then we can do something with Gary and Yvonne Friday or Saturday night. That work for you?"

"Sounds good to me. Even though I don't want to, I better get going."

"I wish you didn't have to."

"I know. But I'll call you tomorrow if I get a chance."

"Okay. Be safe at work."

"Don't worry. I will. Night Allison." He kissed her and Cameron watched him walk out. She then went to clean up the kitchen and saw that while she had been in the hall with Brian, Gary had cleaned up for her. Cameron went to the guest room to say thank you and goodnight. She knocked on the door and heard "Come in". She opened the door and saw her brother sitting up in bed, with a book open in front of him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for cleaning up and goodnight."

"Hey, you're welcome. You worked hard getting the dinner together. The least that I could do was help with the cleanup. It was nice to meet your co-workers. Wilson seems like a really nice guy. Foreman I'm not sure of. He seemed a little arrogant. Chase likes you, a lot"

"Yeah, I know about Chase. I've talked to him and he's gotten better about it. Foreman can be arrogant but he's still a great doctor. Wilson is great guy. He's very caring and an exceptional doctor."

"I'm glad that you have decent co-workers. Other than that boss of yours."

"Don't start. I'm too tired."

"Fine."

"Well, good night Gare bear. Sleep well."

"Ditto."

Cameron left the room and went to bed feeling happy and relieved that the night had gone well.


	23. Part One Chapter 23

Part One-Chapter 23

Cameron was checking on the teams' current patient's vitals. When she was done she headed to the conference room to report the update to House and Harrington before going to the clinic. As she walked down the hall she thought about her brother. He had left a few weeks ago after staying a month. They had a great time catching up and he really started to get along with Brian which made her happy. Gary also got along well with Foreman, Chase and Wilson. They had all gone out to dinner a few times during Gary's stay. Harrington made it once but House never did. In fact, House never met her brother. Gary had come to PPTH for a tour the first week he had come to town and House had been out that day and then the several times that Gary had gone to meet her for lunch, House had been scarce. She didn't know what was up with him lately. He was acting strange lately and she didn't know what to make of it.

Cameron shook her head slightly as she walked into the conference room. To her surprise, she saw the whole team there. Foreman and Chase were supposed to be off at their clinic hours already and Harrington had been working over time in the cancer ward, so she wasn't there that often anymore. Cameron also noticed that Harrington and House looked a bit serious. She entered into the room and gave Foreman and Chase a questioning look as she took a seat at the table. They shrugged slightly to indicate that they didn't know what was going on.

"Glad that you're here Cameron. I have some important news to tell you all. I'm just going to get down to it. I'm going to be leaving PPTH."

"What?" Cameron said with a shocked look on her face.

"As much as I have enjoyed working here and with all of you, I have the opportunity to help start a hospital in Africa. A doctor friend of mine has started to set it up already but would like me to come in and be part of the team. I'll be leaving in a month."

"That is a good chance to do a lot of good." Cameron said. The others congratulated Harrington and Cameron sat back and looked at House. He was sitting in his chair leaning forward some on his cane and looking down at the floor. Cameron could tell that he wasn't that upset. She had noticed over the past couple months that he and Harrington had gotten really comfortable with each other and that they seemed more like good friends then lovers. Cameron had the feeling that House wasn't going to be that heartbroken over Harrington leaving. Cameron broke from her thoughts when Harrington asked her about the results that she had taken only a few moments before. She told Harrington and House the update on the patient and then excused herself to go to clinic duty. As she walked she thought about how much she was actually going to miss the woman who had become her boss and somewhat friend these past eight months.

--

It was a month later and everyone was waiting in the cancer ward to give Harrington her surprise going away party. Cameron and Wilson had set it up for Harrington. Wilson was just getting off the phone from paging Harrington to come to the ward because there was an emergency. Within a few minutes, Harrington was hurrying through the door to the kids play room. She stopped short with a surprised look on her face.

"What is going on?" Harrington asked with a confused look on her face.

Wilson stepped forward and said, "This is a going away party. We all wanted to show you how much we have appreciated you and enjoyed you being here at PPTH."

"Thank you. This is quite a surprise." Harrington said looking around at everyone gathered. There were nurses, fellow doctors and board members besides the cancer kids and the Diagnostics team and Cuddy present. Harrington made her rounds and greeted everyone. She chatted, laughed and reminisced with everyone present. There were refreshments including a cake in the shape of Africa. Some people even gave her presents. The team got her a joint present of medicines and other supplies that would help the new hospital.

Music was playing and some people started to dance some. Mostly the kids had fun dancing but a few adults also joined in. Cameron was standing on the side watching some of the cancer kids ask Wilson and Harrington to dance with them. Cameron noticed the little girl, Lucy go up to House, who was standing off to the side, and ask him to dance also. Cameron couldn't hear what his response from where she was but saw Lucy shake her head and snap her fingers in the air before turning and walking away. Cameron smiled, remembering the attitude that the six year old had. Cameron noticed the small smile on House's face as he too watched the little girl stalk away. She didn't notice that Harrington had walked up to stand by her until she spoke.

"Thank you for helping to organize this with Wilson."

"Oh you're welcome Harrington. I just wanted to make sure that you had a proper goodbye."

"It was a nice surprise. And thank you for the gift. We should keep in touch. Even though we really didn't get to be that close, I do like you and it would be nice to hear from you."

"Oh, that would be nice." Cameron said.

"Well I better get back to the kids. They want me to do a limbo contest with them." Harrington laughed softly. She looked at Cameron and started to walk away before turning back to her and saying, "Oh and Cameron. I think that you have what he needs. He just needs a little time to realize it. I really believe that you two would be good together. I know that it may not seem like it, but House cares even though he doesn't want to admit it. Everyone needs a second chance, don't pass it up."

Before she could respond, Harrington walked back to where the kids were. Cameron stood still and in shock at what Harrington said. She had just basically given her blessing to Cameron to be with House. Cameron was having some trouble grasping this. She looked over to where House had been standing and saw him looking at her. When their eyes met, they stood staring for a minute before her cell rang and she reached in her pocket to answer it.

"Oh hi Brian. Yes the party is going great. She was surprised. Yes. Ummhmm." As she listened to Brian she stole another look to where House was and saw that he had started to limp out the door.

"Allie, you still there?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you would be free for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah. Sure. Do you have anywhere particular you'd like to go?"

"Not really. I did think that Italian place near your apartment would be good if you're in the mood for that."

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

"Well, you sound a bit preoccupied. I'll let you get back to the party and I'll see you at your place at 6:30. That okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you later Brian."

"Bye Sweets."

She hung up her cell and stood thinking a moment before going to join the kids, Harrington, Wilson and even Chase and Foreman in a limbo contest.


	24. Part One Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was the Monday evening before Thanksgiving and the team was getting ready to leave for the night. As Cameron was pulling her hair out of her jacket she turned to the others.

"What do you all have planned for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing really." Both Foreman and Chase said. House didn't respond at all.

"What do you have in mind?" Foreman asked.

"Well, with my best friend in town, Brian and my brother coming in for the holiday, I was thinking that I'd have a big dinner and wanted to extend an invitation to all of you to join us."

"Count me in. It would beat eating at a restaurant alone." Chase said.

"I don't have any other plans. Count me in too." Foreman responded. Cameron nodded to them and then turned to House. He was doing his usual looking down at the floor and not at anyone move and Cameron cleared her throat and said, "House? What about you? I'm also going to ask Wilson."

"Ah I have a frozen Hungry Man and a porno all set aside for Thursday." Cameron rolled her eyes and turned away from him and spoke to Foreman and Chase.

"Well, I'm planning on having dinner at 5 o'clock. You can come at 1 if you want to watch football. I usually have light snacks for during the game." Chase and Foreman nodded and said that they'd be there at One before saying goodnight and walking out of the room. Cameron grabbed her bag and started for the door before turning back to House.

"Night. And House, I'm serious about the invite. Game at 1 and dinner at 5." With that Cameron turned and walked out the door leaving House to watch her go.

It was almost 1 o'clock on Thursday and Cameron was getting the rest of the snacks ready for the game. Yvonne was already there and hanging out with her brother. Brian, Chase, Foreman and Wilson were supposed to arrive any minute and House didn't say anything about showing up. Even though it would be a little weird to have him there, she still felt that it would be better for him to be there instead of alone at his place.

"_I don't know why I though that he'd actually come. I just figured that he'd rather come for at least a free meal then stay at home alone. Though he does like being alone. And I why do I feel a bit guilty for inviting him? I don't feel that way for him anymore. I have Brian. He's a great guy. I don't care what Harrington said, House doesn't care for me that way and why would I give up what I have with Brian for a maybe with House. No, Harrington was wrong. Right?_ Cameron shook her head and pushed the thoughts and doubts out of her head and brought the veggie and dip platter out to the living room and then went to get the cheese and cracker platter. As she was carrying out the second platter there was a knock at her door and Gary went to answer it. He ushered in Brian, Foreman, Chase and Wilson. They all greeted each other and Brian gave Cameron a peck on the cheek. Wilson handed her a pecan pie.

"Oh thank you Wilson. This looks good."

"Your welcome."

"Glad that you all made it. There are the snacks and I'll bring out an array of drinks for you all. I know that you want to get to the game so I'll leave you to it."

Cameron walked to the kitchen with the pie and to get the drinks. She carried them all out to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Brian. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. She wasn't that interested in the game but wanted to spend time with everyone. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. Cameron looked up in surprise. She looked at the others but no one was paying attention to anything but the game. She got up and opened the door to find House standing in front of her. She stared in surprise at him. He was looking at the floor, leaning on his cane and also holding a six pack of beer. He finally looked up at her when she didn't say anything.

"You going to just stand there or invite me in?"

"Oh sure." She stepped aside for him and he limped past her. He didn't say anything more to her other than that and just went into the living room and took a seat. Chase, Wilson and Foreman looked as surprised as Cameron felt; Gary looked questioning at him and Brian's jaw set in place. Yvonne was too deep into watching grown men in tights tackle each other to care about the situation unfolding around her.

"You came?" Wilson said.

"Free food and football. Why not?" Came House's reply.

Wilson just nodded his head and everyone went back to the game but were silent. After awhile though the guys got back into the game and were rooting and cheering and high five-ing each other. Cameron smiled to herself as she watched the group. It felt like she actually had a big family. Dysfunctional but a family just the same. Cameron tried to get into the game but really couldn't so she ended up sitting on her window seat that was near the kitchen and reading during checks on the food. At 4:30 the game got over and everyone talked about it while Cameron got the finishing touches done on the dinner. At exactly 5 she called everyone to the table. They had a good meal and had some good laughs. House was his usually self for most of it but did chime into the conversation and for the most part, wasn't that rude. After everyone ate the dinner they relaxed for a bit before enjoying the dessert and coffee. Cameron's guests started to leave around 7:30. Foreman and Chase were the first to leave, followed by Yvonne. Wilson thanked Cameron again for the invite and told Gary that it was nice to see him again. He said good bye to the others and left. House was in the living room still talking with Gary. They had bet on the game and Gary had won. Now House was trying to win his money back at playing cards. Brian went to help Cameron clean up. After half an hour they were done and went to see what was happening with Gary and House. They walked into the living room and saw House with a stern look on his face and Gary was laughing. Then a small smile came to House's lips and he nodded to Gary and said, "Good game. Want to go to the track sometime?"

"Sure. I'll call you about it." House nodded and then looked up to where Brian and Cameron were standing. He quickly got up and gruffly said that he was leaving.

"Thank you for coming House. Here's a bag of leftovers for you to take home. I'll see you tomorrow." House just nodded to everyone, grabbed the bag and left. They watched him go and then Brian said, "So your boss is a _character_. How do you deal with him?"

"Ah, he's really not that bad. You get used to it. And he is great at his job. I've learned a lot under him." They all took seats in the living room and had another cup of coffee.

"Well enough about him. You busy this weekend?" Brian asked Cameron.

"Vonny and I are planning on doing some shopping and a movie on Saturday. I have nothing going on Sunday."

"Good. Then I'd like to cook you dinner. After these few months I haven't cooked for you yet and would like to."

"Oh ok. What time?"

"I know that you need to get to bed early Sunday so how about getting to my place at 6. That okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me."

"So Brian want to go to the track on Saturday? House wants to go and with the girls having their ladies day out, we might as well do something to amuse ourselves."

"Why not? What time?"

"I'll get back to you on that tomorrow after I talk to House. Well I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight you two."

"Night" Cameron and Brian said together. Gary went to the guest room and Cameron and Brian settled back into the couch. Cameron tucked her feet beside her and leaned into Brian who had put an arm around her. He put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back.

"So what do you and Vonny have in mind for the weekend?"

"Oh we're going to hit some of the sales that will still be on and get some new clothes but we're also going to start our Christmas shopping."

"So do any of these clothes that you're planning on getting include any black lacy numbers?" Brian said with an eyebrow wiggle. Cameron playfully hit his arm and laughed softly.

"No it doesn't. But if you're a good boy maybe I'll add that to my list."

"Mmmmm you do that." He brought her chin up and gave her a deep kiss. They stayed that way for several minutes before they broke apart. Cameron rested her head on his shoulder and Brian rubbed her left shoulder.

"I was wondering, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I haven't made plans yet. I was thinking of having a party on Christmas Eve. Gary will be back and Jenn is hoping to come in for a visit. Do you have plans?"

"I have to work the day after so it isn't feasible for me to go home for Christmas. I was hoping that we'd be able to spend it together instead."

"That would be nice. Want to have a joint party on Christmas Eve? Then you can just stay for Christmas day."

"Oh a sleep over. Sounds good to me." He smiled coyly at her. Cameron rolled her eyes at him. "You really are incorrigible."

"You don't know the half it." He smiled at her. Cameron laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things."

"I'm sure that you can."

Brian nuzzled her neck and then asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm. Let me see." She tapped her mouth and pretended to think deeply. She then pulled him into another kiss. They stayed on the couch for an hour before Brian got ready to leave.

"Call me tomorrow?" Cameron asked.

"Sure will. Night sweets."

"Good night Brian." She gave him one last peck on the lips before he left. She shut the door after him and then leaned against it. She thought about the day and she couldn't help but think about the fact that House had actually shown up. She figured that it was a good thing, though she did wonder if it was more to do with not having Harrington around and the free meal then wanting to be with any of them. Cameron shook her head and then got ready to go to bed. She was looking forward to the weekend and the time with Vonny and Brian. She smiled at the thought of Brian until a picture of House's blue eyes came to mind. She pushed the picture and guilt aside and thought of Brian. _Brian is a great guy and the first to come along since David. There is no way that I'm going to mess it up by giving warrant to what Harrington said last month about me and House. No, Brian is great and I care about him deeply._

Cameron then went to bed thinking about Brian and her plans for the weekend.


	25. Part One Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Cameron had gotten up early to finish the preparations for the party that evening. The team discharged their patient a couple days earlier and didn't have another case. They had worked in the clinic and Cameron was able to work a double yesterday to get all of Christmas Eve off. Though she was tired, she figured that it would be best to get up early and finish food prep so that it would be easier for Jenn, Von and her to get the food ready for six that night. She also had plans with Brian for lunch that day. A few days earlier had been the six month anniversary of their first official date and Brian had wanted to take her out. Unfortunately he and Cameron both had to work longer hours and couldn't go out. So they made sure that they made some alone time for them before the party. Cameron was looking forward to it.

Gary was off with some of the guys that Brian had introduced him to and would be back by four so Cameron had some peace and quiet to work. She finished up at ten and then decided to lay done for a nap. She had set her alarm for an hour but must have slept through it because she woke up to Brian, who she had given a key to a couple months ago, gently waking her up.

"Sweets wake up. It's past noon."

"Hmmm?" Cameron said groggily. Brian laughed softly to himself and said, "Would you like me to order in lunch and you can rest some more while it gets here?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just let me get my bearings here."

"Maybe I can help with that." Brian leaned down and gave her a soft lingering kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck. When they pulled away from each other, she said, "That's a great way to wake up."

"Definitely."

"As much as I'd like to stay here like this, my stomach is grumbling. Let's go eat."

"Yes ma'am."

Cameron got up and went to fix her bed head and then they left for lunch. They had decided to go to the bar where they had first met. The place had a grill and the burgers were the best in the area. Cameron and Brian ate their lunch and discussed the party that night.

"So who RSVP'd?"

"Almost everyone. Von invited a few people besides who you and Gary did. I invited the usual from work and everyone was invited to bring a date. It looks like there will be 30 people."

"Not bad. The guys from work who are coming are looking forward to it. They think you're hot and can't wait to see you again." Cameron laughed out loud.

"Oh you boys."

"Hey, men Allie, we're manly men."

"Yeah well manly man, you have some mustard on your face. Let me get that."

She reached out with her napkin and wiped it off and as she was pulling her hand away, Brian took it in his own and looked into her eyes.

"Come here." He leaned in for a kiss. When they pulled away he asked, "So want to play some pool? We have some time."

"Oh, sure." She grabbed her glass to finish off her water and didn't notice that Brian nodded to the barkeep. They stood up and Brian took her hand and led her over to the vacant pool table. He let go of her hand and got sticks for the both of them. As he handed one to Cameron he said, "You can break."

"Okay." She positioned herself and then pulled back the stick and hit the cue ball. To her surprise, it shattered.

"What the…"

"Wow, Allie, when you break you break."

"Oh haha" she said dryly before adding, "I've never seen that happen before. I have no idea how that could happen."

"Yeah, it is strange." Brian said with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I might as well clean it up." Cameron reached out and started to clean up the mess. She stopped short when she saw something shining in the middle of the broken pieces.

"What is that?" Cameron said brushing some of the pieces away. She then looked up in surprise at Brian. He chuckled and reached out and picked the item out of the pieces and then turning to her, held out the diamond ring.

"Allison, you put a sparkle in my eyes that shines brighter then the one in this ring. These past six months have been the best ones of my life. I was hoping that you would do me the honor of being my wife." Cameron stood in silence just staring at him for a moment before a smiled spread across her face. She then threw her arms around his neck and said "Yes!" Brian laughed again in joy and wrapped his arms around her waist and they shared a deep long kiss before he let her go and put the ring on her finger. She stood looking at it with a smile on her face.

"It's beautiful."

"It doesn't hold a candle to you Sweets."

"You know just the right things to say!"

"I mean it all. So want to get out of here?"

"Most definitely."

Brian went to take care of the lunch bill and to thank Anthony, the barkeep for his help with the pool proposal. They then went back to her place and spent the next hour celebrating.

--

It was five and Cameron opened the door and let her two best friends in. They couldn't help but notice that she was glowing.

"What's with you?" Jenn asked.

"Just happy."

"Yeah, but you're positively glowing. We've seen you happy like this but not since you married David." They saw the look in her eyes and both women said, "Oh my god. Are you two..?" Cameron shook her head yes and then they all squealed and hugged each other. when they pulled away they heard Gary say in a stage whisper from the living room,  
"Well Brian, I guess she told them." They all started to laugh and walked into the living room. Jenn and Vonny took turns congratulating Brian and hugging him. The women then went to the kitchen to get all of the food ready. By the time that the clock struck six, the food was out and the first guests were at the door. Cameron told her brother to just leave the door open and that she'd close it once everyone was there. Cameron made her rounds greeting everyone and meeting the guests that Von, Gary and Brian had invited. She was talking to one of Vonny's co-workers when she noticed Chase walk in. He looked through the crowd and finally spotted her. He not only had a present with him but one of the new interns that Cameron had seen around the hospital the past couple weeks. Cameron smiled at Chase and excused herself from the conversation she was having. She walked up to Chase and his date and greeted them.

"Hi Robert. Nice of you to come."

"I wouldn't have missed it. Allison, this is Rachel."

"Hi Rachel, nice to meet you." They shook hands and then Chase held out the gift.

"This is for you."

"Oh thank you. I have one for you under the tree. You can get it anytime."

"Thanks."

"Well, food and drinks are over there. Help yourselves. I have to go and do the hostess thing. I'll talk with you both some more soon." They nodded and made their way to get a drink. Cameron smiled and then turned when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi Cam. Looks like you've got quite a party here."

"Oh hi Foreman. Nice of you to make it."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." He held out a small package to her.

"Oh, thank you. I have a gift for you. It's under the tree."

"Thanks. I'll get it later. Now tell me, what's this glow you have about you?" Cameron smiled bigger and then held up her hand. Foreman saw the ring and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh wow, Cameron. Congrats."

"Thank you." They chatted a few more minutes before Foreman excused himself to get a drink. Cameron mingled amongst the guests some more and caught Brian's eye. They smiled and he held his glass up to her. She smiled back and started to make her way to him when movement at the door caught her eye. She looked over and saw Wilson and House standing there, looking around. Wilson smiled at her and House just kept looking off to the side. She waved back and approached them.

"Hi Wilson, House. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for the invite." Wilson said, handing her a tin. "These are some cookies that I made for you."

"Oh thank you."

"Here" House said in a monotone, handing her a bottle of scotch.

"Ummm. Thanks House."

"Cameron you look great by the way." Wilson said looking at her dress. She was wearing a dark red, off the shoulder, short cocktail dress. She had matching stilettos that had ribbons that wove around her calves. She also had her hair up in a French twist.

"Oh thank you. You look great too."

"Well, while you ladies discuss clothes, I'm getting a drink." House said before limping off. Wilson and Cameron rolled their eyes and watched him go. Then Wilson said, "You do look radiant."

"Thank you. Well, I better go and see if there needs to be a refill on anything. I'll talk you again soon." Wilson nodded and then made his way in to talk to some of the other guests. Cameron then shut the door, figuring that it was 6:45 and everyone was there. She brought the tin of cookies and the scotch to the refreshment tables. House was putting food on his plate and looked at her as she grabbed on of the platters that was almost empty. He jerked back when he looked at her left hand. He stared at her for a moment and his face set into a hard look. Cameron didn't notice because Brian had walked up beside her. He kissed her neck and she turned and smiled at him.

"Here let me help with that."

"Thank you." House saw the sparkle in her eyes and looked at the ring on her left finger. He watched as Brian and Cameron walked off into the kitchen. He stood for a moment before dropping his plate onto the table and limping toward the door. Gary saw him and called out, "Hey Greg, where you going?" as he approached him.

"I just remembered that I hired a hooker for tonight. Better get back to me place."

"Oh come on. Stay. We can play cards with some of the guys and make it interesting."

House's jaw was set as he looked toward the kitchen. Then he shrugged and said, "Whatever. Might as well make some money tonight." Gary then led him over to some of the guys and they all started to discuss gambling. House didn't talk much but watched at Brian and Cameron came out of the kitchen and brought more food to the table. As they walked hand in hand to where some of the guests were talking by the tree, he saw them stand under some mistletoe. One of the women in the group pointed to it and said something. Cameron laughed and then kissed Brian. House looked away and excused himself from the guys. He walked over to the bar that was set up and got a scotch. He drank that down before getting another and returning back to where Gary was. They then set up a small game of cards.

The night progressed and everyone was having a great time. There was music and dancing. Cameron even set up karaoke at one point and had some holiday themed games. As ten o'clock rolled around everyone started to leave. The staff of PPTH and Cameron's brother, two friends and Brian remained. They chatted for a little bit and then Cameron went to the tree. She grabbed the gifts that she had for her co-workers and turned to hand them out to find House standing behind her. She looked at him in surprise. Before she could say anything, her brother spoke up.

"Hey, you two are under the mistletoe. Way to go House!" Everyone laughed lightly and Cameron blushed. Jenn spoke up then. "Come on you two. It's tradition. Pucker up." Cameron just stared at House and he looked right back at her. He shrugged and said, "Chicken?" She rolled her eyes at him and then he bent down and they kissed a soft kiss. As he was pulling back he whispered in her ear, "Not as dramatic as the last kiss, but still nice." Cameron blushed and then turned abruptly away. She handed out the gifts and said good night to her co-workers. She and her friends, brother and Brian then all set to cleaning up the debris from the party. They all worked together and finished within a half hour. As Cameron stood at the door saying good bye to her friends, Jenn and Vonny told her again congratulations. Jenn then looked back into the apartment, making sure that Brian and Gary weren't in hearing distance. She saw them sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Cameron, I know you don't want to hear this but I think that you should know. Von and I noticed that House was watching you a lot tonight. And we both agree that he seemed to have made sure that you were both under the mistletoe. We thought that you should know so that you can be careful."

"Oh, I don't think that he did that on purpous. It was just a coincidence. He's never felt anything for me other than in a boss and employee way. Anyway, I have Brian." Cameron sounded convincing to her friends but deep down she did wonder about how House had acted that night and what he had whispered to her. She shook the thoughts away and hugged her friend's good bye, saying that she'd see them tomorrow. She then turned and went to sit next to Brian in the living room. White Christmas was on and they watched that before heading off to bed. Cameron and Brian settled down into her bed and he leaned over to kiss her.

"I think the party was good. That boss of yours isn't that bad by the way. I thought so at first but when we were all playing cards and those games you set up, he was pretty good. I may not want to be his best friend, but I'd take him as a poker buddy. It's a good thing that I had already gotten that ring for you or I might not have been able to after tonight. He's a bit ruthless when he gambles."

"Mmmmhmm."

"Well enough of him. You have fun?"

"Yeah, it was a great night."

"You seem a little preoccupied."

"Just thinking about you. And how much I love you."

"I love you too Allison."

"And I was thinking how much I want to ravish you right now."

"Hey, you're pretty ravishing yourself." Brian said pulling her to him and kissing her.


	26. Part One Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Cameron woke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon buns and Christmas music playing softly. She stretched and rolled over, and reached for Brian. She opened her eyes when she didn't feel him next to her. She pulled her head up and looked around the room. She sat up in bed right when he walked through the door carrying a tray with coffee and food on it.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas." Brian said handing the tray to her. He then got into the bed as Cameron said "Merry Christmas" back.

"Your brother is watching TV and making some phone calls so we're good to stay in bed and enjoy a leisurely breakfast."

"Sounds good to me. This looks really delicious." Cameron looked at the food on the tray. There was coffee, orange juice, cinnamon buns and an omelet.

"Thanks. It's the usual Christmas breakfast back home. There are pecans in the buns, peppermint schnapps in the coffee and that's a western omelet."

Cameron smiled and started to dig in.

"This is excellent! Thank you so much for making this."

"You're welcome Sweets. Anything for you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before going back to his breakfast. They enjoyed their breakfast and cuddled a little before taking a shower and getting ready for the day. A little over an hour later they were in the living room with Gary and awaiting the arrival of Jenn and Yvonne before exchanging gifts. They were watching the Disney Parade when Jenn and Yvonne arrived. Cameron made more coffee for everyone and then they sat and started to exchange gifts. They opened gifts and thanked each other. Jenn had leaned over at one point to Brian and said,

"So that ring count as Allie's gift?"

"Yeah man, that should definitely count." Gary chimed in. Brian had laughed and said, "It may seem like it counts but no, it's not her Christmas present. This is." Brian pulled out a box and handed it to Cameron. She took it saying, "You really didn't have to get anything else. The ring was enough Brian."

"Well I wanted to so don't argue and open it." Cameron smiled at him and then unwrapped and opened the box. She gasped in surprise when she pulled the tissue paper apart. Lying in the box were two airline tickets to Ireland for March.

"I remembered that you said that you have always wanted to see Ireland and that you liked that band from Albany,_ Hair of the Dog_. They're doing a pub tour for St. Patrick's week. I figured it would be as good a chance as any for the trip."

"That is awesome. Now, what band is it?" Gary said.

"Oh it's one that is local to Albany, NY but they performed at an Irish Festival that I went to near here a few years ago and I was hooked ever since. I've gone to other festivals in Massachusetts and New York to see them. I heard that they do a pub tour. It's where they perform at a bunch of pubs in Ireland and you just follow them and watch the performances. They set up sightseeing and free days also. It's really neat."

"Sounds it. You should have a lot of fun." Gary said.

"You are one lucky girl." Jenn said to her and Vonny chimed in with an "I'm so jealous."

Cameron grinned at her friend and said, "Oh you know that you're really happy for me."

"Yeah I am." Vonny then turned to Brian and said, "So any of your brothers single?"

"Hey, what about me? What am I, chopped liver?" Gary said and everyone laughed. They continued to tease each other for a bit before cleaning up and getting ready to go out. They were going to see a movie and then help serve dinner at a local soup kitchen before going out to dinner at a new pub that had opened up the previous month.

They all had fun at the movies and really enjoyed helping out at the soup kitchen. They had even pitched in and helped to get presents to hand out. They also enjoyed the Christmas dinner at the pub. The Pub had a Christmas Carol theme dinner, which included roast duck, plum pudding and mince pies. They enjoyed their evening together and on the walk back to Cameron's place, they sang Christmas Carols as they walked. It had been a great night and Cameron didn't want it to end. As they were walking and singing, she saw someone with a cane walking down the street. At first she thought that it was House and then realized that it wasn't. She then hoped that he wasn't alone. "Hopefully Wilson is with him." She thought to herself. Then against her will, she thought about the kiss from last night under the mistletoe. Cameron shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to get back into the singing. Brian noticed that she had gotten quiet and put an arm around her and asked, "You okay?"

"Oh yeah. I just saw someone walking with a cane and thought of House. I was just hoping that he wasn't alone. I think that everyone deserves to be with someone on the holidays." Brian squeezed her shoulder lightly and said, "That's why I love you. You're so caring, even to people that don't really seem like they may deserve it. You see good in everybody. I'm sure that he's fine."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Brian then kissed her head and took her hand in his. They continued on with everyone and the singing. When they got to Cameron's they all said good bye. Brian went to his car and drove off and then Jenn and Von left to walk to Von's apartment. Gary and Cameron walked into to her apartment. After taking off their jackets and sitting on the couch for a minute, Cameron asked, "So feel like some cocoa and schnapps?"

"Sounds great to me!"

Cameron got up and made the drink for them. She sat back down on the couch and her brother put an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Brian is a great guy and I'm really happy that you met him. But at the risk of sounding like an overprotective older brother, I don't want you to rush into this. That's why I have to ask if you are sure about the engagement."

"Hey, you are an overprotective older brother. And I understand fully. I'm not rushing this. I really care about Brian and I think that this could work. He and I already talked it over and we agreed to have a year long engagement."

"Okay. Just as long as you're sure."

They drank their cocoa in silence and then got ready for bed. As Cameron was getting under her covers, she couldn't help but wonder if she was as sure as she said she was.


	27. Part One Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next few months flew by for Cameron. The team had a lot of cases at work. Most of them they solved. There was one that wasn't. It was hard on Cameron but Brian helped her through it. Strangely enough House even was nice, well for him at least, and in his own way tried to comfort her when the five-year-old that they were treating, died. They had just had a break through in the case and were going to start a new treatment when the child's liver function shut down completely. The child had had rare case of Epstein-Barr Virus. Besides all the cases, Cameron also had been busy visiting Brian's brother in NYC one weekend in late January with Brian. Then in mid-February Brian's parents came for a visit and she spent time with them also. They got along really well and his parents left calling her daughter already.

Now it was the morning of the flight to Ireland. Cameron hardly slept during the night due to her excitement. She got up and got ready a couple hours before her alarm was to go off. She then double-checked everything to make sure that nothing was forgotten for the trip. By the time that Brian came to pick her up, she was bubbling with anticipation. Brian chuckled when he saw her excitement.

"Slow down there Sweets. Ireland isn't going anywhere."

"I know but I can't help but be excited! Thank you again for this trip. It's going to be awesome."

"Your welcome." Brian answered as he kissed her. He then grabbed her bags and they left to head to the airport.

They had fun on their trip. It was mild weather but of course there was rain. One day when they were walking through the countryside of Ennis Kerry, they came across a farmer herding his sheep. One of the sheep started nudging at Cameron. She wasn't sure what to do and started to back up. The sheep then started to gnaw at her coat. She tried tugging it out of the sheep's mouth as she was still backing away from it. Cameron was so caught up in getting away from the sheep that she didn't hear Brian's warning and ended up tripping over a lamb that was behind her and falling over it and tumbled down an incline and landed in a puddle. This wouldn't have been so bad if said puddle hadn't been formed around a pile of manure. Cameron looked up as Brian and the farmer approached her. She was on her backside, legs spread out, wet, hat askew and had manure on her. She looked up in dismay at the men before her and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. Brian tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't. The farmer had chuckled also and the two men went and helped her up. The farmer, Sean, then invited Brian and Cameron to his house so that Cameron could clean up some. His wife, Annie, had been kind and let her shower and use a robe while she washed Cameron's clothes. They had a nice visit of tea and biscuits and learned about the history of the area besides the farm and the family.

There were a couple mishaps but the trip was relaxing and fun and Cameron enjoyed it. She hadn't wanted it to end but was also looking forward to going home and back to work. She missed it more than she thought she would. The day that she went back to work, she brought presents for everyone. Foreman, Chase and Wilson welcomed her back warmly and even House did in his own way. When she had walked into the conference room, House had looked up at her and said, "Finally. Now I can have good coffee. These dimwits don't know how to make a decent cup." Cameron had smiled to herself , put her bag down and went to start a pot of coffee for House. When it was done and she handed him his mug, he nodded and even gave her the slightest of smiles before saying, "All right my ducklings, differential diagnosis time." Cameron had smiled to herself again and settled into her chair, glad to be back.


	28. Part One Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was the beginning of July and another extremely hot day out. Cameron was glad that the day was other and to be heading home from work. She couldn't wait to be able to take a shower. She was also excited that it was once again the weekend. It was the fourth of July and she was going to be meeting the gang at the park for a picnic dinner and then fireworks. The gang now consisted of not only Yvonne and Brian but also Jenn and Gary when they were in town along with Brian's friends Justin and Ethan, Chase, Foreman and Wilson and at times House. Cameron was pretty sure that House only came for free food and to get Wilson off his back. Tonight was going to be no different. House had mentioned that Mother Wilson had gotten him to agree to come so he would be there. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with him around because he would all out stare at her and Brian. She didn't know what his problem was but wasn't curious enough to ask because she had a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer. Strangely enough though, House was acting slightly nicer and whenever her brother was in town, Gary and House, and even sometimes Brian, would do things together. Mainly it was poker or the track and sometimes a drink at a sports bar. If someone told Cameron a year ago that not only would she be engaged, but that her brother would be more present in her life and that her fiancé and brother would be friends with her boss, she'd never have believed it. Cameron shook her head in disbelief over the turn of events, though she would never trade any of it, especially with Brian.

When Cameron got home, she took a cool shower and then changed into a teal tank top and black running shorts and sneakers and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She then grabbed the fruit salad and the three bean salad that she made for the dinner and headed to the park. She decided to walk because the park wasn't that far from her apartment and though it was hot out, it would soon start to cool off and it would be a nice walk home. When she got there, she saw that everyone was already there setting up. Wilson and Brian were talking by the grill while setting it up. Justin, Ethan, Chase and Foreman were helping Yvonne set up the table and food while discussing football and House was sitting in a camp chair off to the side and people watching. He had already gotten into the cooler of drinks. Yvonne saw her approaching and called out a "Hi" and everyone but House echoed Yvonne. As Cameron approached the table, Chase took the food she carried from her and set it on the table.

"Thanks Robert. Rachel not coming tonight?"

"She has to work until 7 so she should be here soon."

"Oh good." Cameron then turned and greeted everyone else. She walked to where Brian was and put an arm around his waist. He greeted her with a peek on the head and they talked a moment about the grill and getting the steaks and chicken ready. Cameron then left them to do their "grill thang" and walked to where House and the cooler were. He turned as she approached. Their eyes met and Cameron's heart fluttered slightly when she saw the piercing blue eyes. She swallowed and felt really hot.

"Hey House, toss me a beer please." House grabbed one and tossed it. Cameron caught it with one hand and popped it open and started chugging it. House raised an eyebrow at her. "Slow down there kid, where's the fire?" House asked. Cameron finished off the beer and wiped her mouth off. "It's so hot out."

"Even more so with you here." House responded while looking her up and down and eyeing her short shorts. Cameron blushed and before she could say anything, Brian came up and put an arm around he shoulders.

"Hey Greg, toss me one of those?" House tossed a beer to Brian who drank some before turning to Cameron.

"The guys and I are going to play some football. Want to join?"

"Oh I don't think so. I'm going to stay here."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun."

"I think that maybe I'll stay and watch with House."

"I'm just getting my drink on here, don't need company." House said to her.

"See, he'll be fine. So how about it?" Cameron looked at House but he wasn't looking at them anymore.

"Okay."

"Good."

They walked to where the others were waiting and Wilson walked over to House.

"Hey mind watching the grill? I'm going to join the game."

"Fine."

House got up and brought his beer and chair to the grill. He positioned himself so that he could watch the game. They all split up so that it was Wilson, Cameron and Justin on one team and Chase, Ethan and Yvonne on the other. It was going well for Cameron's team for the first 15 minutes. As House sat watching the game two women approached him. He looked over and recognized one of them as Chase's girlfriend, Rachel. He didn't know the other woman but she was extremely good looking. She was tall and slim like a supermodel. She had waist length jet black hair and hazel eyes. Her make up was noticeable but not over done. She had on a mint green baby tee and a black and green ankle length Batik skirt and flip flops. A silver anklet adorned her left ankle. When she got closer, House could see that the anklet along with her necklace and earrings had the Celtic Trinity Knot design. Rachel stopped next to him and said, "Hi House. How long they been playing?"

"Not long. Who's your friend?"

"This is Veronica Michaels. She is a family friend. She moved into the area last weekend. I thought that she'd like to get to know some people." House nodded to Veronica and she nodded back. Her attention went back to the game which she had been watching intently when House and Rachel were talking. House noticed that she kept her eyes on Brian. Rachel and Veronica went to stand closer to where the game was taking place. Chase caught the ball and started running to make a touch down. Rachel called out to him, "Go Robbie!" which got the attention of the other players. Brian glanced over as he was running and then got a shocked look on his face as he looked again at Veronica and knocked into Justin, who lost his balance and fell into Cameron who was next to him. They fell to the ground with Justin and Brian landing on her. House shot out of his chair and limped as fast as he could to her, yelling out "Allison" at the same time that Brian did when he saw what had happened. Justin and Brian got up quickly as everyone else went to surround her. House limped to them and pushed them all aside with his cane and then sat down next to her. Brian was also next to her gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"Move back." House growled to everyone and looking at Brian intently. Brian looked at him for a moment and then backed up. Wilson said, "I have a med kit in my car. I'll be right back with it," before running off. House started to check Cameron over to see if anything was broken. When Wilson came back with the med kit, House grabbed it and took the smelling salts out and waved them under Cameron's noise. She woke and blinked a few times before trying to sit up.

"Whoa. Stay down. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"Good. What's today?"

"July 4th."

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?"

"A little dizzy but mainly sore. My forehead hurts." Cameron said, bringing her hand up to touch it. She brought it back down and saw blood."

"You have a cut. I'm going to help you sit up ok?"

"Okay." She sat up with House's help and he asked, "How do you feel? Think you can stand up?"

"I think so." Wilson and Brian helped her to stand up while House got up. He limped after them as they brought her to the picnic table. House again pushed them aside and sat down facing her. He opened the med kit and got antiseptic out and started to clean the cut that was above her left eye.

"It's not that deep so you don't need stitches. I am going to put a bandage on it."

Cameron just sat looking at House in amazement and confusion as to why he was helping her. When he was done Brian came and sat on her other side.

"I think I should take you home."

"No I'm fine really. I want to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry."

"It was an accident."

Just then Veronica stepped forward.

"I'm afraid that it was my fault. I caught Brian off guard being here."

Cameron looked at the woman standing before her in confusion for a minute until a light dawned on her face. Brian had told her about this woman months ago when they were discussing their pasts.

"You're Veronica."

"Yes." Veronica simply said with a nod.

The others looked at each other and Justin mouthed with a questioning look "Veronica?"

Yvonne whispered back, "She's the girlfriend before Allie. I guess that they were pretty serious, they lived together for a few years."

"Ah."

Cameron held out her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Allison Cameron." Veronica shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

Brian then stood up and motioned for Veronica to follow him.

"What are you doing here Veronica?"

"I got a promotion and had to relocate to the office here."

"Okay and what are you doing here, tonight?"

"My family is friends with Rachel's and our mothers got together and set it up that Rachel would show me around and introduce people to me. I didn't know that you would be here. Though it is good to see you. You look good Bri."

"Thanks. You too but this is a bit awkward."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Part of me does but you have every right to be here so I guess that you can stay."

"That's very big of you." She responded sarcastically and Brian just turned away.

They walked back to the table and Brian asked Cameron, "Are you sure that you don't want me to take you home Allie?"

"Yes I am certain! You guys go back to the game. I think I'm going to sit out now."

Wilson then spoke up and announced, "Well, dinner is actually ready now" as he put the platter of meat on the table with the rest of the food.

Everyone took seats and started to serve themselves. At first everyone was a bit quiet but after a bit they all started to get comfortable again and started to talk and joke around with each other and have a good time. After eating and cleaning up, they went to find a closer spot to where the fireworks would be and set up blankets to sit on. House brought his chair. After they all settled in, Justin pulled out a deck of cards and everyone started playing "bullshit".

An hour later it was dark enough for the fireworks to start. They watched the show and "oh-ed" and "ah-ed". Not only did Cameron and Brian sit cuddled up together, but Chase and Rachel and Yvonne and Justin also cuddled up together. House sat watching Cameron and Brian as did Veronica. After the fireworks, they got the blankets picked up and started to say good bye to each other. Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Rachel and Veronica were the first to leave. As the rest were saying goodbye, Brian's beeper went off. He checked the number and saw that it was from work. He called the number and found out that he was needed at a big fire.

"Cameron I'm so sorry but I have to go. How are you going to get a ride home?"

Yvonne spoke up and said, "I can make sure she gets home okay."

"Okay. Well I have to get going. I'll call you later." Brian and Cameron said good bye and then he rushed off.

"Well you ready Allie?" Yvonne said. Cameron took Yvonne aside and said, "You don't have to give up your plans with Justin for tonight. I can get home fine."

"No, I can't do that."

"Von, it's okay. Please, don't worry about me." House was listening in and stepped forward.

"I'll take Cameron home." Both women looked surprised at him and he said, "It's on my way from here."

"Umm okay. Well, there you go Von. Now go with Justin and have fun. Call me in the morning." They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek and before they parted Yvonne whispered in Cameron's ear, "Be careful Allie."

"What? I don't think that I need a warning against House."

"Just the same, be careful." They parted and Yvonne and Justin went off with a wave. House and Cameron stood awkwardly for a moment before he said, "So ready to go?"

"Yes."

"My bike is across that way."

They walked to his bike and got on and Cameron wrapped her arms around House's waist. He patted her hands with his and turned to her asking, "You okay to ride? Not feeling dizzy still?"

"Oh I'm fine. Anyway it's not that long of a distance." House's only response was to turn around and start the bike and drive off. Soon they were at Cameron's and House parked the bike. He got off after her and started to walk up to the building. Cameron looked at him and he said, "You coming?"

"You don't have to walk me in. I'll be fine."

"I'm walking you in if you like it or not. If something happens then I'll have no one to sort my mail or make decent coffee. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

"Nice to know how much you care House." Cameron said with a light laugh. They started walking in again. When they got up to her place she turned to House after unlocking and opening her door and said, "Would you like to come in for a drink? I might as well pay you back some how for the ride."

"What do you have?"

"Beer, wine, scotch and coffee."

"Scotch sounds good."

"Okay."

They walked in and House limped to her couch and flipped on the TV while she went to the kitchen to get the drinks. She came back with House's scotch and water for herself.

"Here you go." Cameron handed the drink to House and then sat done on the couch next to him. She looked at the screen and saw that he had put on monster trucks. She smiled to herself and took a sip of her water. They sat in silence watching the trucks for several minutes before Cameron asked, "So how long are you planning on staying?"

"Just making sure that you don't have any side affects."

"I think that I'm fine. But we can watch this for a bit."

"Was planning on it."

"Okay then." Cameron settled back into the couch and realized how tired she was. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and she tried to keep them open but lost the battle and fell asleep. She started to slide over and House looked over at her. He shifted awkwardly in his spot and then put his feet up on the coffee table, washed down a couple of his pills with the rest of his scotch and then put his arm around Cameron and moved so that she was leaning on his chest. She didn't wake from the movement. He settled back in to watch the rest of the show. Near the end he too fell asleep.


	29. Part One Chapter 29

Chapter 29

House opened his eyes trying to figure out what had woken him. He realized that it was the ringing of Cameron's cell phone on the coffee table. He glanced over at her and saw that she was still out so he reached for the phone and answered it gruffly.

"Hello"

"House? Where's Allison? She okay?" came Brian's voice through the phone.

"She's right here. Let me wake her up." House turned to Cameron and shook her arm.

"Cameron wake up. Phone" Cameron's eyes fluttered open and she looked up in confusion at House. She jerked back off from him.

"What?"

"You have a phone call."

"Oh okay." Cameron took the phone from House.

"Hello"

"Allie what is he doing there?"

"Oh hi Brian. What time is it?"

"2:35. So what is House doing there? You okay?" Cameron glanced at House and then got up and walked to the kitchen for privacy.

"I'm fine. He took me home and I asked him in for a drink to say thank you. We ended up watching some TV and I guess we fell asleep."

"Oh. I was just concerned that he stayed because you were hurt more than you let on earlier."

"I really am fine. So how did the fire go? You get it out in time?"

"We just basically stopped. Fire is out finally and the house isn't salvable. Some teenagers thought that it would be cool to do their own fireworks. Thankfully no one was hurt. Anyway, I just wanted to call you and make sure that you were okay before I got back to the house and it got too late."

"I'm glad that you did."

"Oh the guys are waving at me. I better get going. Is it okay if I come over and bring you some breakfast?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Cameron yawned.

"Well I better let you get back to sleep. Tell House I said thanks for watching out for you."

"Umm okay. Night Brian."

"Night Allison. Love you."

"I love you too." She pressed the end button on her phone and walked back out into the living room.

"House do you…" Cameron stopped in mid sentence and step. House wasn't in the living room. She called out his name but didn't get a response. She looked out the window that faced where he had parked his bike and saw that it was gone. Cameron shrugged and said to herself, "Well I guess that's that." She then turned out the light and headed to bed.

--

Cameron was awoken again by her phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at the clock and saw that it was 11am. She reached for the phone and answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Allie. How are you feeling?"

"Morning Yvonne. I'm fine. How was your night with Justin?"

"Ah you know. It was….GREAT!" Cameron laughed at the enthusiasm in her friend's voice.

"Sounds like it was a nice night."

"So how was your night? Was House nice?"

"Yeah, he walked me up. It was fine." Cameron said dismissively. "Oh Yvonne I have another call coming through. I'll talk you later okay?"

"Sure. Later Allie." Cameron switched over to the other call.

"Hi"

"Hey Sweets. Sorry that I'm not there yet. Slept in late. I'll be there soon though with brunch."

"Hi Brian. Don't worry, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Ah. So how are you feeling?"

"I am fine! Please stop worrying."

"I can't help it. But I'll try to stop. I'm going to let you go so that I can get over there with food. See you soon."

"Okay. See you soon." Cameron smiled as she hung up the phone. She then went to shower and get ready for the day.


	30. Part One Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was late Monday morning and Cameron was looking through the requests for treatment from House. She looked up at House when he limped in. He sat in his chair, put his feet up on the desk and looked over at her.

"Good morning House." House nodded at her and looked at her forehead.

"How's the head?"

"Fine." Cameron was surprised that he asked. She felt a bit uncomfortable and decided to change the subject. "Here read this. Sounds interesting." Cameron handed a letter to House. He took and read it over and then handed it back to her.

"Call and set up an appointment."

"Okay. There's coffee ready by the way."

"Good"

House went to get his coffee and Cameron made the call. She got off and called out to House, "They can be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Good" House responded coming back into his office. He carried his mug and the carafe with him. He poured coffee into his mug and topped off Cameron's before sitting back in his chair. She again was surprised and thanked him before taking a sip. She looked over at House confused to why he was acting nice. Well nice by his standards. Deep in her thoughts she was startled when her cell rang. She picked it up and heard Brian's voice. "Morning Sweets. I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch today. That okay?"

"Oh sure. That would be great. How meeting me here around 12:30."

"Sounds good. See you then." Cameron hung up and went back to reading the letters. House was playing around with his iPod. Chase and Foreman then came in from the clinic hours they had done that morning to get out of the way. They settled at the conference table and started to talk about their current case.

--

It was 12:15 and Cuddy had just walked into the conference room. The team looked up at her and Cameron said, "Hi Cuddy."

"Hello Cameron." Cuddy answered before looking at everyone. "I just wanted to catch you all before you left for lunch. As you all know the summer fundraiser is coming up next month. I want you all to know the theme and that I expect _every one_ of you to be there." Cuddy looked pointedly at House as she said "every one". He looked up at the ceiling and twirled his cane pretending not to have heard her. Cuddy continued, "The theme is "A Midsummer's Night Dream". It will be a masquerade. The men do not need to dress in full costume, a tux and mask will do. Also we will have a live band that performs all genres of music but we also were able to get Josh Groban to come and do a short set. This will help us to get more people to come and more money. Remember our goal is a million to help expand the cancer ward."

"Oh wow. I love his music." Cameron said. Cuddy nodded.

"Well that's it for now." She said before leaving. House got up and limped out after her.

"I'm not going." Cuddy stopped and turned to face him with a stern look on her face.

"Yes you are."

"What's in it for me?"

"Listen House. The board wants as many doctors to be there as possible."

"Drop my clinic hours for the month and I'll go."

"Two weeks and that's final."

"Deal" House said with a smile.

"Good." Cuddy turned and went on her way. House turned and started to walk back into the conference room when Brian came up.

"Oh hi House. How's it going?" House just nodded at him and continued into the room. Brian shrugged and followed him in.

"Hi everyone. Hey Allie, ready for lunch?"

"Hi Brian. Let me just put this stuff away and then I'll be ready." Brian turned to the rest of the team and said, "Some of the guys at the station are getting together and doing a poker tourney next Saturday. You all are invited."

"Cool. Count me in." Chase said.

"I have plans. Maybe next time." Foreman answered. Brian nodded and then turned to House.

"How about you House? Game?"

"Sure."

"Oh can you pass the invite on to Wilson for me? We're trying to get as many guys in on it as possible to make it interesting." House just did his usually nod.

"Okay, ready?" Cameron said to Brian. Brian held out his arm to her and she took it. Then she turned to the others, "See you all in an hour. Have a good lunch." Chase and Foreman said good bye. House didn't even look their way. Cameron and Brian then headed out to lunch and Chase and Foreman soon went their own way for lunch leaving House alone in the office. He sat thinking for a bit and then got up to limp and see what Wilson was up to for lunch.

--

Brian and Cameron decided to have lunch at a French café that was a couple blocks from the hospital. When they arrived they took a table outside. As they sat and picked up the menus to see what was good, some laughter floated to them from a near by table. Cameron glanced over and then said to Brian, "Isn't that Veronica?"

"What? Oh, yeah it is." Brian looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?"

"Hmmm? Sure I am. Why?"

"You look uncomfortable. Want to go somewhere else?"

"No it's okay. We have every right to be here as she does. Just because I'm no longer with her doesn't mean that we can't co-exist. Besides, I have you." Brian took her left hand in his and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. She smiled at him but throughout the lunch saw him glance Veronica's way several times, though she didn't let on that she noticed. She knew that Veronica broke his heart but it had been over a year and he seemed to adjust well enough. After all he did ask her to marry him. They were making plans for the wedding now. They decided to have it next New Years Eve in the evening. Then the reception afterward would be in the reception hall at the fire house and everyone would be able to ring in the New Year together. Though Cameron tried to convince herself that he was definitely over Veronica she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her gut. So caught up in her thoughts, Cameron didn't notice that Veronica had come up to their table.

"Hi Brian. Allison. Nice surprise seeing you two here. How have you been?" Brian looked up at her and then quickly away responding, "Fine." Cameron said, "Hi Veronica. Nice to see you again. We've been good. You?"

"Oh been good also. Really busy with work."

"Same here. So what do you do?"

"I manage a travel agency now."

"Oh wow. Sounds nice. Do you get a discount and travel a lot?"

"Yes to the discount but I haven't had the time to travel as much as I'd hoped. I am planning on taking a vacation at the end of next month. Hopefully I'll be able to get away."

"Any ideas on where you'd like to go?"

"I'm thinking the Cayman Islands."

"Oh that sounds great." The conversation lagged and they all shifted a bit uncomfortable. Veronica spoke up after a couple minutes.

"Well, I better be getting back to the office. Bye you two. Nice seeing you again Bri."

"Yeah. See you around." Brian said, looking up but not making eye contact. Cameron watched Veronica walk way with her lunch companion and then turned to Brian.

"So you feel like dessert or you just want to head back?"

"I'm pretty full."

"Me too." Brian nodded and got up and paid the bill and then they walked back to the hospital, both deep in thought. Brian walked Cameron up to the fourth floor and kissed her good bye before leaving. She watched him walk away and then turned to the table to get out the paperwork that she had been working on; again not noticing that House was watching her from his office.


	31. Part One Chapter 31a

Chapter 31

It was 8pm on Saturday August 16 and Cameron and Brian were walking into the masquerade. Brian opted to wear a tux with an elaborate mask. The mask was made of leather and looked like a face carved into bark. Cameron went as a fairy. She had a sleeveless fairy dress that went half way down her thighs. It was pink and peach with a shimmering gold layer over it. She also wore shiny wings and her mask which attached to face was made up of pink and peach feathers outlined in gold and her eyes were also highlighted with gold makeup. She wore pink ballet slippers with it.

Cameron looked around the room and saw Foreman and his date dressed up as in Shakespearean garb of royalty. As she was looking around she saw a lot of men who had opted for the tux and mask. Also a lot of them walked with canes. She looked around looking for House to see if he had really come. Chase, Foreman and Wilson along with some of the other hospital had bets on if he showed or not. As Brian and her walked over to the punch table she continued to scan the room. Her eyes stopped on one man who was sitting at a table near the left of the stage and near the punch table. He was looking up at the band playing. The man was wearing a tux with an elaborate fox mask. She noticed that there was a cane with a silver fox head leaning against the table. The man turned and looked at her and Cameron knew that this was House. She thought that it was him she saw the fox mask and cane but knew that it was definitely him when he looked at her. Striking blue eyes starred through the mask at her, shown off by the deep bronze color of the mask.

"You want some champagne Allison?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Yes please." Cameron turned toward Brian and accepted the proffered glass. They sipped their glasses and Cameron greeted people that she knew and introduced them to Brian. Twenty minutes after their arrival they saw Chase arrive with Rachel with Veronica in tow. Cameron felt Brian shift at her side and she glanced at him to see an uncomfortable look on his face. She looked back at Veronica who was in a deep green Renaissance style dress full skirts and all. It made her look stunning. Cameron watched as the three walked through the crowd and started to talk to Wilson, Foreman and their dates. Brian then spoke up and said, "Want to find our table?"

"That sounds good." They found their table in no time flat. The problem was that it was with the rest of the diagnostics team and their dates along with Veronica. They all greeted each other and Cameron turned to Veronica, "That is an amazing dress. Looks like it cost a fortune!"

"I love the Renaissance period and go to a lot of faires. It was a good investment. Your costume looks really nice also." Cameron thanked her and then everyone's attention was brought to the stage and Cuddy who was welcoming everyone. Cuddy had on a fairy dress similar in style to Cameron's but this one was in a blend of scarlet and chocolate brown with matching mask. She also had gold sparkles sprayed in her hair.

"I would like to welcome you all to our annual fundraiser. Thank you all to those who helped to make this happen and thank you all for coming! We have reached our goal and will be able to extend the cancer ward." Applause followed this announcement. When it died down Cuddy continued.

"I would like to welcome to the stage now, our special guest, Josh Groban." There was thunderous applause and the performer walked out onto the stage and started the first song of his 6 song set.


	32. Part One Chapter 31b

Chapter 31 con't

The first strains of "Mai" spread through the room and Groban started to sing. Cameron sighed and smiled to herself as she listened to the music. She always put it on when she wanted to relax. When the song was over, Groban made some humorous commentary before going onto the next song, "Broken Vow". Couples started to go out onto the dance floor and Brian saw Cameron looking at them. He stood up, turned to her while holding out a hand and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd be delighted." Cameron smiled as she took his hand and stood up, following him out onto the dance floor. Chase and Rachel soon followed them out on the dance floor and Wilson asked Veronica to dance with him. Cameron rested her head on Brian's shoulder and glanced back at the table to see House watching them. She looked into his eyes for a moment and then quickly looked away. She leaned back to look at Brian and saw that he was starring off to their right and Cameron looked over to see who or what had his attention. Cameron stiffened when she saw that it was Veronica who had Brian's attention. Brian noticed and looked back at her. They looked at each other for a moment and then the song ended and everyone clapped. Brian cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like another drink?" Cameron just nodded and went back to the table as Brian went to get them drinks. He came back and sat back down next to her. She drank down most of the champagne and sat quietly as the others talked. Veronica was telling some humorous story about her job and everyone was laughing including Brian. Groban then ended his third song and started to talk to the audience again. Cameron turned and looked at the performer and started laughing at some of the commentary. Then another song started. Cameron spoke up and said, "Oh this is a great song! It's "Un Giorno Per noi", the Romeo and Juliet theme."

"This is a beautiful song!" Wilson's date, Ashleigh chimed in. Wilson asked if she wanted to dance and they went out on the floor. Then Brian and Cameron made it out to the floor. Near the end of the song, Brian's pager went off. He looked at it and said,

"It's the Chief. I have to take this."

"Okay." Cameron went and sat back down at the table as Brian headed out of the room. He came back a few minutes later.

"I'm really sorry to do this Allie, but there's a huge fire at an apartment building over on Harrison. They need everyone to help."

"Sure, go. It's important. Be safe."

"I will. I'll call you later." He kissed her forehead and then hurried out. Cameron leaned back and finished off her drink. Groban then took a fifteen minute break before started the rest of his set. "You are loved" was the last song that Groban performed and Cameron watched as the others danced to it. She and House were left at the table together. He looked over at Cameron and said, "So you really like this guy huh."

"Yes. He's amazing for someone so young."

"He's not bad."

"No, he really isn't." There conversation then lagged and they watched Groban end the song. The performer said good night and everyone applauded and yelled out "Encore". Groban then came back out and started to sing "So she dances". Cameron closed her eyes and swayed ever so slightly in her chair as she listened. House watched her and started to contemplate asking her to dance when someone else beat him to it. Cameron accepted and House settled back to yet again to watch her from the wayside. When the song ended again there was applause and Groban made his way around the room meeting people and signing autographs. About twenty minutes later Cameron was finally able to talk to the performer, a huge smile on her face. As she started talking, House saw one of the nurses from the ER hurry into the room and look around. She finally spotted Cameron and went to her. Cameron turned to the woman who said something into her ear and House saw Cameron jerk back and look upset. She then quickly excused herself and rushed out of the room. House got up and followed.


	33. Part One Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Cameron rushed to the ER glad that the fundraiser was taking place in the hospital. She got to the waiting room and saw Justin in his uniform pacing and looking worried. She called out to him and he turned and rushed toward her. He put his hands on her shoulders and her hands rested on his forearms and Cameron looked into his eyes.

"How bad is it? What happened?"

"It isn't that good. Within minutes of arriving at the fire, Brian saw a young girl and boy in a window of the third floor. He rushed in to get to them. We set up a latter because we knew that there was no way that they could go back out the way that he went it. He got them out the window and then floor caved in and he went through to the first floor. The building started to fall around him. It was like that scene from that movie, _Ladder 49_. Brian was knocked out for a bit. As far as I know, his left leg and shoulder are broken. He has some burns, broken ribs and he has some cuts that looked pretty deep. It could have been a lot worse." Cameron's hands went to her face and she just stood starring of into space.

"I called Yvonne and she said she was on her way to be with you."

"Oh thanks." They went to sit next to each other and wait for some news. Neither of them noticed House lurking in the hallway. Soon Yvonne came rushing down that hall and into the waiting room and to Cameron. She hugged her friend and asked, "How is Brian? Have you heard anything yet?"

"No. But it should be soon. I hope at least."

"Don't worry honey, it will be alright." Yvonne gave Cameron another hug and then sat next to her. Ten more minutes passed and then the ER doctor came out. He was new to PPTH but had seen Cameron around enough to know who she was.

"Dr. Cameron, hello. I'm Dr. Stephens."

"Hello. How is Brian?"

"As well as can be expected. His left shoulder is broken and left tibia shattered. After the surgeries to fix that, he'll need to do physical therapy. He also had a few broken ribs and one punctured a lung. We got that fixed all up. He also has a gash above his right eye besides some third degree burns on his face from when his mask and helmet fell off in the fall. He is going to be moved to recovery for a bit to be monitored before being moved to his own room. I'll let you see him in recovery once he's set up in there. He won't be awake for awhile unfortunately."

"Thank you Dr. Stephens." He nodded at Cameron and then left. Cameron turned to Justin and Yvonne with tears in her eyes and Yvonne once again hugged her friend close. Cameron brought her head back and looked at Yvonne and Justin.

"I have to call his parents. And then I'm going to stay with him.

"I'll call for you hon. And I'll go and get you a change of clothes. Oh by the way, I called Gary and Jenn and they both are going to catch planes to be here."

"What? Oh they don't need to do that. I better call them."

"They said that they were going to be here and that they'd not answer if you called." Cameron sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Well I better got and make that phone call to Brian's family. I'm going to go to the office and do it. I'll meet you two back at recovery?" Yvonne nodded her head yes but Justin said, "I can't. Chief wanted me to get back as soon as possible and to give an update on Bri. Ethan is supposed to be able to leave to come hear after I get back. I better go now." Out in the hall, House heard this and left.

"Okay. Take care." Cameron said and gave Ethan a hug. Yvonne kissed him good bye and they watched him leave. Then Cameron went to the fourth floor to make the phone call that she was dreading to make and Yvonne headed to Cameron's apartment to get her a change of clothes and other supplies.

As Cameron walked into the diagnostics office, she saw House sitting at his desk. Cameron startled not expecting to see anyone in there, let alone House, sitting in the dark.

"Oh House. What are you doing here?"

"Getting away from Cuddy and everyone else."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to make a phone call. Brian got severely hurt tonight at a fire and I need to call his family and let them know." House nodded but didn't move. Cameron sighed and sat down before reaching for the phone. She dialed his parents number and listened to it ring several times. Finally Cameron heard his mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ruth. It's Allison."

"Hi dear." Cameron then heard her call out, "William, Allison's on the phone." Ruth came back and said, "William is going to pick up the other phone. So how are you?"

"Well, I could be better."

"You sound upset, what's the matter?" Before Cameron could respond, William came on the line.

"Evening Allison."

"Hi William."

"Will, Allison sounds upset. I was just asking her what was wrong. Now go on dear."

"There's no going around it. Brian was hurt tonight at a fire."

"Oh no. What happened?" Ruth said her voice a bit high pitched.

"From what Justin told me, Brian went to get two children out of an apartment building and after he got them out, the floor collapsed and he went through three floors. He has cuts, burns, broken ribs, and a punctured lung. His left shoulder is broken and his left tibia is shattered. The ER doctor who worked on Brian said that he's doing well as can be expected."

"We're leaving now to be there." William said.

"I'm going to stay the night so you can wait till morning if you want. It's getting late now and he's most likely not going to be awake till the morning." Cameron said.

"That sounds reasonable. What do you think Ruth?"

"I agree but I want to be there first thing in the morning."

"I'll see you then."

"Thank you for calling us Allison."

"You're welcome Ruth. Night."

"Good night Allison and see you tomorrow." Cameron hung up the phone with a sigh and leaned back in the chair and rubbed her forehead and eyes. She sat for a moment before looking up at House.

"Well I'm going to go back to see if I'm able to see Brian." House didn't say anything and she walked out.

She got to recovery and saw that Ethan was there waiting. As she approached, his cell rang. He said "hello" and "she just walked in." Ethan looked at Cameron and handed the phone to her.

"It's Yvonne. She couldn't get you on your cell."

"Thanks." Cameron took the phone from Ethan.

"Hey."

"Do you want a couple outfits? How about a pillow and blanket?"

"Oh, yeah. That would be good. Thanks."

"Have you been able to see him yet?"

"No but it should be soon."

"Okay. Well I'm on my way." They hung up and Cameron handed the cell back to Ethan and as he reached for it, he pulled her into a big bear hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently rubbed her back. She felt tears come to her eyes but held them back.

"It's going to be alright darlin'. Brian is one tough guy, he's Southern after all. He's going to be fine. Nothing can bring him down for long."

"Thanks." Cameron said smiling slightly.

"Here let's go sit. A nurse came in a few minutes before you got here and said that we'll be able to go in soon for a little bit." Cameron nodded and sat on the couch next to Ethan who put an arm around her. They sat there like that for several minutes when Wilson walked in. Wilson went to Cameron and leaned down and gave her a hug. He then handed her purse to her.

"Thanks Wilson."

"I saw your purse on the table and realized that I hadn't seen you around for awhile and started looking for you. Then House came back and told me what happened. I'm sorry. How's he doing?" Cameron then told him everything that she knew. Wilson nodded and then said that he'll check on her again in the morning. They all said good bye and as Wilson walked out the door, Yvonne, followed by a nurse walked in. Cameron stood up and went to the nurse.

"How is Brian?"

"He's doing well so far. You can follow me and go in." Cameron nodded and turned to the others. They nodded to her and Ethan said, "You go ahead. We'll go in after you come back."

Cameron followed the nurse to where Brian was. As she walked into the room tears came to her eyes to see him all bandaged up. She grabbed the chart and looked it over briefly before going to his side and putting her hands around his right one. She stood looking down at him and started to talk to him. After a few minutes she kissed his hand and squeezed it before leaving. As she walked back to where Ethan and Yvonne were waiting to come in, she saw Veronica rushing down that hallway.

"Allison, I just heard from Wilson. How is Brian?" Cameron saw the concern and tears in the woman's eyes.

"He's doing as well as is expected." Cameron then went on to tell Veronica what had happened. Veronica's hands threw to her mouth as she said, "Oh my god. Can I see him?" Cameron hesitated for a moment and then nodded yes. Cameron then showed her where Brian was. She stood in the doorway for a minute and watched as Veronica went to his side and stared at him. Cameron saw Veronica's shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Cameron then turned and went to Ethan and Yvonne. They stood up when she walked in and went to her.

"He doesn't look good. But his vitals are stable."

"Thank God." Yvonne said, hugging her friend. Ethan then turned to Yvonne and said, "You want to come with me and see him?"

"Yes."

"Veronica just went in." Cameron informed them.

"What's she doing in there?" Yvonne asked.

"She heard from Wilson." Yvonne nodded but didn't look happy.

"We'll be back soon" said Ethan as he and Yvonne started out the door. A few minutes passed and Veronica came in.

"Allison, would it be okay with you if I come by tomorrow and see him?" Cameron nodded and said, "I guess so. His parents will be here in the morning."

"Okay. I could come in the afternoon then." Veronica saw a look in Cameron's eyes and said, "Please." Cameron heard the desperate tone in her voice and sighed.

"Fine. That sounds okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Veronica said before leaving. Ethan and Yvonne came in then.

"I need to get back to the station. Please call me if there are any changes."

"I will Ethan."

"Take care darlin'" he said, wrapping his arms once again around Cameron.

"I will. Bye." Yvonne and Cameron took seats next to each other and sat in silence. About an hour later the nurse came back in.

"Dr. Cameron, we're moving Mr. Wright to room 217. You'll be able to go in and see him in about 20 minutes.

"Thank you."

Cameron and Yvonne waited the twenty minutes and then headed to room 217. Yvonne said goodnight after making sure that Cameron would be alright for the night. After her friend had left, Cameron got a chair set up as a bed and settled into it. She sat wrapped in a blanket, looking at Brian. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was a little after midnight. The masquerade should be getting over. Cameron thought a bit about the events of the evening for a bit before falling finally into a troubled sleep.

House quietly limped into the doorway of the hospital room and stood for several minutes watching Cameron sleep before heading home.


	34. Part One Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was early morning and Cameron groaned as she started to gain consciousness. She stretched and then opened her eyes and looked over to Brian's bed.

"Oh! You're awake." Cameron said as she saw that he was watching her. She stood up and went to stand by Brian's side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Brian's voice was scratchy and Cameron poured him a cup of water and helped him to take slow sips. He leaned back on his pillows and looked at Cameron.

"I'm sorry. This must have scared you."

"It did. But don't worry about me. Just get yourself better." Brian slowly took her hand in is and squeezed it gently.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Well, you were brought in a little before 9:30 last night and now it's 6am. So it's been awhile."

"What has the doctor said?" Cameron filled Brian in and then he said, "Yikes". He then shifted uncomfortably and got a pained look on his face.

"Do you want me to see about upping the pain killers?"

"That would be great."

"I'll be right back." Cameron went to the nurse's station and requested the increase of medicine for Brian. The nurse called the doctor and permission was given to Cameron to go ahead. She went back to his room and gave him more as instructed. She talked to Brian for a little bit before Yvonne and Justin came walking in with coffee and Danish.

"Hey there Evel Knievel wannabe. Don't you think this is a bit excessive just to get some attention?" Justin said approaching Brian. Brian laughed and then clutched his side.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"Sorry man."

"So how you feeling?" Yvonne asked.

"Not too bad but then I'm jacked up on pain meds."

"The only way to be." Yvonne said and everyone laughed again. They sat and ate their breakfast and at 7:30, Ethan walked in followed by Gary and Jenn.

"Hey, look who I found in the parking lot." Ethan said and Cameron got up to hug her brother and Jenn.

"You guys just get in?" Cameron asked.

"I got in an hour ago but I told Jenn that I'd wait for her plane to land so that we could get here together." Gary replied. They were chatting and trying to act normal for Brian's sake when the doctor came to check on him. Dr. Richards looked him over and then said, "Well, you're doing fine. I'm going to schedule a surgery for your leg for tomorrow afternoon. After that we'll get you healed and then start the physical therapy. I'm going to schedule a nurse to come and change your bandages soon."

"Okay. Thanks Dr. Stephens." The doctor left and everyone sat quietly for a moment until the door opened and Brian's parents walked in.

"Sweetie, how are you?" his mother said as she rushed to his side.

"I'm doing good mom. Nothing that I can't handle."

"Hey Champ. You in much pain?"

"Not much with the meds, dad."

"Well, we're going to stay and help you get better."

"Thanks mom. You can stay at my place. I'll be here for awhile." Everyone in the room chatted together for several minutes before a nurse came to change Brian's bandages.

"Brian, you're looking tired. Do you want us to let you have a rest?" Cameron said with concern in her eyes.

"Actually that sounds good."

"Okay. I'll take you're parents to get coffee and settled at your place and then we can bring some lunch back here."

"Thanks." They all said good bye telling Brian that they'd see him in a few hours. Everyone walked out together and Gary said that he'd drop his stuff at Cameron's place and then meet them all back at the hospital in a few hours. Yvonne and Justin said that they'd take Jenn back to Yvonne's and also be back in a few hours. They all hugged and went their separate ways.

Cameron helped Ruth and William get their things to Brian's and then they went to a café next to the hospital for coffee. Cameron was feeling tired but didn't want to leave them. It was nice to have someone to share the concern with.

"Allison dear, I'm so glad that you were there for Brian."

"So am I." Cameron said smiling at the older woman. They went silent each thinking about Brian.

"How long do you think it would take for him before he'll be released?" William asked.

"It depends on how he heals. He could be in for a month and then have to go back for the therapy." The older couple nodded their heads. They finished their coffee and Cameron asked, "What would you like for lunch? I can call the others and see what they'd like and then we can pick it up before meeting back at Brian's room."

"That sounds good." William said. Cameron called everyone and they all settled on subs, macaroni salad and sweet iced tea.

When Cameron arrived with the food and William and Ruth, they found everyone was already in Brian's room and he was awake. Cameron gave him a gentle kiss and asked, "So how do you feel?"

"Fine. The nap was good."

"That's good to hear."

Everyone started in on the food and between bites they each took turns telling stories about work mishaps. Everyone got to laughing and at one point Brian spoke up and said, "Those are all great but I think that I have you all beat!"

"I knew it! You just wanted to win at another thing. First cards, horses and football and now this. tsk tsk." Ethan said in his slow drawl to everyone's amusement.

"Yep that's me." Brian said with a glint in his eyes. He continued, "Seriously though, thank you all for being here. It has helped to have you here."

"No other place that we'd rather be buddy." Justin said and everyone nodded in agreement.

The nurse came in then to check on Brian. Justin and Ethan said they needed to get back to the station and Yvonne had to get back to her place to work on the lesson plan for an art class that she was subbing for. They said goodbye and that they'd come for another visit the next day. Gary and Jenn decided to go also so that Brian could have time with just Cameron and his parents. They said they'd be back later that evening to say good night. Cameron and the Wrights went out in the hall as the nurse did her work and as they stood talking; Wilson, Foreman and Chase came down the hall. They inquired about Brian and Cameron let them know all that was happening. After the nurse left, they went in for a short visit and then went on their way. As they were leaving, Veronica walked into the room. The men stopped and watched as she walked in and Chase and Foreman exchanged a look before they went on their way. Cameron looked up at the woman in wariness and Ruth and William looked surprised as did Brian when they saw Veronica. Veronica missed the looks because she was looking intently at Brian. She went to his side and took his hand in hers.

"How are you feeling Bri?"

"Oh hi. I'm good considering." Veronica nodded and then she and Brian just stared at each other. Cameron and Brian's parents left the room, Cameron feeling uncomfortable to see how they were looking at each other. She new that Brian cared for her a lot but was starting to feel that there still were feelings between Veronica and him that they had put aside and tried to deny. Cameron pushed the thought away and she offered to go and get more coffee for Ruth and William.


	35. Part One Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was a few weeks later and Cameron was headed to meet Brian at Physical Therapy. He was healing nicely and they were now starting to work on getting his leg and arm mobile. Cameron spent a lot of extra time at the hospital with Brian and his parents. Everyone else dropped by a lot to keep Brian busy. "The boys" spent a lot of time playing cards and watching sports with Brian. House even would stop by and play cards with Brian. Much to the irk of Cameron, Veronica was there a lot also. Cameron wasn't the only one to see the looks that passed between the two but no one mentioned it to Cameron because they knew how worried she was over Brian's health as it was. Cameron had been thinking a lot about it lately and knew that she was going to have to say something sooner than later.

As she walked into the waiting room, she saw Brian in his wheelchair waiting for her. He looked up from the magazine that he was reading and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey Sweets. Ready to help me get physical?" Cameron shook her head and laughed replying, "Most definitely."

They were then called into the back and met with Mike who was going to be Brian's personal therapist for the next several weeks. Mike showed them what the workouts would entail and how Cameron could help. Then they started in on their first session. After 30 minutes, they were done and Cameron wheeled Brian back to his room.

"That went well." Cameron said.

"Yes it did."

"So you excited that you'll be able to go home next week?"

"Sure am. Can't wait to be back in my own bed."

"Yeah, the beds here really aren't for long term are they?" They continued discussing Brian's release the next week. As they went into his room, they saw that Veronica was there. _Not again. This woman is practically living here now_. Cameron thought to herself. She helped Brian into his bed as they greeted Veronica.

"Sorry to be here again but I was on my lunch break and was walking by a bakery and saw a sign advertising Brian's favorite bread, dill sourdough. So I decided to go in and get a loaf for him." She handed him the bag with the bread. Cameron, trying to be nice and push aside the uneasiness she always felt when the woman was around said, "Well that was really nice of you. It sure does smell good."

"It does. Thanks Veronica." Brian said.

"You're welcome. It had also just come out of the oven, so it's nice and fresh. Oh there is some herbed butter in there also."

"I think that we have a knife in the office. Why don't I go and get it and you can break into that now Brian."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll be right back."

Cameron walked out of the room and headed to the elevators and the fourth floor. As she walked into the conference room, House looked up from the table and said, "Good you're back. Mind working your magic and getting another pot of coffee on?"

"I'll get it started but then I'm leaving gain. I just came to get a knife."

"So Veronica back sniffing around your man again? Maybe you should wait till the cover of darkness before you slice and dice her. There's a lot of witnesses here and believe me, you don't want that. Especially if Twitter got your case. He's a hard ass as you know."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him. That was probably the most that House had ever said to her in a long time, if ever for that matter. She tried to hide her amusement and said, "I'm not going to slice and dice her. She brought Brian's favorite bread for him and I need the knife to cut it. Anyway, I'm not violet like that. If I was going to kill her I'd use poison slowly over time to get rid of her." It was House's turn to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Remind me not to get you mad. Maybe I shouldn't be having you make me coffee after all."

"Well, if you aren't dead yet, I'd not worry."

Cameron then got the coffee started, grabbed the knife and headed out the door back to Brian's room leaving House to watch her go with a smile spreading on his face.


	36. Part One Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was a Friday and the last day that Brian was to be in the hospital. He was going to be released the next morning and everyone decided to have one last meal in the room with him. The usual were there. Veronica also came. House was MIA as normal but the way that he'd been lately, Cameron decided he'd probably come at last minute.

Everyone settled in and was having a good time. After dessert almost everyone left. First to leave was Chase, Rachel, Foreman and Wilson. Then Justin and Yvonne left with Ruth and William soon following. Ruth was tired and decided that she'd like to get to bed early. Brian assured her that it was fine, that he would see her the next day. Cameron, Ethan and Veronica were left with Brian. They talked a little bit and Cameron yet again got that uneasy feeling when she saw how Veronica and Brian were with each other. Brian wasn't as obvious about it as Veronica was, but Cameron could tell that he had some feelings left for Veronica. She sat lost in thought and finally came to a realization. The uneasy feeling that she had been getting whenever she saw Brian and Veronica together wasn't that she thought that Brian would go back to Veronica. It was that she saw deep down, that he and Veronica were meant to be together.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" Brian asked looking at her. Ethan and Veronica were also looking at her and Ethan had a concerned look in his eyes.

"I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Brian, I don't know how to really explain this but I need to get this out. First, I really care for you and I've really enjoyed our time together. I wouldn't trade it for anything. But I have seen how you and Veronica are together, how you look at each other. I know that you never would go back on your promise to me with our engagement. I also know that you do care a lot for me. But you have to admit to yourself that you and Veronica are meant to be more than we are. I guess what I'm saying is, you're free." With that she took off her engagement ring and put in into Brian's hand. She closed his fingers over it and wrapped her hands around his. He looked down at there hands and then back at her.

"Allison. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I just want you to be happy and I truly believe that you and Veronica would be." Brian looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you."

"I want to remain friends. I really care for you and I've come to realize that what I feel for you is more a friend love then a romantic love."

"I would like to remain friends."

"Good." Cameron and Brian smiled at each other and then Cameron said, "Though we are agreed, this is still hard. So I am going to leave now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Brian told her goodbye and Veronica said "Thank you". Ethan gave her a hug and told her that he'd see her the next day. Cameron turned to the door and was surprised to see House standing in the doorway. He had come in when she was talking to Brian and heard the whole thing. He looked into her eyes and Cameron felt the old flip of her heart as she looked back into his eyes. She continued to the door and started through the threshold. House barely moved out of her way. She still had to squeeze past him and in the process rubbed against him slightly. Cameron blushed and a twinkle came to House's eyes. Cameron looked away and continued out. House watched her go before turning and talking briefly to Brian. They set up a poker night and then House left. He went back to his office and didn't see Cameron in the conference room. He thought about where she could be and then realized where to find her.

House walked into the chapel and saw Cameron sitting in the same place as the last time he found her there. As the last time, he walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, though he didn't speak. She looked up at him and though she did have tears, this was different. She seemed lighter and though sad, not regretful of her decision. He looked down at her for a brief moment and then nodded before turning around and leaving, this time leaving her to watch him walk away.


	37. Part Two Chapter 1

**Part Two- Second Changes**

Chapter One

It was the next day and Gary and Cameron got back to her place after the welcome home supper that Brian's parents set up for him. Justin, Ethan, Gary, Cameron, Yvonne and Jenn made up the guests. They all had a good time and Cameron and Brian were fine around each other after an initial awkwardness that only last a few minutes.

Now, Gary and Cameron were in their usual spots on her couch and enjoying tea and quietness.

"So sis, I have a question. You can tell me if it's none of my business of course. But I was wondering, did Brian cheat on you with Veronica?"

"No. Other than her visiting Brian after his accident and some looks that they shared at those times, there was nothing. He usually looked uncomfortable whenever she was around. I truly believe that he didn't realize his feelings until I mentioned it yesterday. But he did realize the truth and that is why he didn't deny it or try to convince me to stay with him. Which I am glad for. That would have been a lot harder."

"Well, I'm proud of you. I know how easy it would have been to ignore it and to go ahead with marrying him just to have someone."

"Yeah. But it is still hard."

Gary put an arm around her and said, "I know honey but it will get better over time."

"I know. I'm glad that you're here though. It helps."

"No place I'd rather be." Cameron leaned her head on her brother's shoulder and he tightened his arm around her. They sat that way for awhile before Cameron said that she was tired and needed to get to bed.

--

Sunday morning rolled around sunny and warm. Cameron was busy with her normal activities of laundry, cleaning and getting food together for the week. She was putting her laundry away when her phone rang. She reached for the phone and rested it between her ear and shoulder and continued folding as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl."

"Oh hi Jenn. What are you up to?" Jenn was back in town. She had been able to stay for only a few days when Brian first got hurt and then came back the past Thursday for another visit that would last for a couple weeks. Cameron was happy that her friend was there for another visit.

"Nothing much. Yvonne and I were talking and we thought that it would be nice to do a ladies weekend in NYC. Next weekend sound good to you?"

"That would be great! Count me in."

"Awesome. Let's get together for dinner tonight and hash out the details so that we can book hotel rooms ASAP."

"Sure. Gary is going to be out so I think that would be great."

"Good. What time?"

"6?"

"Okay. We'll see you then. We'll bring the usual."

"Sounds like a deal. See you later."

"Bye."

Cameron smiled as she hung up the phone, put it on the bed and then picked up her towels to put away in the linen closet. She finished her work fast and decided to relax with a book and coffee before getting dinner started. She had a craving the other day for lentil sausage soup and decided that she was going to make that. Even though it was the end of summer and still pretty warm out, she still wanted the soup. It would was a comfort food for her and absolutely delicious.

Cameron was thoroughly relaxed after her break. She got up and brought her empty coffee mug to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher before starting on chopping vegetables for the soup. An hour and 20 minutes later the soup was ready and a knock echoed through her apartment. Cameron went to her door and welcomed her two friends in. They brought salad, wine and their favorite ice cream. They poured the wine and sat down to dinner, discussing the trip and their plans.

After her friends left a few hours later, Cameron went to bed looking forward to their plans for the following weekend. She smiled thinking about her friends and was glad that they were there for her. It had made the past few days better.


	38. Part Two Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cameron took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was Monday and she was yet again going through requests for treatments. She found a lot that looked like cases that House would want to take on. She sat back in the chair and sighed. It was almost time for her to go and do clinic hours. Their current patient had been released earlier that morning. House was off with Wilson avoiding Cuddy as usual. Chase was in the clinic and Foreman was helping out to assist with a class.

Cameron took a post it and wrote a note telling House that "these requests should pique your interest" and then put it on the pile of letters that she had been reading through. Then she got up and headed to the clinic.

--

"So you going to make a move?"

"Sshhhh"

"Because I think that you need to wait a little more."

"Sshhhh"

"Though you did wait long enough to even admit your feelings."

"Wilson! Shut up and stop gabbing like a chick. I'm trying to watch my soap." House didn't take his eyes off from the tiny TV screen that was set up before him. Wilson sighed and sat back, taking a bite of his lunch. A couple minutes later a commercial came on and House finally turned from the screen and to Wilson. He didn't say anything though, just grabbed the bag of chips next to Wilson and started to eat them.

"You going to answer me?"

"No"

"C'mon"

"Fine. I don't know. First I told Cameron she was just lobby art and that I didn't like her. Then I tried for a date when my leg briefly got better and she said no. Then there was Brian and now the break up."

"So you never had good timing. I think that you should make a move before someone else does. Though House, you better be serious about it. I do not want her to get hurt again." House nodded and then said, "Shut up now, GH is back on."

Wilson and House settled back again to watch the soap and Wilson said, "I don't know how you can watch this stuff."

"Sshhhh!!"

Wilson smiled to himself and grabbed the chips back from House. House tried to get back into the show but couldn't help but think about what Wilson had said.


	39. Part Two Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cameron was exhausted and it was only Wednesday. At least it was the middle of the week and there was girl's weekend to look forward to. But she was still exhausted. And she knew why. It was how her co-workers were acting around her. They didn't mention anything about her breaking off the engagement to Brian and they were acting nicer to her. Sometimes going out of their way to do things for her. It was tiring. She just wished that they would act their normal selves. Well, House was acting his normal self. That was a relief. He even yelled at her for not getting a test result back to him sooner. Now it was the early afternoon and she couldn't wait till the day was over. She sighed at the thought of having to wait out another four hours.

Cameron was heading for her break when her pager went off and she saw that it was House. She rushed off to the conference room to find him and the team there.

"You needed me?" Cameron said to House as she walked into the room. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow and a sparkle came into his eyes. She looked at him in surprise and then shook her head and sat at the conference table.

"So what you _page_ me for?"

"We have a new case."

House then went on to tell of the symptoms of the patient and they started their discussion of diagnosis and what to do to 6cure the patient.

--

Cameron was putting on her jacket and looking forward to getting home Chase approached her.

"Hey Cam, I was wondering. Want to catch a bite tonight? Foreman and I are going to that karaoke place that you found for Harrington's birthday last year. What do you say?"

"Umm. Okay." Cameron's brother had plans for the night as did Jenn and Yvonne and going out with her co-workers was a lot better than spending the night alone. And everyone was starting to not act as awkward around her as much anymore so that was a good thing.

Cameron followed Chase and Foreman out of the hospital and they drove separately to the restaurant/bar. They walked in and found that it was pretty crowded for a weeknight. It took 25 minutes for them to get a table and they ended up getting the same corner booth that they had the last time that they were there. The waiter gave the menus to them and took drink orders. They sat quietly looking at the menus until the drinks came. They gave their orders and then started to talk about the case. Soon their food came and they started to dig in. Not long after getting their food, Foreman glanced over to bar area and said, "Oh dmn".

"What?" Chase said and Cameron looked to where Foreman was looking. She saw Wilson and House walk up to the bar and order drinks.

"Maybe they won't see us. I like Wilson and all but House is a whole other matter outside of work." Foreman said.

"I don't think that you're going to get your wish." Cameron responded. Wilson had been looking around the room and spotted her and waved. He said something to House who turned and locked his blue eyes with hers. They got their drinks and started their way to the table. As they approached, Wilson greeted the three at the table while House stood leaning on his cane and staring off to the side as was his fashion. Cameron looked at Chase and Foreman and gave them a look. They both knew what she was trying to convey to them. Chase gave a slight nod yes and Foreman gave her a resigned look. She then turned to the two men standing and asked, "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. Thanks." Wilson said. He sat across from her and House sat next to her. House didn't look at her as he sat down. He just sat back and drank his beer. The waiter came back and House and Wilson gave their food order and soon everyone was eating and talking about work. The conversation shifted to sports and it was Cameron's turn to sit back and observe. She smiled to herself as she watched the men discussing their favorite teams and make some bets on upcoming games.

After they had ordered and eaten dessert, they sat over cups of coffee. House turned to Cameron and said, "You going to do karaoke tonight?"

"Oh no. I'm way too tired. And on that note, it was a good evening and I had fun but I'm tired. I'm going to head out now." They all bid good night and Cameron put some money on the table to cover her portion of the tab. She said good night again and then walked out to her car. She drove home and when she walked in, she saw that her brother wasn't home yet. Cameron got ready for bed and as she was getting under the covers her cell beeped, indicating that she had a text message. Figuring that it was her brother, she checked the message and was surprised to see that it was from House.

"What the…" Cameron looked at the message and then laughed softly to herself and said, "Of course. The only reason he would text or call me." The message read, "need mre grnd cffe. Pic sme tmrw on way in."

Cameron texted back, "Will do. Nite." A few minutes later she received another one from him that surprised her a lot. It read, "Nite. Sleep well." Cameron debated responding with a thank you but in the end let it go. She put her cell back on the stand and then turned on her side and went to sleep, thinking about piercing blue eyes.


	40. Part Two Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Friday night and the weekend was finally there. Cameron had said goodbye that morning to her brother who needed to get back to work. When she got home from PPTH she started to got ready for her weekend in NYC with the ladies. She was packing her bag when Jenn called her.

"Hey Allie, we're outside, you almost ready or should we come up?"

"Almost done. Be down in a few." Cameron hung up and then quickly finished and locked up her apartment and then went out to the waiting taxi. They would be taking a train. None of them felt like driving or finding parking.

They had a great weekend. They settled into their rooms Friday night and then went to The Lotus for drinks. They did some dancing with a group of guys and even got numbers from them. They spent the morning and early afternoon sightseeing and shopping on Saturday before taking a nap and then heading to Broadway to see The Phantom of the Opera. Afterward, they went to a Mediterranean restaurant, Cleopatra's Needle at 2485 Broadway. It was a restaurant that also did jazz and had many well-known and up and coming jazz performers show case there. After being seated the ladies had looked at the drinks menu.

"Oh my goodness. I know what I'm having to drink!" Yvonne said.

"Me too. What looks good to you?" Cameron asked.

"The Bellini Martini."

"That's the one that caught my eye." Cameron said.

"Well that's settled then. A round of Bellini Martini's all around then." Jenn chimed in. Jenn made the order to the waiter along with waters all around. They then chatted some about the musical while looking at the rest of the menu. The waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered stuffed grape leaves for their appetizer. Cameron ordered the roast Cornish hen curry for her main course while Jenn ordered the falafel platter and Yvonne ordered the beef couscous. They drank their drinks and ate the stuffed grape leaves and talked some more about the musical before their meals came.

"I'm glad that I finally got to see this on Broadway. I did get to see an off Broadway which wasn't that bad but it was definitely better here." Cameron said.

"I agree. You know the newest movie isn't that bad either." Yvonne responded.

"That's because Gerard Butler is in." Jenn laughed.

"Oh yeah! What a hottie!" Cameron agreed. They all started discussing their favorite Gerry movie and it came down to _Tomb Raider 2 _and seeing him buff and shirtless, _Dear Frankie _when he was all sweet and caring and the most recent, _PS I Love You_, again when not only he was buff and shirtless but also sweet and caring.

Their food came and they got another round of martini's and then dug in. They started to discuss their plans for the next day but then turned their attention to the performer who just took that stage. He was a jazz pianist and starting to get well known in the area. Cameron listened to the music and started to get absorbed in it. The pianist was really good and she couldn't help but think about House and how he would enjoy the performer. When the performer took a break, the ladies had finished their food and the waiter came back over to their table with the dessert menu.

"Okay ladies I think that I know what we're all going to have!" Jenn said to the others.

"Let me guess, the brownie cheesecake?"

"Yep!"

"Oh check this out. There's a coffee I think that y'all going to want to try. It's the Cleopatra coffee. Besides coffee, obviously, there's whiskey, vanilla, kahlua, whipped cream and nutmeg." Yvonne said. They all ordered the cheesecake and the coffee and they all agreed that it was a great ending to a great day.

Sunday rolled around and they decided to go to St. Patrick's for the early mass. Even though they weren't all that religious, Yvonne had gone to Catholic church as a kid and it was something that she'd always wanted to do. Afterward they headed to Greenwich for some more shopping and lunch.

"So I'm getting hungry. You ladies want to grab some lunch now?" Cameron asked.

They agree and talked about where to go.

"I was watching Throw down with Bobby Flay back in July and he did a fish and chips throw down at a place near here called A Salt and Battery. Want to check that out?"

"Cute name. Sure." Yvonne said and Jenn nodded her head in agreement before asking, "So where is it."

"Hold on I have it written down." Cameron pulled her wallet out of her bag and took out the post it that had the address.

"112 Greenwich Ave. 12 and 13th streets."

"Yeah that should be up that way a few blocks." They decided to walk because it was a gorgeous day out and not that far. When they walked into the restaurant it was pretty crowded. It took 20 minutes to make it through the line and give their orders. They decided to share a large order of cod bites and a small order of chips. Jenn ordered an Irn Bru to go with hers and Cameron and Yvonne ordered the Lilt.

"So what's the Irn Bru?" Yvonne asked.

"It's an orangy soda. It's Scottish. Extremely popular over there."

"I've heard of it but never tried it. I got hooked on Lilt when I was in Ireland. It's lemon and grapefruit soda. Very refreshing." Cameron said.

"Yeah, I've had it but I prefer this." Jenn took a sip of the Irn Bru. They ate their fish and chips outside and when done, they went back in to get dessert. The restaurant offered a popular Scottish treat. Fried Mars Bars. They made their order and the guy behind the counter watched as they each took a bite. He laughed when they moaned slightly and Cameron said, "Ladies, I think that we're going to be walking the 20 blocks back to our hotel to walk this off." They all agreed that it was good and thanked the guy behind the counter and then walked back outside. They slowly walked as they ate and when done, set out to check out a few more shops before heading back to their hotel to check out.

They got back to Cameron's apartment in the early evening and ate dinner together. Then Cameron said goodbye to them both but gave an extra good bye because Jenn would be leaving the net morning to go back to California. Jenn left saying that she would try to come again soon and they hugged. Cameron then stood and waved as she watched the taxi drive away. She was glad that she had the weekend to relax and not think about all that had happened recently.


	41. Part Two Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cameron woke up and groaned. Her body ached and her throat felt a bit scratchy. She chalked it up to all the walking that she did in NYC and lack of sleep.

"I hate Mondays." Cameron said to herself as she threw back the covers and got out of bed. She took a long hot shower in hopes to ease the aches and then quickly got dressed before heading to the kitchen to get coffee.

"I may hate Mondays, but I sure do love timers on coffee machines!" Cameron poured herself a big travel mug of hot coffee and then headed off to work.

Cameron made it through the morning but her head and throat were hurting and nose running by the time that lunch rolled around. She realized that she was coming down with a cold and decided to get a cup of soup and an orange juice from the cafeteria and bring it back to the conference room where it would be quieter. When she got back to the conference room she saw that the others were gone. Cameron sighed in relief of having the area to herself as she walked into House's office. Cameron wanted to check her email to see if her brother or Jenn had written her. She sat down and logged on and then leaned back and ate a few spoonfuls of soup as she waited for her account to open up. A few minutes later she leaned forward, put her soup down and then typed in her user info and her email opened up. She saw that the most current email was from only 10 minutes ago and from House. With her forehead winkling questioningly, she clicked on the email and saw that there was a link to a video on YouTube and a brief note of, "This should help you feel better, though you're probably too young to remember this." Intrigued and curious, Cameron clicked on the link and waited for it to open. When it did, she started to laugh and almost spilled her lunch. A video of The Muppets sketch "Manamana" was playing. Cameron finally stopped laughing when a sneezing fit came on and she felt dizzy. She still found it amusing and it in fact it did help her to feel a little better. Cameron was smiling when the video ended and as she closed out of the link and opened up another email, she looked up to see House limping into the office with a small paper bag in his free hand.

"Thanks for the video House. It did help. And I am in fact old enough to remember that."

"Just checking. Here." He tossed the brown paper bag at her and she gave him a questioning look as she opened it. She looked inside and saw some cold meds. Cameron looked up at House and with a little suspicion in her eyes asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm not."

"Oh really? Then explain the email and the meds."

"Just taking care of my interests. Can't have you getting so sick that you don't come into work. I need someone to do my work for me."

Cameron laughed softly as she shook her head and said, "Should've known."

House wiggled his eyebrows at her and then limped into the conference room and got himself some more coffee before sitting on the couch. Cameron read the email from her brother. After, she finished her lunch and took some of the cold meds that House had gotten for her. He watched as she swallowed them down with some water and said "good girl." She just looked at him and then went to the conference table to go through some paperwork that was waiting for her. A few minutes later the rest of the team came back from lunch and they went back to work to find out what was wrong with their new patient. They finally narrowed it down to a few difference causes. Cameron and Foreman went to get some samples to run tests while Chase went to start one treatment to narrow down the different ideas as to what it could be. When Cameron and Foreman got back with the results, House looked them over. Chase got back and House then called it a night saying that they would let the current treatment set in and see how the patient is in the morning before trying another one if needed. Chase and Foreman were the first to leave and as Cameron was getting her coat on House turned to her. "Remember to take those meds."

"I will. No worries Doc. Night."

"Good night Cameron." Cameron stood a moment looking at him and then got another sneezing fit followed by coughing which ended with her groaning because the coughing had bothered her sore throat. "Oh that really hurt!"

"Get home to bed."

"Okay, I'm out of here. Bye." Cameron was walking out the door as Wilson was walking in. He said good bye to her and she grumbled a good bye back. Wilson watched her leave as he walked toward House. He stopped in front of his friend and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong with Cameron? She looks terrible"

"Coming down with a cold."

"Ah. So poker still on tonight?"

"Yep."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"We need to stop for food don't we?"

"Yep."

"I'm paying?" Wilson looked at House who was getting his backpack together and jacket on.

"I take it that's a 'yep' also?"

"Yep." House smiled.

"Let's go."

House started to follow Wilson out the door and went to turnoff the light. As he looked back into the conference room one last time, he noticed that Cameron's cell phone was on the table. He went back in and looked down at it a moment before picking it up. He rubbed his thumb over it and then pocketed it when Wilson came back in the room and asked,

"What was that?"

"Cell." House motioned for Wilson to go back out the door and followed him. As they walked out to their vehicles, Wilson was talking about where to stop to get food for the poker game but House wasn't paying attention. He was debating about making another stop.


	42. Part Two Chapter 6

Short Chapter but I think it's worth having.

Chapter 6

House didn't make another stop that night. He decided that there was no reason to stop off at Cameron's to give her cell phone back that night when he'd be seeing her the next morning. House also didn't want her to read more into it. He didn't feel like giving her hope that he felt more for her. He might but knew that in the end it wouldn't work out. He wasn't good for her. So instead he went on with his plans for poker night at his place.

House had a good time. He lost a couple but won a few rounds so he actually ended up winning back more money than what he lost. After everyone had left and he put away that little food that was left over, House went to his piano and play for a few minutes. Then he stopped and looked off into space before reaching into his pocket and pulling out Cameron's cell phone. He held it in his hand, thinking about the little hand that held the phone on a daily basis. House sighed and then put the cell down on the piano and got up. He limped out to the kitchen, got a glass of scotch and drank it down before pouring himself another one. He then limped back out to the piano and stood looking at the cell. After a minute, he turned and limped to his room and went to bed.


	43. Part Two Chapter 7

Chapter 7

House got into work the next morning and knew even before he walked into his office that Cameron wasn't there. The smell of freshly brewed coffee didn't waif out into the hall to greet him. He limped into the office and saw Foreman and Chase sitting at the conference table with cups of cafeteria coffee in front of them. He threw his bag on his chair and then limped into the conference room and grouchily asked, "Cameron call in?"

"She left a message. Won't be in. She sounded a lot worse." House nodded before getting down to assigning them what to do for the day. That way he'd be free to dodge Cuddy and bother Wilson to his heart's desire.

--

The teams current patient was doing well and would be released with in the next few days so there was nothing else for them to do other than clinic hours which House assigned Foreman and Chase to do. He even did a couple hours to get it out of the way so that he could jet out early that day. At 3 o'clock he left PPHT for the day claiming that he had something important to do. Foreman and Chase just went back to their work and Cuddy decided that she may as well let House go; he did actually do clinic hours without out too much of a hassle.

House grabbed his jacket and backpack and headed to his bike. Before getting on, he checked his jacket pocket to make sure that Cameron's cell phone was still in it and then headed to her place to check on her. He almost turned toward his apartment instead thinking that it wasn't like him to go and check on someone but decided to go ahead. He had a strange feeling and wanted to see her.

He pulled up in front of her apartment building and started in. As he got to door he stood for a moment thinking about what she would interpret this visit as. He knew that she would think that he was being caring. He had to admit to himself that it was that, but he didn't want her to know it.

Again he almost turned around and left, but knocked on the door instead. He waited and didn't hear any movement from inside and knocked again, louder. He still didn't hear anything from inside and started to look around for a spare key. He looked under the door mat and felt above the door frame but came up empty handed. He then went to the mail box area to see if there was a way to hide one there. He looked for her box and searched. He almost gave up when he felt all the way in the back underneath, a key taped to the bottom. He pulled it out and looked at it. He them limped back to Cameron's apartment door and tried the key in the lock. It worked and he opened the door and quietly closed it behind him.

He looked around and then headed down the hall to the bedrooms. He saw one door that was open and empty, figuring it was the guest room. Then he went to the next door that was closed. He slowly opened it a bit and peeked his head in to see if Cameron was in it. He saw her lying in the bed. He then opened the door enough to walk through and went up to the side of the bed. He looked down at Cameron. She was in a deep sleep but it looked like she had had a bit of restlessness at one point. The bedding was tangled around her and one pillow was falling off the bed. Her hair was wet around her face which was flushed. House looked at the nightstand and saw an empty water glass but no medicine. He limped into the adjoining bathroom with the glass and filled it up. He saw the medicine that he had gotten her on the sink.

He shook his head and muttered to himself, "How is it supposed to help her if she doesn't keep the meds near her." He then went back into the bedroom and set the glass on the nightstand. He looked down at her some more and then reached a hand out and felt her flushed face. She was burning up.


	44. Part Two Chapter 8

Chapter 8

House stood over Cameron with his hand still on her forehead. She definitely had a high fever. He gently shook her arm but she didn't wake. It took a few tries before her eyes finally fluttered open. She looked at him in confusion and in a raspy dry voice said, "House? How…" From just the two words, House could hear that she was extremely congested.

"Shhh. I need to take your temperature. Do you keep a thermometer in the bathroom?"

She nodded and then looked like it hurt to move her head. He got up and went into the bathroom and looked through the cupboard and found what he needed. He went back to Cameron and put the thermometer in her mouth. After it beeped he took it out and saw that it registered 101.8.

"You have a temperature of almost 102. When was the last time you took medicine?"

Cameron looked confused and then said in a quiet strained voice, "When I got home."

"That was yesterday afternoon. Now tell me what you are feeling."

"Congested, sore throat, ears hurt, dizzy, face hurts. I remember coughing on and off."

"Okay. I'm going to examine you. Do you have a small flashlight?"

"In the drawer." Cameron pointed weakly to the nightstand. House pulled open the drawer and saw a book, bills, pens, notepad, checkbook and a small Maglight. He grabbed it and used it to look in Cameron's ears and nose. He felt her face and neck. Cameron looked at House through sleepy eyes and felt the coolness of his touch. He then asked if she had a stethoscope in the apartment. She said that it was in her bag in the living room. He got up and went in search of the bag. He came back shortly and listened to her breathing. When he was done he said, "Well it looks like you have not only a sinus infection but also an ear infection. I'm going to go out and get you some antibiotics. When I get back I want to hook up the vaporizer that I saw in the bathroom. Hopefully that will help you to breathe better. You should try a steamy shower when I get back also to help break up the congestion."

"Alright" Cameron answered swallowing hard. House noticed and handed her the glass of water and helped her to drink some. She laid back on her pillows heavily and looked at him through half closed eyes. He looked back at her for a moment before clearing his throat and getting up.

"I'll be back soon. Try to sleep some more till I get back."

"Thank you." House nodded his response and walked out the door.

He went as quick as he could to his bike and took off. He went to the nearest pharmacy got the meds, broth and some Vicks for Cameron. It took him only twenty minutes to get the stuff and head back to her apartment.

As House walked back into her room, he saw that she had fallen back to sleep. He watched her for a bit and then woke her.

"Take this." He held a pill out to her. She took it and swallowed it down with some water.

"Good. Now let's get you into a hot shower." House pulled the bedding back and helped Cameron to get out of bed. She wobbled a bit as they walked to the bathroom. She was swaying when they got in and House started the shower for her. She stood looking at him and he saw that she was about to topple over.

He went to stand in front of her and said, "Remember I'm a doctor" as he started to help her out of her pajama's. Cameron just stood watching House's hands as he was unbuttoning her top. She let the top drop off her arms and she pushed her bottoms off and House took her arm to steady her as she stepped out of the bottoms. Even though she was in a haze, she still felt a bit awkward standing in front of him in only her under garments. House noticed her awkwardness and said, "You have it from here. I'll come and check on you in a few minutes." Cameron nodded the best she could without causing herself to get too dizzy. House walked out the door leaving it open a bit. Cameron listened to him walk away and then took off her underclothes before getting into the shower. She sighed as the hot stream fell on her body. She stood letting the hot water ease her aching body and the steam was already helping her congestion. After a few minutes she decided to wash her hair and body and was soaping her hair when she heard a knock on the door and House call in, "Still alive?"

"Yes." She didn't hear a response but heard him walk in and sit on the toilet seat. She popped her head out of the shower and looked at him questioning.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading a magazine." House responded, holding up a Vanity Fair magazine. Cameron couldn't help but laugh and then moan when she felt dizzy and a sharp pain in her head.

"Get back in there and finish steaming."

Cameron rolled her eyes and went back in, finishing washing up and then standing under the water to let it relax her muscles some more. When she started to feel "pruny" she turned off the water and peeked her head out of the shower again to see if House was still there. He was. He was looking toward the door and holding a towel out to her. She also saw that her bathrobe was on his lap. She took the towel and said "thank you" before closing the curtain and drying off. As she opened the curtain again with the towel wrapped around her, he held the robe out for her to get into. She accepted the help and put her arms into the sleeves and tied it close. She let the towel drop from under it and stepped away from it. She wobbled some more due to vertigo from the head congestion but House held on to her arm. She said thank you again and he nodded as he helped her to her bed. He tucked her back in and handed her a mug of chicken broth that was on the night stand. Cameron was surprised that he was being so nice and thoughtful but she wasn't going to make a big deal about it. She new that if she did, he'd get embarrassed and go back to being his regular self.

"Drink that up and then have some of the orange juice there also. I want you to take some Sudafed too. Tonight you'll need to take another antibiotic."

"Okay. Thanks."

House settled in a chair across the room and picked up a book and started to read. Cameron looked over at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Reading. Now shhh."

"You don't have to stay. I'll be fine."

"Yeah I could see how well you take care of yourself when I got here."

"Well, I'll be fine now."

"I'm staying."

"Why?"

"Nothing better to do. And if I'm lucky maybe I'll get what you have and won't have to go to work the rest of the week."

"House you know as well as I do that I'm not contagious."

"I still have hope." Cameron laughed softly and gently shook her head. "You're so incorrigible."

"Yep. Now shut up and drink your broth and juice and let me read." Cameron raised her eyebrow at him and asked, "What are you reading?"

"Whatever you had been reading. Found it by the couch." He held up the book and blushed when she saw that it was a romance novel, _Bet Me_ by Jennifer Cruisie.

"Oh Jenn left that for me to read. She thought that I'd find it funny."

"Right."

"No really."

"Mmmhmmm. Whatever you say."

"It really is from Jenn. But there is nothing wrong with romance novels. Some are smartly done and have good plots that can stand without the love scenes."

House just smiled slightly and then started to read from where she had left off in the book, " 'Infatuation is the fun part of falling in love, Cynthie said to David when they were ensconced in Serafino's and the waiter had brought their filets and departed. David smiled at her and thought, I bet Min isn't talking psychology with Cal. God knew what Min was doing with Cal. Whatever it was, he was going to have to find a way to stop it. Infatuation triggers a chemical in the brain called PEA Cynthie said. Your heart races and you get breathless and dizzy, you tremble, and you can't think.'" Cameron was starting to feel a little breathlessness as she listened to House read to her. He stopped reading and looked up at her. "You really like this stuff?"

"Somewhat. It is nice light reading compared to what I normally read. It's nice to have something that you can loose yourself in and have fun with."

"Yeah. Want to watch TV?" Cameron gave another soft laugh and said "Sure."

House got up and went to the bed. He took his sneakers off and plopped down on the bed next to her with the remote in his hand and started to flip through the channels. Cameron looked questioning at him and when he finally looked at her he said, "I couldn't see the TV that well from the chair. This is the best spot. Now, what do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll probably end up falling asleep anyway." House nodded and settled on an action flick that was playing on Spike TV. A few minutes into the movie House reached into his pocket and pulled out her cell phone and gave it to her.

"You left this at work."

"Oh thanks. Didn't even know I forgot it." She turned it on and saw that she had 10 missed calls. Two were from her brother, three from Jenn and the remaining five from Vonny. She listened to some of the voice mails. The most recent was from Vonny.

"Allie why aren't you answering your phones or calling me back? If you don't call me back by 6 tonight, I'm coming over there to see if you're still alive."

Cameron sighed and realized that she had turned her house phone off when she had gotten home the previous afternoon. She decided that it wouldn't be good if her friend came over and found House there. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six. So she dialed Vonny's number and it picked up right away.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you answered your phone? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sick in bed. I'm sorry that I worried you. I had turned off my phone and didn't get your messages till just now. I'm really sorry."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No I'm fine. I have meds and my vaporizer going. So that should do it."

"What do you think you have?"

"Oh I know what I have. Ear and Sinus infections."

"Yikes. You sure that you don't want me to come over and help out? Keep you company?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm fine. One of the guys from work stopped by with the meds and got me set up with things. I'll be fine. I'm getting tired anyway."

"Okay. Well call me if you need me to come over."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye and take care." Yvonne hung up and Cameron noticed that House had been listening in. She ignored him and looked at the TV screen at the car race that was going on in the movie. Watching the fast action was making her dizzy and she closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was asleep.

When Cameron woke again, it was dark out, the TV was off and House was no longer sitting next to her. She slowly sat up and listened to hear if he was in the apartment still. She heard the faint sound of the TV in the living room. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 8:30.

Cameron slowly got up and walked out to the living room. She didn't see House there but heard him in the kitchen. Before she could make her way in there, he came out and saw her.

"You're up. Hungry?" He was holding a mug in his hand and she figured it must be more soup.

"A little."

"Sit and I'll get you some more broth and crackers."

"Okay. Thanks." House came back shortly with a mug of broth and crackers for her. She settled on the couch with a blanket around her shoulders and started to drink the broth. It was soothing on her sore throat. She looked at the TV and saw that a Bond movie was on.

She sat back and watched it for the next hour and a half. When it was over House got up and went to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water. He hand it along with a pill to her. She took it and then looked at him. He just stared back at her for a couple minutes and said,

"Well I think you're all settled now. I should probably get going now."

Cameron had started to get used to him being there and it was nice having someone to keep her company. She had a look of disappointment on her face as she said, "Oh okay."

He looked into her eyes and she continued, "If you wanted you could stay in the guest room. It is getting late and you're probably tired." He continued to stare at her and finally said, "What the hell."

Cameron nodded saying, "The bedding is fresh in there. Help yourself to a shower. I think that I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning. And thanks for the help today." House didn't say anything. He just got up and limped to the guest room and closed the door.

Cameron wasn't too taken aback and just sighed and turned off the TV and headed to bed herself. She thought that she'd have a hard time falling asleep when House in the next room but once her head hit the pillow; she was out for the rest of the night.


	45. Part Two Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cameron woke up to House's face hovering over hers and his hand shaking her shoulder. _What the hell!_ She thought to her self. "House, I'm trying to sleep here."

"Yeah, it's past 8 in the morning. You need to take your meds before I leave. I want to make sure that you're well enough to go to work tomorrow."

"Fine" Cameron sighed and sat up against her pillows. House handed the pills to her and a glass of water. She took the medicine and then said, "I'm going back to bed."

"I set your alarm to wake you at noon to take another Sudafed. I'll be back tonight with food and to make sure that you take the antibiotic."

"You don't have to. I appreciate the help but I don't want to take another night away from you." House just stood staring off to the side for a moment and then said, "I'll see you after work tonight."

"Okay if you really want to. Now get to work and let me sleep."

"Yes Ma'am!" Cameron was to sleepy to respond and before House was out the door, she was back asleep.

The annoying _beep beep beep_ of Cameron's alarm clock woke her from her sleep. Though she was having a weird dream about a male robot thinking how much he loved the female woman he was talking to but couldn't tell her that he loved her, Cameron still didn't want the dream to end. She groggily looked at the alarm and saw that it was noon.

"Oh that's right. More meds." She switched off the alarm and saw a glass of water and pills next to it on the stand. She smiled at House's thoughtfulness of having them there as she took them and then tried to go back to sleep. Though she was tired, she couldn't fall back into dream land. She felt a bit better, not as congested and sore as the past two days. She also felt hungry. Cameron got up, slipped on her slippers and padded off to the kitchen in search of something light to eat. She settled on a can of chicken and rice soup with some oyster crackers. Cameron decided to have her lunch on the couch for a change of scenery. She picked up and pointed the remote at the TV and saw that the news was just getting over. She watched the last weather report before switching it over to a rerun of Frasier. Cameron relaxed back into the couch as she watched, hugging a pillow to her. She laughed throughout the show and it felt good to do something other then feel like crap. When the episode was over, Cameron felt drowsy enough to go back to bed.

As Cameron walked past the quest room to her room, she stopped and looked in. To her surprise, the bed was all made up and nothing was out of space. Cameron had half expected to find the bed unmade and towels on the floor from House's shower. Cameron continued down the hall and into her room thinking about House and his recent behavior. It was definitely out of character for him to act caring and nice but she was going to let it go because it was nice seeing him act like society's view of a normal human being. And though she really didn't want to admit it, it was nice having him there for her.

As Cameron lay down in her bed, she realized that she still had some lingering feelings for House and with his sudden new behavior toward her; she was starting to think that he may have some feelings for her. Cameron shook her head and rolled onto her side putting her hands under her head. She stared at the clock thinking about how there was about five more hours till he would be back to check on her again. Cameron's eyes started to drift close to the thought of another evening with House.


	46. Part Two Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once again Cameron awoke to House standing over her and shaking her awake. If he wasn't careful, she was going to start getting used to waking to his face, Cameron thought to herself and a small smile spread across her lips. House saw the smile and asked, "So what is that smile for?"

"Nothing." He arched an eyebrow at her and said, "Oh now you have me intrigued. Did I wake you from a girl on girl dream? Oh spill." Cameron gave him an annoyed looked and replied, "No that wasn't it. If you _must_ know, I smiled because I was thinking that if you're not careful, I was going to start getting used to waking up to your face. It was just a silly thought."

"Oh" House said quietly. He looked into her eyes for a moment as if searching for something and then cleared his throat and said, "Well, I brought food. I figured that you'd be hungry by now for more than just soup. I have chicken lo mein, wonton soup and beef and broccoli. Want to eat in here or out in the living room? There's a monster truck rally on."

"Living room. It would be nice to get out of here. That food smells great. Thanks for bringing it."

House just turned and started out the door, not offering a response. Cameron sighed and then called out to him.

"Hey you can get all that set up. I'll be out in a couple minutes."

An "Okay" drifted back down the hall to her as she got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and moaned.

"My hair looks like a rats nest! And my face so needs a wash!" Cameron proceeded in getting herself washed up some. When she was done, she changed into a clean pair of pajama's and even put some deodorant on seeing as she hadn't showered since the previous day. Once she felt half way decent and human, she went to join House in the living room.

As she approached the couch, Cameron saw that House had dished out portions of the food onto plates for each of them along with chopsticks and glasses of water. He was already on the couch watching the beginning of the rally. Cameron sat down on the other end of the couch from House and looked at the TV screen. House then reached behind him and grabbed the throw that was resting on the back of the couch and tossed it to her saying, "Don't want to get cold."

"Oh thanks." Cameron said in surprise. After she had it settled over her legs, House handed a plate of food to her. Cameron began to eat as did House. They didn't talk much to each other, both being absorbed with eating and the rally. When they had finished their food and a commercial came on, House tossed a fortune cookie to her.

"Oh this is definitely the best part of the meal." Cameron said with a smile as she cracked the cookie open and took the small piece of paper out of it. She opened it up and read it to herself and laughed.  
"What does it say?"

"A thrilling time is in your immediate future." Cameron then looked up at House and saw his mischievous smile and they both said at the same time "in bed". Cameron laughed again and House smiled as he watched her face light up. Cameron then asked what his said.

"Oh I think that you'll like this. 'A friend asks only for your time, not your money'. In Bed."

"Oh that's great!" Cameron said as she once again burst out in laughter. When she was finally done laughing and wiping a tear from her eye, House asked, "So I have just one question?"

"What's that?"

"You consider us friends? Because I have no money but I do have time. So how 'bout it?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her leered suggestively at her.

"House!" Cameron threw her fortune at him and then a couch pillow.

"Hey watch it. Cripple here."

"Well, then if you're that much of a cripple, I guess that answers your question for me." Cameron said with a smirk.

"Ouch, that hurts. Really it does." House touched a hand to his heart.

"Oh please" Cameron rolled her eyes at him. House's gaze shifted to the TV and he said,

"Shows back on. So shush."

They both settled back and watched the rest of the rally with only comments yelled at the action on the TV. When it was over Cameron said, "That was good. Not as good as a live show but I still liked it."

"Yeah. Another rally is supposed to be in town in a couple months."

"Oh cool. It would be nice to see another one."

House looked back at the TV and said, "Maybe we can go and see one again then."

"Yeah sure." They sat awkwardly for a moment and then a commercial came on advertising an upcoming rock band. Cameron looked at the screen and said, "I've always wanted to do that."

"What? Be a bad singer in an equally bad rock band?"

"No. Play guitar."

"I could teach you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in exchange for you doing some of my clinic hours and making food for the lesson days."

"I should have known that there'd be a price to pay."

"Hey, can't get things for free."

"That's not what you're fortune said."

"Hmmm. So about that." House wiggled his eyebrows at her and she arched an eyebrow and held up another throw pillow and warned him, "Watch it!"

"Fine. Forget it. You'll all snotty and germy anyway. And your bedding is the same. Did you even shower today? "

"Oh thanks. Real nice House. What a way to make a girl feel better."

"I do what I can." He smiled at her. Cameron felt her heart flutter and her face get warm. He sure had a great smile. Cameron cleared her throat and said, "Well I'm getting tired. If I'm going to make it into to work tomorrow like you want me to, I'd better get to bed."

"Not before you take the rest of the meds."

"I won't forget."

"I'm going to make sure that you take them. Come on." House stood up and waited for her to stand also. He then started to her room. Cameron watched him for a second and then followed after him. When she stepped into her room, House was getting the glass from her stand and walking into the bathroom with it. He came out and handed her the water and meds and watched her take them.

"Good girl."

Cameron put the glass back on the stand and stood a bit awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Well good night. And thank you again for your help. I do appreciate it."

"Yeah well like I told you before. If I have to be at work, I'm not going to suffer alone."

Cameron just nodded. House shifted in his feet and looked down at the ground for a moment before telling her good bye. She responded in like and then watched as he walked out of her room. She heard him start to walk down the hall and then stop. Cameron furrowed her brow questioningly as she listened and then heard him yell down the hall to her, "Keep Saturday open for your first guitar lesson. And bring pizza and beer." Then she heard him start down the hall again. She yelled out "Okay" to him as she heard her front door open and then close.

Cameron sighed and then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she was done, she got into bed and turned off the light. Cameron settled under the covers and rolled onto her side. She felt a lot better than she had a couple days ago but wasn't fully recovered yet. Though she knew that she needed to get her rest for the next day, she was wide awake. She thought back to House and his helping her. She knew that she shouldn't think anymore into it or get her hopes up. But Cameron nonetheless couldn't help but wonder if House did in fact have feelings for her. Cameron had to be honest with herself and admit that she hoped that he did. Again she sighed.

"I can't go through this again. I need to buck up and not let him get to me. He doesn't have feelings for me. Now I just have to remember that every time he smiles or looks intently at me with those blue eyes of his." Cameron shook her head and then punched her pillows to soften them up a bit more and settled into them. She closed her eyes and willed herself to stop thinking and concentrate on relaxing her breathing so that she could get to sleep. After several minutes she finally succeeded in falling asleep. She was unsuccessful though in pushing away thoughts of House. She dreamt about him and his piercing blue eyes the rest of the night.


	47. Part Two Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was the end of the day on Friday and again everyone was doing the usual at getting ready to leave the hospital for the weekend. They got a patient in the day that Cameron got back from being off sick. The patient, like Cameron, was doing fine and should be released the following Monday if no complications came up over the weekend.

Cameron was feeling a lot better from the beginning of the week but still got a lot tired faster than she normally did. She ended up being the first to say goodnight that night to everyone and cut out fast. She was definitely looking forward to getting home to bed.

As she was getting into her car, her phone beeped indicating that she had a text message. She pressed the button to bring up the message and saw that it was from House. The message read, "Tmrw. guitar lssn 6pm. My place. Pizza. No anchovies. Beer. " Cameron smiled to herself as she responded, "Sounds good. C U then." She then started her car and pulled out of the parking lot, headed home to relax.

--

When Cameron got into her apartment, the phone was ringing. She ran to it and picked it up just before it was going to the answering machine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allie. How you feeling?" Cameron heard the familiar voice of her brother.

"Oh hi Gary. I'm doing a lot better. Still get winded at times. I was really happy today when I was able to get home. I think I'm going to have dinner in bed with a book and get to sleep early."

"That's good. You do sound a lot better than you did a few days ago. It sounded like you could barely breathe from the congestion."

"Well that's because I barely could." Cameron said with amusement in her voice.

"So I'm calling because I actually have an assignment in your neck of the woods next week. Well, close enough at least for a brief visit."

"Oh what are you doing?"

"I'm doing a photo layout for NYC. All the top places to visit on a weekend. I have a week to get it done but I figure that I get down to it I could finish it in a few days and then come for a visit. That good with you?"

"Of course it is."

"Cool. Well I'll email you my itinerary and then we can discuss when I'll be there. Well, I'm going to let you go so you can get to bed. Sleep well and I hope you feel 100 percent better soon."

"Thanks bro. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Cameron hung up the phone and was starting to walk away to hang up her jacket when it rang again. She turned back to it and picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allison its Ethan."

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm great. Been a little busy at work but it's been good. So what have you been up to? I was thinking about you the other day and realized it's been a few weeks since we last talked and it was about time that we caught up."

"It is about time. I totally agree. Well, I've been okay. I've been sick the past week but finally getting over it. Almost fully recovered now. Other than that, the same ol' same ol'. Busy at work. I got off the phone with Gary right before you called and he's going to be in the area sometime next week. We'll all have to get together."

"That sounds great. Sorry that you weren't feeling well. So how recovered are you?"

"Other than still getting tired more than usual, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I was thinking that we could get together tomorrow night. There's that café near the station that has the amateur band nights. Was thinking that it would be fun to go and we could catch up. It starts at 9. What do you say?"

"That sounds good. I have something at 6 but I don't see it going past 8:30 at the latest. I can meet you at the café."

"Sounds like a deal. See you then Allison."

"Okay. Night Ethan."

"Night." Cameron hung up the phone for the second time that night. She went and hung up her jacket and then went to the kitchen to find some dinner. She thought about the next night while she got together some cheese and crackers and some fruit. She was looking forward to seeing Ethan again. He was a good guy and she counted him as a friend. She knew that it could be a little awkward hanging out with Ethan due to the fact that she met him through her ex-fiance, Brian, but knew that it would turn out okay. Cameron figured that since she and Brian were both talking and on good terms since the break up, it wouldn't be a big deal if she hung out with Ethan.

Cameron got her food together and then headed to her room. After getting into her pajamas and settling under the covers, she reached for her book and read and ate for the next hour. Her eyelids started to feel like lead and she decided it was time to call it a night. She got up and washed up quickly and then got back into bed and turned off the light. Within a minute she was in a deep sleep.


	48. Part Two Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cameron juggled the pizza box and the six pack of beer as she knocked at House's door. She heard the echo of her knock and then the familiar step thump of House walking with his cane to the door. The door opened and House gave her a nod and then turned and started to walk back into the apartment toward the couch. Cameron watched him walk away from her with an annoyed look on her face. Then talking aloud to herself in a stage whisper she said, "Oh hi Cameron. How are you? Oh let me help you there. I'll take the beer. Oh thanks House that's nice of you. I'm good by the way."

House turned and raised an eyebrow at her with a slight half smile. Cameron gave him a stern look and said, "Take the beer."

"You're _so_ bossy. Me likey!" Cameron rolled her eyes and held the beer out to him. He took it and proceeded back toward the couch.

Cameron walked in behind him set the pizza on the coffee table next to the beer. House plopped down on the couch and grabbed a beer and opened it. He took a deep swallow of the amber liquid as he looked at Cameron out of the corner of his eye. She sat on the other end of the couch, looking around the room. Her eyes settled on the musical instruments.

"We can get to the lesson after we eat." House said to her.

"Okay." Cameron reached for the box and opened it, pulling out a slice of pizza loaded with veggies."

"Oh man! You got veggie delight?"

"Yeah, probably the only veggies you've seen in months knowing how you eat."

"That's not fair! I had onion rings the other night with Wilson at the bar."

"Deep fat fried doesn't count House."

"Sure it does." Cameron shook her head at House's response and took a bite out of her slice. They ate for a few minutes in an awkward silence and when they were done with their first slice, House asked, "So you ever play an instrument before?"

"I played clarinet in high school."

"Well that's a start." Cameron nodded to him. She took another sip of beer before grabbing a second slice of pizza. House did the same and when they were done eating; he wiped his hands on his jeans and got up saying, "So ready to get to it?"

"Yes." Cameron finished off her beer while House went and got his guitar.

He came back to the couch with said instrument and some sheet music. He played part of an Aerosmith song and then started to show her the notes. He let her play them and then went on to play some simple songs.

Cameron didn't do too bad and even though House told her that she was doing a good job for a beginner, she knew that she had a ways to go before she could play like House did. After going through a lot of exercises, Cameron looked up at the clock and saw that it was 8:28. House noticed her look at the clock and said,

"Bored already?"

"Oh no. I just have somewhere to be at 9."

"Hot date?"

"Not exactly. I'm meeting Ethan up at a café to check out some local acts."

"Oh." Cameron thought she saw a look of disappointment flash across House's face but it was so fast that she figured that she imagined it. But, to be on the safe side she said,

"If you're interested, you can come along. It should be fun."

"Nah, I have Rusty hired for later tonight so it's a good thing that you're leaving." House replied rudely. Cameron's first reaction was repulsion but then she realized that he was in deed saying it to cover up disappointment. She didn't say anything other than, "Okay. But if you change you're mind the café is the one by the park near the fire station." House didn't say anything, just looked off to the side not meeting her gaze.

"Okay then. I guess I'm going. Thanks for the lesson. You can keep the leftovers by the way. I guess we can talk later about the next lesson." She looked expectantly at House but he still didn't look at her. She sighed and left with one final good bye.

House sighed as the door clicked close and then looked toward it. He sat for a minute before getting up and taking the leftovers to the kitchen he shoved the pizza box and the beer into his fridge and then opened the freezer. He looked at the pint of ice cream that was in it. He had gotten Cameron's favorite figuring that after the lesson they would have dessert and watch the movie that he also had gotten as part of the lesson. He huffed and closed the door hard and limped back out into the living room. He laid down on the couch, pulling his bag leg up on one of the pillows. He reached for the movie case that was on the coffee table. He had gotten _School of Rock_ to show Cameron. It had some good guitar scenes in it. His jaw set as he thought of Cameron leaving to go out with Ethan. Though she had said that it wasn't a date, he was still bothered by it. Maybe he should take her up on the offer to meet them at the café he thought to himself.

"Nah. Too much trouble." He said aloud as he switched on the TV.

House flipped through the channels looking for something that would take his mind off from Cameron and how she had smiled that night besides looking really good in the jeans and fitted t-shirt she had worn. He didn't want to allow his mind to wander to things he couldn't have. Even though she was still nice to him and open enough to take the guitar lessons from him, House got the vibe that she was guarded around him. He was kicking himself now for treating her the way that he had.

As he flipped to a sports channel and saw that a baseball highlights program was on. He settled in to watch it and to ignore the regret that he was starting to feel over missing his chance with Cameron. As much as he was starting to hope that he may get another chance, he still had doubts that she would want him after having a younger guy like Brian. Maybe it was good that she went out with Ethan tonight. House gave one last shake of his head to get rid of his thoughts and focused on the TV in front of him, ignoring the image of Cameron and her beautiful face.


	49. Part Two Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cameron was having a good time. Ethan was very easy to get along with and she was glad that they had gotten together. The local bands that were performing at the café were pretty good on the most part. There were a few songs that caused a "What the hell is that?" reaction from them but on the most part it was good music.

They got a couple seats near the front window and settled in with lattes and chocolate cake.

"This is really good cake. You're going to definitely like it. I had some with Brian when we came here on our first date."

"Ah. So how are you feeling about the whole Brian situation? You okay?"

"Yeah I am."

Ethan arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really. Sure, it was weird at first and I was sad but I realized that it was for the best. We still talk. He seems really happy. Not that I think he wasn't happy with me. But I can tell it is a different happy now. It was meant to be with him and Veronica."

"You are being so mature and gracious about all this. I don't know if I could be if it happened to me."

"Well, I can't see a woman being crazy enough to let you go so you don't have to worry about that."

"Ah thanks darlin'."

"You're welcome."

"So what have you been up to lately Allie?"

Cameron started to fill him in the past month of her life and he did the same. He told her some funny stories about pranks that were pulled on some of the newbies at the station and got Cameron laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes. They also critiqued the bands performing and pretended to be judges and held up napkins with points on them after each number. Some of the other patrons found it amusing and joined in. It was a pretty good night and Cameron was having a lot of fun.

When some of the laughter died down though, she couldn't help but think about House alone in his apartment. Cameron knew that he had been lying about having a hooker over. She had hoped that he would take her up on the offer of meeting at the café. For the first half hour she had kept looking at the door expectedly but soon gave up hope that he'd walk through the door.

--

House clicked off the TV with an annoyed grunt. He couldn't concentrate on the sports program because he couldn't stop thinking about Cameron. He got up and grabbed his leather jacket and decided that he needed some fresh air. He went out and rode his bike for a bit and ended up near the café. He parked and got off his bike and started to walk toward the café. He stopped in front of the window and looked in.

He saw Cameron and Ethan, laughing and having a good time. Cameron was laughing really hard and tears were forming in her eyes. He watched as she shook her head and wiped at her eyes. He then saw Ethan say something and lean forward. He brushed a finger tip under her eye and then held it up and said something else. House realized as Cameron blew on Ethan's finger tip that Ethan had an eyelash of hers and she as making a wish. House watched as they smiled at each other and then Cameron nodded toward the band. Ethan held up a napkin along with Cameron while everyone else was clapping. House noticed a few other patrons look at what Cameron and Ethan were holding up and laugh. He realized that they were pretending to judge the performances. House also realized that Cameron was having a really great time with Ethan. He gave her one last look as she threw her head back and laughed at something Ethan said. She had a look of pure contentment on her face. Her eyes were shining and she was totally relaxed. House knew that with his attitude, he could never make her feel and look the way that she did right then.

He turned away and got on his bike and headed back home. When he got there, he went and got his bottle of scotch and a glass. He sat on the couch and put his bad leg up on the coffee table and then poured himself a glass. He drank it down in one big gulp and then poured another and did the same. House then leaned his head on the back of the couch, holding the glass and stared up at the ceiling, seeing Cameron's laughing face. He was beginning to see how he cared for her and also the fact that it looked like he was loosing her again. He got angry at himself for feeling like he should give up and sat up, threw the glass against the far wall and watched as it shattered and spewed shards of glass around. He stared at the mess for a minute and then got up and went to bed, already devising a way to win Cameron.


	50. Part Two Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cameron was putting the rest of her laundry away when her phone rang. She picked up and heard Jenn on the line.

"Jenn how is it that you always know to call when I'm busy getting my laundry put away?"

Jenn laughed and said, "What can I say? I have a knack do knowing the most inopportune times to call!" Cameron laughed and asked, "So what's up?"

"Well I haven't been able to talk to you in awhile and wanted to catch up. How you been?

"Good. Was sick last week but finally over it. Work is the same. Getting guitar lessons from House. Went to the café to hang with Ethan last night also. It was nice talking with him."

"Wait hold on. You're getting guitar lessons from House?"

"Yeah, I mentioned offhandedly last week that I have always wanted to learn to play and he offered to teach."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea? You know how you are with him and how he treats you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. He's been acting decent. Well decent for him that is."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Actually to be fair, he has been almost nice."

"Allie, sweetie, I hear that tone. You're not falling for him again are you?" Before Cameron could answer there came a knock at her door.

"Oh someone's at the door." Cameron walked out to the living room and went to the front door. She opened it and was taken aback to see House standing in front of her. He had his guitar and a shopping bag. She stared for him for a moment and then said into the phone, "I'm going to have to call you back. Talk to you later." Before Jenn could respond, Cameron hung up the phone.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"You going to let me in?"

"Oh yes. Please come in." Cameron stepped out of the way and let him pass. He went in and set the guitar on the chair near the couch and then went to the kitchen and proceeded in taking groceries out of the bag. Cameron watched him and saw that he had brought all the fixings for Reuben's along with a pint of her favorite ice cream. She was a bit confused as to why he was there and it must have shown on her face because when he turned he said, "Your face is going to stay winkled like that if you're not careful."

"Not to sound rude, just wondering. Why are you here?"

"Figured that today was good as any to have you're second lesson."

"Ummm okay. So what is on the agenda today then?"

"We're going to watch a movie, enjoy the sandwiches and then I'll show you how to play some more of the song that we went through yesterday. Then if you do well, we'll have ice cream."

"We're going to watch a movie?"

"There's some good guitar playing in _School of Rock_. I figure it's more of a _fun_ way to start to learn to play, check out how other people play."

"Okay. So want any help with the sandwiches?"

"Only to carry them out to the couch. I am particular on how they are made so I'll do that myself. You can make yourself useful and get beer and the DVD ready." House nodded to the bag and she saw part of a DVD case sticking out. She softly sighed to herself as she grabbed it along with a couple beers from the fridge and took them out to the living room. She got the DVD set up so that they could just press play when they were ready. She was about to go back into the kitchen when her phone rang. She answered it and found it to be Jenn again.

"Why did you hang up on me like that? Who's there?"

"I'm so sorry about that. I was taken by surprise. It's House. He wants to do another lesson today. He even brought all the fixings for Reuben's and a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yeah. Supposedly there's some good guitar playing in it that I can learn from."

"Oh. Well, I'll let you to it. But promise me that you'll be careful." Cameron rolled her eyes but before she could retort some smart remark her friend said, "And don't roll you're eyes at me young lady. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know. And again, you have some uncanny powers. You are so ready to be a mom!"

"Uck! Don't even say that. I'm still too young for that kind of responsibility." Cameron laughed and then said good bye and promised Jenn that she'd call her later that night with details of the day with House.

Cameron hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to find that House was cutting the sandwiches in half.

"Just in time. Now grab the plates." With that, House walked out of the kitchen leaving Cameron to bring the food. She sighed and followed House. He plopped down on the couch and she handed a plate to him. He took it with a nod and Cameron sat next to him. She started the movie and then took a bite of the sandwich.

"Mmmm this is good. I've never been fond of this sandwich but you did a good job."

"What can I say? I'm the best." Cameron rolled her eyes and shook her head before settling into the couch more comfortably and giving her attention to the movie and the food. It looked like it wasn't going to be that bad of a day after all.


	51. Part Two Chapter 15

Part Two- Chapter 15

"I must admit, I had my doubts about liking this movie but it was good. I really liked the songs that the kids performed at the end. Could I really learn those?"

The movie had just ended and House and Cameron were watching the credits roll.

"Sure I think you could, eventually. First go through the exercises that I showed you yesterday."

Cameron stretched and groaned before getting up and grabbing the guitar from the chair where it rested. She brought it back to the couch and sat down crossed legged and held the guitar the way that House had shown her the day before. She then proceeded in playing through the notes and then the simple song House had taught her. She messed up only a few times but after a few tries she got it correct completely. House nodded approvingly at her and then put his hand out for the instrument. Cameron handed it over and he played the first half of the song from the movie. He then went through of the notes and sequences and handed the guitar back to Cameron. House then coached her through what he had played.

They went on with the lesson for the next hour and finally decided to call it quits so they could break into the ice cream. Cameron was in a good mood and feeling somewhat playful so to speak. She got up and went for the ice cream and instead of serving it into bowls, she just brought the pint and two spoons back to the couch. House eyed the spoons and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I don't feel like having anymore dishes to wash."

"Oohhh you want to swap spit with me? Not exactly how I imagined it but I guess it will do for now." House smiled at her suggestively.

"Oh please. You keep that up and you don't get any of this."

"We'll see about that." House reached forward and grabbed the pint from her and a spoon, taking off the lid and starting to put his spoon in, he paused. Looking over at Cameron he said, "You don't have any diseases I should know about before we share this do you?"

"Just take a bite of the damn ice cream so that I can to."

"Sheesh so testy." House took a huge spoon full and popped it in his mouth before handing the pint over to Cameron. She took it and did the same. Cameron's eyes closed and she groaned slightly as the ice cream slowly melted in her mouth and she savored the taste of all the chocolate and caramel and marshmallow cream meld together and dance on her taste buds. House gulped as he stared at her look of pure ecstasy as she slowly ate the bite of ice cream. His mouth opened slightly and he started to think about how he wished that he could make her moan and look that way. He felt a familiar tightness in his jeans.

Cameron slowly opened her eyes and noticed that House was staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"Oh sorry about that. I _really_ like this ice cream. And from that look on your face I guess I like it too much." She laughed softly trying to clear the uncomfortable-ness that she was starting to feel from the look that he was giving her. House blinked fast a few times, cleared his throat and said, "I just remembered that I have somewhere to be. I better go."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you Monday then."

"Yeah, Monday." House then quickly stood up and left as fast as his bad leg could allow him to. Cameron sat on the couch and watched as the door closed behind House, puzzled at his sudden change in mood. But then she just chalked it up to House being House and moody and went back to eating the ice cream. She ate a quarter of it before deciding that she should get the rest of her chores and errands done so that she could have the evening to just rest and relax.

As Cameron got up to bring the ice cream to the kitchen, she saw that House had left his guitar. She looked at it for a moment trying to figure out if she should call him about it or not. Then she figured that at least it would be there for the next lesson and if he wanted it before then, he could just come and pick it up. Cameron then went about doing what she had to do that day.

--

House rushed to his bike and sped off to his apartment. Both his heads felt like they would implode. He couldn't get the image of Cameron eating the ice cream out of his head. He couldn't understand why he was having such a strong reaction to her all of a sudden. He had been turned on by her before but not to this extent. House figured that he really shouldn't be in her presence feeling the way that he did. He knew enough about Cameron that he had to take this slow and try to work at earning her trust and friendship before showing any other interest around her. He understood that it was going to be tough with his sudden obvious reactions to her now, but he had to make it work.


	52. Part Two Chapter 16

Part Two- Chapter 16

Cameron walked into PPTH early Monday morning, feeling refreshed from her relaxing weekend. She walked into the conference room and placed the coffee and bag of bagels and fruit that she got for everyone on the conference table. She then brought her cup of coffee into House's office and sat down at his desk to start sorting his mail and check her email. There wasn't a lot of mail from over the weekend, just a few junk mail items, and a couple requests to be a guest speaker at conventions and then a couple requests for diagnosis. Cameron laid aside all but the junk mail and then started to read through the requests for treatment. She was scanning the second one when Foreman and Chase walked in. Cameron called out to them to help themselves to the food on the table and heard a "thanks" before turning back to the letter she had been reading.

Once she was done with the letters, Cameron decided to check her email and after logging on she noticed that she had an email from Harrington. Every couple months, she received one from the woman who used to be the co-director of the department. Cameron smiled as she read Harrington's update on her time in Africa. The hospital that she was helping to open up was finally done and they'd be having the official grand opening of the new building that week. Cameron wrote Harrington back and told her about work and that she was learning guitar but not from House. They didn't really mention him that often and nothing really personal was said. Though Harrington had said that she thought that Cameron was the right one for House, Cameron didn't talk about him because she felt that it may still be weird for Harrington.

Just as she finished off the email and sent it, House limped into the room. He looked at Cameron but then his eyes darted to the left to avoid hers when she looked at him. She gave him a questioning look but then he announced that they needed to start on their diagnostic work. So she got up and joined the others at the conference table. She got a bagel for herself as House started to outline the symptoms of the current patient. They started to hash out what they thought that it could be and after an hour they finally agreed on a few possible problems that it could be. House divided them up to get tests done. He sent Chase and Foreman off to start some tests and then turned to Cameron.

"Could you go and ask Wilson for a consult? I think that he should be in on this if it turns out to be cancer."

"You really think that it could be?"

"It could be masked by these symptoms. May as well have the boy wonder in on this now."

"Okay." Cameron walked out the door and headed for Wilson's office. As she got to the door, it was closed and she didn't hear anything from inside. She decided that she may as well leave a note on his next for him. She put her hand on the door knob and found that it wouldn't move. She looked surprised at the handle. It was not like Wilson to not be in at this time in the morning and definitely not like him to have the door locked. Just as she was about to turn and leave, the door opened and Cuddy was standing before her looking a bit flushed. She startled when she saw Cameron and then looked a bit uncomfortable. Wilson was behind her and had the same look.

"Oh Dr. Cameron. Good morning."

"Good morning." Cuddy nodded to Wilson and said, "We can talk more about _this_ later." Wilson cleared his throat and said, "Yes. Later." Then Cuddy said good bye to Cameron and left. Cameron and Wilson watched her walk away for a minute and then Cameron turned to Wilson. He looked a little uncomfortable for a minute and then invited Cameron into his office.

"Oh I just came to tell you that House would like your consult on our current case. Think you can come by and check our results and the patient? We can page you once the results are in."

"Oh. Yes that would be fine."

"Okay. Guess I'll see you later."

"Yes, later."

"Bye." Cameron gave him a questioning look and then turned to leave. As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but think about how Cuddy and Wilson had acted and looked. She also couldn't help but notice that his normally neat and organized desk was in a bit of disarray.

"I wonder? Nah, couldn't be." She shook her head pushing her thoughts away and went to find Chase and Foreman to help them with the tests.


	53. Part Two Chapter 17

Part Two- Chapter 17

Cameron paged Wilson when the test results came in. She waited with the others in the conference room for him to arrive. When he got there they all got down to business and Wilson confirmed House's suspicion of cancer. The patient was transferred to Wilson and for the rest of the day, the team did clinic hours.

Later that day as Cameron went back to the office to get her things before going home she addressed House.

"Hey House, do you want to keep you're guitar at my place or pick it up?"

"Just keep it there."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

House just nodded his head, not looking at her. She sighed and walked out of the room thinking that it had been too good to be true, his being nice. He was now back to his normal behavior.

Cameron was walking to her car, taking her keys out of her bag when she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her left and a few rows over; she saw Cuddy and Wilson walking toward Cuddy's car. They weren't walking close and definitely not touching but their pace and how they laughed set off a vibe that Cameron picked up on. If they weren't dating now, they would be in the near future, Cameron thought to herself. There was an intimacy being shared. Cameron watched as Wilson approached Cuddy's car, took the keys opened the door for her. They said good bye to each other and then Wilson closed the door for Cuddy and watched her drive off before heading to his own car.

Cameron smiled to herself as she got into her car and pulled out of the space and headed home. It was about time that Cuddy and Wilson realized that they would make a perfect fit. Cameron sighed as she hoped that someday she would fine hers. As she thought about it, a picture of House popped into her head and she dismissed it as she got to her apartment and let herself in. She hung her coat and bag up and then went to the kitchen and poured herself a bottle of wine and got a plate of grapes, cheese and crackers together before bringing it all to her bathroom. Cameron put a Josh Groban CD into the radio she kept in the room before drawing a hot bubble bath and undressing. She slowly sunk into the hot comforting water. As her muscles began to relax and unknot she listened to the music and let it soothe her. She enjoyed the music, drink and food until the water turned cold. She then rinsed off and got ready for bed.

As Cameron got under the welcoming blankets and reached for her book, her cell went off. She saw that the number was Vonny's.

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to catch up."

"Yeah you just want to know how it went with House coming over."

"Yeah. So dish."

"It was fine. He was decent. We watched _School of Rock_ and then he continued with teaching me some of the basics on the guitar before showing me a little bit of one of the songs from the movie. Then we ate some ice cream and then he had to leave." Cameron kept it simple because didn't want her friend to know about House's sudden departure. Vonny would read to much into it and Cameron didn't want to have to deal with all that.

"That's all?"

"Yes. It was nice. Nothing big. He did leave his guitar here so I think that I'm going to practice some before our next lesson."

"And when is that going to be?"

"We didn't discuss it."

"Hmm."

"Hmmm what?"

"Well maybe he left the guitar there as an excuse to come by?"

"Yeah right."

"No, seriously. He's starting to reach out to you more. Maybe he figured out that it would be nice to have a friend other than James."

"Maybe. He has been nicer and agreed to give the lessons."

"Just be careful with your heart."

"I will."

"I hope so. Oh, I have another call coming through. Better go."

"Okay. Oh before you go, Gary is coming into town next week. We should all get together. Maybe go clubbing." There was silence and Cameron thought that her friend had already clicked over to her other call. Then she heard Vonny.

"Oh yeah. That would be great. Would be nice to see him again. Well, bye." This time Cameron knew that her friend had clicked over and ended their call. She stared at the cell, thinking on how weird her friend sounded before she hung up. It was almost like she sounded guilty. Cameron shook her head and picked her book up again and read until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.


	54. Part Two Chapter 18

Part Two- Chapter 18

Tuesday went by uneventful and Wednesday morning rolled around the same way. When Cameron got in, Chase and Foreman were already there and discussing going out to dinner that night.

"Hey Cameron. If you're free tonight, want to go out for dinner with the rest of us?" Chase asked.

"Is it going to the regular suspects attending?"

"Pretty much. Wilson has plans but everyone else should be there."

"Okay. When and where?"

"I was thinking that Triumph Brewery would be good. The foods not that bad and they have live music."

"Oh ok." Just then House came in and threw his bag on a chair and went to pour himself some coffee. He sat down and put his feet up on the table and took a few gulps of the liquid energy.

"Okay my ducklings. New case…." House continued filling them in on the case and they went to work.

They did a lot of tests after arguing over what the 24 year old male could have. It was 4:30 in the afternoon before they were able to get the tests back and start some treatments to narrow down causes. The ducklings came back to the office to find House at his desk, feet up, leaning back in the chair and using his cane to throw his oversized tennis ball around.

"We got the treatments started." Foreman informed House.

"Good. I want Cameron and you to go to the patients place and look for clues and then report back to me via cell. Chase can stay and work on test results. Then you all will stay here to monitor the patient tonight."

"What?" Chase said.

"You heard me now get to it. I have somewhere I have to be."

The team looked at each other with matching looks of annoyance. As they were walking down the corridor, Cameron said, "Well I guess there goes dinner out with everyone."

"Not necessarily." Chase said. Foreman looked at him curiously and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"There's nothing against bringing people here to eat. I can call everyone up and tell them to meet us here and to bring some food. Then we can all eat together here."

"What about the patient." Cameron asked concerned.

"We can take turns checking on him during dinner. Anyway, we wouldn't just sit in his room with him. If there was a problem one of the nurses would let us know."

"Sounds okay to me. No need to give up our plans for tonight just because House wants us here." Foreman said.

"Okay I'm in" replied Cameron. They then all said good bye with Chase heading to the patients room and Cameron and Foreman headed out to the parking lot and to Cameron's car.

Soon Cameron and Foreman were done with their task and back at the hospital. Cameron had called House with their findings and he told her that he'd get back to her on his ideas. He then had hung up abruptly. She wasn't that surprised. She turned to the others and told them that he'd be calling back at some point.

"So what do you think that he has going on?" Chase asked.

"Probably something to do with alcohol and hookers." Foreman said snidely.

"I think it has something to do with Wilson. I saw them earlier today talking and Wilson seemed to be avoiding House's questions." Cameron told her co-workers.

"Hmm. Wonder what Wilson has kept from House now?" Foreman said.

Cameron smiled to herself. As much as she wanted to tell them what she had seen in the parking lot between Wilson and Cuddy, she felt that she didn't have enough to go on to speculate over it and she had a lot of respect for Cuddy and Wilson to really gossip about it. Just then their pagers went off and they had to rush off to the patient's room.

The patient had flat lined and they had to work on bringing him back. After he was stable again, Foreman called House. When House came half an hour later, he wasn't happy.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd the patient almost die?"

They all started to argue for a moment until Cuddy cut them off. She had walked into the room as they had started to fight.

"Alright. You all need to stop. House, you need to get to work with your team. I do not want to have to explain to the mayor why his son died under the care of our hospital. Now get to work." With that Cuddy stormed out of the room. House watched her go with his eyes glaring after her. He then turned to the team and started telling them what to do. They got to work and by 7:48 the patient was doing well. House had left the hospital again and the team and their friends were gathered around the conference table passing around food and catching us with each other. Rachel, Yvonne, Justin and Foreman's new girlfriend, Shalanna was there. Brian and Veronica had been invited but ended up not being able to make it after all. Yvonne and Justin were acting friendly to each other but Cameron noticed that they didn't have the same glow about them as they used. So when it was Cameron's turn to check on the patient she accepted her friends offer to go with her. As they walked down the hall, Cameron turned to her friend.

"So I couldn't help but notice that you and Justin seem not as close. What happened?"

"Oh we broke up last week."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but you were sick and everything. I didn't want to bring you down. But it's really not that big of a deal."

"What happened?"

"We just kind of felt that we were dragging on a romance that wasn't really there. We felt more like regular friends then lovers. And there was someone else who he feel's attracted to and there is someone else I feel attracted to. We just decided that we should be friends. And it's been working fine so far. We still get along and hang out. It's really not that big of a deal."

"So who is this new guy?"

"Oh. Just someone I met a while ago. Listen I really don't want to talk about it right now. Is that okay?"

"Oh sure. Whenever you do want to talk, I'm here."

"I know. Thanks." They reached the patients room and found him to be doing well still and asleep. They went back to the conference room and continued the meal with everyone. Soon they all decided to call it a night and Rachel, Shalanna, Justin and Yvonne said good bye and left. As the team finished cleaning up the conference room they discussed the patient.

"He seems to be doing fine now. I don't see why we all have to be here. You two go home." Wilson address the other two.

"No I'll stay." Chase said.

"Listen, it's my turn to stay." Cameron told them.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, Chase I was out those days the other week. So I might as well make it up to the both of you and let you go home. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Ok. Fine. Good point."

"See you two tomorrow."

Chase and Foreman grabbed their things and bid Cameron good night before leaving. She settled into House's chair and went through some of the mail that still needed to be taken care of. She started to feel drowsy an hour later and decided to make a fresh pot of coffee. As she was taking it back to the desk, House limped in. She looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking in as a good doctor would do."

"Yeah really, why are you here?"

"I did want to check on the patient. And I was bored. Want to play some cards?"

"Umm.."

"Oh come on. A rousing game of Bullshit would help pass the time."

"Sure why not." House got the deck of cards out of his desk and they settled in at the conference table to play. After half an hour, Cameron said that she was going to go and check on the patient. House didn't get up to join her. When Cameron got back she found that he had visited the vending machines and gotten a bunch of snacks. He was munching on a bag of ruffles when she walked in. As she got to the table he threw a bag of chips at her and told her to dig in.

"Oh thanks." She ate a few chips and then put the bag down.

"Want to play more cards?" She asked House.

"Nah. Want to watch TV?"

"Okay." They grabbed the snacks and went into House's office. He had gotten a small couch put in a few months back. House got the TV on and sat down on the couch next to Cameron. She told him that he can put on whatever he wanted to. After an hour of watching some action movie, Cameron fell asleep and tilted to the side so that her head rested on House's shoulder. He let it rest there and a couple hours later, he too was asleep.


	55. Part Two Chapter 19

Part Two-Chapter 19

"Oh my god."

"Has hell frozen over?"

"If I believed in the Apocalypse, I'd say that this is a sign of its imminent arrival."

Cameron started to come out of her sleep and her mind was a bit fuzzy. She could swear that she heard Chase, Foreman and Wilson talking in her bedroom. She shifted and felt the warmth and softness of a chest under her hand. _What the…_ Cameron thought as she jerked up and fully awakened. She saw a lot as she opened her eyes. House next to her, the office, Chase, Foreman and Wilson standing in front of her. All three were starring in amused disbelief. Her movement woke House up. He looked at everyone as he stretched and rubbed his head.

"So sleeping with the boss huh Cameron?"

"Chase!"

"I can see what House is getting out of it but I can't imagine what you are getting." Foreman smirked.

"Foreman, shut up! You know it's not like that. We just fell asleep last night."

"Oh there's a lot and I mean A LOT that she's _getting _out of this." House said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"House! Stop encouraging them!" Cameron hit his arm.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Everyone snickered at what House said while Cameron huffed loudly and threw up her hands.

"There's no talking any sense into you guys."

"Don't worry Cameron I believe you."

"Thank you Wilson." Cameron smiled at him in relief and then went to start making coffee. As she was getting it started House told Chase and Foreman to go and check on the patient. He and Wilson sat in his office watching Cameron with the coffee. Once it started to brew, Cameron went back into the office and said that she'd be right back. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Again, House and Wilson watched her and once she was out of hearing range, Wilson turned to House.

"Okay. Now what is going on? You and Cameron got something going?"

"Why? Jealous? Want to make her your fourth wife?"

"I'm concerned. Is this the real thing or are you playing with her? Cameron deserves better than that and you know it."

"Didn't you tell me that I should go for her?"

"Yes but in a good way."

"Well, I'm trying to be her friend." Wilson looked at him in disbelief.

"You're trying to be a friend?"

"Didn't you tell me that I should take it slow? Isn't trying to be her friend before getting in her pants slow?"

"You're so eloquent House."

"I know."

"Are you serious about trying to be her friend?" Wilson looked at him. House just sat avoiding Wilson's eyes. Finally he turned to Wilson.

"I want to try. It's hard. I'm not the kind of man who would be good for her but I don't want her with anyone else."

"Well I guess that's a start."

Before anything else could be said, the team was back and ready to start work. Wilson went on his way and Cameron took a seat trying to ignore the amused looks that passed between Chase and Foreman.


	56. Part Two Chapter 20

Part Two-Chapter 20

Cameron looked up from her lunch when she felt the presence of someone standing by her. She sighed when she saw who it was and said,

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Wilson."

"May I sit down?" Cameron sighed again and tiredly said,

"If you must." Wilson nodded, out his tray of food on the table and pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. He took a bite of his food and swig of water before turning to Cameron.

"So what was that this morning? Or should I say last night?"

"It was nothing. I had to stay last night so that I could check on the patient. House came in claiming that he was bored. We decided to hang out. Watched a movie on the portable TV of his, fell asleep and woke up to you guys standing over us. That's it. End of story."

"Do you still have a thing for House?" Cameron looked at him and asked,

"Why do you want to know?"

"For some reason I consider the bastard my friend and I'm just looking out for him. And because I know how he is and I consider you a friend, I want to watch out for you also."

"I appreciate the concern, I really do. But you don't need to watch out for me. There's nothing going on. I think this is all just him realizing that he needs more friends. And his rude demeanor aside, he can be fun to spend time with. I think it would be nice to consider him a friend."

"That's all? You just want him as a friend?"

"I know that in the past I wanted more. But I've come to accept that he can't see me in a romantic way. If friends it has to be, then friends it will be with him."

Wilson looked at her for a moment and then nodded and went back to his lunch. They ate and talked of work and then went their own ways. Wilson thought about what her mouth said, compared to what her eyes said over lunch. She may not have admitted it yet to herself, but Cameron was still in love with House. Wilson just didn't know if it was good or bad for her or House for that matter.


	57. Note to readers

Hi,

I just wanted to leave a brief note. I am curious as to how many people are reading this fic and what you all think of it. Comments and critiques are welcome, just as long as they are constructive and not mean. Thanks!

Rebecca


	58. Part Two Chapter 21

Part Two- Chapter 21

Cameron was in her kitchen later that evening making dinner and talking with her brother. Gary had come in earlier that afternoon from his business trip and he would be staying the next few days. Cameron was always happy when her brother came to visit. For years, they had been barely in touch. Now he had a steady job and was able to visit more often.

"So then what happened?" Cameron asked her brother, as she cut up some red and green peppers for the stir-fry.

"Well the model freaked out and started to rip her clothes off trying to get the tarantula off from her. She finally got it off along with her clothes. She almost stepped on the poor spider. The animal handler was freaking out and finally caught it. He talked baby talk to the spider, trying to soothe it. The model got all mad and demanded that she be soothed. Everyone just looked at her standing there naked. No one had pity for her because she had been a heinous you know what the whole week and walked all over everyone. She finally huffed and went off to her trailer." Cameron laughed picturing the event.

"That must have such a sight to see."

"Oh it was!" Gary winked at her and she playful swatted him with a dish towel. She then started to stir-fry the veggies and seasonings while the rice cooked. Once done, brother and sister sat at the table and continued to talk as they ate. As they were having their dessert and coffee in the living room, Gary brought up the weekend.

"So Allie, I was thinking about seeing if the guys wanted to have poker night tomorrow if that's okay with you. We could get all you ladies to join us also if you're interested. I'll make the food and do the clean up so you don't have to worry about having it here."

"Sure I don't care. I'll see what Vonny wants to do. We haven't been able to hang out much lately so she may just want to do a girls night out."

"Okay." Cameron noticed that her brother had gotten quiet and was deep in thought.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. It just hit me how tired I am. I think that I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh okay. I'll get this all cleaned up. I'll see you in the morning. Want to go out for a jog and then bagels?"

"Sure. 7?"

"Sounds good. See you in the morning sis." They hugged and Cameron bade him good night. She watched her brother head off to the guest room and then started to clean up from dinner and dessert. After she got the dishwasher going and the lights turned off in the kitchen and living room, she headed off to bed herself. As she was passing the guest room, Cameron heard Gary speaking softly. She figured that he was on his cell. As she passed by the door, she couldn't help but hear him say, "I know hun. I'll tell Allie soon but I think it's best to take my time. I love you too" before continuing on her way. She couldn't help but be a little curious. She thought about what she heard as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. As she got into bed, she came to the conclusion that her brother was in a relationship but didn't know how to tell her about it. She figured that must be because of her break up with Brian. He must feel that she'd be sad but in fact she as thrilled that her brother seemed to have found someone he cared about. She wanted him to be happy.

Cameron picked up her book and started to read the last few chapters left. Right when she was on the last page, her cell rang. Looking at it in dismay because she was at a suspenseful part in the story, she put the book down and grabbed the cell.

"Hello"

"Lesson's Saturday night. Bring food."

"Good evening to you too House."

"Yeah, whatever. Chinese would be good by the way."

"House I won't be able to Saturday. I've plans."

"With who?"

"Well if you must now, Gary is in town over the weekend. We're hanging out Saturday and Sunday. Oh, he wants to have poker night tomorrow. Probably at 6:30 here. SO if you want to come, do so. He'll probably be calling you tomorrow morning about it."

"Oh. Who else will be there?"

"He'll probably invite Wilson, Chase, Foreman, Justin, Brian and Ethan. We're not sure who would be available at short notice."

"You going to be there?"

"Don't know. I'm probably going to see if Vonny wants to do a girls night."

"Oh"

"Well, I figured that you might like to come. I know that Gary would like you in the game. We can probably have the next lesson next weekend if that's good for you."

"Yeah. Well, good night Cameron." Cameron was silent for a moment, surprised that he had bade her good night and sound like he actually meant it.

"Umm same to you House. See you tomorrow."

"Seeya" and House hung up. Cameron hung up her phone and leaned back against her pillows thinking about House's behavior of late. He was definitely acting a bit nicer. He did seem like he wanted to be friends. She wondered if he really wanted that or if this could be some sort of game that he was playing. Cameron shook her head and went back to her book. She read the last bit and then went to sleep.


	59. Part Two Chapter 22

Part Two-Chapter 22

Cameron got home from work to find Gary setting up food for the poker game. The table was all set up. She put her bag and purse down and hung up her jacket. She then took a plastic shopping bag and walked into the kitchen. Her brother followed her in to get the rest of the food.

"So what's in the bag?"

"Just some snacks and a couple movies for Yvonne and me. I talked to her on my lunch break and she said that she'd like to come over to hang. She's too tired to go out."

"Ah."

"Who's able to come tonight?"

"Ethan, Justin, Greg and Jimmy."

"Okay." Cameron still found it a bit weird that her brother not only hung out with House and Wilson when he was in town but also called them by their first names. She shook her head and then took two pints of ice cream out of the shopping bag and placed them in the freezer. She then took the bag into her room and set it on her bed before going back to the kitchen to get a salad ready for her and Yvonne's dinner. If they were going to pig out on snacks that night, she wanted something healthy in her body first.

Cameron was just putting the finishing touches on the salad when she heard her brother answer the knock at the door. She heard greetings being exchanged and some laughter but couldn't tell who had arrived. She put the bowl of salad on the kitchen table and then went out to see who was there. As she walked into the living room, Cameron saw that Ethan, Justin and Yvonne were there. She walked up to them and gave Justin and Ethan each a hug and peck on the check. As she pulled away from Ethan, movement at the front door caught her eye. She looked over to see that Wilson and House had arrived. House was standing in the doorway staring at her and Ethan. She saw something flicker in House's eyes but wasn't quite sure what it was. If she didn't know better, she'd say it was jealousness. She dismissed the thought and waved at them to come in. House was looking at bit uncomfortable as everyone greeted each other. Gary then told the guys to help themselves to the food and then get started on the game. Cameron and Yvonne made their escape to the kitchen to eat their dinner. Once done, they headed for Cameron's room to watch the movies she had rented. As they passed through the living room and by the guys, Ethan looked over at them and asked, "What are you two up to? Want to join the game?"

"Oh no thanks. We've got Gerry and Jason waiting in my room for us!" Cameron replied with a smile. Gary smiled knowing what Cameron meant, Ethan raised an eyebrow, Justin and Wilson looked a little confused and House looked amused. He quipped, "Well don't be too loud. We don't want to get distracted from the game. Unless we can join you that is."

Cameron rolled her eyes and she and Yvonne started down the hall. As they were walking, Cameron heard Wilson ask who she had said and heard Gary say,

"She was talking about Gerard Butler and Jason Statham. Knowing Allie and Von, they probably rented movies with them in it. Allie isn't that big into action but she does find Jason attractive and Von likes action so they usually get one of his films. And they both like Gerard Butler, that Scottish actor. Most likely she rented Dracula 2000. They like seeing him as the blood sucker." The last thing she heard were Wilson say, "Oh okay. Figured it must have to do with movies" before closing her bedroom door.

"That was funny. Wilson and Justin looked so confused and a little put off. I think that they thought we really had some guys in here." Vonny said.

"Yeah the look on Wilson and Justin's face was priceless." The two women then settled on her bed and started the first movie. Yvonne grabbed the shopping bag and took out twizzlers and almond M&Ms. They put in Dracula 2000 first. They goofed around and talked to the screen, made some crude remarks and Vonny paused the screen when it was the part that showed Gerard's naked behind. Cameron laughed hard at Vonny's leering and almost choked on an M&M. They laughed and goofed around for the rest of the movie. A few times they heard the guys yell down the hall to be quiet; that they were laughing too loudly and distracting them from their game. The two women had called back that they were being babies and whining too much. They laughed even harder when they heard a round of "whatevers" come from the guys. Vonny had then said that the guys sounded like valley girls and Cameron and she started to do their valley girl impressions. They then heard moans and "come on! You've got to be kidding!" come from the guys and that set off another round of laughter from Cam and Vonny.

When the movie was over the two women went out to the kitchen to get the ice cream. As they walked back through the living room, they stopped to see how the game was going.

"So how's it going?" Cameron asked.

"Surprisingly well considering the noise you two have been making." Gary said dryly. Cameron and Vonny just smiled sweetly at him and he broke into a grin.

"We've all pretty much won a round. Though Greg has had the biggest winning streak tonight."

"What can I say, I'm just that good." House wiggled his eyebrows and the cigar in his hand. Cameron went over to him and looked at his cards. House looked up at her and then at the ice cream. He then reached out and grabbed the pint from her and took a bite.

"Hey!"

"What? Don't know how to share?"

"You could've asked."

"Where's the fun in that?" Cameron just shook her head and said, "Fine. Take another bite but that's it!"

"Yeah Greg. You should know that no one comes between my sis and her ice cream. She's like a lioness protecting her kill." Cameron gave her brother a nasty look.

"I am not. Sheesh."

"Sorry to break it to you, but Gare's right." Vonny said with a twinkle in her eye. Cameron huffed and waited for House to take more ice cream. He took a huge spoon full and then handed the pint back to her. After he had eaten the bite, he offered her his cigar.

"Here, take a puff. At least I know how to share." He said in a mock sweet voice and batted his eyelashes at her. Cameron laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't smoke at all."

"Oh come on. Try it. It's really good." He held the cigar out to her, "Just try it once. Don't be a chicken."

"Oh fine." Cameron grabbed the cigar and took a puff and then started to cough hard, choking on too much of the smoke she had inhaled. Tears came to her eyes and her throat hurt. House took the cigar from her, put it back in his mouth and started to pat her back.

"You okay there?" He said around the cigar.

"Yep…fine…that's nasty." Everyone laughed.

"Well I guess that you now have learned your lesson about peer pressure and smoking." Wilson jokingly said smiling at her.

"Yeah. Definitely going to stick to ice cream." Cameron held the pint up in a mock salute and then said, "Well I think it's time to leave you boys and go back to our other movie. Ready Vonny?"

"Sure." They went to her room and settled down to watch the other movie. They only went back out once to put the leftover ice cream away and get more beer. The guys were deep in their game and Cameron figured that they didn't notice her and Yvonne walk past them. She didn't notice that both Ethan and House had watched her walk by.

When the movie was over, Cameron and Yvonne talked for a little bit and then decided to check on the guys. As they walked out to the living room Cameron saw that they were finishing up.

"So what's the verdict?"

"I think that I may be staying here longer than originally planned." Gary said.

"Why's that?"

"Don't have money for my ticket home because Greg won it all." Everyone laughed.

"Don't hate me because I'm that good." Wilson rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, that's all in your head."

"I don't see you taking home 250 Jimmy boy."

"Hey I did well for most of the game."

"Boys, boys. Stop bickering." Cameron said with amusement.

They then all pitched in to help clean up. Well all but House that is. He stayed in his chair and claimed that downing his glass of scotch was in fact a way of helping with the clean up. Cameron playfully hit his arm and called him lazy. She then turned to take some of the empty food plates to the kitchen, missing House touching the spot on his arm where she had touched him. When she got back from the kitchen everyone was done and getting jackets on. She hugged Ethan and Justin good bye and walked them to the door. Yvonne was the next to go and Cameron told her to give her a call the next day so they could plan going out to dinner. After closing the door, she went back to the living room to see if there was anything that she missed during clean up. Gary was telling House and Wilson about a poker game he had been in a couple months ago.

"Yeah it was awesome. I almost won the tourney. I still think the guy who did had been counting cards."

"A regular rain man huh." House said to Gary while looking over at Cameron who was picking up some stray napkins.

"Well it's late. Ready to go House?" Wilson looked at his friend and noticed that he was looking at Cameron.

"Uh, yeah."

"Night Greg, Jimmy. Thanks for coming." Gary shook their hands and walked them to the door. Cameron called out a good night to them and they left. Gary came back into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"You and Vonny sounded like you had a lot of fun."

"Oh we did. It's been awhile since we've been able to do girls movie night. I didn't even know that I had missed it that much. I just wish that Jenn could have been here."

"Hey, how's she doing? I haven't heard from her in a few weeks."

"I haven't heard much from her either. She usually calls Friday nights also around this time. I'm surprised that she hasn't. Oh well. She's probably on some hot date and will call me with the details tomorrow like she always does." Gary nodded and then asked,  
"So she planning on a visit here soon or is it your turn to go out there?"

"It's my turn. She's been out here the last few times and it's about time I got over there. Why?"

"Oh, I was thinking that it would be nice to visit. I wanted to check out the Hills. And I thought it would be cool if we all went to Disney. We've been saying that we'd go and never do. Maybe we could even go to Cancun while there. What do you say?"

"That does sound nice. I'll talk to her about it and we can figure out when."

"Okay. I was thinking maybe doing it around Thanksgiving."

"Oh. I guess that would work."

"Yeah, I figured that we'd want to do it sooner than later and Christmas and New Years would probably not work what with our usual plans for then."

"Yeah that makes sense. I'll call her tomorrow night if she doesn't call me first and I'll see what she thinks. When I talk with Von tomorrow, I'll bring it up to her also."

"Sounds good. Well, I'm beat. See you in the morning." He patted her leg and then got up and went off to bed. Cameron did the same, thinking about that night. She couldn't' help but think about House and how he seemed to have relaxed and was even playful. Though she has seen that side of him, it was rare. She drifted off to sleep thinking about how she liked him that way.


	60. Part Two Chapter 23

Part Two- Chapter 23

The weekend was going by fast. It was now late afternoon on Sunday and Cameron and Gary had just finished a late lunch and some window shopping and were discussing what matinee they wanted to see. They were waiting for Yvonne who was meeting them at the theater. As Cameron and Gary looked at the movie posters and discussed which ones looked good, Yvonne came rushing up to them, breathless and looking panicked. Cameron and Gary looked at her and went to her side, Gary putting a hand on Vonny's arm.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just received a call from one of Jenn's co-workers. She's been in some sort of accident and she's really bad off."

"What? What happened? Did she say?"

"She didn't really go into detail but she did say that she isn't doing well."

"We have to go to her."

"I know. I called the airport on my way here and there is a flight that leaves in three hours. It has a couple transfers so we'll end up getting in around 1am. We can see about getting rooms at the airport hotel when we get there."

"That's fine. Book it."

"Count me in." Gary said.

"But you need to get back to work. You have that really big shoot in a few days."

"Hey Jenn is more important. Being there for you is a lot more important. And she's like a sister to me. I have to go too." Both women nodded and then Vonny said, "I'll call right now to make reservations for the three of us on the flight. We'll have to hurry to get you two packed. I threw a few things into a backpack before heading here." They rushed off to their cars and went back to Cameron's. Gary and she each packed a small carry on bag and soon they were all on the flight to California.

--

Cameron, Vonny and Gary made it to the hospital early the next day after having a short sleep at the airport hotel that they checked into earlier that morning. When they got to the hospital, they inquired about Jenn and were told that she was in ICU. The three found out that she had been attacked in her apartment when she came across a robbery in progress. The assailant had beaten her up badly and raped her. She had a crack in her skull, broken ribs, a punctured lung, some internal bleeding along with cuts and bruises. The three walked into Jenn's room and Cameron gasped when she saw her friend. Besides all the bandages, her friend's face was so bruised up that if she hadn't been told that it was Jenn, she wouldn't have known it was her. She approached her friend's bed side and looked down at her, tears in her eyes.

"Do you think that she is going to be okay?" Yvonne asked where she stood at Jenn's other side, Gary standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'll go and see if I can have a talk with her doctor." Cameron walked out of the room doing her best to compose herself as she walked to the nurse's station. She asked who Jenn's doctor was and when she'd be able to talk with him. The nurse told her that Dr. Stevens had some appointments and wouldn't be available until 11. The nurse assured Cameron that she'd tell Dr. Stevens that Cameron was inquiring after him. Cameron said thank you and headed back to the hospital room to wait with the others for the next few hours.

When Cameron got back to the room she told the others that the doctor wouldn't be in until 11. They decided that they should get some breakfast and that since Jenn was asleep, it would be best to occupy their time until they could see the doctor. They figured that Jenn wouldn't be up any time soon so they decided to go to a café that was across the street from the hospital. The café had been busy so they didn't get back to Jenn's room till 10:30. As they walked in, they saw that she was awake. They went back to her side and asked how she was doing. She grew tired again soon after they got there so they assured her that they'd be back soon to visit. After leaving the room, the three went to the waiting room and took seats to discuss what they were going to do.

"I want to stay with her." Cameron said.

"I'll be able to take a week off to be here." Vonny said.

"Same with me. How long are planning on staying?" Gary asked his sister.

"As long as it takes." Just then a doctor approached them.

"Hi I'm Dr. Stevens. Are one of you Dr. Cameron?"

"I am. Nice to meet you Dr. Stevens." Cameron shook hands with the doctor. He gestured toward the nearby chairs and they all took seats. They spent the next twenty minutes discussing Jenn and her treatment and Cameron felt reassured for her friend. After the doctor left, they sat quietly for several minutes, each with their own thoughts. Cameron then asked if anyone wanted any coffee and then went to get it.


	61. Part Two Chapter 24

Part Two- Chapter 24

Meanwhile, back at PPHT, no one knew where Cameron was. Chase and Foreman had come into the conference room at 8 that morning to find it empty. They looked questioning at each other. Cameron was usually there before them. It was strange not to see her yet. But then they figured that she was probably just running late. By the time that House came in at almost ten that morning, He walked into the conference room and saw only Foreman and Chase sitting at the conference table.

"Where's Cameron?"

"We don't know." Foreman said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She wasn't here when we got in and we haven't seen her. She wasn't checking on the patient or at the clinic" Chase said.

"Did you think to call her?" snapped an annoyed House.

"Yes. But then we thought that maybe she was sick again and sleeping. We didn't want to bother her." Chase replied defensively.

"She's not sick."

"How do you know?" Foreman asked curiously.

"Went to her brother's poker night. She was fine."

"Well," pointed out Foreman, "that was two nights ago. She could've gotten sick again in that amount of time."

House got a serious look on his face went into his office and picked up his phone and dialed Cameron's home number. He listened as it rang until the answer machine picked up. He grunted in aggravation and disconnected the call. Then he dialed Cameron's cell phone number. Again House listened to the continued ringing before voice mail picked up. He slammed his phone down and sat back in his chair. He then quickly got up and started to walk out of the office. Chase called out to him,

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Check on the patient and then go to the clinic." With that, House left the office leaving Foreman and Chase to watch him go.

House went to his bike and then rode as fast as he could to Cameron's apartment. He got to her door and started knocking hard on it. He didn't hear any response and pulled out the copy of the key that he had made back when she was sick. Unlocking the door, House went into the apartment, looking around. He knew that Gary was supposed to be leaving the next morning but Gary wasn't there. He looked around for any clues that might help him. He knew that Cameron kept her purse and bag by the coat rack and didn't see it. The jacket that she normally wore in the fall wasn't hanging on the rack either. He went to her bedroom and saw that there were drawers open and it was obvious that Cameron had gone through them in a rush. He looked around and didn't see anything that would have been luggage and realized that Cameron must have packed it. He then went to the guest room to see if there was evidence that Gary had packed his stuff up also. House looked into the room and saw that he hunch was right and Gary had left in a hurry with Cameron. Walking back to the living room, he picked up her phone and tried her cell once again. He still didn't get a response. He sighed again in aggravation and slammed the phone down before leaving her apartment to head back to the hospital.

--

Cameron got back to Jenn's room with coffee for Von, Gary and herself to see them talking quietly to Jenn. She rushed to her friend's side to see how she was doing. After a few minutes, Gary turned to her and said,

"By the way, your cell rang."

"Oh, thanks." She grabbed her bag and searched for her cell, finally found among everything and pulled it out, looking at the screen to see who had called.

"Shit!!" Cameron exclaimed when she saw the familiar number.

"What is it?" Vonny asked.

"The calls were from House. I totally forgot to call in to work."

"I'm sure that he'll understand why you forgot to call," Vonny said and then saw the look on Cameron's face. "Never mind. It's House. Good luck!"

Cameron hit send on House's cell number and walked out into the hall.

--

House had just parked his bike in his hospital parking spot when he felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed it and saw that the call was from Cameron.

"Where the hell are you!" he yelled into the phone.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Cameron said loudly back.

"Fine. Now, where the hell are you?" House asked again, this time not yelling but still firmly.

"LA. Long story but Jenn has been severely hurt and is in the hospital. Gary, Vonny and I are here. I'm going to stay until she is better. I don't know yet how long that is going to take but I need to be here for her. I'll call Cuddy to tell her that I need to take time off once I figure out how long I'll be gone for." House didn't say anything and she thought for a minute that he may have hung up on her.

"House?"

"I'm here. Fine. Keep me posted." With that House did hang up. He sat on his bike and sighed, feeling relieved that Cameron was fine.


	62. Part Two Chapter 25

Part Two-Chapter 25

Over the next few weeks Cameron stayed busy helping her friend recover. Yvonne and Gary had to go back home to their jobs a week after they first went to be with Jenn.

Cameron, true to her word, stayed after that. She consulted Dr. Stevens everyday and they started to develop a friendship. Cameron really respected his outlook and care of patients. They often had lunch or coffee together at the hospital and talked shop. Dr. Stevens also went through what would be best to help Jenn's recovery the most and Cameron followed his directions. Jenn started to recover nicely and within a couple weeks she was able to go home.

After that Cameron stayed with her and helped her around the house. Cameron still saw Dr. Stevens on checkups and he even made house calls. Jenn started to tease her that Dr. Stevens liked her, but Cameron brushed it off. Cameron liked being around him and found him intelligent and attractive but she didn't have a romantic interest in him. He didn't make any advances toward her but she could tell, like Jenn did, that he wanted to.

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon Cameron was sitting and reading in the living room with Jenn when the doorbell rang. They looked up at each other and smiled, for they knew that it would be Dr. Stevens. He came now just to hang out on the ruse of checking up on Jenn. By this time they all were comfortable with each other and called each other by first names.

Cameron got up and answered the door.

"Hi Philip. Please come in."

"Hi Allison. So how is the patient today?"

"She's doing well." Cameron motioned for him to follow her back into the living room. Jenn and Philip greeted each other warmly and he took a seat. Cameron offered to get drinks and came back shortly with them. They sat talking about how Jenn was feeling for several minutes.

"Well, you are doing really well and I think that you'll be fine to start work next week.

"That's good. I loved having Allie here during all this, she's been a great help but I have to admit that I am anxious to go back to work and get back into my normal routine."

"I'm glad that you have such a caring friend."

"Ah shucks you two, you're making me blush." Cameron batted her eyelashes in mock shyness. They all laughed and then Philip turned to her.

"So I was talking to a friend of mine over at USC University. He told me that they are looking for someone to replace a guest professor for half a semester for a class on diagnostics. I thought of you. Think you may be interested?"

"Oh!" Cameron looked at him and then Jenn in surprise.

"I don't have any experience in teaching. I don't think I'm qualified to do that. And there's my job back at PPTH."

"I guess that they are having a hard time filling in the spot with someone who really knows what they are talking about and with your fellowship under House, I'm sure that they'd take you. And I'm sure that your boss would see this as a great opportunity for you and let you have the time off. Anyway, it will only be for a couple months. The class starts in mid January and you should only be needed until mid march when the original speaker comes back. Here's my friends card. Take it and think about it. I think that this would be a good experience for you."

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

"Good." Philip smiled at her and she smiled back. They all then decided to grab a snack and go outside to watch everyone on the beach that Jenn's house was on. They talked and enjoyed the nice day for a couple hours before Philip said that he had to go. As Cameron walked him to the front door, he turned to her.

"Remember to think about the job offer. I really do think that you'd be great at it."

"Thanks." Philip looked down at her for a moment before turning and walking out the door. Cameron called out good bye and he turned and waved at her before getting into his car and driving off. Walking back to the kitchen where Jenn was waiting for her to help make dinner, she saw Jenn standing at the counter and chopping up some vegetables. She went and stood by her friend and started to help.

"So you think that you may take the job? I agree with Philip about it being good for you. And I'd like to have to you here. I'm starting to feel safe again here and that is largely in part due to your presence. I don't know what I'd have done without you hear. I keep thinking back to that night and how the attacker touched me and…" Jenn stopped chopping and shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. Cameron put her arm around her.

"I know. I'm so glad that you are better now. There's no other place I'd rather have been then here helping you." Jenn sniffed and smiled at her. Cameron thought back to the first week after taking Jenn home. Every night Jenn had woken up screaming from dreaming about the attack. Cameron's comforting presence helped her to finally be able to sleep the whole night through.

"So what do you think about what Philip said?"

"I don't know. I have the fellowship and I'm not sure if I'd be able to. I'll have to think about it."

"Okay. Just as long as you do in fact think about it."

"I will." They finished their dinner prep, ate outside and then watched a little TV before heading off to bed. As she had been doing every couple of days for the past four weeks, she called House. They talked about Jenn's treatment and recovery mostly at first and then they started to just talk about menial things. At first Cameron felt a bit awkward because she still hadn't been used to talking like a friend with House. But as the calls went on, she started to feel comfortable and talked a lot more. They've been discussing music of late and he was sending her songs via emails. She had received one that morning from him. He had sent her a song to pass on to Jenn. She dialed his number and he picked up after three rings.

"Hey"

"Hi House. So how's the patient?"

"Cured due to my genius."

"Wow, such modesty" Cameron said trying not to laugh.

"Yep. Very humble here."

"Ha, right."

"Whatever. So how's Jenn? She like the song?"

"She did. She's a lot better. Philip said today that she should be able to go back to work on Saturday."

"Does that mean that you'll be home soon?"

"I think that I'll stay for a couple days after she starts work again just to be on the safe side and make sure she doesn't over exert herself. I'll probably catch a flight Monday morning. And be back to work Tuesday."

"Good. My mail is so piling up."

"Oh I see how it is. The only reason you want me there is to be your mail and coffee bitch."

"Yep. Sorry to say but you so hit the nail on the head." Cameron laughed. She could tell that he was trying to fane indifference. He was starting to like talking with her also. She really believed that they were becoming friends and that he liked that.

"So anything interesting happening there?"

"Not really. Just relaxing and enjoying the time with Jenn. Oh, Philip did tell me that a friend of his over at UCS University is looking for someone to fill in for part of a semester for a diagnostics class. He thinks that I'd be a good candidate for the position." Cameron stopped to listen to what House's opinion about it but didn't here anything. Finally she asked, "Umm House? So what do you think?"

"You're needed back here."

"Oh. Okay. Well thanks for that I think. This is a great opportunity and I think that it would be worth considering."

"Well, looks like you made a decision so why ask me about it? Do whatever you want. I don't care." Cameron was silent for a moment, thinking about his tone of voice. He was upset, she could tell.

"Well, I thought that it would be good to run it pass you. I'm not even sure if I'd be allowed to take it anyway with the fellowship and all."

"I do have a say in it."

"You know what, let's drop it. I'm probably not going to take it anyway. I'm missing the work there at PPTH." House didn't say anything and she didn't know what else to talk about now. They remained silent for a bit and then finally House spoke.

"Well I'm going to go. I'll call you tomorrow or whenever and catch you up on hospital gossip then."

"Okay. Talk with you later. Goodnight House." Not waiting for his response, she hung up.

House listened to the dial tone, surprised that she had hung up so fast. He then quietly said, "Good night Allison" before putting the phone down and going to the piano. He played for a bit and drank some scotch before popping a vicodin and going to bed. Though he was upset about the turn in conversation, he smiled thinking that she'd soon be home.


	63. Part Two Chapter 26

Part Two- Chapter 26

Cameron reached for her glass as she balanced her plate of pasta on her lap and took a sip of her wine. It was Friday night, Halloween and she and Jenn had set up pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the couch and were watching a horror movie with their dinner. It was the last night that they would be able to just sit and chill. Jenn was going back to work the next day and then Sunday afternoon, she had a flight back home. She had thought about getting one for Monday and then going back to work Tuesday, but she new that she'd want to relax at home before getting back into the grind of work. So she had the flight on Sunday and was taking Monday off.

As she was twirling some pasta onto her fork, Cameron thought about work and seeing House again. They had been getting along so well and then she left to be with Jenn and then there was the whole job proposal from Philip. House never did call her back like he said he would. On the night that he said that he'd called, she figured that he must have gotten busy at work and wasn't able to call. Then when he didn't call the next few nights, she chalked it up to him being immature and still upset over the job offer she told him about.

Cameron had gotten mad and vented to Jenn about it earlier that night. When she had vented and hypothetically asked why he would be upset, it was her decision and it was only going to be a couple months anyway, Jenn had replied that maybe he was upset because he needed her on the team and she had already been gone for some time. Cameron had then huffed and said that House didn't need anybody. Jenn had just shook her head and said that Cameron was good at her job and House was used to her input on the cases. Cameron had then let it go and Jenn had suggested lazy pasta night.

"So how do you feel about going back to work tomorrow?" Cameron asked her friend.

"Well, I really want to get back to everything that I did before the attack so that I can feel normal. But I don't know if I'll have all my energy to get through the day. I still get winded and tired easily."

"I'm sure that you'll do fine. And if you need a break, take it. Everyone will understand."

"Yeah. I'm also nervous about going out in general. That guy is still out there Allie."

"I know Hun, but the cops said that they have some tangible leads. Just be careful and I'm sure that everything will turn out. He'll get caught."

"I hope so! I hate having to look over my shoulder everywhere I go."

"Well just remember what we talked about. Make sure that you are scheduled to work during the day and when it is dark, have some coworkers walk to your car with you. Do your shopping when it's busy and park close to the entrance of the stores."

"Yeah I know. Detective Doyle gave me a small blow horn to keep on my key ring. That should shock anyone enough so that I could get away if need be."

"Sure would. Okay, enough depressing talk. So what do you think about Gary's plan for Thanksgiving here? And Disney?"

"Well Thanksgiving is in three weeks. Would you be able to take time off again so soon after being gone?"

"Well I usually have Thanksgiving off. I can take Friday off. I can fly in early Thursday, do Disney Friday and Saturday. We'll have to forego Cancun till another time. Then I can get a flight back Sunday morning. It should work out."

"Okay." Just then the doorbell rang. Cameron and Jenn smiled at each other and then got up. They pulled on masks, Jenn grabbed a bowl of candy and they answered the door.

"Trick or Treat!" A group of kids yelled as the door opened. Cameron and Jenn gushed over the costumes of Spiderman, Batman, Cinderella, zombie and Sherlock Holmes.

Cameron put a couple pieces of candy into the bag in front of Sherlock Holmes.

"I like your costume! Sherlock Holmes is one of my favorite literary characters."

"Thanks! I really like the Hound of the Baskervilles."

"Oh that one is one of my all time favorites!" The boy smiled at Cameron and then the group went off to the next house. Cameron watched them run excitedly down the sidewalk, all of them laughing and talking. Some of them, looking in their bags at their goodies. Cameron sighed, remembering what it was like to be a kid on Halloween. She and her brother did have some great Halloweens when they were kids.

"What was that sigh for?" Jenn asked looking curiously at her friend.

"Oh, just remembering Halloweens of past. Had a lot of fun as a kid. Sometimes it stinks being a grown up and having all these responsibilities."

"I definitely agree with you there. Hey, lets have our own fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Cameron looked suspiciously at her friend.

"Let's see if we can join those trick or treaters."

"Yeah, I'm sure that their parents would like that."

"Hey I'm serious here. I recognize some of those kids. I sort of know their parents."

"Oh why the hell not!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit. Let's go!"

The two women made sure that their masks were right and went out closing the door behind them. Laughing and running, they caught up to the kids and parents and joined the group for the next few hours.


	64. Part Two Chapter 27

Part Two-Chapter 27

Cameron pushed open the door to her apartment flipped on the light and closed and locked the door. She went into the living room and dropped her bag by the couch and sat down. Leaning her head back she sighed deeply thinking that it was good to be home. She sat for a few minutes before deciding to get up and see if she had anything in the kitchen to snack on. Walking into the kitchen she saw that the fruit bowl was full. She opened up the fridge door and looked in, seeing it was well stocked also. She looked at the door and saw a note on it from Vonny. Cameron grabbed the milk poured herself a glass and then grabbed the box of triscuits and headed off to her room. She laid down on her bed propped up with pillows and reached for her cell. Dialing Vonny's number she took a cracker out of the box and dunked it in to the milk. Finally Vonny answered.

"Hey Allie. Just get in?"

"Yep. And thank you so much for stocking my kitchen. I don't know what I'd have done without you!"

"Yeah well I figured it was the least I could do after using your place for my party pad while you were away."

"Haha. You're a riot."

"Seriously you're welcome. So how was Jenn when you left?"

"She was good. She did well at work when she got back. I think that Jenn will be fine. But I am glad that I'll be going back for Thanksgiving. You are going to be able to make it right?" Cameron had told her about the plans the night before when she had called her friend to tell her that she was coming back home.

"I talked to the boss man today and I'll be able to get the time off."

"Good. I think that Gary will be able to also. So it should be good. Hey I'm pretty tired. I want to get my things put away and then go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Maybe we can have dinner?"

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Night Hun."

"Night Von." Cameron hung up, ate a couple more crackers and then got up and went to get her bag. She unpacked, finished her snack and got ready for bed. She pulled her covers over her and laid in bed for a few minutes before deciding to call House. She figured that he should know that she was back in town and will be back to work after tomorrow. Cameron dialed his number and after several rings and no answer she ended the call. Putting the phone on the night stand next to her, she lay back on her pillows and sighed. If he wanted to act childish and not answer her calls then so be it.

She was having mixed feelings about getting back to work. She couldn't wait to get back to it and see everyone but she also wasn't sure what was going on with House and had a feeling that it may be awkward when she saw him again. It didn't help that he hadn't called her back and didn't answer her call. Cameron fluffed the pillow and rolled on her side, closing her eyes and pushing all thoughts aside. Concentrating on her breathing, she was soon in a deep sleep.

--

House was standing near his couch and playing a loud rendition of an Aerosmith song on his guitar. So caught up in the song and his thoughts of Cameron's return to work in a couple days, he didn't hear his cell ringing from his coat pocket.


	65. Part Two Chapter 28

Part Two- Chapter 28

_Ring, ring, ring..._ Cameron moaned, waking from a deep sleep to the annoying ring of the phone. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past midnight.

"Hello?"

"Hey sleepyhead."

"House?"

"None other."

"It's late."

"I just saw that you called my cell earlier."

"Oh. Yeah. Just wanted to let you know that I was back and that I'd be in to work on Tuesday."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Taking the day off."

"You just had five weeks off." Cameron sat up and sighed.

"House I'm too tired to argue with you. I want a day to rest before coming back. I wasn't exactly on a mental and emotional holiday when I was with Jenn."

"Okay."

"Good." There was silence on both ends for a few minutes before House spoke again.

"You fall asleep on me?"

"No. Just waiting to see if you had anything else you wanted to talk about."

"Not really."

"Good. Now I'm going back to sleep. Night House."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Ah, just wanted to tell you that it's good to have you back." With that, House hung up. Cameron was a bit surprised to hear him say that but too tired to dwell on it and quickly fell back to sleep.


	66. Part Two Chapter 29

Part Two- Chapter 29

Cameron walked into work that morning and was greeted by fellow doctors and nurses as she walked through and made her way to the fourth floor. When she walked into the conference room she was surprised to see that House was at the conference table with Foreman and Chase. After she took a seat Chase turned to her and said,

"Welcome back. How's your friend?"

"She's doing really well. She was able to go back to work this past Saturday."

"Good. How did her first day back go?"

"Okay hens, quit the clucking and get on to work." House broke into the conversation. Cameron smiled amusedly at House, stood up and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Oh House, how I've missed your sunny disposition."

She then took her hand away and went and poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting back down and asking about the current case.

At 11:55, House dismissed the team for lunch. Foreman and Chase were the first to leave. Cameron was getting money from her purse before leaving when House walked up behind her. She turned her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"Want to have lunch together?"

"Why? Wilson not around to pay for you?"

"Oh haha." He saw her raised eyebrow and admitted, "Yep, hit the nail on the head with that one. So how about it?"

"Sure why not." She took money from her wallet and pocketed it and then put her purse back and started out the door, House following. He was thinking of something to talk to her about when her cell rang. She took it out of her lab coat pocket and answered.

"Hey Brian. Yeah….she's doing a lot better. She loved the flowers that you sent. Did you get the thank you card? Good. Yeah…oh okay….sounds good. See you Friday then at 7. Thanks and say hi back for me. Bye."

House arched and eyebrow at her and asked, "Brian? What he want?"

"Just to check in. You know that we've remained friends. He and Veronica are having a dinner Friday night and wanted to extend an invite to me. We get together every two or three weeks."

"Isn't that awkward?"

"It was at first but after a few times it was fine. He is a great person and friend. Veronica is nice also. And I'm glad that they are so happy together." House just kept walking and didn't comment.

They got to the cafeteria, got food and found a seat by a window.

"So Jenn is really doing well?"

"Yes. She had nightmares for the first week back in the condo but I helped her through that. I was concerned that it would happen again after I left but when I talked to her yesterday, she said that she was fine Sunday night. She is getting back into her routine with a extra safety precautions. Philip checked on her at work and also last night."

"Ah"

"So what's been going on here?"

"Chase and Rachel broke up. Foreman is seeing someone new. Haven't been able to figure out whom yet. Wilson is supposedly sleeping with someone here in the hospital but haven't been able to figure that out yet either. Nurse Betty is pregnant." Cameron laughed in amusement.

"You have kept up on the gossip huh."

"Yep. And supposedly you were away for either, an unintentional pregnancy or you had gotten fired."

"That's what has been going around about me?"

"Yes. There is also the theory that you got pregnant and I fired you for it."

"Oh really? And who's kid am I supposed to be having?"

"Oh. That's the fun part. Most believe it's mine. There are a some who think that I may be Chase's and a very few have been noted on thinking it is Wilson's."

"Wow, everyone sure has been busy in this fishbowl."

"I find it amusing."

"So maybe having lunch with you isn't a good thing. We wouldn't want people to think that we're involved like that."

"Hey. It does make it more fun around here. Why not give them something to talk about?"

"Yeah right."

"Oh fine then. Party pooper." House had a dejected look on his face that made Cameron laugh.

"Nice. First you reject me and now you laugh at me? And here I thought you were a caring person Cameron."

"Right. I don't think that playing along with you to keep a rumor about me alive is a good thing."

"It doesn't have to be good to be fun!"

"Whatever. So moving on, what do you think about the case?" House took the hint and they discussed shop for the remainder of their lunch.

When they were done, they made it back to the office. Before they entered, House asked, "So Saturday night for another lesson?"

"Oh I can't. Have plans with Vonny this weekend. Next weekend okay?"

"Fine."

House continued into the office but not before Cameron saw the disappointed look on his face. She looked questioning at him. She took a seat at the table, thinking about the look. She finally realized that he must really like having the company. He must be lonelier than she had originally thought. She made a mental note to have lunch with him more often and make sure that she was available to have lessons more.

House barked at her to pay attention and she dismissed her thoughts and got back to work. She did smile at herself when she thought about what the gossip was going to be now that she decided that she was definitely going to spend more time with House and try to be his friend more.


	67. Part Two Chapter 30

Part Two- Chapter 30

"Getting kinda friendly with the boss now aren't you?" Foreman said before taking a sip of his drink. Foreman, Chase and Cameron were having dinner out Thursday night at their usual spot. Cameron sighed.

"I saw him as being lonely and needing someone other than Wilson to spend time with."

"Don't forget that he has hookers" Chase chimed in.

"You know about the rumors about why you left right?"

"Yes Foreman, I know."

"Just checking."

"Look, he isn't all that bad."

"We just want to make sure that you aren't falling for him again." Chase said with Foreman nodding in agreement.

"I'll admit that there are always going to be some of those feelings deep down. But I'm weary of them. I really don't want to get hurt. So you don't need to warn me about all this. I'm just looking to be his friend. Now let's move on. What's up with the rumors about you two? I'd like to hear what happened between you and Rachel, Rob. And you're seeing someone new?" Cameron looked from Chase to Foreman.

"Rachel and I decided that we weren't serious enough about each other to continue the relationship."

"Translate, he wasn't ready to settle down and she was."

"Thanks Foreman."

"So she wanted to get married?" Cameron asked.

"Yep. And have at least six kids."

"She wanted to be the Brady Bunch?" Cameron smiled at the thought of all those little Chase's running around.

"It's not that funny." Chase saw the smile on her lips.

"Oh I think it is. Not ready yet to be proud papa huh?"

"Nope. Still have time for that. And with just a couple kids."

"Ah," Cameron nodded and then turned to Foreman, "So tell me. Who's this new mystery woman of yours?"

"Wouldn't be a mystery if I told you who it was."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

"Brat."

"Yep." Cameron playfully stuck her tongue out at Foreman and he responded with, "Yeah, that's mature Cameron."

"Whatev!" Foreman just rolled his eyes.

"So moving on. How's Jenn?"

"She's getting back into the groove of things again. She is feeling more comfortable each day being out and doing her usual. She hasn't been out with a guy yet though. That is definitely going to take awhile. Other than that she's good."

"Good to hear."

"It is. I'm planning on going back for Thanksgiving. Vonny and Gary will be coming also. We figured it would be good to have the holiday at her place this year."

"Well that answers that question." Chase said to Foreman.

"What question?" asked Cameron.

"We were wondering if you'd host Thanksgiving dinner again this year."

"Ah. Nope. You'll have to fend for yourself this year." Cameron laughed.

The three finished their meal and ordered coffee and chatted for another half hour before going their separate ways for the night. Cameron had a good time but couldn't help but think about House. She wished that the others could see in House what Wilson did and what she was beginning to.


	68. Part Two Chapter 31

Part two- chapter 31

Cameron knocked on House's door and then turned and looked out at the bustling activity of people driving and walking by. It was the second Saturday of November and Cameron could feel the prelude to the cold of winter in the air. She shivered as a breeze blew her hair back. The door opened then and House looked out at her.

"Coming in or what?"

"Of course I'm coming in." She followed him in and went straight to the kitchen. She had picked up some Thai on the way over and knew that he'd remain grumpy if she didn't feed him soon. She got plates of food ready and then called out to House, "You don't perchance have any tea do you?"

"Top shelf, left cupboard." Cameron opened up the cupboard and looked in. She moved items around until she found a dusty unopened box of Twinings Earl Grey. Cameron shook her head and dusted it off, looking for the expiration date. To her surprise it was only a few days past its expiration date. She was chilled enough not to care and set about making herself a cup.

When it was ready she brought the plates out to the living room and set them on the coffee table and then went back and got the tea and a beer for House. They sat in relative silence. House had put on a Rolling Stones CD and they sat eating and listening to the music but not talking. Cameron was used to his moods and quietness and after a long week, the silence was welcome. When they had finished, she took the plates and washed them and got more beer for House and tea for herself before settling down for the lesson.

"So what's the game plan?"

"Refresh on cords and then try a new song."

"What song?"

"You get to choose a Rolling Stones song."

"Oh okay. Well, I really like 'Sympathy for the devil'."

"Okay."

House went and got the guitar and had her go through the beginner's exercises that she had been taught so far. Then he hooked the guitar up to the amp and played through the song that she had picked to learn. He then gave the guitar to her and went through it with her. After half an hour Cameron had most of the song down pat.

"Good." House said when she was done playing.

"Thanks." House sat back and looked at her. She started to get a little umcomfortable with his out right staring.

"What?" House smiled slightly.

"Nothing. So want to go out for some coffee?"

"Umm okay."

"How about that café you like to go to? Then we can catch whoever is performing."

"Sure." House got up and grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Cameron followed suit and followed him to his bike.

"Yeah, House. It's too cold to ride your bike."

"You need to live a little. Didn't you like the last time that you rode?"

"Yes."

"And it was snowy then. So I think that you'll be able to deal."

"Oh fine."

House attached his cane to his bike and then got on. Cameron followed and House gave her the helmet. She put it on and he turned to her.

"Remember, you need to hold on tight." Cameron smiled as he put her arms around him firmly like he did last time. He started the bike and they were off. Cameron rested her head on his back and enjoyed the short ride to the café.


	69. Part Two Chapter 32

Part Two- Chapter 32

"You going to let go?" House's voice was filled with amusement. House had parked the bike and turned it off. Cameron hadn't moved. Hearing House's voice, she leaned back and let go.

"Oh. Yeah." She avoided making eye contact as her cheeks turned red.

Still smiling, House said, "You're blushing." She got off the bike and said,

"Let's just go get coffee. I'm freezing." With that, Cameron turned and walked into the café. House was still smiling when they walked up to the counter and ordered coffee. He eyed the desserts and saw that there was once slice of chocolate cake left.

"Hey want cake?"

"Nah."

"You sure?"

"I couldn't eat a whole slice."

"Let's share one. There's one left of the chocolate."

"Fine"

House ordered the cake along with a coffee. Cameron carried her latte and his coffee and they went to find a seat. As it was on every other Saturday night, the place was packed and it looked like there might not be a place for them to sit. As she was looking around for free chairs, Cameron heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Allie, over here." Turning to find the voice, she saw Brian and Veronica in the far corner, waving at her.

"Hey Brian and Veronica are here. Come on." Cameron started to walk over to the couple. House sighed and followed her.

"Hi Allie. House." Brian greeted them.

"Hi. How have you two been?"

"Good. So here to see the show?"

"Yeah. Well, if we can find seats."

"Join us. The other couple we were saving seats for called a few minutes ago and said they couldn't make it after all."

"Oh thanks. That would be great." Then turning to House she asked, "Is that okay?"

"Well I don't want to stand all night."

"Okay then. Take a seat."

House sat down and put the cake on the table between him and Cameron. He concentrated on taking a big bite of the cake. Brian, Veronica and Cameron shared an amused smile before talking about work, the weather and the upcoming holiday.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Veronica asked Cameron.

"I'll be going to LA with Gary and Yvonne to visit Jenn."

"That's nice. So she still doing well?"

"Yes she is."

"That's good."

They all fell silent for a moment to listen to the band and then House turned to Cameron and pushed the cake toward her and held the fork out to her.

"Here. You better eat your share before I do." Cameron took a few bites of the cake.

"So what do you think of the band?" Brian asked.

"They're not that bad."

House said looking over at the performers before adding, "But Cameron could play guitar better."

Brian arched an eyebrow at Cameron and asked, "When did you start playing?"

"Oh, I mentioned that I've always wanted to learn and House volunteered to teach me." Brian nodded, looking between the two. He then got a small smile on his lips. House pretended not to notice and Cameron another bite of the cake before pushing the cake toward House.

"Here, take the rest. I can't eat anymore."

"Thanks." He ate the rest down in two big bites.

The foursome enjoyed the music for another 20 minutes before Brian stood up.

"Well I have to be on duty tomorrow morning. It was nice seeing you again House. I'll talk with you soon Allie."

"Nice seeing you two again." Veronica added.

"Thank you. See you later. Drive safe." Cameron said waving good bye to the couple.

She watched them leave and then turned back to House.

"Ready to leave also?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

House stood up and started for the door. Cameron grabbed her jacket and put it on as she followed him. When they got back to his place, she walked up to the door with him but stopped.

"Well, thanks for the lesson. And the cake." House just nodded looking to the side.

"I guess I'll see you at work Monday. Sleep well House." With that Cameron turned and walked to her car, leaving House to watch her walk off. She heard him softly say, "Sleep well too Allison."

As she got in to her car, she turned to wave good bye to House. He didn't acknowledge the wave, just continued to watch her as she closed the car door and drove off. He watched her taillights fade in the distance and then went into this apartment and to the piano. He played for bit before going off to bed, trying to think of a good excuse to see her again the next day.


	70. Part Two Chapter 33

Part two- Chapter 33

House didn't need to come up with a way to see Cameron, their patient did it for them. The patient, who they thought was on the road to recovery ended up having an allergic reaction to the medication and had respiratory failure. Lately this seemed to be a norm with their patients and House was getting frustrated.

House called the team in at 1 pm and they all gathered around the table to discuss the reaction that they patient had. They also learned that he was now having liver failure.

By that evening all was well again or at least well enough so that everyone was able to go home. Cameron turned to her colleagues and asked, "Any of you up to going out to eat."

"Got plans. Next time." Foreman said as he responded to a text message before walking out.

"I'm tired. So I'll take a rain check." Chase said before saying good bye and leaving.

Cameron turned to House. "How about you?"

"I made plans to eat with Wilson."

"Oh ok."

"We can all go together."

"That would be nice. I haven't seen him that much lately."

"Who haven't you seen lately?" Wilson walked into the conference room.

"You. I was just asking if House wanted to get a bite to eat and he said that he had plans with you already."

"Oh, come along."

"I already am. House invited me."

Wilson looked at House and raised his eyebrows at him while Cameron went to get her things. House slightly shrugged his shoulders as if to say "what could I do?"

Wilson just smiled at House knowingly.

"Ready?" Cameron said turning to the two men. They nodded and all walked out to the parking lot, discussing along the way where they should go.

"Wherever you two were originally going to go would be fine" Cameron said.

"Well it's more of a bar with some food then a real restaurant. May not be what you're used to" Wilson said.

"Hey I can take care of myself. I've been to bars before. Brian and I used to go for food and pool."

"Okay. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. So which one?"

"It's on Prospect Ave. You can follow us over."

"Alright."

They each got into their vehicles and Cameron ended up following Wilson and House followed her.

They got in and found a table by the window and in no time were eating their burgers and drinking beer. They talked about cases and plans for the holidays. Soon, they were done with their food. As they were waiting for the bill, House noticed that Cameron was looking over at the pool tables.

"Want to go play?"

"Nah. That's ok."

"Come on. We can make it interesting."

"How interesting?"

"I'll make it easy for you. Two dollars a ball sunk." Cameron smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Okay." They shook and all three went to get a table. They got lucky and there was a free table. House let Cameron break and she sunk three balls right away. Wilson and she laughed at the astonished look on House's face. Cameron ended up winning the game and three more after. House huffed as he handed the money to Cameron. Cameron smiled sweetly at House as she took the money and put in into the waist band of her jeans. House watched as her shirt went up and showed her belly button as she tucked the money away. Cameron didn't notice his intense look. She was looking over at Wilson.

"Sure you don't want to play?"

"Yeah, I'd like to keep my money."

Cameron laughed. Then House spoke up and asked, "How did you learn to play like that?"

"Brian, Justin and Ethan taught me. We played a lot."

"Ah"

"Well I'm beat so goodnight. See you two at work tomorrow."

"Bye Wilson." Cameron said and House nodded to his friend. They watched Wilson walk out and then Cameron turned to House.

"Yeah, I think that I'd better get home also."

"Okay." They grabbed their coats and walked out to their cars.

"Goodnight House. See you tomorrow."

"Yep. Tomorrow." They drove off to their respective apartments, each thinking about the other.


	71. Part Two Chapter 34

Part Two- Chapter 34

It was New Years day and Cameron was curled up in her chair cuddled under a blanket and sipping a warm cup of tea. She was thinking back over the past year. There was a lot that she was thankful for; Jenn's health, Yvonne living in the area, having a better relationship with her brother, still being able to call Brian a friend along with starting a friendship with House.

Cameron sipped her tea some more as she thought back on the holidays. Thanksgiving had been short, but still fun. She and Yvonne had caught a flight to LA the night before Thanksgiving and arrived early that morning. They met her brother at Jenn's. The four had a great weekend together. They had a lot of laughter as they caught up and reminisced while preparing and eating Thanksgiving dinner. Their Friday and Saturday was spent at Disney and Sunday Cameron and Yvonne flew back to Princeton and Gary went to his next assignment.

Christmas had been a quiet one for Cameron. Her brother wasn't able to make it due to a big assignment. Yvonne had gone home to her parents. Jenn had done the same. Cameron was a little sad not to have her best friends or Gary there but she was glad to have a low key holiday to relax. Work and traveling back and forth to LA had taken its toll. Cameron wasn't completely alone though. She had invited her work colleagues over Christmas Eve for dinner. Only House and Wilson had been able to make it. They had had a good time watching old Christmas movies, playing BS and drinking way too much spiked eggnog and wassail.

Late that night Wilson had gotten a taxi home and House just passed out on her couch. Cameron barely made it to her bed before passing out. She had woken the next morning at eleven to a pounding headache. She made it to the shower and was able to wake up a bit more. After she had showered, she had gone to the kitchen for food to find that not only was House still there, but he was making breakfast. She found him finishing up omelets to go with sausage, toast and coffee and juice. She had been really surprised, which House had teased her about. After breakfast that day, they had gone out to the movies before parting ways.

Cameron smiled at the memory and then thought about the previous day. Ethan had hosted a New Years Eve party. He not only had invited her, but also invited House, Wilson and the team because they all occasionally had poker night still. Foreman couldn't make it because he had to be on duty and Wilson had left early to go in to the hospital but Chase and House had been there. Cameron had a good time but at 10:30 she had decided that she'd rather be home relaxing in her pajama's to ring in the New Year.

So she had left early. After arriving home and getting into her PJ's, she turned on the TV to see the ball drop and was surprised to hear a knock at her door. She had opened it to find House standing in front of her with a bottle of Champagne. He had told her that there was no reason for her not to toast in the New Year with at least a friend. They watched the ball drop and made their toast. They had sat looking at each other for a moment before she laughed nervously and said what the heck and gave him a small peck on the cheek. House's eyes had gotten darker but she couldn't figure out what he had been thinking. He had left soon after that.

Cameron finished her tea and got up to bring the cup to the sink and then went to get dressed for her clinic hours. As she was dressing, she thought about the look in House's eyes the previous night that had made her feel nervous. She had seen the same look a few times before. If she didn't know better she'd say that it was a look of interest. Cameron pushed the thought away. It wasn't interest or at least in the way that she had wanted before. She didn't want to get hurt again by trying to go down that road with him. Anyway, she didn't feel that way about him anymore. Or did she? Cameron finished getting ready and got on her coat, shaking the thought out of her head before heading off to work.


	72. Part Two Chapter 35

Part Two- Chapter 35

Two weeks passed and Cameron was again, at House's for her guitar lesson. It was Friday night and she had followed him over after work. When they got in, he had ordered take out and they had sat down to eat before the lesson as usual. They talked about work and music as they ate and then went onto the lesson. Cameron went through the few songs that she already had down pat. She had learned some basics and now wanted to start on something a little trickier. She had tried a Rolling Stones song back in November but then decided to postpone until she had more of the basics down. Now she felt that she was ready to move on.

"So what have you decided on?"

"Gary's birthday is next month and I thought that he'd get a kick out of me playing a song for him. He's a Metallica fan."

"Nice. So what's his favorite?"

"'Nothing Else Matters' and 'Enter Sandman'. Though I think 'Nothing Else Matters' would do for now."

"Okay." House grabbed the guitar and play through the song. Then he handed Cameron the guitar and had her try to play from memory the song. Then he showed her how to play. She was having some difficulty so House said,

"Come here" and then put his arms around her from behind and went over her hands with his and showed her how to play through what she was having trouble with.. She accepted the help but was feeling a bit uncomfortable with his arms around her and the way that they made her feel.

"Okay I think I got it." Cameron said as she turned her head to look at him. When she met his eyes, there was no mistaking the look this time. It was unadulterated passion. She was taken aback by it but couldn't move. She started to feel some of her old feelings deep in the pit of her stomach but pushed the feeling away. They sat staring at each other and then House whispered her name and then started to lower his head to hers, going in for a kiss. Cameron was like a deer stuck in the headlights. She stayed still and let him gently kiss her. He took the guitar and put it on the floor before turning her around to face him better. His hands rested on her shoulders and as his kiss got more deep and frantic so did his hands. Cameron was definitely caught off guard now. She started to pull away but he held on. Finally she was able to push him away and she stood up quickly.

"I can't House." She asked, shaken up with the intensity of the moment.

"Why not?"

"I can't." she repeated.

"Come on Cameron. You have always wanted this. Now you can have it."

"I want to be friends. What do you think that I was going to agree to? Friends with benefits?"

House stared at her a minute his jaw clenched. He couldn't believe that she would jump to that conclusion after how he'd been working his ass off trying to show her the best way he knew how that he cared.

"I have been trying to be your friend first to take things slow and this is what I get?"

"I need a friend. I was hurt by your rejection before. Then I was hurt again over Brian. I can't take that anymore. I can't believe that you thought that you could work your way into my pants. Is this really what you've been doing all this time?" Cameron stared at him hoping that he'd deny it. She really thought that he had wanted to be friends. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to trust him after all.

House knew that he should tell her that he really did care and deny her charge but he was p1ssed that she would suggest that after all these months of being nice. Couldn't she tell how he changed around her? So he did the only thing he knew how. He protected himself and his feelings with a wall of harshness.

"You got me. And I almost had you."

Cameron again stared at him, this time in total outrage. She started to shake from it. Then to her surprise, she slapped him hard across the face and called him a bastard before turning and quickly leaving his apartment. House watched her go, his hand on his cheek also surprised that she had slapped him.


	73. Part Two Chapter 36

Part Two- Chapter 36

Cameron rushed into her apartment, her emotions in a whirlwind. She was panicked and all she could think about was leaving. She went to her room and pulled out two bags and laid then the bed before turning on the speaker phone on and dialing Yvonne. She started to back clothes, waiting for the line to be picked up. After several rings voicemail picked up.

"It's Yvonne. Leave one after the beep." _BEEP_

"It's Allison. I'll explain later but I wanted you to know that I'm going to LA to that temp job. I need to get away to think. Come by and help yourself to what's in my frig so it won't go bad. I'll call you once I get settled in at Jenn's. Bye." Cameron hung and then dialed Jenn.

"Hey girl."

"I'm taking the job."

"What? Allie are you okay? You sound funny?"

"I need to get away."

"What happened?"

"Had a confrontation with House. Listen I don't want to get in to this right now. I'm packing and going to get the next flight out. I'll call you once I get the ticket so you know when I'll be in. Don't worry about picking me up at the airport, I'll get a taxi."

"Nonsense. I'll be there. Call me as soon as you know what time and I'll be there" Jenn paused for a moment and then said, "It'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"It will. Whatever happened, it's nothing that a little 'girl time' won't fix."

"Thanks Jenn."

"Hey what are friends for? See you soon."

"Bye"

Cameron hung up and went to get her toiletries from the bathroom. She packed those into the bag and then zipped it up before moving onto her carry on. She grabbed a couple books, a bottle of water, a snack and the contents of her purse and put them into the bag. She then went to the top drawer of her dresser and got out money that she had saved for a rainy day or the unexpected. This definitely counted as the unexpected. As she took the money out, she saw her passport and decided to take it. Jenn liked to do short trips out of the country.

Cameron took a look around and figured that she had all that she needed. Then she grabbed the bags and put them by the front door. She called for a taxi and was told that one would be there within 15 minutes. Cameron hung up and got her day planner out of her work bag and got out Philips card. She dialed his number and he picked up after two rings.

"Hi, it's Allison Cameron."

"Hi Allison! What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to take that temp job if it's still available."

"Oh. Good. It is available still. Great. I'll tell my friend right away. He was getting frantic trying to fins some seeing as the class starts Monday. Hey are you okay?"

"I will be. Please don't ask me to explain right now."

"Okay. When will you be in?"

"I'm catching a flight tonight. I'll call you once I'm settled."

"Alright. Talk to you then."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye and take care Allison."

They hung up and Cameron put on her coat and scarf and made sure that her gloves were in her pocket before grabbing her bags. She turned out the lights, and walked out the door, closing and locking it behind her. Then see headed out to wait for the taxi.

--

House downed three scotches while debating on calling Cameron. He figured that it would probably be best to let her cool off some before trying to talk to her. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to call her. Finally after 36 minutes of debating, he dialed her number. It rang several times before the machine finally picked up.

"Cameron. This is hard for me to say but I'm sorry. I was a jerk and didn't mean what I said. We need to talk about this. Please pick up."

He waited for her to pick up and when she didn't he said, "Fine. Call me back. No matter what time it is, just call me."

House hung up and leaned back in the chair a feeling of dread seeping through him.

Back in Cameron's apartment, House's voice echoes through the dark and empty room. Cameron was already in the taxi on the way to the airport.


	74. Part Two Chapter 37

Part Two- Chapter 37

Cameron got to the ticket counter and was greeted by a smiling older woman.

"How may I help you?"

"Is there a flight to LAX relatively soon?"

"As a matter of fact there is one that leaves in 85 minutes. Would that be satisfactory?"

"Yes."

Cameron gave her info, paid for the ticket and checked her bigger bag. She then made it to the gate and found a seat away from the dozen other people waiting for the fight. Putting her head in her hands she tried to relax her tense body. She sat for a few minutes before taking out her cell and calling Jenn to tell her what time she'd be in. As she was hanging up, Cameron realized that she should let Cuddy know that she'd not be into work for awhile. She had told Cuddy about the job offer back in November to get the woman's opinion on it. Cuddy had agreed that it was good opportunity and if Cameron really wanted to take it, then she'd work it out for her to go. Cameron decided to leave a message on Cuddy's office phone seeing as it was a late hour and she didn't want to wake the woman up if she was sleeping.

"Hi Dr. Cuddy. It's Allison. I know that this is last minute, and I apologize for that, but I have decided to take that job I told you about back in November. It will be for two months. I really don't want to get into the details right now but I need to get away for a bit. Please pass this on to House. I can't. Thank you."

Cameron hung up and tucked her legs up under her and tried to get comfortable. Trying to push everything from her thoughts, she took a book out and started to read. She finally put it away when she realized that she had read the same page five times. She looked at her watch and saw that she had 48 more minutes.

Cameron then decided to take a walk. She grabbed her bag and started to walk around. She made her way to the shop area. It was late and only a few eateries were open. She went to one and bought some juice and a magazine. After paying for the purchases, she walked away, putting the magazine into her bag and taking a couple sips of the juice. Continuing to walk, Cameron looked in the windows of the closed shops. She nodded to cleaning crews she passed. Finally she made it back to her gate and heard the announcement that she could now board.

Cameron found her way to her seat and put her bag on the floor and settled in for the flight. The plane soon took off and she was approached by a flight attendant. She ordered a glass of wine hoping that it would relax her nerves. After she got the wine, she took a pad of paper from her bag and started to write a note to House. She wrote a brief one and tucked it into her bag. Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, she put on headphones and started a movie. Half way through, she had finished her wine, numbed the pain a little and fallen sleep.


	75. Part Two Chapter 38

Part Two- Chapter 38

Cameron woke with a start when the Pilot made the announcement that they would be landing soon. She put the headphones which had slipped off back in there spot and stretched. Putting her tray up and unbuckling, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. Gong back to her seat, she re-buckled just as the light came on to do so. She grabbed her bag to make sure that everything was in it and put it on the seat next to her.

The plane landed and she was soon walking through the gate looking for Jenn. It was early morning and not a lot of people were around so she easily spotted her friend. The hugged and Jenn took her bag from her.

"Everything will be fine." Cameron just nodded and they went to get her other bag and were on their way to Jenn's.

Once there, Cameron went to settle into the guest room as Jenn went to make coffee. Cameron put her things down by the bed and sat down herself. In a few hours House would know that she had left. Sighing, she pulled out the note that she had written and read it over.

A few minutes later Jenn walked into the room with two steaming mugs of coffee.

"Allie, what do you want for…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw that Cameron had fallen asleep. Putting the mugs down, she grabbed an afghan from the nearby chair and laid it across Cameron. As she started to turn from the bed her eyes fell on the not next to her friends hand. Curiosity over took her and she read it.

Jenn turned to her friend and sadly whispered, "Oh Hun. You can't help your heart can you?" Then she put the letter on the nightstand, grabbed the coffees and went to the porch to think about how she would be able to help Cameron.


	76. Part Two Chapter 39

Part Two- Chapter 39

Cameron slowly opened her eyes and then stretched. She turned over and sad looked at the clock and saw that she had slept for three hours. She got up, wrapped the afghan around her and went in search of Jenn. Cameron found her in the kitchen making eggs. The table was set for two and there was fruit salad, juice and turkey bacon already on the table. Cameron walked to the coffee maker, poured a mug and took a seat at the table enjoying the aroma and warmth from the mug.

"So you want to get down to it or enjoy your food first?"

"I think that I'll take the latter option."

"Okay."

Jenn dished the scrambled eggs into a bowl and put it down on the table before taking a seat. She served herself some eggs and bacon and Cameron followed suit. They ate silently for a bit before Cameron spoke.

"Do you work this weekend?"

"Yes. I work over night. Will be leaving at 6 and back at 9."

Cameron nodded and then said, "I'm going to call Philip later this afternoon and set up a meeting with his friend about the job. It starts Monday."

"Okay."

They went back to eating and soon both were done and working on another mug of coffee.

"You ready to talk yet?" Cameron nodded to her friend, took a deep breath and told her about what had happened.

"Was there any clue that he was thinking about that before last night?" Jenn asked.

"There were a few times when I saw a look in his eyes or he started to act funny and would abruptly leave, et cetera but I pushed the thought away because I figured that he didn't feel that way. I was still surprised though."

"Do you really think that he meant what he said about just trying to get some benefits? I mean, you were the one who suggested it. And from what you told me, he may have been just going along with it."

"I don't know. I had wanted him for so long and then finally gave up. I was hurt. I don't think that I could go through that again. I can't lay my heart on the line."

"Isn't that what love is though? Taking a risk?"

"Yeah but I did that once before with him. And he said that he didn't feel that way about me. Now this. I don't know if I should trust it. I am so confused. I want to believe that I overacted but I just can't. I need time away from him to think. I can't do that clearly being around him."

"Do you have any of those old feelings?"

"I do. I had been trying to deny them but spending at that time with him, they have started to resurface."

"Well he'd be an idiot not to want to be with you. I hate to bring this up now while you're still confused, but Yvonne and I have talked about this. We saw a while back that you may start to have feelings for him again. We also both noticed that he was looking at you in a different way. He may want a relationship with you."

"Don't say that! I totally blew it last night if that is true."

"Well just take this time to really sort out your thoughts and feelings. Don't rush it. But I do think that you will have to call him before going back."

Cameron nodded and drank her coffee thinking about what Jenn had said.

--

Back at PPTH, Cuddy got into work and settled at her desk. She checked her voice mail and listened to the message from Cameron. Quickly getting up, she marched off to House's office.

"What the hell did you do now House?" House looked up at her and responded,

"A lot of things so you're going to have to clarify."

"I just listened to my messages and one was from Cameron. She told me that she had decided to take that temp job in LA and left for it last night. What did you do now?"

"What!" House abruptly stood up and left the room. Cuddy watched him limp out, confused. She then made her way back to her office and called Cameron's cell, leaving a message that she received her message and had informed House and wished her luck before asking that Cameron call her to tell her when she'd be back at PPTH, if at all. Then she hung up and called Wilson's extension to let him know that there was going to be some damage control.

--

Wilson hung up the phone and sat thinking before getting up and making his way to the roof. He figured that House would be there thinking. Walking through the door, he saw House leaning on the railing and looking out at the activity of the day.

"So you made Cameron run."

"Go away."

"Nope. What happened?"

"I made a move and scared her. She accused me of just wanting to get in her pants. I let her believe that. She slapped me across the face and left."

"She slapped you!" Wilson turned to his friend in surprise.

"Yep my little stuffed animal actually slapped me." Wilson looked questioningly at House.

"Never mind. But yeah, she was upset. I left her a message to call me last night after she had stormed off but she never did. Now I know why."

"Man, have you blown it."

"Thanks for the support Jimmy."

"Just telling it like it is. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to let her have her time away."

"Really?"

"She had such a panicked look in her eyes last night. She wasn't ready to deal with my feelings."

Wilson nodded and they continued to look out at the view. Then Wilson turned to House again.

"You sure that she will come back?"

"Yes."

"How are you sure?"

"It was in the panicked look and the fact that she left. She knows deep down that she still cares."


	77. Part Two Chapter 40

Part Two- Chapter 40

"So want to go out and doing something before I have to leave for work?" Jenn stood in the doorway of the guest room where Cameron was unpacking her bag.

"Actually I think that I do. I don't want to sit here. I have too much anxious energy."

"What do you want to do?"

"A walk would be nice. Maybe do some window shopping."

"Okay. Well tell me when you're ready and we'll go. I'll be on the porch." Cameron nodded and went back to unpacking. She finished fast and quickly put on walking shoes and grabbed her purse before walking out to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and then walked out to the porch where Jenn was swaying on the porch swing.

"Ready."

"Okay lets go." They started walking toward the shopping center that was a couple miles from Jenn's. The weather was fine and it was sunny. Cameron reached into her purse and got a pair of sunglasses out. After putting them on, Jenn handed Cameron her iPod.

"Here. I compiled a play list of songs for you." Cameron smiled at her friend.

"Thanks."

Cameron put the headphones on and pressed play. Then she burst out laughing as "I Will Survive" came through the headphones. She shook her head at Jenn and smiled. As they walked, Cameron listened to most of the songs that were on the list by the time they made it to the shopping center. The last one that she heard before turning it off was Rascal Flatts "Stand". Tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away before taking off the headphones.

"Thanks. Music puts things into perspective doesn't it?"

"Sure does. Did you get to the Rascal songs?"

"Yes I did."

"There's nothing that they can't help with!" Jenn had been on a country kick for about a year now and felt the Rascal Flatts were Gurus.

The two women window shopped and went into a couple stores before walking past a salon. Cameron stopped and looked in the window, thinking.

"Hey want to get our nails done?" Jenn asked.

"No. I think I want to something with my hair."

"Like what?" Cameron nodded to a poster visible through the window. Jenn looked at it and then to Cameron in surprise.

"No way. Are you sure?"

"Yes I think I am"

"This is going to be outrageous. I have to see this."

Cameron walked in with Jenn following. She asked if walk ins were accepted and was told yes and made an appointment. She only had to wait 15 minutes before she was in a chair telling the salonist what she wanted. Within an hour, Cameron was done and paying her bill.

As she and Jenn walked out of the Salon, Jenn said, "We so have to go clothes shopping now. I can't believe that you went blonde." Cameron was feeling a little nervous now.

"Does it look okay?"

"It looks great! It makes your eyes really stand out. Okay, let's go into this boutique and get you some new outfits!" Cameron smiled at her friend's excitement. They spent another hour shopping at the end Cameron had six new outfits, which included a couple new sundresses and shirts that were pink or light blue.

"I like pink and all but I think that I let you talk me into too many pink items."

"Nonsense. It looks really good with your hair. Hey, want to get some dinner?"

"Do we have time before you have to get to work?"

"Sure. We can get a taxi back to my place to help time wise."

"Okay. So where's a good place?"

"The next block over there's a nice Mexican place."

"Sounds good."

They made their way to the restaurant and had a good dinner then got a taxi back to Jenn's. They carried Cameron's purchases in and to her room.

"I really like those strappy sandals. I'll have to borrow them while you're here."

"Sure."

"Well I'm going to go and get ready." Jenn left the room and Cameron got her purchase ready to wash. She got them started in the washer and then went back to her room. She went to the mirror and looked at her reflection at her new look. She sighed and went to sit on the bed. She picked up the note she had written to House, finding it a bit surreal all that happened in just one night.

"Al, I'm leaving now. See you in the morning. Call my cell if you need anything." Jenn called out to her.

"Alright. See you later." Cameron called back still looking at the letter. She stood up and walked to the den to where Jenn kept her computer. She sat down at the desk and logged on. She opened her email account and typed the short note up in an email to House.

'House,

I know that my leaving was sudden. I panicked. I admit that. But I need time away to think and figure out what I am feeling. Please understand.

Allison

Cameron clicked send and saw the confirmation that it was sent. She closed her email and picked up the phone to call Phillip. They talked for a few minutes and Philip told her that he had a meeting with his friend for her the next afternoon. When she hung up she went to the sundeck and watched the birds flying through the air over the ocean and the wave's crash on the shore. She sat and watched as the sun started to set in a beautiful pink, peach and yellow glow. Cameron let the pent up tears finally flow.


	78. Part Two Chapter 41

Part Two- Chapter 41

The weeks flew by for Cameron and she was enjoying the role of lecturer. The students were eager to learn and were very intelligent. Though Cameron liked the classroom setting, she missed her job at PPTH. She often wondered how House was doing. He had never responded to her email and it had been four weeks since she sent it.

During Cameron's time in LA, she was able to see more of the area that she wasn't able to when she had been there taking care of Jenn after the attack. Cameron found a nice whole in the wall café that she went to everyday, either before or after class. She worked on her lectures and she wrote in her journal. It was a time for her to reflect and be alone. Jenn understood and let her have that time without any questions. Cameron did talk with her friend a lot during her first week there and finally came to the conclusion that she still had strong romantic feelings for House. She didn't know yet how she would handle them.

It was a Friday and Cameron had just dismissed the students and was packing up her things to go home. As she was getting her notes together and the quizzes that she had to grade she heard a voice from the doorway.

"Ah _Professor_ Cameron. How are you today?" Cameron looked over and smiled when she saw Philip leaning against the doorframe, holding two cups of coffee. He had started to make it a habit to stop by with coffee at least once a week when her class was over.

"Hey. I'm good. How was your day?"

"Busy as usual but pretty calm with the cases, nothing more serious today than a broken leg."

Cameron nodded as she walked over to him. He handed her a coffee and she took it gratefully and took a sip.

"Mmmm. Just what I needed. Thanks."

"You're welcome as usual."

They started to walk out of the room and down the busy hallway making it out to the courtyard were they always sat and chatted over the coffee. Cameron enjoyed the company but was wary of the attention. She came to the realization that Jenn had been right and Philip liked her more than as a friend. She didn't do anything or say anything to encourage him and he kept his distance, which she was glad for. As they got to a free bench and took a seat, Philip asked, "So got any special plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh. Wow. I was so busy it slipped my mind. No plans. I'll have to talk with Jenn and see if she wants to do something."

"Well, I was thinking that we could all catch marathon at that little theater down on the boardwalk. They're showing some classics. It's only a few bucks to get in and they have free popcorn. What do you say?"

"I'll ask Jenn."

"Good. It starts at 7. We could meet there. Grab a bite to eat before hand even."

"Okay. What movies?"

"The Philadelphia Story, Casablanca, The Shop around the corner and Sabrina."

"Oh that is a good line up."

Philip nodded and looked out at all the students hurrying about. It was the beginning of the weekend and everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get it started. Cameron watched everyone and became aware that Philip was watching her. She looked over at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I still can't get over the hair. It looks good, don't get me wrong. But it still seems like a big change for you."

"Yeah, it was a bit spur of the moment but I'm glad that I did it."

Philip nodded.

Cameron looked at her watch and said, "Well tonight's my night to make dinner so I better go. I'll call you tomorrow about the movies but I'm sure that Jenn will be all for it. She's got the night off."

"Okay. Talk with you later." They waved good bye and went their separate ways.

Cameron made dinner and Jenn and she sat down to eat. They discussed the day and Cameron told her about Philips invite.

"That sounds cool. Though he probably just wants you to go." Jenn said eyes glittering with amusement.

"No, he included you from the beginning."

"Yeah, but he probably hopes that I'll say that I can't make it."

"But you won't, right."

"No, I'll go."

They finished their meal and Jenn went off to work and Cameron cleaned up and then settled down to grad the quizzes before watching some TV. After doing the grading and making sure that her Monday lecture was ready, she went to the living room and flipped on the TV. Nothing caught her attention so she decided to go out to get a few things that she needed and get some food staples that were running low. She put her wallet in her coat pocket and locked up. Walking to the shopping center, she thought about the past month and how it went by fast. She had another month and then she would be heading back to New Jersey and the House situation. She knew that she still cared about him but still wasn't sure if she could try again with him. She had realized after all the talking with Jenn and Yvonne that he must have been lying when he agreed that he was just trying to get in her pants. After all, everybody lies is his mantra. Cameron hoped that everything would work out.

She got to the gourmet shop and made her purchases. As she was passing shops, the music store caught her attention. She stood looking in at the instruments on display. A particular guitar caught her attention. She looked at the sign and saw that there were thirty minutes until they closed, so she went in.

Cameron walked up to the guitar and stood looking at it. The clerk came up beside her.

"Good choice. That's a Gibson LP standard 60's neck. On sale for 2,299.99."

"Oh! Well I've only been playing a few months. So that's a bit steep at this point."

"Okay, that's reasonable. Here. This one is under a thousand. It's a beauty. It's a Gibson LP vintage mahogany. It's marked at 809.99 but I could knock off 50. What do you say?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, how about this. I'll still take the 50 off and I'll take 20 off from the case also. That's a good deal. The cheapest case is 60."

"I think that I'd like to see guitars that are under 400."

"Okay." He brought her over to a small display.

"These come out under 400. They're not as good as the others but for a beginner they're still a nice choice." Cameron nodded and looked at the display.

"This one looks good."

"That's the Cordoba Cadet 3/4 Classical Guitar. Very nice. It's 259.99."

"That's better. I'll take it. Along with a case." Cameron was shown the cases, picked one and soon was on her way. When she got back to Jenn's she put the groceries away and made a quick dinner, leaving leftovers for Jenn when she got home later that night. When she was done eating, Cameron went to the living room with the guitar. She practiced what she remembered from House's lessons and found that she hadn't forgotten too much. She spent the next two hours practicing and even tried her hand at trying to play by ear and to the radio. She didn't do too badly. Finally she put the guitar away and went to bed.


	79. Part Two Chapter 42

Part Two- Chapter 42

Cameron woke the next morning to the aroma of coffee drifting into her room. She got up, put her robe on and shuffled out to the kitchen.

"Morning. Just get in?"

Jenn nodded yes before asking,"Morning. So what's with the guitar in the living room?"

"I went to get a few things at the shop and ended up going into the music store and looked at the guitars. Decided that I may as well have one of my own so I can practice what I have learned."

"Ah." They drank their coffee and then Jenn said,

"Well, I'm going to do some laundry and then get to sleep. I'll probably get up at 4."

"Okay. I'm going to call Philip before lunch to tell him it's a go for tonight."

"Okay. Well see ya later."

Cameron finished her coffee and then went and got dressed in her running gear and ran a few miles. When she got in she showered and got dressed for the day. She made a smoothie for lunch, called Philip and went to put Jenn's clothes in to dry and hers in to wash. After all the laundry was done and folded she took a book out to the sun deck and read for a couple hours before doing some work on the computer and reading her email. She read over ones that Yvonne, Gary and Chase wrote her and then responded to them. By the time she was done, Jenn was awake.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

"So how was the shift?"

"Quiet for the first half. Then we got three people in with serious injuries from a car crash. It was messy! One of the drivers had to have a leg amputated."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah."

Before either woman could say anything more, the phone rang. Jenn went and got it. She came back several minutes later, excited and with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"That was Detective O'Ryan. They caught the guy who broke in here and attacked me. He's in jail."

"Oh Jenn that's great!" Cameron hugged Jenn and felt the relief that her friend felt.

"I was still nervous knowing that he was still out there. I am so relieved."

"I bet. Are you going to have to identify him or testify or anything?"

"I don't know yet. Detective O'Ryan is going to call me back in a couple days to tell me if I'm needed for that." Cameron nodded and was glad for her friend.

"I think that we definitely need to go out tonight and get a drink to celebrate!"

"Okay."

Jenn then made herself a snack and Cameron went to practice on her guitar until 5:30 rolled around. They left and met Philip at the pub that they had decided to have dinner at. After being seated, the waiter took their drink order. Jenn spoke up and said, "A bottle of champagne please."

"Very well ma'am." The waiter went to get the order and Philip raised an eyebrow at her.

"So what are we celebrating?"

"The cops caught the guy who robbed and attacked me. He's in jail."

"Oh that's great! I'm sure you're relieved."

"That I am." The champagne came and they toasted the good news.

They ordered and ate and then went to the marathon. They stayed for all four of the movies and got out a little past three am.

"I can't believe how late it is" Cameron said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that I stayed awake through all of them" Jenn yawned.

"I take that to mean that you two don't want to do anything else." Philip smiled.

"It's past three, just where would we go? Most of the good bars and clubs are closing now."

"There's the 24 hour Walmart."

"Please tell me you're joking." Jenn replied.

"I am."

"Good."

"Well I'm beat. Let's go home Jenn. Thanks for the invite Philip. It was fun."

"Bye you two."

Jenn and Cameron left him at his car and walked to Jenn's and drove home. Cameron got ready for bed when she got in and fell asleep immediately.

--

House had spent the day playing piano and guitar, watching TV and eating take out besides drinking Markers Mark. By that night he had downed almost a whole bottle and was out until early morning. He woke at 3:45 and his leg and head were throbbing. He got up and stumbled to the kitchen, drank down a glass of water and took a couple vicodin before stumbling into his room and bed. As he lay in bed trying go back to sleep he thought of Cameron. Finally the effects of the alcohol and pills took their toll and he drifted off to sleep, his last thought about Cameron and her soft lips.


	80. Part Two Chapter 43

Part Two- Chapter 43

It was the following Saturday and Cameron was practicing "Nothing else matters" on her guitar. It was her brother's birthday and she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend it with him. Before she had gone to LA she had planned on having a small party for him if he was able to make it to Princeton. He traveled so much now that he had decided several months ago to give up his apartment and put his things in storage. If he wasn't on location, which wasn't that often, then he just stayed in hotels on a weekly rate or came to visit her.

Cameron finished the song and sighed. She had a couple gifts for him that she was holding onto until she saw him. She had sent him an e-card in honor of his birthday but knowing that he wasn't going to be on his current location too long, she didn't want to send his gifts incase they didn't find him. And anyway, she wanted to see his face when he opened his gifts.

"Hey, watcha thinking about?"

"Gary."

"Ah. Bummer that you two couldn't spend his birthday together. Maybe he'll be able to get some time off soon to visit."

"Yeah." Cameron looked at her friend and saw that she was dressed in her scrubs.

"You going into work now?"

"One of the earlier nurses needed to switch. So I said I'd do it. It's a shorter Shift. I should be home at ten."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Oh definitely." Jenn rolled her eyes and Cameron smiled. As Jenn started to walk out of the room, the doorbell rang.

"You expecting anyone?" Jenn asked.

"No. Wonder who it could be."

"Well, let's go see." Jenn turned around to head to the door but not before Cameron saw the twinkle in her friends eyes. _She knows who it is_ Cameron thought to herself. She followed her friend, curious to see who was at the door. Jenn opened it and stepped back. Cameron looked out and saw her brother standing on the porch.

"Gary!" Cameron rushed forward and gave her brother a big hug.

"Hey Sis. Whoa. A little too tight on that hold." Cameron laughed and let go of her brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a week off and wanted to surprise you. What did you do to your hair?"

"Needed a change. So you'll be here all week? Nice."

"Actually, I had some other things to take care of before I came here. So I will only be able to stay till Monday morning."

"Oh. Well at least you were able to come for a little bit."

"So, going to invite me in or what?"

"Oh sorry." They went inside and Jenn and Gary talked briefly before she had to excuse herself to get to work.

"Well happy birthday Gary. You two have fun tonight. Hey, I'll bring home a cake."

"Okay. Sounds good. Bye." Cameron and Gary watched Jenn leave and then went to the living room and sat on the couch to talk.

"So how's the lecturing going?"

"It's great. I can't believe that it's half way done."

"When will you be done filling in?"

"March 21."

"Ah."

They fell silent and then Cameron asked, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. The flight was long and cramped."

The brother and sister took a walk and ended up seeing a movie and then going out to dinner. They walked back home and once again were sitting in the living room.

"Well, I have a few things for you." Cameron got up and went to the gifts. As she came back into the room she handed the two packages to Gary and then sat back down on the couch.

"Oh thanks."

"Maybe you should open them before saying thanks." Gary smiled at her and opened the smallest box.

"Oh cool." Gary pulled out a gift card to for a backpacking supply company.

"I figured that with all the traveling and backpacking that you do, that may come in handy."

"It definitely will. Thanks." Gary then reached the other present and opened it.

"Awesome!" He took an iPod out of the box and looked at it.

"I figured it was about time that you had one. It's loaded with all your favorite music. It should come in handy on all your long flights."

"Thanks." He gave Cameron a hug.

They heard the front door open and close and Jenn called out, "Where are you two?"

"Living room" Cameron called back.

"Come to the kitchen." Gary and Cameron got up and went to the kitchen and saw that Jenn had indeed gotten a cake. Gary sat at the table and Cameron got plates and forks out and Jenn put candles on the cake and lit them.

"Okay make your wish!"

"Don't you think that I'm a little too old for this?"

"Oh come on, live a little!" Jenn said.

"Fine." Gary rolled his eyes but Cameron and Jenn knew that he was enjoying the attention. He blew out the candles and cut three slices and plated them. The three sat around the table, enjoying the cake and sharing birthday memories. Finally they called it a night and turned in.

--

The next morning, Cameron got up and made breakfast for everyone. Jenn and Gary came into the kitchen right when she finished preparing the food.

"Nice timing."

"Smells good Sis." Gary poured mugs of coffee for himself and Jenn and topped off Cameron's.

"Thank you." Cameron brought the food to the table and everyone dug in.

"So any plans today you two?" asked Jenn.

"Nothing definite. I thought it would be nice to all go out to lunch. And then have some sibling time." Cameron answered.

"Okay."

"Sounds good to me" Gary added.

The three ate the rest of their breakfast in relative silence before going off and getting ready for the day.

They walked to the boardwalk and window shopped then had lunch. When done, Jenn went home for a nap before going into work. Cameron and Gary decided to take a stroll on the beach.

"I've been curious. Where did you go before coming here for a visit?" Cameron asked her brother. He looked uncomfortable at her question and wouldn't look at her. Keeping his eyes on some people jogging near them, he said, "Actually, I was in Princeton."

"What? What were you doing there?" Cameron asked feeling confused.

"I had to stop to see someone."

"You didn't stop to talk with House did you?"

"He wasn't who I initially went to see but I think that this is a good time to talk about him."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes and you know that. Listen, I did see him when I was there. I had run into him and asked him to dinner."

"Okay. Did he say anything about me?"

"No"

"Oh" Gary saw disappointment flash in her eyes.

"He didn't mention anything to do with you. But I truly believe that it wasn't because he's mad at you. I think it was avoidance of pain. Allie, he looked miserable. More than normal. He couldn't really get into anything that I talked about and when I asked if he wanted to get everyone together for a poker night, he passed on it. He had more of a frown on than normal and was more gruff. I don't think that he's been himself since you left. You need to talk with him. I really think that you jumped the gun, sis. I think that he's legit."

Cameron's eyes teared up.

"I've come to that conclusion also after talking it out with Jenn and Yvonne. I know that I totally overreacted. But I don't know if I can trust my feelings with him. I need to protect myself. I can't take the rejection and pain anymore."

"I understand that. But love isn't supposed to be about avoidance and running. It's about taking a risk."


	81. Part Two Chapter 44

Part Two- Chapter 44

Cameron was at the airport seeing her brother off before heading to the university.

"Call me when you get in okay?"

"Alright. I'll email you my itinerary and where I'll be staying once I get it."

"Oh thanks."

"You think about what I said?" Gary was referencing his talk about the House situation.

Cameron nodded before saying, "I still don't know if I want to try a relationship, at least right now. I have feeling still but I'm having trouble with the trust."

"I know. But like I said, love is a risk." Cameron nodded again.

"Well, I better get to by gate. It was good seeing you. I'm hoping for some more time off later in the spring."

"Okay. Have a good flight." They hugged and Gary walked away. He turned one last time to wave and she waved back before heading off to the university.

--

Cameron got back to Jenn's that afternoon and went to the sun deck to relax and think. She wasn't sure still about what to do with House. But she knew that she would return to Princeton once she was done filling in at the University and she would talk with House. He deserved that much.


	82. Part Two Chapter 45

Part Two- Chapter 45

The weeks flew by and Cameron was in the classroom for her last lecture. She had just finished with the last lecture that she had to give. She had cut it down a bit and had some time to do a differential diagnosis scenario with the students for fun. She had decided to use House's leg case for the example. The students had fun discussing it and when the class was over each student said good bye to her and told her that they had enjoyed having her as their sub the past two months. Cameron smiled to herself as she picked up her things and got ready to go. As she put her bag strap over her shoulder, she looked over and saw Philip standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi. I didn't know that you'd be coming by today."

"Hey it was your last day. Had to be here." He smiled at her but Cameron noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey want to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Sure."

They were silent as they walked through the hall and out to the green. As they walked through the paths and trees that lined them, Cameron looked at Philip out of the corner of her eye. She could tell that he had something on his mind. They got to the benches and Philip motioned to one and they went to sit down.

"Philip is there something wrong?" He didn't respond right away. He seemed to be sorting through his thoughts. Finally he turned to her and blurted out,

"I want you to stay."

"What?"

"I want you to stay. I have fallen completely in love with you. I know that this is sudden but I think that we get along great and I think that given time, you could love me too. We just need more time." Cameron was speechless. She was trying to think of a response when he kissed her. It was a slow soft kiss. Cameron pulled away and looked at him, smiling at the feelings stirring in her.

"Well I'll take that smile as a good sign."

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. But I just realized something. I can't stay Philip."

"Wait. What?"

"How can I explain this? Part of the reason that I took the temp job here was because I was running away from my feelings and pain involving someone. Your kiss fully awakened feelings in me that I had pushed aside and tried to ignore. I realized that I wanted to be kissing him and that I need to be with him. I am so sorry Philip. Please forgive me if I did anything that led you to believe that I wanted a relationship with you." Philip sat back and blew air out of his mouth while wiping a hand through his hair. Finally he turned to her.

"Don't worry about it. I had hope that you may feel the same way but I wasn't sure. I thought that I'd take a risk." Cameron smiled when he said 'risk' and thought of what her brother had said.

"Could we try to stay friends? I do cherish that."

"Definitely Allison. And if it doesn't work out with that guy…"

"You'll be the first I call." Philip smiled and then laughed.

"Well, I think that I'm going to go home now and sulk for a little bit. I'll say good bye now. When are you flying back to Princeton?"

"Earlier than planned now." Philip nodded in understanding. He then stood up.

"Well I wish you well and let me know when you get in. Keep in touch."

"I will." Cameron stood up and gave him a hug. He then walked away and Cameron stood watching him go before turning and rushing off for Jenn's. She knew now what she had to do.


	83. Part Two Chapter 46

Part Two- Chapter 46

Cameron burst through the front door and made her to the den. Sitting down in front of the computer, she logged on and went to the United Airlines site to purchase a ticket back to Princeton. As she searched for through the options, Jenn came to the doorway and leaned against it, eating a bowl of cereal.

"So what's with the mad dash to the computer?"

"Searching tickets to get back to Princeton."

"Oh. You seem excited. What's up?"

"Philip kissed me."

"He kissed you? Oh don't leave me hangin."

"He asked me to stay here and try a relationship with him. And he kissed me. I felt nothing back for him. But I did realize that I wanted to be with House. I can't deny my feelings any longer."

"Good girl. So when are you planning on leaving?"

"I think tomorrow afternoon is going to be it. There's not many choices besides that or later tonight but I still having packing and wanted one last night with my best friend also."

"Ah shucks. Thanks Allie." Cameron smiled and shook her head at her friend.

She found a ticket closest to the one that she wanted and purchased it. Then she printed out the confirmation and went to pack. Once done, the two friends got ready to go out and party LA style. Since her attack, Jenn had been wary of going out like she used to. She was finally ready to go clubbing again and it was nice to have Cameron with her. They had a lot of fun and didn't get in until 2 in the morning.

They woke up at 8 for breakfast, packed Cameron's things into the car and then Jenn took her to the airport.

"Call me when you get in okay."

"I will. Thank you for putting up with me and my drama. And for helping."

"Any time Hun." The two women hugged and Cameron made her way to her gate.

--

Cameron slept on the plane for a bit and woke up with an hour and half left to the flight. She was feeling a little anxious. She new that it would be late once she made it to her apartment but she had a deep need to see House and talk with him. She needed to know if he had understood. She spent the rest of the flight thinking about what she'd say to him. When the plane landed she fidgeted as she waited to get off and then rushed to get her bag. It took 20 minutes to get her bag, get through the crowd and hail a taxi.

It was raining hard and it took a little over an hour to get to her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in. Turning on the light she carried her bags in and set them by the couch. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and came back out and sat on the couch. It was almost 11. She was contemplating on calling House when she saw that she had a message on her machine. She got up and pressed the play button and House's voice filled the room. Cameron sucked in a deep breathe. She knew it was late but now she had to see him. Grabbing her jacket, she left the apartment and made it to her car. Driving as fast as she dare in the rain, Cameron made her way to House's.

Cameron found a parking spot near his place and got out and rushed to the door, knocking hard. She was standing in the rain, getting soaked through but she didn't care. She was only seconds away from seeing House. The door opened and she steeled herself to see him. Instead, as the door opened, she saw a smiling, tall young woman standing in front of her. Staring in shock, Cameron took the woman in. She was a few inches taller than herself, had a deep tan, long black hair, which was wet and the clinker. The woman was wearing one of House's t-shirts, which showed off her long shapely legs. The woman gave her a curious look and asked, "May I help you?" Cameron cleared her throat and quietly said, "I came to see House." Still standing in front of Cameron, the woman called over her shoulder,

"Greg. Some blonde woman is here to see you." Cameron heard him respond,

"Blonde woman?"

She heard him get up and walk in his regular step thump to the door. The woman turned around and walked back into the apartment as House got to the door. He looked taken aback to see Cameron.

"Cameron? Blonde Cameron." Cameron stood still in shock at seeing the t-shirt clad woman. Finally she was able to speak and move.

"I…came to…to talk. This was a bad idea I see. I have to go." She turned and ran back in to the rain and went to her car.

"Cameron wait!" House tried to get her attention but she drove off. Going back into the apartment he stood thinking for several minutes and swore to himself that Cameron had seen his guest. Finally he grabbed his jacket and keys and told the woman that he had to go talk to Cameron. The woman nodded and settled back on the couch. House walked as fast as he could to his car and took off to Cameron's.


	84. Part Two Chapter 47 ratedMA

Part Two- Chapter 47

Cameron quickly let herself into her apartment and slammed the door shut before going into her bedroom and peeling her wet clothes off. Then she toweled off and put on her robe. She started to the kitchen to make some tea and as she walked into the kitchen, there came a knock at her door. Cameron looked questioningly toward the door before going over and opening it. Standing before her was House.

"What are you doing here?"

"Move" he went in past her and she sighed and shut the door.

"Okay, now what are you doing here?"

"You got it wrong. That woman is my Aunt Sarah's kid, Mary. She's just started working at the hospital and needed a place to stay while she is waiting for her apartment to get ready. She was in my t-shirt because she got caught in the rain, her suitcase broke open and everything got wet so she needed something dry to wear. End of story." Cameron stared into his eyes.

"So you didn't find someone new?" He walked up to her and placed his hands on her forearms and smiled.

"No. How could I?"

"Oh please."

"Seriously. I find this hard to say but I want and need you in my life."

"Really?"

"Really."

She looked up at him and then slowly untied the belt to her robe and let it drop, exposing her naked body to House. He watched as she moved closer and reached up to give him a kiss. He gently pushed her away and took a step back.

"Cameron. No."

"What? You're saying no? This is so embarrassing. I can't believe that I'm throwing myself at you here." Cameron then turned and rushed down the hall to her room. She slammed the door closed and laid down on the bed, feeling mortified.

House watched her go into her room and sighed. He just wanted to make sure that she wasn't rushing into things because he didn't want her to run again. He limped slowly down the hall and softly opened her bedroom door. He looked in at her and saw her laying on her right side facing the wall. Her arms were in front of her, hands under her head. Her right leg lay straight and her left one was up and knee pointing toward her face. House walked up to the bed and looked down at her.

"Allison. I said no because I don't want you to rush into this. The last time that I showed you how I wanted you, you ran, to the other side of the country for two months. Do you think I want that to happen again?" She didn't respond and he sighed deeply.

Then he kicked off his sneakers and took off his clothes before lying down on the bed. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Cameron felt the heat from his body and sighed as he started to gently brush his fingers down the side of her face and across her neck. His fingers continued to roam down her side and over her stomach and down her hip before going back to her stomach. He rested his hand on her belly for a minute as he kissed her neck and then moved his hand up to play with her nipples before heading down to between her thighs. House gently probed between her thighs with his fingers and rubbed her stub. Cameron started to breath heavily and shuttered at his soft touch. She could feel his arousal poking her backside.

House then whispered in her ear, "Do you still think that I don't want you?" She shook her head no. He rubbed her head with his cheek while he delved his fingers into her core. She writhed under his touch and moaned in ecstasy.

"You haven't felt anything yet."

He then held her left leg up in place and slowly thrusted his erection into her core from behind. He stayed with slow thrusting and kept her on her side. Then he sped up for several minutes but right when they were going to burst, he stopped. He whispered for Cameron to move into her stomach.

House then hovered over her back, ignoring the strain of it in his leg. He then placed soft kisses along her spine before again, entering her. As before, he thrust slowly before speeding up. This time, Cameron stopped him right before they peaked. She turned her head around and looked into his eyes. She then shifted so that she was on her back and pulled House's head down to kiss him.

Their hands frantically roamed over each others body and when he was about to enter her once again, Cameron put her hand on him to stop him. He looked at her questioning and then she whispered, "My turn." She then motioned for him to get on his back and he smiled at her his slow seductive smile. She moved on top of him and lowered herself onto his erection. She swayed slowly and then started to move up and down, picking up speed and then slowing before once again picking up speed while clenching and unclenching her muscles.

House rubbed his hands over her breast and torso as she rode him and watched as she closed her eyes and threw her head back and moaned loudly. They both let go at the same time and let out screams of ecstasy when they orgasmed. Cameron then leaned down over House and he looked up at the ceiling, breathing hard. He looked at her and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him deeply before moving off from him and lying at his side. House put his arm around her and she leaned on his torso with her arm across him. He kissed her temple and then leaned back on the pillow. They were silent for several minutes relishing in the aftermath of their passion. Cameron sighed happily and House squeezed her shoulder.

"That's a welcome sound, the satisfaction of a woman."

"Due entirely to you. That was amazing."

"I know." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're so conceited."

"Yes. Yes I am. But you weren't that bad yourself."

"Oh thank you. That's real nice of you to give some credit to me" She said with a smile, trying to sound offended but not succeeding.

"_Oh ok_. You were amazing also. In fact, I think that it's time for round two of _bull riding"_ House said as he pulled her on top of him. Cameron laughed and said "Yee haw!" as they started again.


	85. Part Two Chapter 48rated MA

Part Two- Chapter 48

_Flick, flick._ Cameron woke up and moaned before yelling, "House stop flicking my head!"

"I need coffee. Go make coffee."

"I am so not getting up. I'm too comfortable." House was lying on his back with his right arm around Cameron who was on her stomach with her right arm across his torso and head on his arm. Her left leg was draped over his legs. The sheet that was over them mainly covered House. There was just a little bit that covered Cameron's backside. The rest of her showed which House found very sexy.

"So do I need to flick your head more to get you up?"

"Don't you even dare!"

"Oh and what would you do?"

"I'd have to distract you." Cameron's voice got husky.

"And how would you do that?" House raised an eyebrow at her, noting her change of voice.

"Well, first I'd do this." She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned in and gave him a slow kiss as she caressed his neck.

"Then what?" House smiled.

"Then I'd do this." Cameron's hand caressed his chest and then she started to trail her fingers with her lips down his torso, barely touching his skin which gave House goose bumps. He was starting to get excited. Cameron sat up and scooted down the bed further. She reached House's pelvis with her lips and looked down to see that she had the effect that she had hoped for. She reached down and wrapped her hand around House's saluting member. She heard him moan as his hips jerked from her touch. Smiling to herself, Cameron lowered her mouth to his tip and slowly circled her tongue around it as she slowly moved her hand up and down. House was moaning more and he reached his hands out to touch her. She continued to lick and suck on him. Right when she thought he would explode, Cameron stopped.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I have more planned."

House watched her as she moved to straddle him. She leaned forward and kissed him, which he returned with gusto, his hands roaming over her body. She then broke the kiss and leaned back. She started to rub herself on House's hardness, alternating between slow and fast movements. He could feel how wet she was becoming. He let his hands roam over her torso and back before playing with her nipples. He leaned forward and was able to take one in his mouth. He gently bit down and sucked on each one in turn. Cameron got hard under his lips and moaned as she continued to rub herself on him. Finally House couldn't take it any longer.

"I need you on me before I erupt."

"Good because I need you in me." He groaned and gave her a hard kiss. Cameron then lowered herself on his rock hard erection.

"That feels so good. You fill me up." Cameron moaned. She rocked on him, clenching and unclenching her muscles and House went back to exploring her body with his hands. Cameron sped up her movements, moving up and down still clenching her muscles all the while. They were both starting to glisten with sweat and were breathing hard. House grabbed her behind and squeezed as she rode him faster and faster.

"I'm almost there." House gasped.

"Come with me."

He messaged her behind as she rocked and her muscles tightened even more on him. Soon they were screaming and shuttering from their joint orgasm.

"Oh that was wonderful. You feel so good." Cameron said as she leaned her head on his torso, still on him.

"That was definitely wonderful." He gently brushed her back in a circular motion with his finger tips. Cameron shivered slightly from the touch, enjoying it. He then picked up a strand of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. She looked up at him.

"Blonde huh."

"What do you think?"

"Makes you look like a hooker. I like it."

Cameron laughed and then laid her head back down on his chest and he went back to slowly trailing his finger tips across her body.

They lay like that for several minutes before House shifted some. Cameron looked up at him.

"Do you need me to get your pills?" House nodded and she got up and walked to where he had kicked his jeans off the night before. She bent over and picked them up and reached in the pocket and drew out the vial. House watched her movements, relishing in the site of her naked body in the morning sun that streamed in through the window, casting a warm glow on her skin.

Cameron turned back around and saw the grin on his face. She walked back and handed him the bottle. He looked up at her and his eyes fell on her chest and then roamed down the length of her body. She smiled and got back into the bed and laid her body up against his as he popped two of the pills.

"Want me to order in breakfast?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Cameron turned to her nightstand and grabbed the phone and ordered delivery from a little restaurant that did just breakfast and lunch.

"It will be here in 30 minutes. I'm going to take a shower while we wait. Then I'll make coffee" Cameron said, standing up.

"Okay. I'll just wait here and rest. I need it." House winked at Cameron and she laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

House leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the shower turn on. He started to imagine Cameron standing under the spray, all wet and soapy. House shook his head as he started to once again get hard. Then looking down at himself he said, "Down boy. Take a breather."

House's cell rang then and he groaned. Looking at Cameron's alarm clock, he saw that it was now half past ten. He figured it must be dragon lady calling to see where he was. He got up and limped to his jeans, took out his cell and answered it.

"Hello?" House faked his best tired and hoarse voice.

"House? Where are you? Are you sick?" Cuddy's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah. Feel like crap. Think it may be the flu."

"Oh well, fine. No need to come in then. You'll just spread your germs. Just rest and I'll take over your team today."

"Fine"

"Bye House." Cuddy hung up and House congratulated himself in getting out of work for the day. After all he had someone better to do.


	86. Part Two Chapter 49

Part Two- Chapter 49

Cameron stood under the warm water letting it ease some of her sore muscles. Though sex was amazing with House, it was surprisingly active. She ran her loofah over her body and rinsed off before washing her hair. Finally done, she turned off the water, dried off and wrapped her robe around her. Towel drying her hair and putting it in a bun, Cameron looked in the mirror at her reflection. She was smiling and had a sated look on her face. She laughed softly to herself. She was truly happy.

Cameron walked back into her bedroom and found House asleep with a smile on his face. She stood by him, looking down. He looked peaceful when he slept. Quietly, she went to her dresser and pulled out a long satin cream colored nightgown and put it on before putting her robe back on. Then she went to make coffee. As the coffee started to brew, there was a knock at the door. Cameron went and grabbed her wallet and answered the door.

"Order for Cameron."

"That's me. Thanks." Cameron handed the money to him and took the food.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks. Have a good day."

"You too."

Cameron closed the door and went to the kitchen. Plating the food and setting it up on a tray, she carried it into the bedroom. Setting it down on the dresser, she sat on the bed and put a hand on House's shoulder.

"House. Wake up." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hungry?"

"Woman, you are insatiable. Round four already?"

"No smart aleck. Foods here."

"Oh nice. Starving." Cameron got up and put the tray of food on the bed. House took a mug of coffee and drank half of it down as Cameron got back in bed. They started to eat their food in a comfortable silence. Cameron felt that it was a little surreal to be so comfortable doing "domestic" things like breakfast in bed with House. But she wouldn't trade it for anything. When they were finished, House went to the bathroom to relieve himself. A couple minutes later, he stuck his head out the door.

"Have an extra tooth brush?"

"Oh, yeah. In the bin under the sink." House nodded and went back into the bathroom. Cameron got up and brought the tray and dishes to the kitchen and refilled the mugs. Returning back to the room she handed House his mug and set hers down. She then went to brush her teeth also. She wanted to be minty fresh for round four and knowing that look in House's eyes, that would be soon. As she was getting back into bed, the phone rang.

"Don't answer that" House said as he reached for her.

"I better. In all that happened last night, I didn't call Jenn like I told her I would. It could be her checking in."

"Fine."

Cameron reached for the phone and answered.

"Hello"

"Allie, what happened to you? Why didn't you call? I was so worried!"

"I'm fine. Sorry that I didn't call. Got in later than expected and was tired and ended up falling asleep." As she was talking House started to explore her body with his hands. He played with her breast and then roamed down south, lifting the bottom of her nightgown up. She tried to swat his hand away but it wouldn't stop. Trying not to giggle too loudly, she mouthed for him to stop.

"What are you laughing at?" Jenn asked.

"Oh, something on the TV."

"I don't hear your TV."

"I muted it when the phone rang. Sorry." House started to nuzzle her neck and she moaned softly.

"Allison, is there someone there with you?"

"What? No. Sorry. I'm just still tired is all. I think I'm coming down with something," as she said this, House head roamed down to her core.

"I got caught in rain last night." Cameron tried her best not to moan again at House's attention.

"Oh okay. You do sound a little off. Go back to bed and rest. I'll call you later to see how you're doing."

"Okay. Bye." Cameron hung up quickly.

"House! Don't ever do that to me again when I'm on the phone! It's embarrassing!"

"I told you not to answer. I want you all to myself today." He started to go back to where he left off but Cameron put a hand out to stop him. He looked up at her questioningly.

"House, we need to talk." House groaned in response.

"Okay fine. Shoot." Cameron took a deep breath and continued.

"I want to apologize for that night. I was caught off guard. I had pushed my feelings down deep and buried them. I had lost hope that you felt the same as I felt for you. I didn't want to get hurt again so I didn't want to believe you. I'm sorry that I slapped you."

"Me too. You left a mark for a few days."

"Sorry."

"I understand though where you were coming from. I didn't exactly help you to believe that I could be serious." He put his arm around her and drew her to him.

"So what now?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I'd say that we can take this slow if that's what you want, but I think that we may have ditched that last night and this morning."

Cameron smiled. "Yeah. Nothing exactly slow about us now!"

"Yep."

"So are we dating now?"

"Yes. Unless you want to be fuck buddies."

"House!" Cameron hit his arm.

"Ouch. Kidding! And I think that you can call me Greg now." Cameron smiled and kissed him.

"Same for you."

"You want me to call you Greg?" House responded playfully. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. So how are we going to handle this at work?"

"Oh well I'm going to be my same charming self. If you ever want to rock my world in the janitors closet though, I'm all for it!" Cameron laughed and shook her head.

"Been there down that. Not that exciting."

"Yeah, that was with wombat. With me, it would be earth shattering!"

"I'm sure it would be."

"Better believe it baby." Cameron grinned and shook her head at him.

"Okay. Moving on. What do you want to do today?"

"Besides staying here and rocking your world?"

"Yes. We can't stay in here all day."

"Who says?"

"Me. Now, do you want to go to the movies, for a walk in the park, what?"

"Movies. That way we can make out."

Cameron rolled her eyes and started to stand up. House grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. He took her face in his hands and kissed her long and deep.

"After the movie, we come back here."

"Sounds good to me."

She got back up and dressed. As House went to shower and dress, Cameron made some phone calls. Once done, House came out ready to go.

Because it was an early Monday afternoon, House and Cameron were the only ones at the movies. Not long into the start of the movie, House made his move. Cameron tried to pay attention to what was happening on screen but finally, returned his attention.

It was about 4pm when the movie got out and Cameron and House decided to the grocery store to get fixings for dinner before stopping by his place so he could get a change of clothes. Cameron stayed in the car and waited for House. As he walked into his apartment, he saw his cousin reading on the couch.

"Hey Greg. So had a good night last night?" She wiggled her eye brows at him.

"I had a wonderful time last night!"

Mary laughed and then asked, "So you in for good or just getting some things?"

"Getting some things."

"Okay." Mary then went back to reading. House smiled at himself. Mary was pretty much the only one in his family who understood him completely.

House went to his room grabbed his backpack and packed a change of clothes in it before changing into a fresh set. He then went back to the living room.

"Don't wait up. Won't be back tonight."

Without looking up from her book, she gave a backward wave to him and said, "Okay. Have fun."

House smiled again and left the apartment and made his way back to the car. When they got back to Cameron's, she went into the kitchen House trailing behind. He got a beer from the frig and sat at the table. Cameron went to work at making a stir-fry. House watched her as she chopped up the vegetables and herbs. Cameron could feel his eyes on her and finally she turned to him.

"What?"

"Just thinking how hot it would be if you were naked."

"Should've have known that would be what you were thinking." Cameron said dryly.

"So how about it?"

"No."

"You're no fun." Cameron just went back to fixing dinner and soon they were eating. Once done, they took their drinks to the living room. As House sat on the couch, he saw Cameron's bag and guitar case.

"You got a guitar?"

"Oh yeah. It was spur of the moment one night."

"Pass it here." Cameron picked up the guitar case and took the instrument and handed it to House. She sat on the couch next to him as he strummed the strings.

"Not bad."

"Thanks."

"Want to play?"

"Okay." House played through a slow Spanish ballad and then passed the guitar off to her. He then motioned for her to shift around so that her back was to him and he could wrap his arms around her.

"This okay?" He asked. Cameron nodded in response.

He then helped her to play some of the song. The feel of his strong arms around her was getting her hot. She could tell from the poke in her back that he was feeling the same way. They stopped strumming the guitar and House rested his head on her shoulder, slightly rubbing his cheek against hers. Cameron sighed and then put the guitar on the floor. Turning around she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. His hands roamed her body and soon they were making their way to her bedroom.


	87. Part Two Chapter 50

Part Two- Chapter 50

Cameron woke up to House loudly exclaiming "Earwig!" and sticking a wet finger in her ear.

"Greg! Cut that out!" She swatted at his hand to get it away from her.

"Nah, having too much fun seeing the look on your face when I do stuff like that."

"You can be such a child"

"Ah you know you like it"

"Oh yes I love be woken up to flicks on my temple and a wet finger in my ear. I wait in anticipation of it. It rocks my socks." Cameron said dryly while sitting up.

"Knew it!"

Cameron laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Nut"

"You know you love me" Cameron stopped laughing and looked at him softly while lifting a hand and running the back of her fingers down his cheek. She looked into his eyes and said, "I do love you."

House looked a bit uncomfortable and she continued, "I understand it's too soon for you to say it back. Don't worry about it. But I know that you care."

"Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome." They snuggled for a few minutes before Cameron got up to get ready.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going in to work. I need to talk to Cuddy."

"Ah come on, stay in bed. I called in sick and she's not expecting you to be back from LA yet."

"As much as I'd like to stay here with you, I need to get back in to work. I've missed it."

"Fine." House pouted. Going to his side of the bed she leaned down and kissed him.

"I'll make it up to you tonight."

"You better."

"Oh I will."

Cameron then went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. When she was done, she walked out to get dressed and saw that House was already dressed.

"Going somewhere?"

"Figured that I may as well go in also. That way I can steal you away to the janitors closet."

"Yeah, I don't think that it would be a good thing to get caught with my boss my first day back."

"Hey, the gossip hasn't been that good lately. This could be the boost needed in the _mill_" House's eyes were twinkling.

"Sorry. I'll pass" seeing his disappointed look, she continued, "for now."

"Alright!"

Cameron rolled her eyes at him and continued to get dressed. They ate a quick breakfast and then Cameron dropped him off at his place. It would have looked weird for them to go in at the same time and be a shock to see House in before 10am.

Cameron got to Cuddy's office a few minutes after 8am. She knocked and heard "Come in." Walking in she greeted Cuddy.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy." Cuddy looked up in surprise and then smiled, standing up and walking to her.

"Cameron. It's good to see you."

"Thank you. It's good to see you also."

"I like the hair."

"Thank you."

"When did you get it?"

"Sunday night."

"Does House know that you are back?" They made their way to Cuddy's desk and sat down.

"Yes. I talked with him yesterday."

"Ah, so you are the reason that he called in sick." Cameron blushed and Cuddy smiled again.

"Don't worry. I'll just add some clinic hours to his schedule." Cameron laughed and responded, "Oh I'm sure that he'll love that."

"He'll deal. So moving on, how was LA and the job?"

"It was amazing. It was such an experience, helping to teach future doctors."

"That's nice. Do you think that you may want to go down that road permanently?"

Cameron thought for a minute before answering.

"Honestly, though it was an experience that I enjoyed and will always look back on fondly, I missed being here and actually working with patients. I don't think that I would ever be able to leave that."

Cuddy nodded. "You are good at your job. We wouldn't want to loose you."

"Thank you."

"Well, I hate to cut this short Cameron, but I better get back to work. I take it that you're coming back today?"

"Yes. I didn't find out if there was a case or not from House."

"They just released a patient Friday. I told him to look through his mail and find one for yesterday but then he wasn't in. You can head to the clinic and I'll tell House to page you if you're needed."

"Okay. Well, thank you for the chat. I'll see you."

"Bye Cameron."

As Cameron was reaching for the doorknob Cuddy called to her,

"Cameron." Turning around Cameron replied, "Yes?"

"Be careful. House can be a handful. But I think you would be good for him."

Cameron was silent for a moment before asking, "How did you know?"

"I saw it in your eyes and smile."

"Is it okay?"

"Well, he is your boss but like I said, I think that you would be good for him. Just don't let it get in the way of your work. I want at least one of you to take that into consideration and we both know that House won't."

"I'll be careful." Cuddy nodded and went back to her paperwork and Cameron walked out the door and headed to the diagnostics department.


	88. Part Two Chapter 51

Part two- Chapter 51

Cameron walked into the conference room and found Chase and Foreman sitting at the table. Foreman was reading a newspaper and Chase was doing some writing.

"Hi guys." Foreman and Chase looked up in surprise.

"Cameron! What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"I work here" Cameron said with a smirk.

"You know what I meant. When did you get back?"

"Sunday night."

"House know you're back?" Foreman asked.

"Yes."

"So how was the job?"

"It was really nice. I thoroughly enjoyed it but I did miss it here. I'm glad to be back."

The three caught up briefly for the next several minutes and then Cameron said,

"Well I told Cuddy that I'd help in the clinic. I'd better get going."

"I'll walk with you. My shift starts soon." Foreman told her. Cameron said good bye to Chase and she and Foreman made their way to the clinic.

--

An hour and half later, House limped into his office and set his bag onto his chair before making his way into the conference room for coffee. He saw Chase sitting at the table and writing.

"Where's Foreman?"

"Clinic."

"What are you doing here?"

"Writing up an article on the last case."

"Watch out for Homeboy then. He may try to steal the idea from you." Chase ignored the comment and went back to work. House poured his coffee and sat down that the table.

"So where's Cameorn? I'm assuming that she came in here already."

"Cuddy asked her to do some clinic hours also."

"How'd you get out of it?"

"I did yours yesterday while you were faking being sick."

"I wasn't _faking_ anything yesterday." Chase looked up at House hearing mischievousness in his boss's voice. He saw the look in House's eyes.

"You were with a hooker yesterday?"

"Well she looked like a hooker and..."

"Don't continue. I don't want to know." House smirked at Chase while drinking more of his coffee. Before he could say anything more, Wilson burst into the room.

"Did you know that Cameron is back?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you going to do?" House looked at Chase and then back at Wilson.

"Not in front of the kid." Then he got up and ushered Wilson into his office before saying to Chase, "Mommy and Daddy need to talk grown up stuff. You'll understand when you're older." Chase just rolled his eyes and went back to his work. House sat at his desk and put his feet up and started to throw his tennis ball into the air. Wilson took the seat across from him.

"So did you see her? Talk to her?"

"Yep."

"You going to elaborate?"

"Nope"

"House!"

"Hey, I don't kiss and tell like some people around here."

"I don't….wait. Did you and Cameron?" He made a gesture with his hands.

"Yep. Several times."

"So are you two now together?"

"Yep"

"Finally! You two spent enough time sniffing around each other." House didn't respond.

"So what is going to happen now? With work and all?"

"Same as always."

"Will you be able to work with her professionally?"

"I think so."

"You going to move in together."

"I don't know."

"Wow."

"Amazing is the word if you know what I mean." House winked.

"Don't go any further."

House smirked at his friend.

"So take me to lunch Jimmy boy?"

"It's 10:45."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll come back in an hour and then we can go."

"Fine."

"Will Cameron be joining us?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she's welcome to." House nodded and Wilson left. House sat back and thought about how it was now going to be with Cameron now that they were together and how it would effect their working together.


	89. Part Two Chapter 52

Part Two- Chapter 52

Cameron worked through lunch and at 2 was finally able to stop and eat. She was making her way to the cafeteria when she met Wilson in the hall.

"Hi Cameron."

"Hi Wilson. How are you?"

"Good. Heard that you were back. How was the job?"

"Really nice. But I wouldn't trade this." Cameron waved her had indicating the hospital. Wilson nodded.

"So I was heading off to a coffee break, want to join me?"

"I'd love to. I am just able to break for lunch." Wilson nodded and they made their way to the cafeteria. Cameron got her food and Wilson his coffee and they found a table by a window. Wilson let Cameron eat some of her lunch before talking.

"So you liked the lecturing?"

"Yes I did. It was fun. I liked being able to help the doctors to be."

"What exactly did you teach?"

"Diagnostics. We went through different diseases and how to identify each one. I did differentials with them every other week. They liked that a lot." Wilson nodded.

"Do you think that you may eventually want to go into teaching? Maybe here?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I liked it but I really missed being with the patients. I am going to this as long as possible."

"It gets into your blood doesn't it?"

"It sure does." They feel silent. Wilson sipped at his coffee, looking out the window and Cameron finished up her salad. He then turned to her.

"I want to talk to you about House."

"I was waiting for you to bring him up."

"He is ornery, gruff, rude, crude and basically hard to deal with. But he does have good qualities buried deep inside."

"I know."

"I know you do. You would have to see that to have feelings for him. He was hurt a lot by his father and then Stacy. I just want to make sure that you know to be careful with his feelings. He can shut down easily." Cameron nodded.

"Your leaving was hard on him. He told me that he knew that you needed the time away and that he'd let you have it. That's why he never contacted you. He didn't want to screw you guys up. But he still had a hard time. He binged and was even more ornery than usual. I just want you to know that he does care deep down. Just don't hurt him."

"I don't plan on it."

"I know that you don't but it could still happen. Just be careful. For yourself also. I don't want to see you get hurt either."

"Thank you Wilson." She smiled at him. Just then House walked up to them.

"Trying to steal my woman away Jimmy boy?"

"House."

"It won't work. I know how to rock her world like no other." Wilson held up his hand.

"Please don't go into detail."

Cameron put a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. Then she turned to House.

"Take a seat House. We were just talking about my time in LA and the job."

"Can't. We have a case. You're off clinic duty now."

"Oh okay." Cameron got up, bid Wilson goodbye and went with House to their department.

--

The team discussed the case and were able to get some tests in before calling it a night. Cameron was exhausted by the time that House called it quits and dismissed everyone. Foreman and Chase left and House went into his office. Cameron joined him a few minutes later. She was yawning as she walked in. House looked over at her and said,

"That teaching job made you soft."

"I think it was our own personal Olympics yesterday that have made me a bit tired today."

"I am good!"

Cameron laughed. House then patted his lap.

"Come here." Cameron walked over to him and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Missed you today." House told her.

"I missed you too." Cameron whispered back. House then lifted her chin and drew her into a soft kiss.

"Umhmm." They broke their kiss and looked to the door. His cousin Mary was standing in the doorway, an amused look on her face.

"So Greg. This is who you ditched me for the other night." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yep. She's a lot more fun!"

"House!" Cameron slapped his arm and blushed.

"Ow!" House rubbed his arm.

"Don't see such a baby."

Mary laughed. "You two are meant to be together!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just checking in to make sure you're still alive Cousin."

"Yep. But just barely thanks to this one." He winked and Cameron blushed again.

"I would like to extend an invite to dinner if you two are up for it."

"Sure, if Cameron's up to it and you're paying." Mary laughed and responded, "Of course I'm paying. It's the only way that I can get you to do anything." It was Cameron's turn to laugh.

"Well I am too tired to cook anything. So I'm in."

"Great. Shall we go?"

Cameron got up and House followed suit. They made their way to the parking lot, discussing where to go and finally settled on a curry place a few blocks away.

Once they were seated and had ordered, Cameron turned to Mary.

"So Greg told me that you work at the hospital. What do you do?"

"I work in the NICU."

"Ah."

"It's nice. I don't have to deal with a lot of talking patients, just the annoying parents."

"You really are related to House."

Mary laughed and responded, "Yeah. We get along well and are a bit a like, much to the chagrin of our family."

"Well you aren't as hard core as I am."

"No I'm not but I do get my share of reprimands for my attitude."

"So have you been doing NICU long? You look young."

"For a couple years. I'm not too young. 26." Cameron nodded and sipped her drink. Their food came then and they ate and chatted. They finished eating and forewent dessert.

"Well, it was nice talking with you. Thank you for dinner." Cameron said to Mary.

"Yeah thanks." House echoed. Mary smiled at him.

"You both are welcome."

"Well, Cameron is beat. I'm going to take her home." Mary nodded her understanding. They all said good bye and House followed Cameron home. When they got there Cameron made her way to the bedroom to get changed. House followed, took off his jacket and sneakers and plopped down on her bed, reached for the remote and turning on her TV. She came out of the bathroom and laid down next to him.

"I'm afraid that I won't be fun tonight. I'm really tired."

"No problem."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay." Cameron snuggled up next to him and soon was in a deep sleep. House turned the TV off, took a couple vicodin and rested his chin on her head. Whispering he said, "Sleep well Allison."


	90. Part Two Chapter 53

Part Two- Chapter 53

Cameron woke up the next morning, blissfully not to a wet willy or flicks on her head. She did wake up though to House snoring next to her and almost his whole buddy draped over hers. As carefully and quietly as she could, Cameron started to wiggle out from under him. She got most of the way out when he shifted some more and pinned her even more with his arm. She had scooted in such a way that her body was now draped half way off the bed. _Great _she thought to herself. Cameron sighed, laying back and looking at the ceiling trying not to fall off the bed. After a few minutes she looked over at House to see if she'd be able to move again without disturbing him and she saw his eyes close quickly.

"You were awake the whole time!?" She exclaimed as she swatted at him. He didn't open his eyes but a huge smile spread across his face. Cameron went to move to face him and ended up falling off the bed and hitting her head on the night stand.

"Oh!"

House leaned over the side of the bed, looking down at her, laughing.

"It isn't funny!" Cameron declared sitting up on the floor and rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry. But the look on your face was priceless."

"Whatever." Cameron stood up with an angry look on her face still rubbing her head. She started to walk around the bed but House grab her hand and pulled her to him.

"Let me go." Cameron tried to wiggle out of his grip but he put his arms around her.

He then kissed her head where she had hit it in her fall.

"I'm sorry that I laughed."

"You better be."

"I am." He then kissed her on the lips. She stopped pouting and returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms starting to roam over her body and she could feel how excited he was getting.

"Alright big boy. I don't want to be late for work. We'll pick this up later tonight."

"Oh come on."

"No. Now I'm going to go shower." She got up and walked to the bathroom. Turning in the doorframe, she looked back at House.

"Joining me?"

"Hell yeah!" House got up as quick as he could.

After their leisurely shower they got a quick bite to eat and headed into work. Cameron had talked him into going in when she did because of their current patient.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon went by fast. They worked on figuring out the cause to their patient's illness. Between running tests on the patient and being in the lab, Cameron again didn't get to see House that much that day. Around 3pm she was walking back to the office to give some results to House when an arm reached out of a doorway and pulled her in. She stumbled into the darkened supply closet and almost fell. Strong arms held her up.

"What the hell!" As her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark she saw that it as House standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh……" House put a finger to her lips.

Moving her face out of the way, she whispered, "What are we doing in here?"

"This." House then started to kiss her as his hands roamed over her body. She knew that it wasn't a good idea but she responded in like. Moving so that Cameron's back was against the wall House's hands roamed to her pants and undid them. He then moved them down some and started to caress her. Cameron moaned against his mouth. House played with her stub and then slowly entered two fingers into her. House was greeted by warm wetness. Cameron's head went back as she let out a loud moan.

"Shhh…you don't want to get caught. I'm not finished yet." He then brought his hands out and undid her top and pushed her bra down, exposing her breasts. He started to suck and gently bite her nipples as his right hand went back to her core, going in and out. Cameron put her head to his shoulder and stifled a yell of ecstasy. She was getting really hot. After several minutes her muscles tightened and House brought his mouth to hers to help stifle the loud moans as she orgasmed. Spent, she leaned against the wall with House helping her to stand up. She then fixed her clothes.

"That was great."

House smiled and said, "I had an urge to hear you moan."

"I think it's my turn to return the favor." She gave him a kiss on the lips and started to then kiss his neck as she undid his belt and zipper. She could feel his hardness through his jeans and as she pushed the flaps back, he burst out. Still kissing and licking his neck, she started to slowly rub her hand on his hardness. After a minute she shifted them so that his back was against the wall. Then giving him one last kiss on the mouth, she knelt down in front of him. Still holding him, she started to slowly lick and blow on his erection. House groaned and jerked under her administrations. He ran his fingers through her hair as her head bobbed up and down. Cameron started to play with his tip with her tongue. He moaned her name when she finally put his length into her mouth. She continued to pump with her hand and sped up both her hand and her mouth, all the while moving her tongue about him. After about ten minutes, House let go into her mouth, grunting her name. Cameron leaned back on her heels and looked up at him. His head was back against the wall and he was breathing hard.

"You okay there?"

"Oh yeah." He looked down at her and she stood up and smiled at him.

"Hey, you swallowed."

"Yeah. Didn't want a mess on you when you went back to work."

"You swallowed," House repeated before adding, "That is so hot!" Cameron laughed.

"Not as innocent as you thought I was huh?"

"Oh you're definitely far from innocent." Cameron laughed again before making sure that her clothes were in order. House zipped up his jeans and redid his belt. Then Cameron slowly opened the door and looked out in the hallway. There weren't many people around so she slipped out and a couple minutes later, House did also. She walked straight ahead and then heard House call out, feigning an angry tone.

"Dr. Cameron where are those test results? I should have gotten them by now!"

"Have them right here." She held up the papers as she turned to face him.

"Good. Now stop dawdling and get back to the department." She nodded trying to hide her smile. As they were getting closer to the conference room, she stopped by a water fountain and took a couple sips before standing back up. She looked over at House who had waited for her. She slowly ran her tongue over her lips as she looked him in the eyes. He gulped and leaned on his cane a little more, staring at her. She smiled slowly and seductively as she walked up to him and then stepped around, heading into the room. Stopping and looking over her shoulder, she said with amusement in her voice,

"Coming?" House stood looking at her for a moment before nodding and following her in. Chase and Foreman were at the table and looked up as they walked in.

Foreman asked, "Where were you two?"

"I was at the lab. Just got the results completed. Here." She handed the papers to Foreman and he and Chase looked at them as she went to get herself some more coffee. House just sat in a chair and looked into the distance, thinking.

"Here. What do you think?" Chase handed the papers to House but House didn't take them.

"House."

"Huh?"

"Here are the results. What do you think?" House grabbed the papers and glanced over them, thinking that the end of the day wasn't going to come fast enough.


	91. Part Two Chapter 54

Part Two- Chapter 54

House dismissed everyone at five. There wasn't much more they could do that day and he claimed that he wanted everyone rested for the next day. As usual, Chase and Foreman were the first to leave. Once they were out the door, he quickly put on his jacket and grabbed his bag and went to where Cameron was getting her things together.

"Come on let's go."

"What's the rush?"

"Oh you know what it is." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smiled at him.

"Oh that."

"I ordered takeout to get to your place at 7. That should give us some time to pick up where we left off earlier." Cameron laughed and shook her head at him as she got her jacket on and flung her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go." They walked out of the hospital together and out to their cars and made it back to her place in record time.

--

Their clothes were flung all over the living room and they were nestled up to each other on a blanket on the floor. They were laying, facing each other, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

"Is your leg okay?"

"It's fine for now."

"Good." They fell silent, both deep in thought. Soon the door bell rang.

"Oh that must be the food. What did you order anyway?"

"Your favorite pizza and ice cream."

"Nice."

Cameron got up and put House's shirt on as he put his jeans on and handed her his wallet. She took it in surprise then went to answer the door as House went to the couch and sat down, flipping on the TV.

Cameron answered the door, expecting to see the delivery guy but instead saw Ethan standing in front of her.

"Ethan hi! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Allie. I saw Yvonne last night at the store and she mentioned that you were back so I thought that I'd come over and see how you were." He looked down at what she was wearing then back at her face.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Before Cameron could respond, House walked up behind her. Ethan took in his jeans only clad body and light dawned in his eyes.

"Hi Greg. I guess that I'll leave y'all to it and call next time before just dropping by." He grinned at them.

"Sorry." Cameron said biting her bottom lip.

"Now harm done. I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we all could get together for a bite."

"Okay. Sounds good. Bye Ethan." Cameron said giving a small wave. House nodded good bye to Ethan and Cameron closed the door.

"I feel so embarrassed."

"Ah, he didn't seem to mind. Seemed a bit amused actually."

"He did, didn't he?" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"This better be the food." Cameron said answering the door. It was and she paid before bringing the pizza into the living room and taking the ice cream to the freezer. Sitting next to House on the couch, he handed her a slice and took one for himself. They ate and watched TV and soon got ready for bed. After washing up, they lay in bed, Cameron still wearing House's t-shirt.

"You look really sexy in my shirt. As your boss I think that I'm going to make a rule that that is your work uniform for now on."

"What about Chase and Foreman?"

"They wouldn't look as good as you do."

Cameron laughed and then said, "Ah, man!"

"What?"

"Just got a mental image of them in your t-shirts. Just the t-shirts. Not a pretty picture."

It was House's turn to cringe.

"Here let me help you to forget that image." He then pulled her into a long kiss.


	92. Part Two Chapter 55

Part Two- Chapter 55

A few weeks had passed and Cameron and House were at his place one Friday night after work. Mary had been able to settle into her own place a week earlier and though House liked his cousin, he was glad to finally have his sanctuary back. He and Cameron spent equal time at each others places but it was a damper on their fun with Mary being there.

They also took days off from each other. Cameron knew and understood when House needed his solitude. House was grateful that she understood. Cameron knew that if they were going to have a relationship, she'd have to make sure that he was comfortable and if that meant leaving him to himself at times, then so be it.

Cameron and House spent the first two weeks of their relationship together, just the two of them. Now Cameron felt that they should go out with other couples. She knew that House would be hesitant so she suggested that they go out with Wilson and his newest flame. House finally agreed and now they were all at his place for a before dinner drink.

They were sitting around his living room with drinks and chatting.

"So Michelle, what do you do for a living?" Cameron asked Wilson's date.

"I'm a professor at the university."

"What do you teach?"

"Egyptian Archeology."

"Oh wow. That's exciting."

"Yes it is. So what do you do at the hospital?"

"I work on Greg's diagnostics team. My specialty is immunology."

"That's got to be exciting."

"It is. We get a lot of interesting cases that's for sure."

"So we going to gab all night or go to dinner?" House cut into the conversation.

"Sorry. He gets testy when he isn't fed." Cameron told the other woman.

"Yeah, that's House. You get used to it." Wilson added. House just huffed in response and Michelle smiled at him.

"Well I'm ready if you all are."

Everyone got up and they made their way to the restaurant. After they ate, they decided to go to a café near the restaurant that was having a comedy night. House said that he felt like heckling the comedians, much to the amusement of the others. They stayed for an hour before they decided to call it a night.

Cameron and House went to their own places that night. Cameron had plans to spend the rest of the weekend with Yvonne and House was feeling restless for time to just putz around his apartment by himself. They had kissed each other goodnight and said that they'd see each other on Monday.

--

The next day dawned bright and warm. Cameron woke early and went for a run, had a fruit smoothie when she got back before showering and packing an overnight bag. Cameron then made her way to Yvonne's and they were on their way to Philly.

Once there, they checked into their hotel and went to lunch. The two friends made their way to The City Tavern on Walnut Street. It was an 18th century tavern that John Adams had dined at in 1774. A work colleague had recommended the place to Yvonne when they had been discussing visiting Philadelphia one day. When Cameron and Yvonne had been discussing what to do that weekend, Yvonne mentioned Philly and Cameron agreed.

After the two women were seated and they gave their drink order then opened the menu.

"I'm glad that your colleague recommended this place, it's beautiful!" Cameron said to Yvonne.

"Yeah, Kate was right about this place."

Looking at the menu Cameron said, "Oh, they have rabbit. I've never had that. Wonder if it's good."

"It's not that bad. You should try it."

"Hmm. I don't know if I could eat Thumper. Oh, the roast duckling sounds good. Clover honey glaze, chutney, herbed barley, asparagus and Sauce Béarnaise."

"Mmmm that does sound good. But I think that I'm going with Lobster pie. Lobster, shrimp, mushrooms, shallots, sherry cream sauce and flaky puff pastry."

"Oh that does sound good. Hmmm maybe I'll get that."

"Why don't you get the duckling and I get the pie and then we share."

"Sounds like a good deal to me. Want to get an appetizer?"

"Sure. The Basil Shrimp looks good. Jumbo shrimp, apple-smoked bacon, fresh basil, horseradish barbeque sauce."

"Oh wow. That's the winner."

The waiter came over, put their drinks on the table and then took their food order. Soon they were eating their appetizer and discussing where to visit after their meal.

"I think after all the rich food, we'll need to exercise. Why don't we tour Society Hill neighborhood. We can see the Liberty Bell, Independence Hall and the tomb of the Unknown soldier for starters." Yvonne suggested.

"That's a good plan. Do you still want to go to the museum?"

"Yes but we can check that out tomorrow. Tonight we have to check out the Bamboo Lounge."

"Okay by me."

Their entrees came then and they dug in. They shared their food and caught up in more detail what was happening in each others lives. When they were done, they paid the bill and left for Society Hill. As they walked the cobblestone streets and admired the brick Federal and Georgian style rowhouses, they continued to catch up.

"Okay, enough about House and me. You seeing anyone? You haven't really talked about your love life lately. And that isn't like you!" Cameron smiled at her friend and noticed that she looked uncomfortable.

"Vonny, what is it?" Yvonne's eyes darted to and then away from Cameron. Cameron stopped walking.

"Okay what is it? You always act weird when I bring up dating. You're not Foreman's mystery woman are you?"

"What? Oh no, it's not him."

"Ha. So there is someone. Come on tell."

"Let's go sit over there." Yvonne led Cameron over to a bench.

"Now, don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well, there's a reason that I haven't told you who it was." Cameron saw the nervous look on her friends face and felt her stomach tighten.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother"

Cameron sat for a moment looking at her friend.

"You okay?" Yvonne asked. Cameron blinked and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Cameron stopped laughing and in an amused tone answered, "I'm just relieved. Was a little nervous there. I honestly think it's great. You two have always had a sexual tension and it's about time that you acted on it."

"It's really okay?"

"Yes. Just don't hurt him. I'll have to hurt you."

"Gee thanks."

"Oh you know I'll be telling Gary the same thing."

Yvonne laughed and Cameron put her arm around her friend and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"So you really thought that I was going to flip out?"

"I didn't know. We've been seeing each other for some time now and we haven't told you. I thought that at least you'd get mad that we waited so long to tell you."

"Well, it would have been nice to be told sooner. You don't need to keep secrets from me."

"I know. It's just with the whole Brian and then House situation; we didn't want you to feel like you were missing out on something, etc."

"Well, at least you told me

"Yeah" The two friends watched passerby's for several minutes before deciding to start toward their destination once more.

--

Cameron and Yvonne had a great girl's weekend and it went by way to fast. Cameron enjoyed having the time with her friend, though she did miss House. She was tempted to call him at one point but knew that he needed time to himself also and she didn't want him to feel as though she was checking up on him. The two women got home late Sunday afternoon and went to their respective apartments. Cameron got her things ready for work the next day and fought the urge to call House. After a light dinner that night, she retired to her room to read before going to sleep.

Cameron fell asleep after reading for only 30 minutes. A few hours later she woke suddenly to someone approaching her bed. She started to scream when a hand shot out and covered her mouth, stifling the scream. She then heard a gruff, "Shhh".

Wiggling away from the hand and eyes adjusting to the dark she saw House standing before her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking in here at," Cameron looked quickly at her alarm clock, "One in the morning? You scared the crap out of me!" She glared at House through the dark.

"I couldn't sleep another night without you next to me. Now scoot over." Cameron blinked in surprise at his response and did as he said. As she scooted over and moved the comforter and sheets back for him, he stripped down to his boxers and then got into the bed.

"You could have called first and not almost given me a heart attack."

"Didn't want to risk a no."

"But you'd risk a heart attack?"

"Oh come now, you're too young and spry for that to happen."

Cameron tried to stay mad at House but with him being so close, smelling his manly scent and his gruff voice in her ear, she couldn't. She sighed and House reached out, pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent and felt him do the same.

"Missed you." He quietly spoke into her hair.

"I missed you too" she said, snuggling up to his chest. Soon they were both in a deep sleep.


	93. Part Two Chapter 56

Part Two-Chapter 56

"It still seems weird that you two are together."

"Seriously, he is the total opposite of you. So what do you see in him?"

Cameron looked at Foreman and Chase not even trying to hide the annoyance that she felt.

"I know it seems strange to you two along with so many others that House and I are together but there is a side that I am able to see and he's not that bad. He makes me happy. You should respect that and not keep harping on this."

"Fine. We won't say another word about it. Right Chase?" Chase nodded to Foreman and Cameron nodded her thanks and took a sip of her wine. The three of them were having their weekly dinner out while House was having a night to himself. Cameron always invited him to come also but he always begged off. He knew that Foreman and Chase preferred not having him there.

"I have something I want to discuss with you two" Chase said breaking the silence.

"You look serious. What is it?" Cameron looked at Chase with concern and Foreman looked curious.

"Well as you both must have noticed, all of our fellowships are up. Mine was over quite awhile ago. I am considering a transfer within the hospital. Have either of you thought about what you will be doing now?"

Cameron sat back and blew air out of her mouth.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I have enjoyed the work. But you're right about time being up. We can't really stay in the job forever. I don't really know where I'd want to transfer to."

"I've been thinking about it." Foreman told the others.

"Have you decided on anything?" Chase asked.

"Well, I don't really want to become House. You both know that. But I do like the department. I've been asking around and Mercy Hospital needs a head of Diagnostics. They'll be interviewing for the next 6 weeks. I may put in for it."

"Oh wow." Cameron said as Chase let out a low whistle. Cameron turned to Chase and asked, "What about you? Have you decided on anything yet?"

"I've been thinking a lot on it as I said and I've concluded that I'd like to stay at PPTH. But like Forman, I think that I deserve something fitting my status as a doctor. I would like to be head of a team." Cameron nodded. The two men looked at her questioningly.

"Don't look at me like that. I have enjoyed working in our department a lot. I love being able to help people and make a closer connection to them. I really do love the excitement of it. But, on the other hand, now that House and I are in a relationship, it does get awkward to be his subordinate. I will be honest and admit that there have been a few times that I've wondered if it would be best to be transferred but I obviously haven't thought as serious about leaving as you two have."

They all sat for a moment silently, each with their own thoughts before Foreman spoke up.

"Evaluations should be coming up soon. We'll have some time to think about this before then and then we can talk with Cuddy. At least that's what I'm doing."

"That is a good idea" agreed Chase.

"I think that you have a good point. I guess that it would be a good idea for me to follow suit and start considering what to do now." Cameron said.

They continued to discuss their employment and finished up their meals before departing each others company for the night. Cameron went home, pondering what she was going to do and what House would say about it.


	94. Part Two Chater 57

Part Two-Chapter 57

On a Wednesday afternoon a couple weeks later, Cuddy was making her rounds and went to check on House and the team. She walked into the conference room and found them discussing their current case. Cuddy listened to them for a few minutes before clearing her throat.

"How is the case going?"

"Fine until you interrupted."

"House" Cuddy's tone was a warning not to go further. House rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"It's time for the yearly evaluations with the staff."

"Oh progress report time!" It was Cuddy's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'll need your team to come to my office separately today. I have 2-3 open. They can choose who goes when. Each meeting is 15 minutes. I want you to come in tomorrow at 9am for yours."

"Yeah like I'll be here that early."

"Oh you will be or you will have three extra months of clinic duty."

"Oh come on _mom_ that is sooo not fair!" House whined.

"And it's not fair that I have to put up with your antics. I guess we're even."

Cuddy then turned to the team and told them that she'd see them later before turning sharply on her heal and leaving the office. House huffed and though he acted like it was an inconvenience to send his team off, in reality he was glad. The patient was stable enough and with the team gone, he'd be able to sneak off and relax in the coma guy's room with the TV. He needed a break.

When 1:50 rolled around, House told his team to decide who went first for their meetings and then left the room. The team watched him limp away before turning back to each other.

"I'd like to get to the meeting sooner than later, if that is okay with you two." Cameron said.

Foreman answered, "Go ahead. I wouldn't mind being able to just sit and relax for a bit."

Chase nodded in agreement so Cameron got up and made her way to Cuddy's office.

Cameron knocked on the office door and heard "Come in". Stepping into the office, she was greeted by Cuddy and told to take a seat.

"Well Dr. Cameron, I'm going to get right down to it. You've been doing a great job. You've really have learned a lot in the fellowship and have become a great doctor. You have a lot of potential."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now, I think that you've been a good member of House's team but the fellowship has been up for some time now. I believe that it is time for you to move on."

Cameron felt a flutter in her stomach and paled. Cuddy noticed and continued, "Don't worry. I'm not letting you go. On the contrary. There has been a recent opening in the ER for a senior attending. I think that it would be a good move for you. There are a couple openings in other departments if you're not interested in the ER but as I said, I think that would be the best fit for you." Cameron absorbed what Cuddy had said and thought for a moment.

"So what do you think Dr. Cameron?"

"To be honest I have been considering a transfer."

"Good, we're on the same page. Do you want the ER transfer?"

"That does sound interesting."

"It's settled then. You can stay with House's team until he finds a replacement." Cameron gave a laugh. "Then I'll be there forever. We both know he's not favorable of change. He'll never find a replacement."

"True. When I speak with him tomorrow, I'll tell him that replacement or not, you will be moving to the ER in four weeks."

"Okay."

"Thank you for coming. If you could have Chase come next, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll tell him." Both women stood and shook hands before Cameron left. She felt relieved, excited and nervous all at once. She hoped that House wouldn't freak out about her transfer when Cuddy told him the news.

Cameron walked back into the conference room and the two men looked up at her curiously.

"It went well. Cuddy would like to see Chase next."

"Okay." Chase said as he got up and started for Cuddy's office. He rapped gently on the door as he opened it.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cuddy."

"And to you Dr. Chase. Please take a seat."

Chase sat across from her and settled comfortably into the chair and leaned back.

"You have been doing well on House's team. Your skills have greatly improved since starting. Your fellowship has been over for some time now. So I want to offer you the opportunity to transfer to one of the surgical teams here as the head of the team. You've shown initiative lately in dealing with House and the cases. I believe this would be a great opportunity for you."

"That would be. I have been considering asking for a transfer here due to my fellowship being over."

"I'm glad. I will give you four weeks to finish up with House and then you will transfer." Chase nodded, stood up and shook her hand before making his way back to the diagnostics department with a smile on his face.

--

Chase was still smiling as he walked into the conference room and took the seat that he had vacated only moments before. Foreman and Cameron eyed him.

"From the smile on your face, it went well." Foreman said.

"Really well."

"Well, my turn." Chase nodded to him and Cameron wished him luck.

As Foreman approached Cuddy's office, he saw that the door was open, so he walked in.

"Dr.Cuddy." he greeted her with a nod.

"Dr. Foreman, please take a seat." Foreman sat across from her, crossed one leg over the over and twined his fingers together and gave her an expectant look.

"As you know, the fellowships are all up for you and your teammates. Each of you have greatly improved since starting on House's team, despite House and his methods." Foreman have a brief chuckle.

"I think that you, like your colleagues have shown growth and initiative since coming here. We both know that you have had some down moments that I am not going to rehash. Let's chalk it up to House's unfortunate influence. I am still impressed with your progress and skills."

"Thank you."

"I want to offer you the opportunity to stay on House's team." Cuddy saw that look on his face and raised a hand to stop his protest.

"Not as a subordinate. You will be co-director like Dr. Harrington was. Think that you can handle that?"

"House isn't going to like it. But I am ready for the challenge."

"I thought so. I will inform House of your new status tomorrow when I meet with him. You will start your new title on Monday. That is when you and House will start to go through new applicants for a team. Chase and Cameron are being transferred with in a month to other departments here."

"Alright. Sounds good." Foreman and Cuddy stood and shook hands before he left the office. He knew that there was going to be some hell to pay starting tomorrow but he was still excited about the promotion.

--

"So you two are transferring huh. Where to?" Foreman asked as he walked back into the conference room.

"I'll be heading a surgical team" Chase answered and Cameron said, "Senior attending in the ER." Foreman gave them an impressed look.

"How about you?" chase asked.

"Staying here as co-director."

Chase whistled and Cameron sighed and then said, "Oh. House isn't going to like that."

"Yeah but I really don't care." Chase laughed and Cameron smiled knowingly. Chase then turned to her, wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "Maybe you should make sure that House is _really_ happy tonight so that tomorrow when Cuddy has his meeting, he won't take it as badly."

"Chase!" She threw a pen at him which he ducked. "I don't want to discuss stuff like that with you. Besides, you know him. He'll still be upset when he finds out, no matter to my skills of placating." She gave him a devilish grin, which he returned. Foreman just sat back and watched them, with an amused look on his face.

Before anything else could be said, House limped in.

"So what did Dragon lady say?"

"Nothing much. We'll all doing well in her opinion." House huffed and went to get a refill on his coffee.

"I want you all to go and check on the patient and then hit the clinic till closing time. I'll see you all back here tomorrow at 8." The team exchanged surprised looks and then went off to do as told. House brought his coffee into his office and sat at his desk, sipping and thinking about what was going to happen in his meeting tomorrow. He knew something was up with the smiles on his teams faces and he didn't like it one bit.


	95. Part Two Chpter 58

Part Two-Chapter 58

Cuddy looked up in surprise when House limped into her office at 9am the next day. He took the chair across from her, leaned back with his cane in front of him and started to tap it repeatedly on the floor.

"Get on with it." He gruffly told her, not making eye contact.

Cuddy cleared her throat. "You already know how I feel about you and your methods. I don't approve of what you do most of the time and though I have tried to get you to follow hospital procedures, you don't. You have cost the hospital a lot of money but you have also saved a lot of lives."

"Tell me something I don't know." Cuddy gave him an exasperated look and continued.

"I would like for you to try not to be as reckless. I have made a budget for you and your lawsuits but it's gone down considerably. There are also expensive machines that needed to be replaced because of your recklessness. That said, I will not be able to approve the raise percentage that other staff are getting."

"What!" House yelled out. Cuddy raised a hand to silence him.

"I will be giving you a small percentage."

"Just how small?"

"Two percent. You're almost maxed out for raises anyway." House huffed and started to twirl his cane around. Cuddy eyed him and went on.

"I mainly wanted you here to discuss your team."

"What about them?"

"I'm not going to drag this on. Their fellowships are over. Chases has been over for quite some time now and Cameron and Foreman also have gone well over theirs. You have kept this team a lot longer than any other and it is not fair to future fellowship candidates or to your current team. They need to start making their own way as doctors. That said, I have promoted and even transferred them to other areas of the hospital."

"You can't do that! They are my team."

"And this is my hospital. It's done and no amount of yelling or pouting from you will change it."

House sat glaring at her. Finally he asked, "When are they leaving?"

"Cameron and Chase will be transferring in four weeks. Cameron will be a Senior Attending in the ER." At this House have a small smile. "Chase will head his own surgical team." House nodded and then said, "You only said that Cameron and Chase are transferring. What about Foreman? Did the homeboy decided to leave the hospital?"

"No. He's staying in your department. As co-director." Cuddy rushed on before House could but in. "He knows you and your ways. I think that it would be good to have the position again. Though I didn't rehire anyone for it after Dr. Harrington left, I think it is best to have Foreman step up and assist you more. He will also be my eyes and ears. He will start Monday in the new position and you two will start then to look through Fellowship applicants. You have only four weeks to replace the team. Chase and Cameron will start their new titles in four weeks even if you don't have a new team by then. So I suggest that you take this seriously and look through the applicants as told and hire a new team ASAP."

House begrudgingly said, "Fine" and got up to leave. Before he closed the door, Cuddy called to him, "House, not all change is bad. This will work out fine." House gave her a look that said that he didn't believe her and closed the door. She was surprised that he didn't put u more of a fight and a little worried that he might try to get the team to stay with him. But she resolved that no matter what he may try to pull, she was going to stand firm and not give into him.

House stormed into the conference room and glared at his team.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday what Cuddy had done?" he bellowed at his team. Foreman just glanced at him before going back to his paper, Chase looked a little nervous and Cameron grimaced before speaking.

"House calm down. Cuddy said that she wanted to tell you herself. It's her job. And you know that we couldn't have stayed as your team forever."

"You could have told me." He gave her a look and she could see that he felt betrayed.

"How long have you all been thinking about leaving?"

"Not that long. We discussed it a few weeks back. Then Cuddy offered us our new positions and we took them. We deserve to be able to use our skills the best possible way that we can and that means in new departments." House nodded at Cameron and said, "I hate change." She got up, walked to him and put her arms around him. "I know. But it is for the best. And just think. You'll have a new team to torture. We're all used to know and that can't be that much fun now for you."

"Yeah, just think about it. You'll be able to get them to do as you say a lot more easier than us and will be able to get them to do more of your clinic hours and even breaking into patients houses." Chase chimed in.

"Stop trying to cheer me up." He then cracked a small smile. "You do have a point though. But with Foreman's new title, he probably will seep the fun out of hiring newbies."

Foreman looked up at him. "Hey if it means keeping you occupied and off my case, you can haze them. Well to a degree. I don't want Cuddy to fire me for not keeping you in line."

"Hazing. Sounds good to me."

"I think that you've just created more of a monster Foreman. Good thing I'll be in the ER and away from it all." Cameron said with a laugh.

"Oh not so fast. You won't be off the hook that easily." House looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"I probably really don't want to know what that means do I?"

"No you don't"

"I was afraid of that."

"You know House, it really will be a good thing having Cameron and I transfer. She can get you patients and I can do the surgeries for you. We'll still be basically all working together still." Chase said.

"That is a good point. It would work out better having Chase in Surgery. He knows you and your ways and how to handle you. It will work out fine." Cameron added. House just nodded and then went to pour himself coffee. Foreman looked over at him and said, "Cuddy wants us to start looking at applications Monday but it's slow with the patient going home tomorrow. I was thinking I could start looking at some today and tomorrow and get the ones with the most potential weeded out for you to look at Monday."

"Fine. I was going to leave that up to you anyway. I'll have the final say in hiring though." Foreman nodded.

"Cuddy sent files this morning. I'll start looking at them now." Foreman got up and got the folders and then sat back down and started to read through the first one.

"I guess that leaves me to clinic duty so I'll be off." Chase said as he got up and left the room.

House brought his mug over to the table and sat down next to Cameron.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him. He gave her a devilish grin and arched an eyebrow. "Well, first I think…." Cameron playfully hit his arm and interrupted him. "I mean work wise."

"Oh fine. Take away all my fun. Just go through the mail and when you're done you can check on the patient's release progress before going to the clinic."

Cameron nodded before heading into his office and sitting at his desk. House watched as she put on her reading glasses and started to leaf through his mail, arranging piles of junk mail, and requests for treatment and for guest speaking. He sat sipping his coffee and thought about having new underlings to boss around. He was going to miss his old team. They knew him and what he wanted. And he was going to miss having Cameron close to him. But on the other hand, he was starting to look forward to having newbie's to train and let's face it, boss around. So maybe it would work out okay after all. House looked over at Cameron reading his mail and thought that the move better not affect their relationship. He didn't want her to start to drift away from him.


	96. Part Two Chapter 59

Part Two-Chapter 59

"House you need to narrow down the applicants. By Friday!" Cuddy told House, her annoyance evident in her voice. It was a Wednesday morning and a few days away from Chase and Cameron starting their new jobs. House had gone through a bunch of applicants and even made a game out of it to his amusement and the exasperation of Cuddy. Now that she had stormed into his office and yelled at him, he figured that his time of torturing her was up.

"Good morning Cuddy. How are the girls?" He said, eyeing her low cut shirt. She gave him a warning look but answered, "I want the names of the three new fellows by 2 this afternoon." With that she turned and left.

House sat back in his chair, thinking about who he was going to choose. There were some good applicants but none of them were as good as his current team, though he'd never tell them that. He had a reputation as uncaring to uphold after all. House glanced over into the conference room at his team. They were talking and Foreman said something that made Cameron laugh. A smile spread across her lips as her head went back. A small smile came to his own lips as he watched her.

House was broken from his thoughts at the sound of a light tap on his door and Wilson walking in.

"So choose your new team yet?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just curious."

"They're not good enough."

"No one's going to be good enough. But you're still going to have to pick."

"I know."

House and Wilson sat in silence for a few minutes before Cameron popped her head into the office.

"We're all headed to the clinic. Meet for lunch at noon?" House nodded yes and Cameron looked at Wilson. "Hi Wilson. Want to join us for lunch?"

"Oh. No. I have plans." Wilson stuttered out and a blush came to his cheeks.

"Alright. Bye." Cameron turned and joined Foreman and Chase in the hall and House watched her go before turning to Wilson. He studied his friend and saw that he was uncomfortable but trying not to let on that he was.

"What was that all about Jimmy boy?"

"What?"

"Oh…nnooo. Iiii have plans. Insert blush here" House mocked.

Wilson shifted in his seat trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nothing. I just have plans that's all." He then stood up and started for the door. House called to his back, "I'll find out what you're hiding." Wilson's only acknowledgement of what House said, was a backward wave before he walked out the door and turned into the hallway.

House sat thinking for a moment before deciding that he may as well start going over the applicants one more time and narrow down the choices. He figured he might as well choose his three for Cuddy. That way he'd have her off his back for a little while so he could spy on Wilson and see what was going on there.


	97. Part Two Chapter 60

Part One Chapter 60

"Sashay in your places…"

House shifted in his seat next to Cameron as she smiled a big smile at the action on the TV screen. It was later that night and they were watching the musical _Summer Stock. _

"The things I put up for her" House muttered under his breath. Cameron didn't even notice because the dance sequence between Judy Garland and Gene Kelly had just started and she was too busy watching and tapping her foot to the music. She glanced at House, still smiling and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She sure loved her musicals. It was something that he hadn't known about her until just a month ago. He surprised her one weekend with takeout and found her in a musical marathon. Not only watching, but dancing and singing along. He slightly laughed at himself when he thought back to her blush when she had finally seen him standing in the doorway and watching her dancing and singing along with Gene Kelly in _An American in Paris._

House looked back over at Cameron and reached out to her. She responded by scooting closer and leaning her head on his shoulder. He brought his attention back to the TV screen and watched as Gene Kelly's character started to explain to Judy Garland how and why he loved the theater. House again shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Kelly started to sing a love song to Garland and Cameron sighed deeply. He knew that she liked romantic gestures like in her musicals. She may try to deny her hopelessly romantic side and say that it was okay that he wasn't able to be the same but he knew that she deserved such a man. He was started to feel that maybe he wasn't the right man for her.

His self doubts started to fade away as Cameron cuddled closer to him and pulled his arms tighter around her. He bent his head so that he could kiss the top of hers. She pulled her head back, smiled and then kissed him the lips. He smiled back at her and then they went back to watching the movie. When it was over, Cameron stretched and got up to start cleaning up their plates and glassed from dinner. As she started to bed down to pick the dishes up, House reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto his lap.

"House! Watch it. I almost broke the plates."

"Don't really care."

"Well, I…" Cameron was cut off by his lips on hers. She sighed into his mouth, put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. House sighed back and kissed her deeper. He loved the feel of her fingers gently caressing him. They sat like that for several minutes before finally breaking the kiss. Cameron once again got up and brought the dishes to the kitchen. After she got them into the dishwasher and put the leftovers away, she went back to the living room to find it empty. She turned off the lights and went to her room. As she walked in she saw that House was already in bed. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and with a glint in his eyes, said "Ready to come on and get happy?"

Cameron gave a slight laugh as she rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After washing up, brushing her teeth and hair, and changing into her nightgown, she walked back into the bedroom. House was still sitting up some in the bed, but his head was back and eyes closed. Cameron figured that he must have fallen asleep so she turned off the lamp. She pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and slipped under the covers. As she turned on her side to get comfortable, House's arms went around her body and he nuzzled her neck. They didn't say anything; they just laid together, getting comfort from each other's closeness and were soon asleep.


	98. Part Two Chapter 61

Part two Chapter 61

"What are you thinking about?"

House blinked his eyes and brought them to focus at Cameron's voice. She walked into the room and sat on the couch by his desk.

"Just about the case."

"Want to discuss it over lunch?"

"Nah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Need a break. Let's just eat."

"Okay." Cameron stood up as House did and started to make her way to the door. House grabbed her hand and pulled her around and to him. She smiled and looked up at him. He looked back for a moment before lowering his head to give her a kiss.

"Ah can't you two make it through one work day without making out?"

Cameron broke away from House and looked to see Foreman in the doorway.

"What do you want?" House asked gruffly.

"Here are the lab results. I told the others to go to lunch. I'm leaving for lunch. Will be back in an hours."

House just nodded as he took the papers from Foreman.

"Bye Foreman."

"See you later Cameron."

The two watched Foreman leave before House dropped the papers on his desk and then nodded toward the door. "Ready to go?" Cameron nodded her response and followed him out the door.

When they got to the cafeteria, they spotted Wilson at the same time that he spotted them. Cameron waved as she and House got in line and once they got their food, they made their way to his table and took seats.

"Hi Wilson."

"Cameron. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine also. So how is the ER working for you?"

"It's still great. Not that I don't miss the one on one with patients from working with House but it's still nice to be able to help so many that really need it."

"That's good." They both grew silent, noticing that House was staring off into the distance deep in thought. He had the same look on his face that Cameron saw just moments before in his office. It was not a look that he had ever gotten when thinking about a case.

"What's wrong with him?" Wilson tilted his head toward House as he put a french fry in his mouth.

"I don't really know. He had that same look on his face when I went to get him for lunch. He said he'd been thinking about the case but I don't really believe him. He's never had that look before when pondering a case." Wilson nodded and they both went to eating and watching House. He finally noticed the silence and looked at his two tablemates.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He said gruffly before picking up his burger and taking a huge bite out of it, a glob of ketchup forming at the corners of his mouth.

"You're going to choke one of these days." Cameron pointed out.

With his mouth full, House responded, "At least I'd die happy."

"That is so gross."

"I don't know how you can put up with that Cameron."

"It takes a strong woman to be able to do so Wilson." Cameron quipped.

House swallowed his food and said dryly, "Oh haha."

Cameron and Wilson laughed and shook their heads. They continued eating mainly in silence. They talked in brief interludes about non-work related topics. Once done they went their ways. Wilson was the first to go after saying good bye and confirming poker plans for the next night. After saying good bye to him, Cameron turned to House, "Walk me to my door?"

"Sure." Again, House drew silent and into his thoughts. When they reached Cameron's "door" he turned to her.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Haven't thought about it yet. Want to get together?"

"Yeah. My place. 8 o'clock."

"Okay." House gave her a quick peck on the cheek then went on his way. Cameron watched him for a minute before going back to work, wondering what his current mood was all about. She guessed that it was still due to her switching jobs. Though it had been a few weeks, House still didn't seem used to the idea of not having her around. Though he never came right out and said it, she knew that it was hard for him. She sighed as she signed back in and hoped that he'd get used to the idea sooner than later.


	99. Part Two Chapter 62

Part Two Chapter 62

House tried his best to balance the bag of groceries while unlocking his front door and not tip over in the process. After a couple of attempts and some swearing, he finally got the door open and walked into his apartment. Pushing the door closed with his elbow, House made his way to the kitchen to deposit the groceries. After he got everything into their place, he grabbed a beer, bag of tortillas and salsa before making his way to the living room. He put his food down on the coffee table, opened the beer and took a huge gulp before opening the laptop he had left on the table the night before. He reopened an email to make sure that he got his info right and then proceeded to do some research while eating the chips and salsa.

After about 30 minutes, finally satisfied that he got the correct recipes, House hit print. He settled back, with his second beer in his hand. He listened as paper went through his printer. Once the sound stopped, he sighed and got up. He limped over to the printer, grabbed the papers and then headed for the kitchen. He organized ingredients into sections for each recipe and got all other supplies out and ready. He was surprised that he had all the utensils needed to cook the meal with. Sighing again at the work that was ahead of him he mumbled out loud, "She better appreciate this." Looking at the clock and noticing that he only had an hour before she'd be there, he set to work on making dinner.

Once the main course was set in the oven, House made a quick salad and then went to set the table, even going the extra mile and lighting candles and setting up the flowers that he had bought along with the groceries. Once he was satisfied that the table didn't look lame, he limped as fast as possible to his room and quickly changed and freshened up. Returning to the kitchen to check on the food, he got the dessert set up and in the frig to chill. As he closed the frig door there came a knock on his door. He nervously looked toward the door.

"Well, I guess this is it Greg ol' boy." He limped out to the door, pausing to run a hand through his hair and straighten his shirt. House then put his hand on the door knob and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey back at you." Cameron smiled up at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips." House stepped back and let her in. Walking into the apartment, Cameron instantly noticed that it had been cleaned, the delicious smell of food wafting from the kitchen and the glow of candlelight from the candles at the table. Brow furred in curiosity and some confusion, Cameron turned toward House.

"What is all this?"


	100. Part Two Chapter 63

Part Two Chapter 63

House tried his best to balance the bag of groceries while unlocking his front door and not tip over in the process. After a couple of attempts and some swearing, he finally got the door open and walked into his apartment. Pushing the door closed with his elbow, House made his way to the kitchen to deposit the groceries. After he got everything into their place, he grabbed a beer, bag of tortillas and salsa before making his way to the living room. He put his food down on the coffee table, opened the beer and took a huge gulp before opening the laptop he had left on the table the night before. He reopened an email to make sure that he got his info right and then proceeded to do some research while eating the chips and salsa.

After about 30 minutes, finally satisfied that he got the correct recipes, House hit print. He settled back, with his second beer in his hand. He listened as paper went through his printer. Once the sound stopped, he sighed and got up. He limped over to the printer, grabbed the papers and then headed for the kitchen. He organized ingredients into sections for each recipe and got all other supplies out and ready. He was surprised that he had all the utensils needed to cook the meal with. Sighing again at the work that was ahead of him he mumbled out loud, "She better appreciate this." Looking at the clock and noticing that he only had an hour before she'd be there, he set to work on making dinner.

Once the main course was set in the oven, House made a quick salad and then went to set the table, even going the extra mile and lighting candles and setting up the flowers that he had bought along with the groceries. Once he was satisfied that the table didn't look lame, he limped as fast as possible to his room and quickly changed and freshened up. Returning to the kitchen to check on the food, he got the dessert set up and in the frig to chill. As he closed the frig door there came a knock on his door. He nervously looked toward the door.

"Well, I guess this is it Greg ol' boy." He limped out to the door, pausing to run a hand through his hair and straighten his shirt. House then put his hand on the door knob and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey back at you." Cameron smiled up at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips." House stepped back and let her in. Walking into the apartment, Cameron instantly noticed that it had been cleaned, the delicious smell of food wafting from the kitchen and the glow of candlelight from the candles at the table. Brow furred in curiosity and some confusion, Cameron turned toward House.

"What is all this?"


	101. Part Two Chapter 64

Part Two Chapter 64

House shifted uncomfortably and didn't look at her.

"House?"

He cleared his throat. "I made you dinner."

"What? You don't cook." Cameron gave a small laugh of disbelief.

"Well if you don't want it, then leave."

Cameron looked at him in surprise and saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Greg, I wasn't laughing at you. I was just surprised. I'm sorry. Of course I want your dinner. So what did you make?"

House didn't answer right away and Cameron waited. Finally she reached up and gave him a slow kiss. Finally pulling back to look him in the eyes, she said, "I'm sorry."

"I made stuffed chicken thighs in a red pepper-tomato sauce, a radicchio, spinach and red onion salad with homemade Italian dressing."

"Wow, that sounds good. You really made it all yourself?"

"Yeah. I cheated and bought dessert though. Got that chocolate cake that you like so much from the café."

"Mmmm. So is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Just carry you plate to the table."

"Okay" They walked into the kitchen and House went to the counter and poured a glass of wine for Cameron. He then brought the food from the oven, plated it with the salad and handed Cameron her plate. They proceeded to the table, Cameron also bringing the bottle of wine with her. They sat and Cameron took a bite of the chicken.

"Wow! This is so good Greg!"

"Yeah it is."

"That is one thing I love about you, your modesty" Cameron smiled sweetly.

House laughed deeply.

"You know me well."

Cameron shook her head and went back to eating. The two enjoyed each others company, talking about work and hospital gossip.

"So know who Wilson is dating now?" House asked.

"No. I figured he was seeing someone though."

"Hmmm." House got his usual look on his face that let Cameron know that he was planning some.

"Greg, what are you thinking of doing?"

"Moi? Nothing." He answered in faux innocence. Cameron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh fine. Just going to invite him over for some beers and sports. Maybe trick it out of him, who he's seeing."

"If James doesn't want to tell you, why can't you respect that? It's probably still new and he doesn't know what's going to happen. Maybe he wants to wait to see how it's all going to go for now."

"Whatever. He's keeping it a secret and I want to know why."

Again Cameron shook her head at him saying; "Well just be careful" then took another bite of her food.

They went back to eating, soon finishing their meal. They cleared the table and House got the dessert before going back to the table.

"I really do love this cake!" Cameron said after swallowing her first bite of the chocolate-hazelnut cake.

"It is pretty good."

They ate their dessert in relative silence. Cameron noticed that House got silent and pensive so she figured it would be best to just let him his thoughts. As she was finishing the last bite of her cake, Cameron noticed that House was shifting in his seat and staring at her.

"Greg, what is it?"

"I…we…need to talk."

Cameron felt her heart skip a beat and the cake suddenly felt like lead in her stomach. House noticed her reaction and reached out to take her hand.

"It's nothing bad. At least I hope not."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering…" House's voice got quieter as he continued fast, "would you move in here with me?"

Cameron's head jerked back in surprise and she just stared back at him. She saw the vulnerability and uncertainty in his eyes again. When she didn't answer after a minute, House mumbled "Never mind" and started to get up.

"Greg" He turned to look at her.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Cameron gave a small chuckle and got up and walked to him. They wrapped their arms around each other and House nuzzled her neck.

"So how long do you think you'll be getting your things together?"

"Well, I don't have a lot really. You already have furniture here so I can sell most of mine. Though if you don't mind I'd like to bring my big comfy chair. We could but it by the piano if that's okay." House nodded a yes.

"I don't have much more really besides by clothes, books, kitchen supplies and some decorations. So by next weekend?"

"Sounds good. I can come by and help you pack if you want."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised. I can do work. Especially when it is in my favor." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh what am I getting myself into?"

"I don't know really care what you're getting yourself into. What I care about right now is if you're getting yourself out of those clothes."

"You really are incorrigible!"

"It's my best attribute."

"Hmmm not your _best_." Cameron said with a glint as she rubbed her pelvis against his.

House groaned.

"Race you to the bedroom" Cameron said with a laugh.

"No fair!" Cameron was already on her way and House smiled to himself as he limped as fast as he could after her while pulling his shirt off.


	102. Part Two Chaper 65

Part Two Chapter 65

That same day when Cameron was talking with Jenn, House was sitting on his couch with Wilson.

"So how's it going with Allison?" Wilson asked as he reached into the tortilla chip bag, grabbed a few and popped one in his mouth. He and House were sitting and watching sports as usual.

"Fine"

"Uh ok"

House turned to Wilson hearing something in his friend's voice.

"Why? She say something to you?"

"We were just talking a few days ago and she asked if I knew if anything was bothering you. She said that you've been preoccupied lately and asked if I noticed it too or if she was just imagining it."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I noticed but that it was probably just one of your moods. She's concerned that you're getting bored with her."

"What?!?"

"That's what she said."

House huffed and leaned back staring straight ahead. After a few minutes, Wilson broke the silence.

"So are you getting bored with her?"

"No"

"Then what are you going to do?"

House didn't say anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to Wilson. Wilson looked down at it then quickly back at House.

"This what I think it is?" House just nodded in response. Wilson opened the box and saw the diamond ring. It was a marquise shape diamond with two opals on both sides and set in white gold. Wilson let out a low whistle.

"So this is what you have been preoccupied with. When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. I don't know if she'll say yes. I don't want to scare her off. This is something that I'd never thought that I'd want; to get married. But I know that I don't want to loose her."

"You won't."

"I don't know. She's pretty chummy with Ethan and I know you've seen how he looks at her and flirts. I thought I was going to have to punch him at Gary's wedding. He was practically all over her."

"I wouldn't worry about him. She just thinks of him as a friend. You know as well as I do that you are the one she wants. You should definitely propose."

"Right. I just don't know when."

"The sooner the better." Wilson held the ring out to him and House took it back and looked down at it.

"I keep trying to come up with the right way to ask and everything seems too corny."

"I think that she likes corny. So when did you decide you wanted to marry her?"

"We were out shopping for the wedding when we walked by a jewelry store. She stopped and was looking at the display that held this ring. I could tell that she liked it. Then I got to thinking about it on her finger and then marrying her. It didn't scare me."

House then gave one last look at the ring before putting it back into his pocket.

He and Wilson went back to watching the game.

When the game was over, Wilson grabbed his jacket and opened the door. Turning back to House he said,

"Don't wait too long to ask Allison." House nodded and closed the door. Going back to the couch he sat, finished off his beer and thought again on how to ask Cameron to marry him. He wanted it to be romantic for her to remember. He knew that she liked romantic gestures and he wanted to surprise her. House knew that she didn't expect him to do romantic things and that was why he really wanted to. She deserved some romance and surprises.

--------------------------------

Eleven o'clock that night, House was sitting at the piano, going through some cords and drinking a scotch when he heard some laughter in the hall. He recognized it as Cameron's and Ethan's. He heard the key against the lock and then the jingle of keys falling and Cameron laugh again. As he started to stand the door opened and Ethan ushered Cameron in. It was unmistakable that she was slightly tipsy.

"Hey Greg. Our girl here had one too many so I decided to make sure that she got home okay."

"Mhhhmm. What happened to Jenn?"

"She is still with the Justin and the guys at the bar. There's a pool tourney going on."

"Ah."

"She's kicking some ass!" Cameron put in before turning to Ethan.

"Thank you for bringing me home. It was very nice of you."

"You're welcome Allison. Any time."

House mumbled to himself, "Yeah I'm sure" though the other two did not hear him.

"Well I better get going. Good night you two. I'll call you in a few days Allie."

"Okay. Night."

With that Ethan left, shutting the door behind him. Cameron locked the door before going to the couch and dropping down on it.

"You seem like you had a lot of fun."

"I did. It was nice to hang out with them. We'll have to do it again soon. I think that you could take them at pool."

"Yeah. That was nice of Ethan to bring you home."

"Yes it was."

"You two are pretty chummy." Hearing something in his voice, Cameron looked up at House.

"What are you getting at?"

"Ah nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well then that's probably because it didn't look like nothing with you two."

Cameron looked at him in disbelief while she stood up to face him better.

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"You two have something going on?"

"What?!?" Cameron looked at him in a mixture of surprise and anger.

"You heard me."

"Greg I can't believe what I'm hearing. You _know_ that there is nothing between Ethan and me besides friendship."

"Well he sure hangs all over you a lot and finds ways to be alone with you."

"There. Is. Nothing. Between. Ethan and I!"

"Well you don't really discourage him, so how am I supposed to know that?"

Cameron stood looking at him and though she felt angry, tears came to her eyes and her voice shook at she responded,

"I can't believe that you would think that I'd cheat on you. I thought that my moving in here would show you just what I felt and that it was serious."

Her voice caught and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She stood waiting for him to say something but when he didn't she said, "I should've know that this was a mistake." With that she made her way quickly to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her and then fell on the bed, burying her face in the pillows, her body shaking from crying.

House swore to himself for picking a fight and making her cry. He knew it was just his uncertainty about asking her to marry him that made him pick the fight. It was his self preservation that made him do it. It was stupid but he still thought that if he hurt those around him, then they couldn't hurt him. And this was not true. He didn't want to hurt Allison and it pained him that he did just that.

House walked back to the piano and sat down, slowing playing a few cords. Then he continued to play some more before starting a song. House began to sing to the music. It was Billy Joels' _She's got a way_.

Cameron's crying started to die down and sniffling, she brought her head up, hearing the piano. She listened for a moment and when hearing House start to sing, she got up off the bed and walked to the door. She leaned her forehead against it and continued to listen for a moment. She recognized the Billy Joel song_._

Smiling to herself, Cameron opened the door. House started to sing louder and she knew he was singing for her. Walking out into the hallway she made her way to the piano.

"_She's got a smile that heals me _

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_ She's got a smile that heals me__ She's got a way of talkin'__ I don't know why it is__ But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere__ She comes to me when I'm feelin' down__ Inspires me without a sound__ She touches me and I get turned around..."_

House scooted over as he sang. Cameron sat down next to him as he finished the song. When he was done they turned to each other and leaned toward each other so their foreheads where touching. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry" House said, leaning back briefly so he could kiss her on the head.

"Me too."

"I was jealous."

"You don't need to be. There's nothing between Ethan and I. At least on my part there isn't."

"I know that. I was just feeling a little insecure. He's your age and…. _whole_."

"I want you. You don't have to doubt that. If I wanted to be with someone like Ethan, I would be."

House leaned away from her and shifted his torso to the side. Cameron looked at him curiously as he reached into his pocket saying,

"I wanted to find the right time for this and make it romantic and memorable. But I don't want…_can't _wait any longer."

House held the small box in front of Cameron and opened it. She gasped and looked from the ring to House.

"Are you serious?"

House nodded, "As much as I'll ever be. So what do you say?"

"Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a thorough kiss before leaning back again, taking the ring and putting it on.

"It's beautiful! I can't believe that you got this one."

"I saw you looking at it that day we were shopping for Gary and Yvonne."

Cameron gave him another smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." This time he was the one to lean in for a kiss.

After a minute they made their way to the bedroom.


	103. Part Three Chapter 1

Part Three - A Kiss To Build A Dream On

Chapter 1

6 Months Later

It was a sunny Tuesday in early June and Cameron had the day off from the ER. Cuddy had asked her to help House with his paperwork, which meant that she was doing the work for him. Cameron didn't mind though. It brought back memories of being on the diagnostics team which she did miss some of still.

House's team was off doing the usual tests and breaking into the patient's apartment. House was off having lunch with Harrington. Two weeks ago he had received an email from Harrington, saying that she was in town for business and would like to get together. House had told her about the email and asked her what she thought. Cameron didn't feel threatened. Cameron knew that Harrington was the past and she was House's future. She was secure in the fact that House loved her and wanted to marry her.

-------------------------------

Cameron got absorbed in her work and didn't notice that House had gotten back. House stood in the doorway, taking in his fiancé. She was sitting at the table bent over some papers and doing some writing. He watched her for a moment as she wrote. House studied the way that she was bent over in concentration. He looked at the glasses that had slipped down her nose some and how her hair draped around her shoulders. Then walking over to her, he pulled her chair out some, startling her. Cameron looked up at him and he took her hand and stood her up so that he could kiss her. After kissing her softly on the lips he rested his chin on the top of her head and hugged her. Cameron put her arms around him tightly and gave a squeeze before leaning back and looking into his eyes, asking, "What was that for?"

"Just happy to see you." Cameron smiled back at him brightly and rewarded him with a deeper, longer kiss. House smiled to himself and thought how lucky he was to have found this woman.

They finally parted and Cameron asked, "So how is Harrington?"

"She's doing well. She has been busy with work, getting married and having a kid."

"Ah, that's nice."

"So I invited her to the Bar-B-Q this weekend. That okay?"

"Sure, I don't know how we're going to get everyone to fit in the apartment. And I'm still interested in seeing how you're going to Bar-B-Q."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I think that I'm going to see if Wilson and Cuddy will offer their backyard."

Cameron laughed and shook her head. "Of course, I should've known you'd end up doing that. At least their place will be big enough for everyone."

"Yep!" House walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug and topped off Cameron's before taking a seat next to her. Seeing as he didn't want to do clinic hours that day, he opted to spend the rest of the day, doing his paperwork with Cameron.


	104. Part Three Chapter 2

Part Three Chapter 2

It was that Saturday and House and Cameron had just arrived at Wilson and Cuddy's to help set up and get the food going before everyone else arrived. House and Cameron got out of her car and each grabbing a bag from the backseat, they made their way to the front door. Letting themselves in, Cameron called out to Wilson and Cuddy.

"We're here."

"Hi, we're in the kitchen" came Wilson's voice.

They walked to the kitchen and saw both Wilson and Cuddy working on some of the sides for the Bar-B-Que.

"How's it going?" Cameron asked as she walked in and put the bags onto the counter.

"Good. Oh I love that dress. Those are such pretty colors on you. Where did you get it?" Cuddy asked.

"Thank you. I found it at that little boutique over on Prospect. They're having a sale right now."

"Oh I've heard of it but haven't had a chance to get there."

"We should go sometime soon then."

"Definitely."

In a girl voice, House gushed to Wilson, "Oh my gosh, that is such a nice shirt Jimmy. That lavender looks so good on you! Where ever did you find it?"

Playing along Wilson responded, "Oh thank you! I found it at that store in the mall by food court. It was on sale!" Wilson flipped his hand at House, who copied the motion and said, "Really! Oh I love sales! Don't you just love sales?"

Cameron and Cuddy each raised an eyebrow, crossed their arms and gave nasty looks at the two men.

"Oh alright you two, enough. We get the point. Now stop."

"Sheesh what is her problem? Come on Jimmy, let's start the grill. That way we can talk about clothes without their attitude." Greg said, pretending to flip his hair. Wilson copied the motion and said, "Alright" in his valley girl impression and did a little skip before walking out to the backyard with House.

The two women watched them go, shaking their heads before laughing.

"They are a pair." Cameron said.

Cuddy dryly answered, "Much to my chagrin."

This brought a smile to Cameron's face, which Cuddy couldn't help but mirror.

"I'm going to get the meat ready for the men to grill. Is there anything else that you would like me to do?"

"No. I'm almost finished with these sides. Everyone else is bringing something to contribute. Harrington is bringing dessert."

"Oh okay."

Cuddy looked closely at Cameron before asking, "Is it really okay with you that she is coming today?"

"Yes. I really did like her when she was at PPTH. And there are no romantic feelings left between her and Greg. She's got a great family and she's devoted to them. I'm not worried at all. It took Greg and I long enough to get to where we are and I'm not going to jeopardize it by being paranoid or worried about Harrington."

"Good. I was just a little worried that you may be upset."

"Not at all. I'm glad that she's in the area. I can't wait to catch up with her."

"Me either. I heard that she's been doing great in CA."

"Yeah that's what she wrote in a brief email to me. I'm planning on getting her to discuss her work in detail."

Cuddy nodded as she started to wrap up the salads that she and Wilson had made and put them away to chill. Then she talked with Cameron while she watched her get the meat and vegetables ready.

Half an hour later, everyone started to arrive. Foreman and Chase were the first to arrive with their girlfriends. Next came Jenn and Justin and Vonny and Gary soon followed by Harrington and her broad and her friend, Rose and her family.

They all gathered in the backyard and talked lively with one another as they set up all the food and drinks that they all brought and Wilson and House got the meat on to cook. When Harrington and Rose and their families walked into the backyard, Rose's son Jonathan, zoned in on House.

"Hey Dr. House."

"Hey Jonathan."

"So ready for a little one on one?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Oh bring it Dialysis Boy."

"Like I've said before, it's been _ba-rah-ten_, Gimp Man!"

They laughed, Wilson joining in. He remembered the friendly game boy competition that these two had started back when Jonathan was six and had been sick in the hospital several years ago. Wilson was surprised at how much the boy had grown over the years. He watched the grilling food as he listened to House and Jonathan catch up and talk about video games and the like. Soon the rest of the men joined them at the grill with beers and they all ended up talking about sports.

Across the yard the women had congregated and started to catch up and do a little bit of gossiping. At one point, Harrington's son, Thad asked her if he could see if Jonathan would play with him.

"Sure Hon, you can go ask him. I packed some nurf balls and water guns in your backpack. Ask Jonathan to take you to the car to get it."

"Okay." He hurried off to talk to Jonathan, leaving the women to watch him go.

"He is adorable." Vonny said, rubbing her stomach. She was six months pregnant. She had found out around the same time that Cameron had announced that she and House were engaged. Everyone was excited for Vonny and Jen and Cameron couldn't wait to see the baby when he or she was born. They were helping Vonny to shop for the baby besides helping Vonny and Greg to decorate the nursery they were making in the second bedroom of their apartment.

"Thank you. He's my world." Everyone smiled and Harrington turned to Cuddy.

"So Lisa you and James are married. When did this happen?"

"Well, we started to casually see each other almost two years ago. Then it got steady. House snooped around and found out about it not long after he and Allison go engaged. Then around that time James and I decided that we wanted to get married. We had a small ceremony at the Town Hall four months ago."

"Ah. It is hard to keep things from Greg. I'm surprised that you were able to keep such a secret for so long."

"Well, at first we were free to see other people and when it became serious we were very discrete at work and meet each other on weekends outside of Princeton. It was hard once he started to sniff around. James even pretended to date one of the fellowship candidates at one point to through House off track. That only worked for a couple months."

Harrington smiled. "That's pretty good." She then turned to Cameron.

"So you and Greg finally got together. When are you two planning on getting married?"

"Well, we haven't really set a date yet but we thought that we'd wait about six months. Greg agreed to have a small wedding and even though it is small, it still takes some planning."

"I'm surprised that you'd want to wait any longer seeing as how many years it took to get to this point."

"I know. That was the same sentiment that everyone else has shared with us. But it's what we decided."

"Yeah, these two are like a frickin' soap opera, dragging on their "story line." Jenn said, eliciting laughs from everyone.

"At least Allie was able to tame the wild beast enough to get him to marry her." Vonny said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh har har, you're killing me." Cameron said dryly, trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on, admit it. You two took forever! And he isn't getting any younger."

"Yeah Al, he isn't. And I have to tell ya, we've been friends for years but I never knew that you had a thing for the geriatrics." Jenn said, getting the other women to laugh loudly. Some of the other women almost choked on their drinks.

"Jenn! That is so mean!" Cameron said, trying not to smile in amusement but failing.

"Oh come now, Greg isn't _that_ old." Harrington put in.

Foreman's girlfriend, spoke up and said, "And think of it this way, older means more experienced." She smiled deviously and the others laughed again.

Across the yard, the mean heard the laughter and saw the looks coming from the women.

"I think this isn't good." Wilson said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Chase asked.

"Definitely clucking about us." House said, casting a glance at the women and seeing the smile on Cameron's face.

The others agreed and went back to talking about sports, cars and grills. Fifteen minutes later, Wilson announced that the meat and veggies were ready and everyone could eat. Jonathan and Thad stopped playing catch and washed up before joining the adults at the tables.

Everyone sat down and started to dig in to the food and talk. They had lively conversations about a myriad of topics. Once done eating, some of them started a game of football, which then went to volleyball and bocce ball. Jonathan and Thad had a water gun fight which Cameron, Jenn, Gary and Justin joined in on. In all everyone had a good time and when dusk came, they all agreed to get together again soon.


	105. Part Three Chapter 3

Part Three Chapter Three

A few months later, Cameron and House were snuggled up together in bed on a Sunday morning.

Cameron sighed happily as she leaned on House's chest and lightly twirled circles with a finger on his right bicep as House gently rubbed her arm.

"What's that sigh for?"

"Just happy."

"Mmmm good."

They went silent again for a moment, relishing in the comfort they found in one another before Cameron spoke again.

"So what do you want to do for breakfast?"

"We can order in from the usual and eat in bed."

"Sounds good to me." Cameron started to sit up to call when the phone next to her rang.

"Hello"

"Allie, we're at the hospital."

"Oh Gary, we'll be right there"

Cameron quickly hung up the phone and turned to House.

"Vonny is in labor."

They both got out of bed and quickly got dressed before heading to the hospital.

------------------------------

Cameron and House walked into the maternity ward with coffee and looked around for Jenn. They spotted her talking on her cell in the waiting room. As they approached she hung up the phone quickly and took the coffee that Cameron held out to her.

"Any news yet?"

"Gary stepped out for a few minutes before you came to say that everything looks good so far. Justin is on his way over now."

"Ah."

"How you doing Greg?"

"I had to leave the comfort of my nice warm bed on a Sunday morning. How do you think I'm doing?" He replied in a cranky voice but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah so you're your usual. Nice to know." Jenn replied with a smile.

Fifteen minutes passed and Justin arrived. A moment after that Gary came back out and told them they could go in to see Yvonne.

"Hey girl, how you feeling?" Jenn asked as she approached the bed.

"Not too bad. Can't wait till this little one is ready to greet the world though."

"It will be soon enough."

"So you still doing natural birth?" Cameron asked.

"Yes."

"Wait until it starts to rip you open as it's coming out. Then you'll be being for drugs." House said smartly.

Slapping his arm, Cameron exclaimed, "Greg! Stop. That's it uncalled for. You're going to scare her."

"Don't worry Allie, I'm prepared for the pain. I've had practice."

House arched an eyebrow at her asking, "How?"

"I've had to put up with you and you're a pain in the ss so this won't be too much of a stretch. Probably going to be a relief actually." She smiled sweetly at him as the others laughed. Then Vonny started breathing hard as another round of contractions started. The nurse ushered them out.

A couple hours and many rounds of bullsh!t later, Gary came out and said that the doctor was going to move Yvonne to surgery. The baby was breeched and a cesarean would be needed. As the gurney was brought from the room everyone went up to Yvonne and wished her well before she was taken away.


	106. Part Three Chapter 4

Part Three Chapter Four

"Gary? What's the matter?"

Cameron looked up to see her brother with a frantic look approaching them.

"The baby okay?" Jenn asked.

"The baby is fine. Vonny isn't. She's bleeding excessively."

"Oh hun that happens sometimes. She'll be fine." Cameron replied. A moment later there was a rush in and out of the room that held Yvonne. Gary rushed over to get back into the room but was told that he wouldn't be allowed. He yelled at the nurse asking what was going on.

Cameron's heartbeat faster and she felt dizzy. House put an arm around her whispering in her ear that would be okay. Jenn joined Gary in trying to find out what was happening. Finally another nurse came out and said that the massaging of the uterus wasn't working that they had to try medication.

Gary gave his consent and starting pacing back and forth in the hall. Jenn and Justin offered to get some food while House and Cameron sat back down, not talking and watching Gary pace. After several minutes, Gary went and sat with them, no one talking, solemn in their thoughts.

Finally Gary spoke up.

"How long with it takes to see if the meds work?"

"It shouldn't take too long." Cameron told him.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Don't think like that."

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"I need to be realistic and accept that it won't work."

"Gary…"

"No. Just let me deal with this the way that I want, need to deal with it." Gary then stood up and walked away. House reached out and held onto Cameron's arm, preventing her from following.

"Let him alone. He needs it."

"Fine." Cameron then sat forward, resting her head in her hands, massaging her temples with her fingers. House reached out and rested a hand on her back.

Jenn and Justin soon came back with food but no one other than House ate. They all sat waiting for word on how the meds were working.

All of a sudden nurses there was a rush of people entering the room where Yvonne was. Gary jumped up and rushed to the door of the room only to be blocked.

"What is going on? Let me in there."

"I'm sorry sir I can't let you in."

Cameron ran over to them.

"I'm Dr. Cameron. What is going on?"

"Mrs. Cameron's in v fib."

"What!?! How did that happen?"

"She's very weak from the lose of blood and the medication didn't work. That is all I know."

"What is going to happen now?"

The nurse looked hopeless at him and didn't answer, just turned and walked back into the room.

A moment later, the doctor came out and went to Gary.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. We've got your wife stable. She is still bleeding. The next chain of action would be surgery. We can do a ligation of the Uterine and Hypogastric arteries to see if that works. If not then there is the option of a hysterectomy. I really believe that it would be in your wife's best interest to go straight to the hysterectomy. If the ligation doesn't work, it may be too late for any other option."

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked.

"Yes."


	107. Part Three Chapter 5

Part Three Chapter Five

Turning to her brother, she said, "You need to give consent for surgery."

"I don't know if I can Allie. She wants to have a bunch of kids. How can I take that away from her?"

"She can't have kids if she's dead." House put in. Cameron gave him a glare before turning back to her brother, who said,

"He's right. If this is what has to happen then it has to happen."

"You and Von will have each other and your little one. That will be enough for you both."

Gary nodded before turning to the nurse who had walked up, holding a clip board. He signed and then asked if he could observe the surgery. The nurse took him to talk to the doctors and Cameron and House stood watching them walk away. Jenn and Justin walked up to them.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Justin asked.

"These surgeries happen all the time." House replied.

"You two look tired. We can stay here. Go home and get some rest, I'll call with news." Cameron said to Jenn and Justin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go. It'll be fine and I'll call."

"Don't forget."

"I won't." The two women hugged as the men shook hands and then Cameron hugged Justin before he and Jenn left. Cameron and House went to sit again in the waiting room. House shifted uncomfortably in his chair. After a moment he stood up.

"I'll be back."

Cameron just nodded and stared off into space again, only faintly aware of the sound of his cane on the floor as he left.

-----------------------------------------------

Cameron's head fell back and she jerked awake, blinking rapidly, surprised that she'd actually fallen asleep. She looked at her watch and saw that it had been well over an hour. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked up at the hallway. Cameron stood when she saw Wilson walking toward her.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Wilson asked as he greeted her with a hug.

"The best I can. How'd you know we were here?"

"House."

"Oh. You didn't see him anywhere on the way up here did you?"

"No. Why?"

"He left awhile ago saying that he'd be right back."

Before Wilson could answer her, they heard the familiar sound of House's walk with his cane. They looked over to see him in scrubs, hair covered and mask hanging around his neck with a nurse trailing behind him pushing an incubator. Cuddy was helping the nurse guide the incubator.

Cameron stared in surprise and watched as House stopped the small procession and reached in and gently lifted the baby out of the incubator before limping over to her. Standing in front of Cameron, House spoke to the baby.

"This is your Auntie Allison." Then looking at Cameron he said,

"It's about time that you welcomed your nephew, Reid, into the family."

Cameron blinked away tears as she smiled and reached for the infant.

"Thank you Greg."

"I gave the nurses h3ll. They wouldn't let me take him until they got an okay from Dragon Lady over there." He nodded in Cuddy's direction.

"You're welcome House."

"Thank you Lisa." Cameron answered for House. Cuddy smiled and sat down next to Cameron and fussed over the baby with Cameron for a few minutes before Cameron looked up at House.

"So you were at the nursery all this time?"

"No."

"Where else?"

"I stood in on Yvonne's surgery."

"What? Why?" Cameron's forehead creased in concern.

"Wanted to make sure that wombat did his job."

"Would you stop calling me that? It's outdated." Chase said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Robert, how is Vonny?"

"She's doing well. No complications during the surgery. She should pull through fine. Your brother is waiting to be able to see her in recovery. He said he'll send for you after he sees her. So that's the little guy huh? Cute."

Cameron let Chase hold Reid before he had to excuse himself to get back to work. After Chase left, Cuddy and Wilson took turns holding the baby. House refused to but sat next to Cameron and watched them together. After several minutes, the nurse announced that it was time to take Reid back to the nursery. Cameron kissed her nephews forehead and handed him to the nurse. They all watched as she left with him. After they were gone from sight, House stood up and offered his hand to Cameron to help her stand up.

"Come with me."

Cameron looked up at him questioning and asked, "Why?"

"Less talking, more walking."

Instead of questioning him again Cameron stood and looked over at Wilson and Cuddy for answers. Wilson just shrugged not quite making eye contact and Cuddy smiled at her. She tried to guess what House was up to but didn't have any ideas. Within several minutes she realized where they were headed as she recognized the area they had walked to.

Once they were outside of the chapel, House stopped and opened the door. Cameron stood looking at him, curious.

"You going to just stand there all day gawking at me?"

---------------------------------


	108. Part Three Chapter 6

Part Three Chapter Six

"Why are we here?"

"Go in and I'll tell you."

"Greg what is this?" Cameron asked; her tiredness and stress evident in her voice.

"Just go in." He ushered her through the door, Wilson and Cuddy following.

Stepping into the chapel, Cameron turned back to House, waiting for an explanation. House's assertiveness from a moment before was now replaced with an uncertainty as he shifted his weight on his feet before looking her in the eye.

"I've been a moron all these years, denying that we had chemistry. Finally I accepted it and with that, you. Then I messed it up. But you came back to me. And I finally ask you to marry me and I let us agree on a long engagement when I should have married you that second. It doesn't make sense to have a long engagement. Then today happened and Gary is worried about Yvonne, which made me thing about the time that we have, which isn't much. I'm not getting any younger here. So if you really want me, here I am, willing to get married. Now."

Cameron stared wide-eyed at him and then looked over at Wilson and Cuddy who smiled and nodded at her.

"What about the wedding? Everyone is looking forward to it."

"You can write and call everyone and let them know that there will only be a reception. Everyone will understand." Cuddy assured her.

"But our family and friends…."

"Scr3w them. This is about us, not them." House interrupted. He then asked,

"So you up for this?"

"I'm…." Cameron looked down at her rumpled clothes.

"You're fine. You can dress up for the reception."

"Okay." Cameron agreed, a bit in a daze. She smiled as House turned to a pew and picked up a container. He opened it and lifted out a corsage like the one he'd given her on their first date so many years before. Cameron thought about what a disaster it had been. Then looking into House's piercing eyes, she knew that disaster of a date had paved their way to this moment.

"Ready?" House asked.

Cameron nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. House took her hand in his and they moved to face the Chaplain who had been waiting at the side.

The Chaplain started to say a few words but got to the point when House gruffly told him to get on with it.

Within a few minutes Cameron was Mrs. Gregory House. She felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Could she be a wife again? She had thought so when House proposed but now she wasn't sure she could be the partner that House needed or wanted.

House saw the uncertainty in her eyes which matched his own. But there was no turning back, even if he had wanted to, which he didn't. He took her hand and squeezed it as he locked eyes with her, mentally telling her it would be alright. Cameron understood and smiled at him as Cuddy and Wilson came over to hug her and shake hands with House. _This sure is going to be an adventure_, Cameron thought to herself as they made there way of the chapel and back Gary to see how Yvonne was doing.


	109. Part Three Chapter 7

Part Three Chapter Seven

The moon and stars shown through the paper thin tent decorated with small white lights and white candles along with white lilies. Couples danced to the band playing _Moondance._

It was five weeks after the birth of Cameron's nephew, Reid. Everyone was gathered for the 'wedding' reception. Her brother and close friends had been disappointed at first not to be able to be at the exchange of vows, but they had all understood the reasoning behind the 'elopement'. Everyone was glad to have the ability to celebrate at the reception.

Cameron and House swayed slowly to the music. She had her head resting on his chest. Cameron sighed knowing that it was now or never. She had to tell him. Sensing Cameron's mood change, House leaned back so Cameron would have to look up. When their eyes met, he saw worry and reluctance in her eyes.

"Aren't women supposed to be happy at these things? What's wrong?"

Cameron looked back at him trying to form the right words. House stopped swaying, his back stiffening, trying to slow the sudden rapid beating of his heart. He hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts. He watched as Cameron closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening then suddenly and blurted out,

"I'm pregnant."

House blinked once. Cameron watched his eyes cloud, waiting for his response. Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity. She saw his jaw clench and unclench and steeled herself for his rejection and finally looking away from his eyes.

His voice brought her eyes back to him.

"I'm not changing diapers."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not changing diapers. I may not have planned on marriage or kids but as long as I have you, I'll deal with a kid."

"Ah, how sweet, you'll deal." Cameron said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice but still smiling in relief.

"Tell anyone and I'll divorce you."

"Right, then you won't get any free lovin' and we all know how cheap you are."

"Ah, right. Can't go back to paying. Darn. Guess I'm stuck with you and the parasite."

Cameron put her hand on her abdomen, looked down at it and spoke.

"You hear that? Daddy already has a nickname for you. He really does care."

"Ha ha."

Cameron smiled back at him sweetly and he put his arms back around her and pulled her close as they started to dance again. They both smiled as they noticed the song that was being performed. House lifted Cameron's chin and gave her a deep, firm kiss. When they finally parted lips she asked,

"What was that for?"

House gave a small nod to the band and answered, "To build a dream on."


	110. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I am pleased to call to the stage, Dr. House's daughter and fellow doctor, Amelia."

Applause echoed throughout room as Amelia stood up and made her way to the podium.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy. And thank you esteemed colleagues, family and friends. It is an honor to be able to be here tonight to accept this award on my father's behalf. We all know his renowned aversion to public speaking, and people for that matter," Amelia gave a light laugh and paused for the ripple that went through the audience before continuing, "So I was appointed to speak for him." She looked out into the crowd and smiled at her father. She saw her mother take his hand and squeeze it.

"I don't know who was more surprised at this achievement award, my father, my mother and I or everyone else at here at the hospital." Again Amelia paused for the good natured laughter that spread across the room.

"Dad isn't the easiest to get along with. He's moody, crass, and unorthodox in his practice of medicine. But that is what has made him a great doctor. That unorthodoxy has helped him and his team to save many lives and that is what tonight all is about; to say thank you to him for his respect for human life. So on Dad's behalf, thank you for this award."

Applause erupted and Cuddy came back to the microphone and asked Amelia to stay. With a hand resting on Amelia's arm and leaning toward the microphone, Cuddy said,

"I also want to announce that since House has retired; the reigns are being passed down to the next generation. Dr. Amelia House will soon be taking over her father's department. We wish her well in her new endeavor."

Through more applause Amelia smiled again at her parents. Cameron wiped her eyes as House averted his eyes awkwardly, a look he perfected long ago to not let others see his emotions. Walking off the stage, Amelia made her way back to the table that held her parents, Uncle Gary, Aunt Vonny, Cousin Reid, Wilson and his and Cuddy's son and her fiancé, Evan. As she got to the table Evan stood and gave her a hug and kiss. Her mother followed suit with the hug. House then stood shakily from his wheelchair to also give her a hug. Whispering in his ear she said,

"I'll make you proud Dad."

"You already have, Parasite." Amelia smiled and laughed at the old familiar nickname.

Cameron watched her family and friends around her and smiled at the love and warmth everyone shared. She'd never been happier. Again, she wiped her eyes as she looked at her grown daughter laughing and joking around with everyone at the table. Physically she looked a lot like House, but in a much softer, feminine way. Her daughter could be sarcastic and liked to pull pranks on friends like her father but Amelia also had a very caring soul with a moral code like her own; a true hybrid of her and House.

House looked over at his wife and knew from the look in her eyes what she was thinking about. Leaning over to whisper to her, he said,

"Our parasite is all grown."

Cameron smiled at him and leaned to kiss him lightly on the lips before saying,

"I have no regrets."

""Neither do I." House responded, returning the kiss.

The End


End file.
